MMF EragonPhase
by Oxycoon
Summary: Story written by TGFWritter on deviantart, published with her permission. Alexander gets invited to a tournament through a mysterious book. He's spirited away and lands near Eragon's first utterence of magic, shortly after ending in Saphira's jaws...
1. Chapter 1

**Publisher's notice**: I am not the author of this story. I am merely publishing this story on behalf of the author found at: tgfwritter (.) deviantart (.) com.

**Original Story:** http:/ tgfwritter . deviantart . com/ gallery/#/d3k91qd

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Alexander walked past the bookshelves, looking for something yet not sure what exactly.

The dusty library had always been a place for relaxation and thought. The worn and old scent that permeated the pages and tomes soothed him greatly. The dim light and almost lack of movement gave the whole place the impression of being separated from his world entirely.

The steps of the young man came to a halt as he reached the far end of the building, being faced with a wall of wood and paper that was all but dull.

Books and more books, each of different size, colour, texture, smell and even shape. This part of the library was dedicated to those books who just didn't seem to fit elsewhere. Or that were just waiting to be categorized and sent to someplace else.

Somehow, Alexander felt at home among those books.

His eyes narrowed as he searched for something that caught his eye. Most of the covers he had already seen and most of those read as well. His brain was buzzing with curiosity and wonder, trying to figure out which would be the next adventure his imagination would create, the next case he'd solve or the next myth he'd find.

The prospects were as varied as they were numerous.

But today he felt like reading something a bit different from the usual, he wanted to find that small hidden treasure of knowledge that could be hidden there somewhere. His gaze locked onto a little black book with no words on its spine.

Humming to himself, Alexander picked the conjunction of pages from its shelf. Flipping it over to look at the tittle-less cover.

The only thing that could've served to describe it was something similar to a Celtic knot drawn in golden lines. Separated into seven tips, and strung together by a snake and a branch.

Curiosity struck Alexander, this was the first book he had seen with such odd appearance. No tittle nor apparent author, and a cover slightly larger than the palm of his hand.

Opening it, he flipped through the pages. All blank, not a word written on any of the pages.

Perhaps this had been intended to be someone's diary and was left on the library by accident?

Sighing as he realized that this particular book wouldn't bring him any adventure, he went back to the shelves with the thought of placing it back on its place.

That is, until something fell off the book.

It was an envelope of some sort, made out of an old yellowish paper and sealed with some melted red wax marked with a symbol that somewhat resembled the Celtic knot on the book's cover.

Alexander thought it to be odd. He was certain he had checked through all the black book. Where had this carb been hiding for him to have missed it?

Pausing for thought, he wondered whether it should be wise to open the sealed card. But then again, why would someone leave something important or private in a public library?

Using the set of keys from his pocket, he broke the wax seal and opened it. Only to reveal that, inside, there was a small piece of folded paper.

Unfolding it, Alexander marvelled at the perfectly written cursive text with emerald green ink. He hadn't read it yet and it looked very important somehow.

_To whoever it may concern:_

If you are reading this, it means that you've been invited to the 204th official MMB Tournament. We congratulate you for having qualified for such honor, and we sincerely hope that you make it through.

Transportation has already been prepared. But unfortunately there will be no accommodation or facilities due to the nature of the Tournament.

We wish you best of luck.

Sincerely:  
>Muriel M. F. Turncoat<p>

Alexander read it a second time just to make sure. He still couldn't quite make it if it was some sort of prank, or compliment to one of the books nearby. Or if it was actually a real card meant for someone else but that had not been opened. After all, the envelope did look real old.

He was about to place it back inside the envelope, and take it to the information desk to warn them about the possibly missing letter. Though lost the chance as the card burst into black flames.

Jumping instinctively, he let go of the piece of paper before it burned him. And watched in awe as both card and envelope vanished into a puff of smoke without even leaving scorch marks on the wooden floor.

How very odd. Had this been caused by the reaction of some component mixed in the paper as it was touched by light? Could it be perhaps the dioxide breathed by the reader that had triggered the flames? And if it did, why had it not left ashes or burn marks in its wake?

The young man's brain racked itself from one side to the other in attempts to figure out the mystery that had just fell onto his lap.

Certainly there should be some sort of explanation to all of this.

What he didn't notice, however, was that the little black book he had been handling pulsated with a very dim light, the golden symbol shinning for just a second as _something_seemed to change. Reality shimmered just for a split second, not even enough to let him notice the young man notice.

"I'm going to have to research." Alexander muttered to himself as he walked off towards the physics and chemistry sections of the library, hoping to find some chemical that could match the effects he had just experienced.

No sooner had he taken a step forth, the world around him changed completely.

The roof and pillars that sustained the library were replaced by blue skies and fluffy white clouds.

Bookshelves and tomes and paper were replaced by the green and blue horizon, which stretched as far as the eye could see.

Black and white warble tiles were now damp earth and tall grass. The damp dusty scent was now an earthy and clear one.

The scenery that had been composed by the library was now an endless plain covered in tall grass, barely able to reach his hips, but tall nevertheless. Wet, as if it had rained just yesterday.

There were even some trees here and there, especially around the river's edge.

The warm library air was now uncomfortably cold, as if telling him it was early spring or late autumn.

"This only gets curiouser and curiouser." was all Alexander could mutter as he looked around.

Was there some sort of hallucinogenic in the fumes of the burnt card? Was it, perhaps, a narcotic induced dream?

Or was magic at work?

Alexander shook his head. No, he had to keep things logic. If indeed magic had been the case, he'd first have to discard any normal and reasonable explanation before believing it.

First things first, Alexander began walking around the top of the hill slowly. Making sure to keep his arms stretched in case he was still awake and inside the library. No reason to risk bumping head-first into a shelf.

After two or three minutes of this, it was plain obvious that he was no longer awake and inside the library. Unless, of course, whatever was causing this hallucination was also messing with his sense of touch.

"Make that all the senses." he made a mental note as he could taste the damp earth in the wind.

From the blades of grass against his pants, to the breeze on his face. Alexander could tell that this was either real, or an extremely vivid dream.

The next experiment involved pinching himself. The pain didn't come at first, but after several enthusiastic tries, it came forth as vivid as he could remember it. Which almost entirely discarded the possibility of this being a dream as well.

"So all my senses confirm that I am _here_ and not in the library." he commented to himself. "Pain and lucid thoughts make it tough to consider this a dream." he continued with the facts. "So that either leaves me with complete submersion under the effects of some hallucination, or…" he sighed a bit, trying to reluctantly avoid admitting it. "This place is real and I am actually _here_."

That left him with one big question and one sub question.

Mainly, **Where was **_**here**_**?**

And second, **What should he do now?**

The where became secondary as Alexander's stomach grumbled. Whatever this place was, he'd find out eventually. The first thing he should be doing is find food, water and shelter. Preferably in that order.

Paying more attention to his surroundings now, Alexander tried to see if he could find anything that could eventually lead to him finding food.

His eyes soon found what seemed to be a village away, its shape clearly contrasted against the blue sky. Perhaps a couple of hours away if he hurried.

It had many houses, more than he could count, at least a dozen of them were continuously puffing smoke through their chimney, and their shape, size and construction materials made Alexander remember those of medieval Europe. Mostly out of stone walls and hay roofs, with a couple of them with actual tiles on-top.

Alexander eyed the forest, then the snow covered tips of the mountains, then the river that ran through both sides of the village, and then to the dusty road that snaked its way through the fields and the countryside. The only thing missing there would be an epic hero looking for revenge and the whole place would turn into the perfect fairy tale.

A quick check-up later, and Alexander was on his way towards the village. He knew somewhat well that he didn't have anything with which he could buy food, after all, the only possession he had aside from his clothes and what were in them was the small black book.

But he was sure he'd come up with something once he got there.

Throughout the whole walk, Alexander's thoughts went back and forth from the letter that had burnt itself up, to the place he was in at the moment.

Was this related to the tournament it had mentioned? Were there rules he'd have to follow? Was there some administrator he could speak with and talk about what was going on? Should he ask about it in the village?

Though he didn't get much of a chance to think about it since he reached the gates of the town sooner than what he had been expecting.

And at that very moment, things seemed to feel awry somehow.

He could see black arrows dug into broken doors, unhinged windows and streams of blood.

For a fraction of a second, he could only ask himself what was going on. But he chose it best to hurry deeper inside and figure things out as soon as possible.

That was the original plan, at least, until he saw the pile of corpses in the center of the place. All bodies covered in wounds and arrows, a dead crow impaled in one as well not too far away, and a baby pierced with a spear in its centre.

Alexander felt a jolt of fear, followed by nausea as the wind shifted, and the smell of blood hit him fast and strong.

He'd have most likely remained there, puking his brains out and crying himself into sleep if not for the shout he heard soon after.

"Brisingr!"

Somehow, the small explosion of blue flames didn't seem that important, nor the pile of corpses for that matter.

His eyes fixated on the shadow that had appeared around him just a moment latter.

And he turned his head to look up just in time to see the darkness of spread out bat-like wings, and the flash of silver white fangs.

Alexander had moved just in time to miss the deadly side of the attack. Rather than hit his head, the fangs closed in on his right leg, and yanked him off the ground with such ferocious strength and speed, he had more time to wonder if his limb would get torn off.

Right after, being completely immobilized, bleeding and hanging from the creature's mouth. Alexander began screaming for help and trying to get out of the jaws. If not for the intense shots of pain that were running their way all over his body, he would've probably managed to actually do something other than shout.

"Help!" he screamed with all what he had left. "Help!"

So much it hurt, that he didn't even pay attention to the fact that whatever had caught him as no longer moving. Rather, he was too focused on how close he was from completely losing his limb, or how fast his heart was beating against his brain, or even how cold the air was suddenly becoming.

Then, something snapped inside his head. It was like a damn that could not hold its waters for much longer. It collapsed and flooded his mind with sweet numbness.

And everything after that went dark.

Waking up proved to be a three stage war for Alexander.

The first one was realization he was not dead as he had feared. The fact that he could feel the throbbing pain on his left leg made it easier to believe that theory.

The second one was fear. Whatever that creature had been, it had not killed him for a reason yet unknown. Most likely, it was still around somewhere nearby.

The third was finally reached once he had passed both first phases, and it was mostly concern and curiosity. He wasn't certain of what he should do, or if he should do anything at all. But he eventually began taking notice of his surroundings as he came back to fully functioning awareness.

Which didn't leave him for much time to do much, since the very moment he had opened his eyes, there was something metal cold and pointy in his throat.

"Who are you?" asked an old man with fuzzy brows and worn out appearance. His glare was like a thousand daggers going right into Alexander's head. "Where are you from that you wear such clothes?"

The young man had enough time to take in his surroundings. It was a small clearing with a smokeless fire in the centre. There was someone else there, human, most likely, but younger.

Aside from the fact that Alexander could not find the creature from before, he noticed the old man had a wound on his arm.

Also, there was this odd pressure in his mind that he could not seem to find the source off. Like something trying to enter his thoughts or something of the like.

"The dragon is not here." the old man spoke as it became clear Alexander was still rather fearful as he looked around rather than the sword on his throat. "But if you don't answer honestly, it will." some extra pressure was placed on the young man's throat. "Now speak."

"I'm… I'm Alexander." the young man answered, feeling like he didn't have much energy inside him. "I'm from…"

Suddenly, his words came to a halt as the memory about what had transcurred before his passing out were connected to something from far back, several years.

As if his mind were a waterfall, he could see the words in front of his eyes correlating with each other. Images mixing with words and what he had imagined at the time.

"I'm from Melian." it was a lie, and so was the place linked to that name. Though that was only if his theory proved to be wrong. "My father works making clothes, but his business has been poor of late, so he was trying to experiment with something else." he hurriedly pointed at his own shirt, though its state was rather deplorable and dirty at the moment. "I had been sent to look for my uncle since he owed father gold." he continued stammering, seeming as nervous from the very beginning, but his mind racing in a cold precise manner he had never experienced before. "I've been tracking him down for several months now. That was, until I saw the Urgals rampaging through Yazuac. I hid and waited for them to leave." pausing for a second, he tried to take in some air, his heart still not quite at peace yet. "I lost all my things when I fell into the river as I tried to sneak into the village to see if there were any survivors."

"You were dry when we found you." the old man sharply stated. The pressure of his blade against his throat just a bit stronger.

"I didn't fall into the river so close to the village." Alexander retorted without even a moment's hesitation. "By the time I got there, I was already dry." he continued. "After that, I was attacked by the dragon… I figure you know the rest."

"I don't trust him." the young man stated. "He wasn't carrying anything other than this blank book, so I doubt he's a threat."

"Not all threats appear to have daggers or swords." the old man kept glaring at Alexander. "But we don't have a way to prove his words otherwise." he retrieved the sword, though kept the glare. "Though I still don't think anyone could make those clothes easily."

"Would you believe me if I said my father used magic?" Alexander hurried to state. "He had meant to teach me, but thought it best if my uncle paid his debt by showing me instead." a fake tear rolled down his face, easily brought up by the throbbing pain in his leg and stress he had built up over the past minutes. "I didn't see anyone escape the village alive."

"So you're going to go back to Melian?" the old man asked, keeping himself at slashing distance from Alexander's throat. "That's awfully far away for someone with that kind of injury." he sighed while moving away, next to the young man. "I guess we could accompany you if you plan to head there by land."

"I lost everything I had." Alexander managed to sit down somewhat, feeling every movement his leg made like being stabbed several times. "And the only family I know is in Melian." he sighed, though actually felt rather thrilled at the piece of knowledge that was going through his head at the time. "Obviously, my only choice would be to go there by foot."

"I have a better solution." the old man's eyes suddenly glimmered with… _something_that just didn't seem good. "Eragon, you can go on riding on Saphira, and this young fellow here can ride Cadoc. At least until his leg heals."

"I've never rode a horse before…" Alexander shyly commented, having trouble to hide the smile in his face. "I also doubt my leg is in any condition for even riding…" he stared at Eragon for a second, then at the old man, his eyes reflecting a glimmer of fear. "And I wouldn't like to…"

"Don't worry, the dragon won't kill you." the old man interrupted his words, certain of the reason of the fear behind Alexander's eyes. "That is, unless you do something you shouldn't do." he turned towards Eragon, a wry smile in his face. "How about we show the young lad she means no harm?"

There was a moment of hesitation in the young man's eyes, but eventually he chose to close them for a second and focus.

As soon as he did, there was movement noise behind Alexander, and he was barely able to turn his head and see the glimmer of deep blue scales before the large draconic muzzle came down to grab him with incredible delicacy by the shirt.

The reaction was instantaneous, as Alexander began screaming in (mostly) faked fear, before he began screaming again due to the pain it caused to move his legs.

The creature let go of him before letting go a puff of hot and humid breath upon the young human. Giving him enough time to drag himself against the nearest tree with his hands and good leg in an attempt to put as much distance as he could between them.

"She says you smell weird." Eragon translated. "She doesn't believe your story either." there was a pause as he nodded, as if he was mentally speaking with the beast. "Also, she says you tasted bad."

"I could say she's nothing more than an imaginary being that solely exists in books…" Alexander carefully eyed the dragon. "But I think that's been proven otherwise."

"So you can read…" the old man commented before anyone could say anything else, and eyed him for a second. "What's the black book for?"

"I actually don't know." Alexander spoke with honesty. "My father gave it to me saying not to write anything in it. That I'd eventually figure it out." he thought it best to create his own little riddle for the time being. "It's been two years, still haven't seen anything but blank pages." Alexander kept a watchful eye on the dragon as he spoke.

It was glaring at him with uncertainty and something that seemed dangerous for the time being.

"Perhaps…" the old man stared at the black book, and spoke something with not enough volume for anyone else to hear, then a grin came to his face. "…your father must have been very talented."

"Beg your pardon?" Alexander caught the meaning behind those words. Had he figured something out?

"No, nothing in particular." he added while throwing the book at him. "I guess you'll find out on your own."

Alexander frowned as he grabbed the book for a second, though not thinking much about it at the time. The old man, or rather, Brom, was still obviously doubtful of him. Same went for the dragon, Saphira. Both were staring at him as if he were either a very palatable piece of meat, or someone who had just claimed that would betray them.

Nothing he wasn't actually expecting.

Still, Eragon looked more interested in staring at Brom, it was plain obvious he wanted to say something, though doubted whether it was a good idea to do it in front of Alexander.

Either way, Alexander was more worried over the realization of _where_he was. It was hard to believe it was actually happening.

"Um… excuse me?" Alexander broke the awkward silence. "I'd like to ask something."

"You also speak very oddly." Borm pointed out. "But go ahead."

"When I was… back there." Alexander made it obvious he meant the village. "Before… _she_ tried to eat me." he added as he pointed at the dragon, who snorted in response, looking as if she had been insulted. "I think I saw a flash of blue flames as someone shouted _Brisingr_." Alexander was somewhat surprised at how the word seemed to reverberate within him, it felt as if it carried power. This had never occurred to him before. "That was magic, wasn't it?" he then pointed at the dragon. "I'm not sure if I should be asking this, but… are either of you a Rider?" he already knew the answer, of course, but he wanted to look the part. "I had only read about them in books… I had never thought such things were real."

"And real they are." Brom said while tracing his fingers through his bear a bit. "Eragon here is the Rider." he added while pointing at him. "But I believe it's more important that you realize what you've learnt today." his eyes became a straight line. "If you so much as murmur about him to _anyone_…"

"I understand perfectly." Alexander hurried to reply. "Seeing how you've been acting, I'm guessing the King will want your heads." he then slowly rubbed his hand against his neck. "Though I believe I too would get killed if He found out I was with you."

"Just in case, I'd like you to read this out-loud." Brom stated as he wrote some strange words on the dirt with his stick. "It's written in the ancient language…"

"It's either a phrase I'll only be able to say if it's true. Or a promise I'll be forced to keep once I speak the words." Alexander nodded in agreement with the intent behind this. He tried to mentally speak the words to see what they'd do, but he wasn't capable of figuring it out.

"It's the later." Brom explained. "A promise that you'll never divulge any information you learn about us or from us unless we specifically give you our consent beforehand."

"I understand." Alexander stated before reading the words loud enough for everyone to hear.

The shiver and coldness that swept through him a moment after felt strange and creepy in levels he hadn't thought possible.

Brom suddenly relaxed as he let out a sigh, content of how easily the young man had spoken the binding oath.

"Are you hungry?" he offered, much to Alexander's surprise (and seemingly everyone else's). "You'll need the meat to fully recover from that wound."

"I wouldn't mind some food." he politely accepted, though would have eaten a cow with a spoon if they had given him the chance. "All that fear made it hard to remember I had only eaten some hard bread."

"Good." Brom handed him what looked like a cooked rabbit pierced by a stick. "Now eat and get some sleep. The faster you recover, the easier it'll be for us while we travel."

"Not to be rude or anything…" Alexander was so hungry he mostly ignored the revolting feeling in his gut as he stripped the flesh of the small rodent from its slightly burnt bone. "But I don't think I'll be capable of sleeping with a dragon so close."

"She says that you'll have to deal with it." Eragon stated. He seemed a bit irritated at Alexander, though the reason wasn't that clear.

"How long do you think I'll take me to actually be able to walk?" Alexander asked while staring at his bandaged leg. It still hurt like hell, but at least it wasn't bleeding.

"Luckily for you, most of the damage was in the flesh and skin." Brom pointed out. "It wasn't easy, but I managed to get it all stable." he looked frustrated, tired even. "It should be at least a week before the constant pain stops. Three more before you can take a step without crumbling. Maybe four or five before you get full use of it…" he sighed. "You're lucky you're young, else this could end up never recovering."

"Yeah, lucky me." Alexander mumbled.

As he finished his meal, Alexander lay on his back for a second and closed his eyes, trying to organize his ideas for a bit.

Firstly, he was inside what he had known to be a story. Which was already rather hard to believe.

Second, Brom had sensed something in that little black book, but hadn't told him what. His priority should lay in finding out as much as he could about it.

Thirdly, he'd have to keep his charade for as long as he could. Even if they didn't believe him, he doubted telling them the truth would help him out at this time.

Lastly, he would have to be extra sure to feign ignorance of what was to happen. Which he was quite sure he already knew more or less what it would be.

If anything, he'd need to recover and prepare himself as fast as he could.

He'd definitely need it.

It had been almost two weeks since his first encounter with Eragon, Brom, and the dragon, Saphira.

Throughout this time, he had seen Eragon start learning how to use magic, and he himself tried every chance he had, though for the time being hadn't found any results. Brom explained it could probably take him until he was thirty before he managed to move a pebble.

Which was rather depressing. Though not enough to stop him from continue trying.

There were other things he had learned throughout this whole time. Most of it was vocabulary of the ancient language, since he didn't have anything better to do than pay attention to Brom and try and learn as much as he could.

Also, after about a week and a half, he had managed to gain the power of not complaining about how much his leg hurt, and had started to shift his focus towards other things to complain about. Such as hunger and thirst.

Eragon had mostly denied and avoided riding Saphira every single time. Which ended up in him sharing Cadoc with Alexander. Neither of them were thrilled about it though.

This, in a way, had managed to earn him some trust from the trio. Not enough to stop the dragon from sleeping in between him and Eragon, but at least enough to avoid them from glancing at him every ten seconds to make sure he wasn't about to stab them with the nearest stick.

The other thing he had gained was a rather interesting bond with them, specially Eragon.

On one hand, the young man tried to ignore most of the questions Alexander made about Saphira. And on the other, he'd tell him of what venereal disease he'd die of when his limit seemed to be breached.

It was mostly amusing for Alexander, who noted that the young man would become more irate easily if being told about his obvious flaws in sword skills.

Well, he did seem frustrated over something else most of the time, though he was *taking it out* on Alexander when he had the chance.

"Mind giving us a demonstration?" Brom was looking as irritated as Eragon. Though there was a gleam of interest in his eyes. "You seem to know what you're talking about, at least."

"Sorry, but I think we should leave that for when I can walk." Alexander pointed out. For the time being, even skipping on his good leg was something that made him flinch. "A friend of my father claimed he had learnt it from someone who came from the other side of the sea." he continued. He had studied most martial arts through books, and had eventually come to practice one of them since it was close to his house. But he wasn't about to tell them about it in that manner. "He taught me most of what he knew about it while I grew up."

"From the other side of the sea?" Eragon's interest suddenly shifted towards him. It was the first time he didn't seem angry about his comments. "There's actually land at the other side?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Alexander commented with a wry grin. "But I'm guessing it's so far away it takes years by boat alone to get here… _if_you get here at all." he chuckled a bit, an idea running through his head. "As a matter of fact, my father's friend told me the traveller claimed the world was round like a snowball."

"Then he was crazy." Eragon spoke clearly and without hesitation. "How could the world be round? Things would fall off at the bottom, and the rest would be sliding to that end as well."

"I would like to keep an open mind about that." Alexander sighed as he leaned back against the floor with a grin on his face. "But I guess it should be fairly easy to prove if it's flat or round." he pointed at Saphira. "But the only way would be by flying way up high, perhaps even higher than the clouds."

"Why?" Brom was the one to ask, he looked intrigued.

"If the world _is_round, then I'm guessing the horizon should be curved ever so slightly." Alexander explained. "Though there's another way to find out." he raised his finger as he aimed at the sky. "Imagine if you will a place that's completely flat from one horizon to the next." he tried to avoid making it obvious he knew the answer already. "If we placed an extremely tall tree, tall enough to reach the sky in its centre… what would be the first thing we'd see when we approach it?"

"I don't understand." Eragon was the one to state.

"If the tree were at the very horizon, what would we see? The top or the tree completely?" Alexander made a drawing of a circle on the ground, and then drew a stick figure, and a tree almost at the other side. "If it's the top, then the world is round. If it isn't, then it's flat."

"Surely something that someone will figure out eventually." Brom snapped. "Now continue sparring before I get any older."

"Saphira says she hasn't flied that high yet." Eragon interrupted before Brom came down on him with a rain of hurt.

"Oh, and one simple suggestion." Alexander spoke as they began exchanging blows again. "I have the strong feeling Brom is reading your intentions while you spar." he added with a smirk. "Considering how much you show what you'll do already, it's no wonder you can barely touch him." he saw Eragon's shocked expression as Brom simply shrugged and continued with the pretend-battle. "If anything, I'd suggest you keep your head empty of thoughts… not that it should prove difficult."

For a second, Alexander felt the same invasive presence from the first time he had met them. And blocked it out rather easily as he reminded himself of how much he missed the taste of chocolate.

Which caused a moment of distraction on Brom's side as he turned to look at the young man for just a second. Giving Eragon the chance to land a one blow before his focus returned to the match.

Alexander simply tried to keep his smile from being replaced with a frown as he closed his eyes in an attempt of getting some sleep.

He felt as if someone had taken something very important from him, and had replaced it with something else that also seemed important.

Nevertheless, he somehow felt conned.

The next morning they arrived at Daret. They had decided it best that Alexander remained next to Saphira hidden between the trees nearby. Mostly so that the dragon would be close in case there was trouble in the village, and to keep the useless-in-a-fight-Alexander from getting in their way in case there was anything wrong.

"Don't worry, Saphira." Alexander spoke as he sat against a tree, watching as Brom and Eragon rode towards the seemingly empty village. "I'm pretty sure they'll be fine."

The dragoness stared, scratch that, _glared_at him with those deep blue eyes. A mixture of concern and anger in them.

"You know… I'm really envious of Eragon." Alexander glanced back, holding the stare rather easily. "Just the fact that he has a creature of such beauty and wisdom as his partner…" he gave out a sigh. "It's nearly impossible to find even a human who'd care about you that much…" his gaze turned towards the horizon a bit, he felt himself looking at nothing in particular. "Guess he doesn't really know how lucky he is right now."

There was a moment of silence, and the young human could feel the dragon had kept on glaring, though he paid no heed as his thoughts focused on Brom and Eragon as they finally disappeared into the village.

Even knowing when what was going to happen since he remembered it from the book he had read, he was still caught by surprise as Saphira suddenly tensed up and snarled.

"Seems he's in trouble…" Alexander tried to feign surprise as he kept on staring at the village. "Though it's odd, since the Urgals had headed east, not south." he paused for a moment as he tried to make it seem as if he was thinking of something. "Must be the villagers taking precautions against possible threats."

There was a brief moment as Saphira glanced at him again, before she started trotting back and forth, opening slightly her wings and then folding them again as her tail swished a bit from side to side. As if she was expecting the slightest of indications to leap into the air and take flight.

Eventually, though, she calmed down just enough to stop the trotting. But she kept most of that anger and frustration as her eyes were locked onto the forms of Eragon and Brom as they headed their way rather hastily.

As soon as they got there, Saphira and Eragon exchanged inaudible words. Alexander had gotten used to this by now, it was easy to tell just by Eragon's face that he was mentally speaking with the dragon.

Though as soon as he went off the horse, he was swept to his back and pinned by the dragon.

"What are you doing!" he complained, and soon after entered a mental conversation with the growling dragon.

"I'm betting she's lecturing him." Alexander told Brom. "My guess is her tone would be similar to that of a mother whose son just came back from barely managing to survive a bear attack."

"Well?" Brom seemed to ignore Alexander as he saw Eragon let out a sigh.

"She wants me to ride her tomorrow." Eragon stated.

"I don't see why not." both Brom and Alexander spoke at the same time. Though the first gave enough of a glare to the second to keep him quiet. "You do have the saddle after all. As long as you remain out of sight, there shouldn't be any problem."

"But what if you're attacked or there's an accident? I won't be able to get there in time and…" Eragon began complaining.

His words were cut short as the dragon put a little extra pressure on his chest and snarled.

"It's worth the risk. You need to learn how to ride her anyway. Think about it this way: with you flying ahead and looking at the ground, you'll be able to spot any traps, ambushes, or other unwelcome surprises." Brom hurried to explain.

There was a brief exchange of thoughts between the dragon and the Rider, and the former was let go as the first one took off into the sky with a contempt expression.

By the time they made camp, it was already sundown.

Alexander felt as tired as ever, more since his leg had been acting up a bit throughout the rest of the day. The throbbing pain had left him mostly muted and almost biting his tongue a couple of times. Something Brom and Eragon felt contempt about.

Alexander was somewhat suspicious that the old bearded man had somehow worsened his condition with the use of magic just for this purpose. Though he hadn't found enough evidence to prove it so.

Throughout the spar that night, the both of them eventually broke the wooden swords, and Brom took out the metal ones.

After a brief spell to dull out the blades, they were going at each other with revived strength and seemingly not that much concern for how much harder the impacts on one another were being.

A little while later, they had eaten and were going to sleep.

Alexander took notice that this time the dragon had placed herself on the opposite side of where she would usually put herself.

Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Publisher's notice**: I am not the author of this story. I am merely publishing this story on behalf of the author found at: tgfwritter (.) deviantart (.) com.

**Original Story:** http:/ tgfwritter . deviantart . com /art/MMF-EragonPhase-part-2-215417010

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>**

The next day, soon after the so called breakfast (something that Alexander also missed), Brom had saddled Saphira and was giving Eragon instructions onto what was the best way he could ride her without getting himself killed.

A moment, and then Eragon was gone. Screaming something as he was on the flying dragon.

"That takes care of that." Brom said with a sly grin, and then turned towards Alexander. "Now, if you don't mind, start telling me what you're _really_ after." he spoke. "And don't lie this time."

"If you mean as an objective, then mine is going back home." this time, Alexander allowed Brom's mind-probe to enter his mind just enough to show he was telling the truth. "And though meeting you was not something I had been expecting, I feel that helping you out would help me as well." pausing for a moment, he kept the old man's gaze. "That aside, I'm sorry for having lied to you about myself. Though my name is Alexander, I can't tell you anything other than the fact that I want to help Eragon as much as you do." he continued. "Though not as strongly as the father-son bond you feel towards him."

Brom's eyes narrowed as something in his eyes spelled a great degree of danger. Enough to make Alexander feel a shiver.

"How do you know this?" he almost snarled the words out, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I just do." Alexander wickedly smiled. "I also know that you _were_ a Rider, and that Eragon has a half-brother." he continued. "I also know that there's an cursed elf Rider with a golden dragon that is missing a leg." he tried to keep his smile as enigmatic as possible. "And I think you'd also be interested to learn that a Shade that is in charge of an Urgal army is torturing an elf to find out the location of the King's enemy."

Alexander felt the mental probe push harder, attempting to penetrate more than what the young man had let him. Though he instantly focused on the taste of chocolate, clearing everything in an instant as he kept his smile and his iron concentration. If he had learnt anything from the hundreds if not thousands of hours' worth of reading, it was that he could focus to the point that he could forget about the world around him.

"Don't play with me, boy." Brom snarled the words out. "Do you realize the weight of the words you've just spoken?"

"Yes, actually." Alexander said with his gaze on the old man. "And for what I could tell, I had let you enough into my head to prove the honesty of said words."

"I'll ask this just this once." Brom kept his glare. "_Who_ are you?"

"I am Alexander." the young man replied. "And I don't plan on telling anyone other than the elven queen and the elf Rider about _some things_ of what I know." he leaned in a bit and smiled as he stretched a hand. "I could tell you more, but I don't plan on doing such thing for free." he kept a rather broad grin on his face. "Though if you help me learn about magic, I guess I could give you a couple of hints."

"Explain something first." Brom had relaxed somewhat, though not by much. "How can you know all this if you don't already know magic?"

"Let's just say that I have my ways." Alexander simply shrugged. "Now do we have a deal or not?"

Brom kept his gaze on him for several seconds. After a moment's hesitation, he stretched out his own hand and shook it. "Just one more thing." he commented. "How do you plan on telling the elven queen?"

"Oh, I just have to stick long enough with the big lizard." Alexander chuckled as he pointed at the flying dragon. "I'll get there eventually." pausing for a second, he pointed at the horses. "Shouldn't we start looking for those Ra'zak tracks? We shouldn't waste any more time with talk that will take us nowhere."

"Just one more question." Brom said. "Do you know about things that will happen?" he began touching his bear a bit. "So far you've spoken of things present and past."

"Yes I know about things that _should_ happen." Alexander quizzically answered. "Though said future didn't include me within its plans." he continued. "So, perhaps, some things will change now that I am here." he smiled softly as he hid the pain from managing to get on Cadoc. "Though if I learn magic, I'm certain I'd be able to change it more to our favor."

"I won't trust those words until you speak them in the Ancient tongue." Brom said as he too went to his horse. "And even then, I'd watch my back around you."

"Wise words." Alexander nodded in agreement, letting Cadoc follow Snowfire as Brom began ridding down the river. "I don't really mind as long as you don't try to stab me without a reason." he grinned to himself for a moment. "Now, if you don't mind, since magic seems a bit out of my league at the moment, could you help me learn how to communicate with my mind?"

-

Eragon landed as Brom pointed at the strange tracks on the ground.

"What's wrong?" he wondered. If not for the worry in his face, it would've been obvious he was still on an adrenaline high.

"Don't ever block me out like that again. It's hard enough for me to reach you without having to fight to make myself heard."

"Sorry." Eragon mumbled.

He snorted. "I was farther down the river when I noticed that the Ra'zac's tracks had ceased. I backtracked until I found where they had disappeared. Look at the ground and tell me what you see."

Alexander dismissed the scene for a second as he was focused on Cadoc at the time. He was attempting to establish a link to the horse's mind, and was almost managing it if not because every time his consciousness stretched out a bit, his concentration seemed to fade and then return everything to how it was moments after.

Groaning out of desperation, Alexander kept on trying as he saw with the corner of his eye how Eragon and Brom were debating over the tracks. He already knew this part, so he didn't need to pay much attention at the moment.

_What are you doing?_ the mind and voice had intruded into Alexander's mind so quickly and swiftly he was startled.

"Saphira?" he muttered under his voice, making sure Eragon didn't hear him. Though unconsciously put back on his barrier.

It took a couple of seconds before he had lowered them again and allowed the alien mind to communicate with him.

_Yes, that's me._ her words echoed into his brain. The tone of voice was definitely female, somewhat soothing even. _Are you trying to enter the horse's mind?_ she added as she kept staring at him as she lay on the ground just a couple feet away.

"As a matter of fact…" Alexander felt shy all of a sudden, noting how Eragon and Brom were now preparing things for lunch. "I still can't see how Eragon manages to do it so easily." he was finding it hard to keep his mental barriers down. It was somehow… too revealing for his tastes. Even if the other presence felt soothing and calm.

_Perhaps because he practices with me._ the dragon simply suggested. _Perhaps because he has a natural talent for it_

"I doubt it." Alexander smirked somewhat. "From what I can see, he's more into how to do things rather than know how it works." he was forcing himself to relax a bit. "I'd say it's the practice."

_Why are you so interested in doing this?_ Saphira kept her gaze even and neutral for the time being. _For what I can tell, this mental ability is only useful to communicate._

"Is it now?" Alexander raised an eyebrow. "Even if we discard the fact that talking to animals could prove in on itself rather useful. Have you ever thought you could use this in other ways?"

_Like what?_ Saphira seemed amused at his statement.

"Dunno, perhaps stun an opponent?" the young man suggested. "In a fight, a split second can mean all the difference. You can take that to your advantage if you manage to stun your opponent with you mind." he frowned for a second. "Though in your case, I guess it could also be useful if you're hunting. You know, to stun your prey just when they're about to start running…"

_That would certainly make some things easier._ the dragon stated with some surprise. _I had never thought of that._

"Glad to see I'm useful with something." Alexander sighed a bit. "Pity I'm a burden in everything else right now." pausing for a second, he saw as the dragon stood up and came closer. "What are you doing?"

_Brom told me that we dragons have a special kind of magic_ she stated as she lowered her muzzle and touched Alexander's wounded leg. _I just feel that… I should make up for what I did to you._

There was a moment of shock as the place her nuzzle touched his knee seemed to sparkle. But further shock came forth as a rather strong tingling sensation spread forth from the point of contact and then all over Alexander's body.

Had he been paying attention, he'd have noticed the feint bluish glow his body was giving out, or that the sparks that were running through his insides seemed to focus on his legs before they dissipated.

By the time it was gone, Alexander was feeling… good. "What the…?" was his next comment as he realized he was already standing up, and not feeling even a bit of pain.

His gaze met that of Brom and Eragon, both were just as shocked as he was.

"Your leg." pointed out Eragon. "How did you…?"

"I think it was Saphira." Alexander spoke with some shock in his voice. Even from his point of view, Saphira seemed surprised as well. "But how… I don't…"

"Sometimes dragons do that." Brom interrupted. "Though it's extremely rare, needless to say." he scratched his beard a bit. "I had heard rumors about it… but this is the first time I've actually seen this sort of thing." he grinned as he eyed Alexander, there was mischief and cunning in his eyes. "Though this is actually for the better. It means you can spar with us now." he kept the grin, no, the grin grew bigger. "It should help you get easier control with _magic_. If not, at least the practice will do you good." he quickly grabbed his sword and dulled the blade with the same spell from the last time. "Eragon, could you give him yours so we can practice?"

"What about the Ra'zak?" Eragon asked.

"It's your quest." Brom simply stated. "Eat a bit while you think about it for a while as I teach this one how to fight."

"Oh, I don't need a sword." Alexander had caught up on the old man's attempts by now. "I know of a couple of tricks on how to defend myself without weapons."

Brom and Eragon seemed surprised at his statement. Though the old man only grinned and nodded to himself as the danger in the glint of his eyes only increased further.

"Sure, why not?" it was plain obvious he was having trouble holding back a laugh. "Let's see what you can do."

"Wait a bit." Alexander held his hand out before anything could start. "I'd like to test my legs out a bit. Can't rush into a fight without getting used to walking normal again." as he said this, he skipped a couple of times, and then made a couple of kicks into the air. It somehow felt his legs were even stronger than before the injury, though he couldn't be sure since it wasn't that noticeable to begin with. "Okay, we can continue."

Brom didn't lose a moment and with a grace and speed that seemed almost unnatural for someone his age, he thrust the sword towards the young man's abdomen. A simple stab to warm things up.

Alexander had thought up several ways to counter the attack, but found himself jumping back to dodge it instead. He was feeling a bit nervous at the moment, even if the blade was supposedly dulled. It was the first time he was fighting against a real blade. Wooden ones had been all he had to practice with in his martial arts class.

But there was only a moment to think about this since Brom had continued his attack by raising his sword and bringing it down with an intended slash towards his shoulder.

This time, Alexander did react on time, and immediately leaped into range, and closed the distance so much, that if the attack had hit, it would've been with the hilt.

Still, he didn't give it the chance because he was already moving.

Placing his left hand on Brom's right armpit, he quickly stepped past him as he used his other hand to grab the old man's wrist and pull it downwards as his right foot kicked Brom's right leg with enough force to make him loose balance.

This, combined with the inertia he had been carrying for his attack and the circular movement both of Alexander's hands made, resulted in the old man suddenly flipping in mid-air, landing on his back yet still grabbing his sword.

"Wow." it was Alexander who had made the comment as he stared at his hands for a second. "I didn't actually think it'd work that well."

"Damn kid… showing off…" Brom grumbled as he stood up and dusted himself. "I've never saw movements like those."

"They were taught by a crazy old man who thought the world was round." Alexander regained his composure enough to face the old man again. "Though he never taught me anything with the sword, I did see him using it more than once." he sighed a bit as he skipped a couple of times on the spot, not entirely sure if what had just happened was because of the suspected new strength on his legs. "But his sword was very different from the ones I've seen being used here."

"It's an interesting move." Brom said as he sheathed his sword. "You use the speed and force of the enemy's attack against themselves without barely using any of your own…" he pondered for a bit. "Magic-wise, it's a rather useful concept." he tapped Eragon's shoulder. "Your turn, spar with him for a while." he picked up some food and began eating it. "I'll go look around and see if I find anything that could give us a lead."

Eragon complained some, but he took out his sword and cast the edge-dulling spell before staring at Alexander nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." Alexander spoke with utter confidence. "Though I'd suggest you take a proper stance first, yours is full of openings." his tone was the same one he had used to criticize Eragon when he had seen him fight. "I don't even need to look at you to see where you'll try to attack."

At first, Eragon and Alexander circled around each other, the first trying to figure a way around the move he had just seen, and the second enjoying the struggle in Eragon's eyes.

Eventually though, Eragon chose to start with the same sort of stab that Brom had. Though Alexander had been prepared this time.

Tapping the flat side of the sword as he spun in the other direction, the elbow of his other hand prepared to hit on the temple, his movement drawing in the adversary into his flow.

Then, pain, lots and lots of it.

Alexander flinched as he felt his brain explode with pain. He wasn't sure from where it came other than from outside his mind, and by the time he had managed to block it out, he was looking at Eragon hitting him on his right leg with a rather strong force.

Alexander fell to the floor as he felt the impact connect with full force. Though the amount of pain he had felt was nothing compared to what he had been expecting.

"Saphira." he muttered under his voice as he stood up, seeing Eragon's confident smile. "I thought this was a spar, not a serious fight."

"She says she wanted to try it out." Eragon commented. "And remember, one must expect _anything_ when fighting."

"Yeah, got it." Alexander sighed as he stretched out his hand so Eragon could help him stand up.

As soon as Eragon grabbed the hand, Alexander pulled himself to his feet, and continued the movement with his other fist, which connected with Eragon's lower jaw. And he continued the gesture as he stretched his arm all the way up, adding a small jump along the way.

"SHORYUKEN!" shouted Alexander as Eragon fell on his back, completely knocked out.

The young man grinned at the now unconscious Eragon, and rubbed his calf a bit as he turned towards a worried looking Saphira. "That'll show the both of you to start cheating in a sparring match."

If not for the very angry-looking Eragon, who had a rather nasty looking swell on his right cheek, things would've been going perfectly.

"You overdid it." Brom said as he stared at Alexander. "I can reduce the swelling, but I think it's good for a change that he can't talk for the time being." Alexander felt a _combined_ effort from Eragon and Saphira to get into his head, but he had kept his defenses high ever since the end of the sparing session. "Either way, I've got news."

"Of what sort?" Alexander wondered as he had to ask in Eragon's place.

"This sort." Brom stated as he took out a small metal vial with a leather strap long enough for it to hang from someone's shoulder. "It's a special sort of oil made from the petals of the Seithr plant, which grows on a small island in the frigid northern seas." he explained. "Normally, it's used to give pearls a special glimmer. But after a certain ritual, it becomes a dangerous weapon." he opened it, and allowed less than a drop touch his skin. The smoke and burning sound that followed made it obvious what he meant with that. "It's used for torture and assassination. The Ra'zak must have dropped it on their way to see the king."

"How valuable and rare is it?" Alexander feigned ignorance once more.

"Very." Brom limited himself to answer. "Even this little amount would cost a lot."

"You said that this grows on a small island, right?" Alexander wondered. "Wouldn't that mean that all of this oil goes through ports before heading to other cities?"

"Yes, what's your point?" Brom wondered.

"Shouldn't they have some sort of record to keep track of who buys it and where it goes?" Alexander offered. "If they do, and we get our hands on those records…"

"We could figure out which buyers are of the Empire, and follow the lead to where the Ra'zac live!" Brom's eyes light up immediately. "Genius!, it should be a simple enough matter considering how few people can actually afford this oil!" the gears in his head began spinning and he paced back and forth. "I have an old friend, Jeod. Last I heard, he lives in Teirm. He's most likely still a merchant, so it shouldn't be that hard for him to find the records."

"Okay, so to Teirm it is!" Alexander said as he saw Eragon's eyes show he wasn't that mad anymore.

"We'll need to go southwest to a pass through the Spine." Brom pointed out. "It shouldn't even be a week before we get there."

"Good night it is, then." Alexander said as he went to his spot and lay down. "See ya tomorrow."

He didn't even bother to look as Eragon exchanged thoughts with Saphira, or how Brom made a couple minor spells to return his pupil's jaw back to normal.

Somehow, he was feeling really tired, and sleep was something that sounded rather tempting at that moment.

-

The Spine had been something Alexander had felt slightly excited to see, it somehow marked the place where the whole adventure had begun. And there were enough stories that he heard from Brom and Eragon to keep him more than one day entertained.

The days were moving quickly somehow. If not being taught about mental battles or elven language, while Eragon did the same with how to care for Saphira and magic, he was most certainly progressing fast enough to give himself a joyful surprise when he managed to make a pebble float an inch from his hand.

Though compared to how Eragon was already managing to hunt with magic, it was still a beginning. Slow, but a beginning nevertheless.

Sparing between the trio had begun to turn more like a game. At least for Alexander and Eragon.

While the Rider had begun learning more about how to fight without weapons, Alexander was doing the same with bows and swords. Neither seemed too good outside their respective fields, but they were learning quickly.

Brom on the other hand, was having a bit of trouble keeping up with the two of them. Having a double session of sparing every night seemed to wear him out somewhat, and more than once he was insisting that the two young ones beat each other up rather than gang up on him.

By the time they had reached the Toark River, Alexander was noticing how much thinner he had become over the past month. His skin was starting to sport a healthy tan due to how much time he spent traveling directly under the sun. And other changes were slowly taking place. He had never felt this energetic before, nor had he ever thought it possible that he'd begin becoming stronger and faster in such an obvious way. Sometimes he wondered if it was due to what the dragon had done to him.

Two days, and they had reached the other side of the mountain, one more and they were already at the shore. They'd only need to head up north and follow the coast until they found Teirm.

Saphira had been warning them that she saw Teirm two days later.

"I'll also remain out of the city." Alexander suddenly interrupted. It was enough for Eragon and Brom to have a rather shocked and amused expression. "It should take you only a couple of weeks at most, I can handle myself." he jumped off the horse as he began walking. "Besides, two horses and three travelers are number that don't match." he waved his hand a bit. "If anybody asks, I was some traveler who you had chosen to give a ride." pausing for a second, he stared at their flat expressions. "And if something happens, Saphira can always chew on my leg while she carries me to you."

"I'm more interested as to _why_ you don't want to go there." Brom insisted.

"I don't like very much being trapped inside large walls unless I actually need to." Alexander stated, and then connected to Brom's mind. _And there's someone that would make things very complicated for everyone if we met right now_ he added. "Besides, boats always scared me for some reason."

"I doubt we'll manage to convince you otherwise." Brom seemed to trust Alexander's words enough to help him out. Though both were sure he'd ask questions later. "Anything you might want to say before we continue our way?"

"Actually, yes." Alexander stated. "One, be careful of curious magically enhanced eavesdroppers, you'll never know if there's actually one _sitting one next to you_." his eyes darted towards Eragon for a second as he went back to Brom. "Second, you'll last much less if you become _thieves in the night_, but it's not suggested since it could upset Eragon's education." he continued with a certain tone of importance. "Lastly, I'd think it best if I got some normal clothes." he pointed at the rags he was wearing. "I'm sure I'd call unwanted attention in these."

There was a moment of pause as Eragon stared at him with a confused gaze. "Are you feeling feverish by any chance?" he asked, looking rather concerned.

"Now that you mention it…" Alexander touched his forehead. "I do feel a bit woozy. But I'm sure it's something that'll pass if I start moving about a bit." he paused for thought, and seemed about to say something, but stopped himself. "Nah… better left for next time."

And without as much as another word, he left the road and began hiking his way up the mountain.

_If you need anything, use Saphira to contact us._ Brom's voice echoed through his head as he continued avoiding trees and starting to feel a bit stupid for what he was doing.

The main reason had been fear of encountering the werecat and the fortuneteller. Sure, they could probably help him out and even tell him how the black book worked in the first place. But there was a greater likelihood that they'd uncover from where he really came from, and at the moment, it wasn't something he should risk.

_Need some help?_ it was Saphira's voice, it seemed more amused than anything else.

_No, but thanks for offering._ Alexander mentally replied, seeing how the dragon wasn't anywhere in sight to begin with. _Not that I want to seem too forceful or anything, but would you mind if I made camp wherever you plan to stay?_

_I don't see why not_ she replied, a mental image of her general location reaching Alexander's mind a moment after. _Though I'd like to know why you're planning on staying here rather than with Eragon and Brom._ there was a pause as her tone seemed more concerned than anything else. _Eragon insists._

_I could answer, but only as long as you promise you'll tell Eragon I didn't._ Alexander replied as he continued to make his way up the mountain. He knew it would be a couple of hours before he managed to get to where Saphira was intending to stay.

_Okay, I told him you didn't want to talk._ Saphira spoke after an hour of silence or so. _So talk._

_First off, let me say that I know everything about Brom._ Alexander stated. _Including the fact that he used to be a Rider._ through the link, he could feel the dragon was startled somewhat. _I also know pretty much everything that has happened to both you and the old man, and almost everything that will happen between now and when you face off against Galbatorix._

_Can you see the future?_ Saphira was more surprised than not. _For what I had managed to ask out of Brom, those who do see the future is only through small glimpses and such._

_I guess that'd be for those born in Alagëisa_ Alexander replied. _I come from someplace else entirely._ there was a moment of pause as Saphira seemed doubtful of his words. But he used the moment to guide himself some and continue his way upwards.

_That would certainly explain your strange scent._ the dragon broke the silence after a while. _But how did you come here? Surely your travel should have taken years just to get here._

_From my point of view, it was more like the blink of an eye._ Alexander replied. _One moment, I'm in my world, minding my own business, and the next, I was standing at the entrance of the village where you found me._ it was accompanied by a mental sigh. _The only clue I know as to how or why I got here is in the black book. But I can't seem to make it reveal its contents._

_But how come you know of us and our future if you're from another world?_ the dragoness aimed perfectly the question.

_Because your entire journey and battles were written down on books._ Alexander replied. _And I liked to read books. At first I couldn't believe it, but the moment I saw you I realized it was real._ pausing for a second, he saw there was a very steep part that he'd have to get past if he wanted to reach where the dragon was. _Still, the story didn't have me in it, so my very presence will most likely change the outcome of many events._

_So you don't want to intervene so much, else a good result can become bad._ Saphira seemed to be reading his mind, even if he could tell she wasn't trying.

_Among other things, but yes._ Alexander nodded in agreement, though there was no one to see his nod at the moment. _If things go as they should, Eragon should take several days in Teirm, learning how to read and write while they search for the records._ he explained. _Then, when being pushed by time, they'll steal the records and decide to head towards Dras-Leona since that's the most likely place the Ra'zac are._

_What then?_ Saphira pushed for some more information.

_I don't plan on telling anything unless you help me climb._ Alexander mentally teased. _As a hint, I'll tell you that Eragon will get into a mountain of trouble and break his wrist not long after we leave Teirm._

_You really know how to convince a dragon._ her words felt closer, and Alexander could hear the beating of wings not too far away. _I suggest you prepare yourself, I won't be landing._

_Then how would you…?_ Alexander began asking.

He didn't get the chance to finish the sentence, out of the thick fog that covered the tops of the trees, the sapphire blue creature plummeted downwards, talons extended and ready for the catch.

The first instinct to hit the human was to dodge and make a run for it, but he held himself still as he realized what Saphira had intended. And no sooner had he thought this, the talons grabbed his shoulders with enough pressure to hurt, but no actual wound being created.

A moment after, he was flying in the air, being carried away by the winged lizard as easily as if he had been no more than a mouse.

The feeling of flying was thrilling enough for him to be capable of easily ignoring the uncomfortableness of being carried by his shoulders, as well as the fear of falling down.

But he didn't manage to enjoy it for long, since they landed soon after. It was a bit rough for Alexander, but nothing happened aside from scratches and small bruises.

_I could certainly get used to that._ he spoke with a broad smile in his face. _I actually wouldn't mind telling you anything you want in exchange for more flying time._

_That remains to be seen._ the dragoness dryly answered. _Now, what were you talking about Eragon getting into trouble soon after leaving Teirm?_

_Oh, that._ Alexander sighed some more as he sat down on the ground. _You won't like it one bit._ he continued. _Even less that I'll have to make you promise you won't do anything to prevent it_

_Why would I do such a thing?_ Saphira wondered. _If I can prevent him from getting hurt…_

_Then everything will start becoming chaotic and dangerously unpredictable._ Alexander replied. _If you make your promise, I can guarantee that not only will he get out of it alive, but that he'll do so stronger, wiser, more cautious and better prepared._

_Fine, I'll promise not to act based on the knowledge you will give me._ Saphira didn't seem that intent on keeping her word, but Alexander could at least see honesty in the creature's eyes.

_Well, for starters, he'll break his right wrist while looking of something._ he stated. _Almost immediately after, Urgals will attack and start chase._ he continued. _Twelve of them, Eragon will realize that they can't escape, and decide to confront them on his own._ Alexander kept his frown for a second. _After casting some magic that'll keep him sleeping for two days, you and Brom will spend that time hunting down the Urgals that survived. Brom will also use this time to tell you some secrets that you will eventually convey to Eragon._

_And you expect me to just let things happen!_ Saphira almost roared, though held back, aware that doing so could alert someone down at the road.

_Let me put it this way._ Alexander stared straight into her eyes, a frown in his face. _If he doesn't learn the lesson through this way, then the next time he _will_ die because he wasn't prepared nor cautious enough._ he kept the glare. _I don't like it any more than you do, but Eragon can't go through this without feeling pain or suffering or losing things important to him. It'll hurt him in every sense of the word, but it'll also make him stronger. Enough for him to survive his next battle._

There was a long moment of silence

_I pity you._ Saphira seemed colder. _For you know of the dangers and pains that are to come, yet you must hold yourself from changing them._ he chuckled a bit as she lay on the floor, seemingly tired and with a hint of sadness. _Why are you sharing your knowledge about this if it would change things in ways dangerous to both you and ourselves?_

_Because there will be some events to come where I'll need you to trust in me fully._ Alexander weakly smiled to himself. _Those are the only ones witch's outcome I hope to change._ he chuckled a couple times. _Besides, how else will I get to convince you to let me fly for a bit?_

It had been a little bit over a week before Eragon and Brom came back out of Teirm.

Throughout this time, Eragon visited both Saphira and Alexander on an almost daily basis. Though throughout the rest he'd be taught how to read and further his magic studies.

Alexander on the other hand was using all his free time to practice with the bow and with magic. Saphira brought him some meat every now and then so it reduced the time he'd have to spend hunting (something he also was having to practice since he lacked almost all the needed skills needed). And every now and then they'd spend time talking. Saphira would mostly ask questions about the world Alexander came from, and the young man would try convincing Saphira into letting him ride her.

The only results so far in Alexander's self-imposed training was in the magic and bow and arrow. The dragoness was very keen on not letting him ride her. Which was understandable to a certain point.

Still, the young human felt content regardless. He was managing to do some rather complex results with simple spells. It was increasing his concentration capabilities by leaps and bounds. Which also helped when he tried mental battles with the dragoness so the both of them could practice with those particular set of skills.

"We're headed for Dras-Leona." Eragon told both Alexander and Saphira in person as he handed Alexander some clothes they had bought in Teirm. It was easy to see the shock in the dragon's eyes. "The Ra'zac are most likely hiding there."

"To Dras-Leona it is." Alexander nodded, feeling contempt with the results so far as he changed to the new attire. "Anything else I should know?"

"Brom bought you a horse." Eragon stated, and noticed how Alexander's expression soured for a second. "Anything wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking about you." Alexander chuckled a bit. "Now that I've got a horse of my own, you don't have an excuse to ride Saphira as often."

"True…" Eragon himself seemed to sour up for a second. "Either way, he's waiting for us down there, we should get going."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go." Alexander mumbled as he finished packing his things.

_Are you thinking about how the presence of a third horse can change things?_ Saphira wondered while staring as he followed Eragon.

_Mostly, yes._ Alexander replied. _It'll be inconvenient in the future, but nothing in the short term._

_I could always get rid of _one_ of them if it's such a problem_ Saphira offered. _I don't really like them that much to begin with._

_I noticed._ Alexander commented with a short smirk.

The horse Brom had bought was very much like Eragon's and his own. Though it was of a deep dark brown color all over. It was already saddled and ready for use.

"What do you think?" Brom asked, seemingly not that really interested.

"Quite good if I may say so myself." Alexander commented while patting the fur of the beast. Not as magnificent as a dragon, but it was still well kept. "I think I'll call him Choco."

"Choco?" Eragon asked. "What does that stand for?"

"It's a sweet treat from where I come from. It's all brown." Alexander explained, feeling a bit reminiscent of most of what was missing in this world. Chocolate included. "Doesn't seem epic or important, but I guess it'll do."

"Odd, naming your horse after food." Brom dryly stated. "But I won't complain as long as we get going as soon as possible."

-

By the end of the day, Alexander eyed as Eragon walked away, and already knew what was going to happen. He looked at Saphira and gave her a mental warning. He had insisted many times throughout the past few days that things had to go as intended. Regardless of the consequences.

A couple of minutes later, he was already finding himself being hurdled next to Brom, trapped under the wings of the dragoness as she tensed up and snarling, ready for battle.

There was movement, and Alexander heard as Saphira whipped her tail madly.

"Oops!" Eragon claimed with a growl. "You could've killed me! Where's Brom and Alexander?"

"We're right here," snapped Brom's voice from behind Saphira's wings. "Tell your crazy dragon to release us; she won't listen to me."

"Let them go!" said Eragon, exasperated. "Didn't you tell him?"

"I found Urgal footprints. Fresh too." Eragon stated.

"Saddle the horses, we're leaving." Brom hurried to instruct as he stared at Alexander for just a second, then at Eragon. "What's wrong with your arm?"

"My wrist is sprained." Eragon stated. "Luckily it didn't break when I fell down, but I don't think I'll be able to use it for a while."

Alexander looked at Saphira alarmed. The wrist should have broken. Perhaps so much practicing Aikido had reinforced the joint?

"We'll put a splint on it to avoid further injury as soon as we get out of here. Try not to move it." Brom interrupted Alexander's thoughts. "It's almost dark, take Saphira and fly overhead. If the Urgals spot you, they'll think twice about attacking with you nearby."

"Wait." Alexander said. "Listen." no sooner had he said this, there was the sound of a horn being blown at the distance.

"They've found our tracks. Probably Saphira's too." Brom stated as a second horn was blown. "They're thinking of us as prey now, we have to escape as soon as possible. They don't tend to let prey get away." he pointed at Eragon. "Hurry and go with her, we'll take Cadoc with us. You'll be safe."

"What about you?" Eragon demanded.

"We'll be fine." Brom stated. "No go!"

Instants later they were galloping through the woods as Eragon flew overhead.

"Keep up behind me!" Brom stated as he began trekking through the woods as fast as the already tired horse could let them.

They kept their pace for several minutes, and began to slow down as they noticed no sounds other than their own were being heard.

"Did we lose them?" Alexander wondered for a second.

No sooner had he spoken, there was another blast of a horn, closer now than when they had first heard it. They went back into the frenzied galloping right after. Turning their heads every now and then just to make sure they couldn't see the Urgals just yet.

They kept at it for several minutes more, before both of them suddenly felt a mental tug coming from Saphira. _Help!_

"Eragon." they both muttered as they immediately began galloping again, seeing how the dragon passed over them carrying what looked like a fainted Eragon.

"Hurry" Brom stated as they began speeding up, though Alexander came to a halt with a realization. "What are you doing, fool!"

"Eragon stopped the Urgals!" Alexander stated while turning in the opposite direction. "Saphira told me what happened, they're mostly stunned. I'll kill them before they wake up!"

"Don't do this you moron! They could be already hunting us again!" Brom stated.

"Trust me on this one." Alexander kept his gaze. "You go with Saphira and tend to Eragon, I'll be with you as soon as I clean up."

There was a very long moment as Brom seemed about to burst in insults and commands, but he hesitated as he saw Alexander's gaze. "You better be back alive." he warned him. "I don't want to find out all my lessons were wasted on you now that I took interest."

With that said, he turned around and began galloping towards Saphira as Alexander headed where she had come from. Already casting small spells on the pebbles he had stored in his pocket.

When he got to the site, he was somewhat amazed to find at least a dozen Urgals, all unconscious if not nearly so, bashed up against trees or boulders with such strength he wondered if he could actually do that to just one without falling unconscious on the spot. Though it was clear that the one that had been ripped to shreds and had his contents bloodily spread all across the place had been the work of the dragon, not Eragon.

Quickly releasing the spell, the pebbles broke the thick sKull and killed all but two who were already almost entirely recovered. Alexander felt his strength wane enough for him to tumble a bit, but nothing he hadn't been expecting. It still surprised him how easily it had been to kill the large unconscious beasts.

"You two." Alexander pointed at them as he used the coldest and meanest voice he could muster. His spell ready to kill them at a moment's notice if anything went awry. "Tell your master of what you've seen, but be weary, because the dragon will hunt you down for the next two days. So make sure to survive."

"Who are you?" one of them asked as he stumbled to his feet. There was a mixture of defiance and anger on his inhuman eyes.

"I am the one that spared your lives so you could send the message." Alexander limited himself to reply. "Now go, else I'll prefer your master not to receive a message from one of you instead."

The two grumbled and growled at his words, but nodded and came to their feet as they hurried away into the forest, keeping an increasing pace that could have easily competed with a horse.

"That went better than expected." Alexander mumbled to himself as he turned around and headed towards where Brom had went. Already stretching his mind in search of Saphira or the old man to see where they were.

-

It took him longer than what he expected to reach them. And by the time he did, they were already setting camp and everything.

"Two of them got away before I had the chance to kill them." were the first words Alexander spoke. "The rest are dead now."

"Good to see you're well." Brom sighed, a bit relieved but not by much. "Eragon's still alive, but I doubt he'll wake up anytime soon."

"I suggest you go hunt the two remaining Urgals while I take care of Eragon." Alexander dryly stated. "I don't trust what little I know about tracking to find them before they leave the Spine."

"How did you kill them?" Brom asked.

"Magic." Alexander limited himself to answer. "Placed a rock into their heads to see if they could think better that way." he paused for a second. "Though I did notice there was something odd about them."

"What do you mean?" Brom asked.

"Nothing actually specific, but more like a vague sensation." Alexander stated. "As if they were being controlled somehow… though I can't be sure."

"Are these the words of Alexander who knows everything, or Alexander who acts like he doesn't know anything?" Brom asked with a frown in his face.

"A little bit of both." the young man replied with a short grin. "Either way, we should get some sleep now to recover. I don't think even you can hunt and Urgal in the dark."

"Point taken." Brom said while going to his spot to sleep. "I suggest you do the same."

_Next time, if you tell me what is about to happen, don't make me promise to act as if I didn't know._ Saphira growled into Alexander's head as he also lay on the ground. _I don't know if it'd been better if I hadn't known in the first place_

_Good night to you too._ Alexander replied.

Two days later, Eragon was waking up as Alexander had been expecting.

Though the other one was not present while Eragon woke, he did manage to come back just in time to see him scrying the elven maiden while using the surface of a small pond.

"I see you're awake." Alexander used a sour and serious tone. "Did you sleep enough or should I bang your head and see how much longer you can remain unconscious?" he saw Eragon begin to say something, but he held his hand up. "Save it for when Saphira and Brom get here. They're the ones that'll try to rip your head off." with that said, he dropped a couple of dead rabbits and a snake he had been hunting throughout the day. "You can start making amends by making lunch. I'm going to check the area and try to contact Brom."

Feeling pretty good with how he had played it out, Alexander basically strolled around the area, far enough to not see the camp-site, but close enough to be within Eragon's mind reach if anything occurred.

Though it took him a couple hours, Alexander eventually managed to find Brom's mind and alerted him of Eragon's state. Which seemed to make him hurry a bit more.

No more than half an hour later, Alexander witnessed how Brom and the dragon basically barked at Eragon to the point the young man seemed cornered. Brom was extra mad since one of the Urgal had managed to escape using a river to hide his tracks.

That aside, it looked like Eragon's bad wrist was acting up a bit, and it was decided to keep the splint until at least it stop hurting. Not exactly the results Alexander had been expecting, but close enough for the time being.

"By the way." he interrupted the verbal slaughter Eragon was going through when he felt a change of pace in the exchange of words. "Who was that woman you were looking at in the lake?"

Eragon looked at him with a mix of relief and confusion, then he thought about it for a second as Brom had eased up on the interrogation. "I don't know. I saw her during a dream I had, but I didn't think it'd work."

"I think I saw her before too." Alexander lied, keeping a frown. He noticed Brom had picked up on his hint. "But I can't be sure since I didn't get the chance to see her face."

_Is she from your world?_ Brom mentally asked Alexander, feigning deep thought in the manner.

_No, she's from this one, an elf to be more precise._ Alexander replied. _The same one who sent Saphira's egg to Eragon. Though my guess is she had intended it for you to find it._ he added.

Brom's eyes widened with shock as he took in the information. It was clear by the look in his eyes he was thinking of something.

"You say she was in a prison cell?" Brom asked Eragon.

"Yes, it was hard to see because it was somewhat dark, but I'm certain it was a prison cell." Eragon hurried to answer, seemingly surprised by Brom's sudden lack of anger. "For what I could tell, it was near the surface as well."

"We can't do much about this right now." Brom sighed. "But I'd suggest we look through any prison cell we can come across with and see if we find her."

"What about the Ra'zac?" Eragon wondered.

"There's no change of plans." Brom replied. "We'll just spend a little more time looking for anyone inside a prison that matches what you saw. We can't just go around Alagëisa city by city doing this, so we'll follow our original route."

Alexander grinned inwardly. He was already setting the gears in motion. He had to start changing things a little more subtly. If things went well, he could manage to make the changes he had intended without any major consequences thereafter.

-

It took them several weeks to reach Leona lake, and it was very tiring to say the least.

Eragon was going through an extremely strict training since the day he had woken from his coma. And even though Alexander didn't have as much energy as the Rider, he was making up the difference with control.

Spring had begun to come forth as Brom had started showing Alexander and Eragon how magic duels worked. Though there was no practice of such since a small loss in concentration could end up killing all of them. So they merely remained training by sparing with both mind and body.

Even though Alexander was already getting used to this new way of life, he found it hard when Brom forced him and Eragon to start practice doing everything with their left arms.

Needless to say, by the time night fell, Alexander would be far too tired to even think about the mysterious black book. Since as far as he could tell it was certainly enchanted, but he couldn't find a way to undo or activate any of the magic within it.

"We should be at Leona Lake by nightfall." Brom pointed out while eyeing Alexander. "You ok?"

"Yeah, no worries." Alexander waved it off. "My mind is elsewhere right now."

"Thinking about your family?" Eragon tried a guess.

"Yeah… more or less." the young man answered wryly, trying to keep his mind out of it though always finding himself going back to the subject.

What had the letter referred to when it spoke of a tournament? Had things changed back in his world? Did his parents even know he had been gone?

It was the first time those questions had emerged. All this time he had been blocking them by focusing on his tiredness, the hunger, the changes, and even the training. But now that he was getting used to things, his mind was wandering back to those subjects rather frequently.

"And I still don't have a clue as to how this damn book works." he added while holding the black tome. Not sure whether it was actually mocking him or just an inert object. "I've even tried using magic, the damn thing doesn't seem to let me do anything on it."

"Whoever made that book, had intended for its contents to remain hidden until certain conditions were met." Brom stated dryly. "That's all I could come up with when I inspected it before. But I do not know what those conditions may be."

"It's frustrating." Alexander complained. "Sometimes it feels like this whole mess is its fault to begin with."

"You can't be serious." Eragon frowned. "How can a blank book be responsible for anything?"

"I don't know." Alexander retorted. "Perhaps the same way a completely inert dragon egg can be responsible for turning a farmer boy into a Rider apprentice?" he added. "Sometimes, it takes just one snowflake to start an avalanche."

"Too true." Brom commented.

"I just have one question though." Alexander turned towards Eragon. "I understand your reasons to hunt them down and everything. But what do you plant to do once you've killed the Ra'zac?"

Eragon didn't seem to answer, but it was immediately seen he was going deep in thought about the question.

He hadn't given an answer even by the time they were having dinner. He looked more distant than any other time Alexander had seen him wondering about something.

-

The next morning things seemed to change a bit. The first thing Eragon did was go along Saphira and take a dip in the lake.

Alexander did the same, but it was mostly because he felt it had been far too long since the last time he had showered or taken a bath, not for the enjoyment of it like Eragon.

"Stop doing that." Brom said for the hundredth time as Alexander kept the mental assault with enjoyment. "I know you want to practice, but this is getting foolish."

"Not for what I have it intended." the young man replied, gazing as Saphira and Eragon played along the surface of the lake. "When we get to Dras-Leona, we'll have to look for information related to where the Seithr oil went." he tapped his head a couple of times. "What better way to know if someone is a spy, or is telling the truth than entering their mind?"

"Stop that!" Brom said yet once again, blocking the slippery tendril that had almost managed to enter undetected. "It was forbidden to Riders to enter anyone's brain without permission for a reason." he growled a bit. "Besides, if you like getting into others mind so much, how about you join forces with Galbatorix? He will surely teach you new tricks in that manner."

"If I were interested in that, I wouldn't be here, now would I?" Alexander tempted. "I don't care much about morals and rules right now, my main objective is to help you find where the Ra'zac are as soon as we can and get out before things get too complicated."

"You know something, don't you?" Brom frowned, this time it was him who was attempting to enter Alexander's mind. Beginning a mental tug of war.

"I know everything that will happen the moment you cross those gates, yes." Alexander stated dryly. "And I have to keep the act that I don't. Less things will take a turn for the worse."

"What are we going to encounter there?" Brom asked, nervous all of a sudden.

"Trouble." Alexander replied briefly. "Lots and lots of trouble."

-

Almost a week later, they were riding into the large city.

The stench that had been barely noticeable before permeated even their clothes. It was almost familiar for Alexander, but Eragon seemed the most affected by it.

The scene wasn't pretty either; it was easy to see the vagabonds dying of hunger laid out everywhere. There was enough disease around that Alexander was pretty sure that just a cut here would kill him of the infection.

"I'll go ahead." he instructed Brom and Eragon. "There's a place I used the last time I came here, it's called the Golden Globe. I'll be there at dusk."

"Be careful." Eragon said.

"No, you be careful." Alexander snapped. "Out of the three of us, the Ra'zac don't know about me. You two are the ones in danger right now." he then stared at Brom. "There are spies _everywhere_ specially near the palace and cathedral. Or at least that was the case the last time I came here."

"If anything happens, contact us." Brom stated as he tapped his head.

"Don't worry, I will." Alexander replied as he hurried towards the cathedral first.

Though the moment he got there, he saw plenty of worshipers of that strange cult going in and out, so he pondered his possibilities for a moment before taking another route, headed for the palace this time.

His mind was mostly focused on what he knew would surely happen after they escaped Dras-Leona, he had to figure out a way to prevent the Ra'zac from killing Brom.

Several possibilities crossed his mind.

He could attempt killing them _before_ they escaped Dras-Leona, or he could wait for the ambush that would occur after and take care of them then and there.

Or simply, he could just make certain that the Ra'zac wouldn't pursue them past the city walls. It would keep them alive for when they were truly going to die _by the book_ and it would also keep most of what would occur later intact.

Though if he wanted to do this, the best scenario would be to plainly stop Brom from sacrificing himself in the midst of battle and this way his interference would be reduced to a minimum.

But that also placed another problem in his path. Murtagh was to appear soon before Brom's death. And with the death of the old man, Eragon would head to Gil'ead in search for a contact so he'd go to the Varden.

Surely, Brom himself would most likely oppose this idea if he were still alive. Mainly because he believed Eragon was still too inexperienced to partake in a war against the Empire.

Every time he tried to look for a way to make things move while keeping Brom alive soon encountered several walls of resistance and trouble. It was like trying to solve a puzzle that would crumble the moment he tried to move any one of the pieces.

He had to find an answer soon. Before they had to escape from Dras-Leona preferably.

Luckily, he wasn't the sort of person to give up when he found trouble. Less so if it involved the death of someone he had grown fond off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Publisher's notice**: I am not the author of this story. I am merely publishing this story on behalf of the author found at: tgfwritter (.) deviantart (.) com.

**Original Story:** http:/ tgfwritter . deviantart . com /art/MMF-EragonPhase-part-3-215605701

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>**

"Du grin huildr!" shouted Eragon as they rode full speed towards the closing gates.

The gates creaked as they came to a halt just leaving enough room for him and Brom to slip outside on horse-back.

The moment they crossed the gates, he released the spell and it closed down with a clashing sound.

"Go ride Saphira!" Brom instructed while pointing at the nearby trees, the dragon was already waiting for them. "I don't care if someone sees you flying, head south and follow me!"

"What about Alexander!" Eragon seemed desperate, nervous and tired.

"He told me he's safe!" Brom shouted. "He's inside the city, but no one saw him with us!"

_Don't worry, he already told me that he'll meet us once he can get out inconspicuously._ Saphira said into their heads as she took off with Eragon. _We shouldn't stop for anything since it's us who're in danger!_

They followed the road southwards with as much speed as the horses could muster.

But they were forced to stop and make camp once the sun had set, and there was a storm brewing such strong winds it was impossible for even the dragon to keep flight without risking an eventual accident.

Even then, they did not risk making a camp fire, as they hid between the rocky terrain and ate cold meat. They'd have to continue doing so until they were far enough to be safe. Or safer at the very least.

_Did you hear anything from Alexander?_ Eragon asked Saphira as he had just finished arguing with Brom about how close they had been from actually getting to the Ra'zac.

_Last he spoke to me, he said he'd start heading our way during the morning._ Saphira also seemed nervous. Though most likely for the threats near. _He asked us not to slow down, that he'd catch up once we were certain we are no longer being followed._

"Good." Eragon said as he looked around the campsite for a second. Something caught his eye, and he walked near the edge. For a moment, he could've sworn there was something out there, a flicker of movement and color in the perpetual darkness that surrounded them.

"What is it?" Brom asked.

"I don't know, I thought I saw something." Eragon turned around to head back. "It must've been a bird."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, he felt something hard and cold hit him on the back of his head.

The next thing he knew, he was falling to the ground, and the world was vanishing into void.

-

Eragon woke up with a dull throbbing pain throughout his whole head.

He immediately realized something was wrong as he was tied down and immobile, next to a completely limp yet also tied Brom.

The first thing that went through his mind was to use magic and release them, but when he tried to remember the words, it was as if they had been taken from him. No amount of focus made them come back either.

"The drug is working, yesss? I think you will not be bothering us again." the voice was cold and deformed, but Eragon soon realized it came from one of the two Ra'zac that were there.

He heard a rattling sound and turned his head in time to see a uniformed soldier putting a muzzle on Saphira. Who was already quite restrained by thick black chains so that it would be impossible for her to even move.

"She was most cooperative when we threatened to kill you." the taller Ra'zac spoke, seemingly uncaring of how nervous and scared the soldier seemed as Saphira rattled some more and tried to snap at him. More focused rather, on Eragon's red sword. "What a pretty thing for one so… insignificant. Maybe I will keep it." He leaned closer and sneered, "Or maybe, if you behave, our master will let you polish it." His moist breath smelled like raw meat.

"If I do, I will kill you!" Eragon swore.

"Oh no, we are far too valuable… while you, you are _disposable_." the smaller Ra'zac stated.

Brom suddenly began to groan a bit and move about, seemingly waking up from a deep daze.

"It's wearing off, give him some more." the taller Ra'zac instructed the soldier, who shivered and nodded as he replied.

"Let's just kill him." the other one suggested. "He has caused us much grief."

"A good plan, but the king instructed to keep him _alive_." the taller one retorted.

"We could claim he died while trying to protect this one." the shorted one stated as he pointed at Eragon. "He wouldn't dare tell the king otherwise."

"Agreed." stated the large one.

Eragon began struggling as much as he could against the impossibly hard biddings, watching as the taller Ra'zac pulled at Brom's head and exposed his neck as the creature used its other hand to pull down the dagger towards his throat.

That very instant, a low buzz came to Eragon's ears, and he saw with shock as an arrow struck the larger Ra'zac on the shoulder.

No sooner had the two Ra'zac started preparing to fend off the attacker, three more arrows came into the clearing, one of them striking the trembling soldier square on the chest, the other two forcing the monsters to hide behind the boulder looking for cover.

Though as they did, a rain of arrows came from the other side, and caught them by surprise and added several wounds to them before one of them let out a cry of pain. An arrow stuck deep into its side.

The creature began running down the road as fast as he could, kicking Eragon on the ribs along the way before his stunned companion followed, grabbing the dagger it had dropped and throwing it at the Rider before he too ran away.

Eragon saw with shock and fear as the dagger ran his way, and then saw as Brom's eyes glowed with power as he leaped to stop it.

In his mind, the Rider could see it clearly. The dagger was about to kill Brom.

"Stern reisa!" shouted a voice from somewhere he couldn't quite see from this angle.

There was an explosion of power, and the dirt under Eragon and Brom burst with power as it created a small earthy wall between them and the dagger. Causing the weapon to miss its target entirely as it dug itself into the earth harmlessly.

He didn't have much time to think about it, though, since the pain from the kick he had gotten before came back with vengeance, and he doubled over for a moment before he blacked out again.

-

Eragon woke up painfully aware that his side felt as if it was burning in continuous throbs of pain. Even breathing resulted somewhat agonizing as it was obvious he had a cracked rib or two.

_Saphira, are you alright?_ it was the first thing he did as he had not yet full woken up, feeling extremely tired and woozy.

_Yes, but you and Alexander aren't._ the dragon retorted. _We were lucky Alexander saved Brom from the dagger. I doubt he'd be alive if not._

_Alexander is here?_ Eragon asked as he opened his eyes rather quickly, seeing as Brom, Alexander and someone else were seated around a small smoke-less campfire. "Alexander?" he weakly asked. "But… how?"

"I was the soldier." Alexander laughed weakly as he rubbed his chest a bit. "I stole the uniform before you escaped, then pretended I was following you from there." he chuckled a bit. "Luckily, the Ra'zac thought of me to be an actual soldier, and ordered me to help them capture you." he rubbed his head, though winced a bit. "I pretended to go along while looking for an opening. Murtagh here gave me the opportunity." his smile vanished immediately. "The Ra'zac got away, though. They managed to dodge my spell before it hit them."

"Okay…" Eragon could still barely believe it was possible. Though the memory of Brom _almost_ dying to save him did leave enough questions to erase that doubt for the time being. "What're we going to do now?"

"We're giving up the hunt of the Ra'zac for the time being." Brom explained. "Alexander's wants to head north, to Gil'ead, there's a friend of mine whom he'd like to contact to join the Varden." he looked at Eragon for a second. "I'd suggest we go along to the Varden as well, but that solely depends on what you want to do now."

"Why are you going to the Varden?" Eragon asked Alexander, feeling rather shocked and curious at the same time.

"I think it suits me." the young man replied. "I've seen the slave marked in Dras-Leona, and I've also seen much cruelty and despair grow under the reign of Galbatorix." he sighed. "It was a pipe dream at first, though my skills were barely something to be taken note of, I still intended to help in some way." he made a vague hand gesture. "Now that Brom taught me how to use magic and how to wield the sword, I plan on joining them since now I'd be able to make a change."

"Then I'm going with you." Eragon nodded, contempt, noticing how Saphira seemed to agree with his point of view.

"Good, cause I was sure I'd need an oversized lizard and a wimpy Rider to make things entertaining along the way." Alexander stated, then getting shoved down by Saphira as he burst into laughter.

"I could accompany you until Gil'ead." Murtagh broke the silence. "But I do not plan on going with the Varden. It'd be as dangerous as if I entered the capital." a silent smile crept across his face. "Plus, I'm sure that if I stick to you, I'll meet the Ra'zac soon enough."

"You don't…" Brom seemed serious as he spoke.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Alexander interrupted as the dragoness had let him go. "You're welcome to come as long as you lend a hand."

Brom eyed Alexander with a hint of anger in his eyes. But he soon let it slide as it became the normal serious he usually showed.

"We'll be going to Gil'ead. All of us." Brom stated. "We should head north while circling Dras-Leona by the east." he continued. "After we're north enough, we'll go straight east and follow the river until we get there." he paused for a second as he took in some air, clearing his thoughts a bit. "Surely, Eragon and I are already being searched for by the Empire. There are bound to be wanted posters on every town, city or village within the next week. So we should move cautiously." he pointed at Saphira. "Saphira will travel strictly by night now, we risk her being spotted even _once_ and we could end up with the king himself at our heels."

"Also, until we're at least a week away from Uru`baen, we'll keep a strict watch during the night with shifts." Alexander continued, then turned to Murtagh. "None of us trust you just yet, so you'll be excluded of this for the time being."

"I understand." Murtagh seemed rather frustrated, but he had politely agreed.

"Now, Eragon." Brom called forth the young man's attention. "Since you have a couple of broken ribs, I doubt you'll be capable of even riding without troubles, so for now take it easy." he then pointed at Alexander. "He almost got killed as well, so he isn't in his top condition just yet."

"So for the time being we'll move without risking getting killed." Alexander summarized. "Once we get to Gil'ead, Murtagh will go his separate way unless he gets a change of heart, and then we'll go for the Varden."

"With that said, being Saphira the one in better conditions right now, she'll take the first turn." Brom ordered as he laid on his back and covered himself with a sheet. "I'll go next and then Alexander."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and went to sleep without any other words.

It had been a long day after all; and no one felt like it was worth making it any longer.

The travel to Gil'ead had taken them a little over a month.

Being a group of four with four horses made it harder to hide, and more so to attempt passing without detection through any area. More so considering how there were descriptions of Eragon, Brom and Saphira on almost every corner of every street in every town and village they crossed paths with. The sum of money being offered for either information or the people themselves was more than unnerving for the group.

The only big pieces of news they got were mostly from Brom, who had revealed to Eragon he was a Rider himself, though didn't speak much about it thereafter. Alexander suspected it was mostly due to how Murtagh almost revealed that piece of news himself on one of their meals.

Whenever they reached populated areas, just to avoid problems, it would Alexander and Murtagh whom went into the villages for supplies and the like while Eragon and Brom traveled around it. Only to have Saphira find and reach them later during the day. Since she would only fly at night as to avoid anyone from accidentally spotting her.

Though every time they were about to enter any populated area, Eragon asked Alexander to see if there were any prison cells, and if he could find the woman he had scryed for after that first time he had fallen unconscious at the hands of his own magic used against the Urgals.

Alexander already knew he wouldn't find her until they reached Gil'ead, but he tried never the less.

Murtagh was a strange addition to the group. On one side, he was an excellent sparring partner for Eragon, though was easily fooled and baffled by Alexander's hand techniques. And he was also rather lively whenever the subject went about fights, hunting or politics.

That aside, it became a silent agreement that no one would tell Murtagh about their past, and in exchange, he too would keep quiet about his. It was something that seemed to bother Brom most of all, though whenever he seemed slightly too angry or nervous about it, Alexander was already there in an attempt to calm him down.

Yet during their travels, all three young men seemed to gain something from the presence of the other two.

Murtagh began gaining skills in fighting against in hand-to-hand. While Eragon's sword skill grew stronger with every time the trio spared as the old man watched. And in the meantime, Alexander barely developed much in the aspect of physical fighting, and was becoming stronger with mental offense and defense. Enough to hold back Saphira, Eragon and Brom's combined effort for a while.

"I still don't get why you're so enthusiast in doing this sort of thing." Eragon spoke yet again. "Why bother when you obviously need to improve your swordsmanship."

"That's because I don't have the same sort of skill you and Murtagh have." Alexander pointed out. "You two learn how to fight almost instinctively. You can already do most of the hand-to-hand I showed you, and it took me eight years to get to this level alone!" he sighed in frustration. "Furthermore, if we were to fight with magic, you can easily out power me due to the simple fact that you're a Rider." he pointed at Saphira. "And that wouldn't be considering the aid of your dragon." he tapped his head. "So, to even the playing field, the only option I've got is to train my mind as much as I can."

"Gil'ead should be just up ahead." Brom noted as they continued their way down the road. "We'll get there a little before dusk at best."

"I think I should take the lead and find this friend of yours and speak with him as soon as possible." Alexander offered. "Out of all of us, I'm the only one who's not being looked for. And Gil'ead is known to be a military base more than a village." he paused while turning towards Brom. "When I get out, I'll contact Saphira so she can guide me to wherever you make camp."

"Sure." Brom sighed. "Go ahead, but make sure to give him the message I told you about."

Alexander nodded and made his horse trot as the distance between him and the group increased until he was finally out of sight entirely.

"Why did you let him do that?" Eragon asked. "No matter how I think about it, it doesn't make sense!"

"He managed to disguise himself as a soldier and save our lives by deceiving the Ra'zac themselves." Brom replied. "If anything, he knows how to sneak around without getting noticed." he pointed an incriminating finger at the Rider. "You, on the other hand, I don't trust to be alone for even an hour before you get into trouble."

Eragon felt like replying something, but kept himself silent as they continued their way down the road.

-

By the time the sun had gone down all the way, Alexander had already come back from his incursion into Gil'ead, in what seemed to be in a hurry.

"Did anyone follow me?" he asked as Brom shook his head. "Good, for a moment there I actually suspected it."

"What happened?" Eragon and Murtagh seemed the most interested at the time.

"He says that he'll meet us tomorrow at dawn to confirm that it's really Brom, that he won't risk it based on a stranger's word." he stated.

"That hard headed fool…" Brom mumbled to himself. "Perhaps that's what has kept him alive this long."

"Either way, I'm starving." Alexander hurried to say as he picked up some of the meat that had already been cooked and started eating.

Soon after, all but Brom were going to sleep.

-

Alexander was the first to wake up that morning. He had felt a chill run through his very bones as he realized it was not yet morning.

He turned his head towards the others, they were still asleep. Something was pestering him in the back of his head, but he couldn't figure out what quite yet.

_Saphira, wake up_ he slowly poked at the dragon's mind, trying to be polite as he could.

_What's wrong?_ she asked, her eyes blinking lazily.

_Something's wrong._ Alexander hurried to reply as he stood up slowly, grabbing his sword. _I need you to check on things. My senses are not as sharp as yours._

_I don't…_ she halted as she sniffed the air. _Horses, other than the ones we have._ she suddenly stated, snapping completely awake. _There's some odd smell on them… but I can't…_

She didn't get the chance to finish as a deafening roar woke everyone up in one go.

All heads turned to the Urgal that stood opposite to them as he screamed while running towards them. A blade raised and ready to strike.

Two arrows in the chest, and the creature fell dead.

But that only gave way to the series of roars that came from behind them soon after.

They barely had the time to turn around to see as at least two dozen Urgals were already too close for any of their comfort.

"RUN!" Alexander screamed as he managed to avoid the heavy strike from the first Urgal, stabbing him in the eye and then neck before having to deal with the second one. With enough chance to see as Saphira took off into the air.

Before he had the chance to see who was riding however, he felt something heavy hitting him in his head.

After that, all went black.

-

Alexander woke up with a start. Actually surprised he was still alive, though chained to a wall inside what looked like a stone cell.

"The hell?" was his first thought.

As his mind fully came back to its senses, he realized something was awfully wrong.

How come they had been attacked by Urgals if he had been sure not to arouse suspicions while inside the city? The book had stated that it had been most likely because someone had identified Murtagh. But since he hadn't been spotted, that would only leave…

"Saphira." he groaned inwardly. They must have spotted her at some point while she had gone towards there they had camped.

It didn't take him long to realize he could use magic. He cast a small spell to move the dirt in the floor for a bit before feeling confident of this. Most likely, they thought the only magic wielders were Brom and Eragon.

Which left him with the doubt as to who had been the one to escape riding Saphira in the first place.

Stretching his consciousness as far as he could, he tried to *look* around. He found plenty of normal guards moving about not too far of where he was, there were actually a couple of mages here and there, but he didn't seem to find anyone recognizable.

Sighing, he focused on the mind of the closest guard, and hurriedly attacked it before the poor fellow could find out what was going on.

Moments later, the man's conscious mind had been completely sealed within itself, and his body was no more than a toy for Alexander to puppeteer. Though he hurriedly penetrated into its memories to try figuring out what had happened and who were the ones imprisoned.

He felt a chill at this thought, no wonder it had been forbidden so strongly by Brom. But he needed it for the time being.

Soon enough, he was certain they had trapped him inside a low-level area of the fortress where they kept normal prisoners. The orders had been to torture the young man until he revealed what was his relationship with the Rider, and then be executed.

The other two that had been trapped were Brom and Eragon.

Hurriedly, he gave the soldier the command to let him go. And within minutes, he was out of his cell and walking deeper into the stone structure while wearing the former soldier's uniform, whom was taking his place within the cell.

He had stolen enough information to easily slip by as just another low ranking peon. So it was really easy for him to infiltrate the places with higher level security. More so when he'd take control of whomever seemed to get in his way and erase the last two minutes from their memory with a combination of magic and mind probing.

It hadn't been the first time he had done this, and he didn't like the feeling of forcefully taking over someone else's mind. But he didn't have qualms about it either.

By the time the soldiers were changing shifts, Alexander had reached the cell of a now unconscious Eragon. For what he had stolen from the guard that had been keeping the door, they had drugged him heavily before leaving him there. And he hadn't awoken just yet.

This left Alexander with two other targets. Brom and the elf.

Brom would come first since he was certain the elf would not be killed anytime soon.

Once he got hold of the captain and had thoroughly inspected his mind, Alexander didn't feel too good with the prospects. The Shade had taken Brom into his own personal chambers and had claimed he'd be *dealing with it* himself.

Thinking up a plan as fast as he could, he probed Eragon's dazed and blurry brain enough times to force him into waking up. The dumb smile in his face was more than enough indication he was completely under the effects of the drug.

"Where am I?" the rider asked as he slumped about and tried to recognize his surroundings.

Gritting his teeth as he left Eragon on his own, Alexander made his way up the stairs until he reached the Shade's cell. He knocked twice and waited.

"What is it?" the smooth yet cold voice answered from the other side.

"The Rider is awake, sir." Alexander feigned as best he could his military tone of voice.

"Very well, you may leave." the voice instructed from the other side without as much as a moment's worth of hesitation.

Alexander used his chance and continued down the hallway, and then hurriedly hid within one of the rooms near the end.

A minute or two later, he heard the Shade coming out of his room and walking away.

Once sure the being was gone entirely, Alexander made a mental sweep, and felt slightly confused as to why he didn't find any minds on that floor, even less within the room.

He went towards the door and tried to open it. Though he found it locked, a simple spell gave him passage.

Yet as he looked at what lay at the other side, his eyes didn't find anything, not anyone for that matter.

The only clue seemed to be a small pile of burnt ash next to the desk.

Alexander grimaced and tried push the thought away for the time being, but he was soon finding it hard not to believe that the burnt ashes were none other than Brom himself.

The memory of the soldier he had interrogated only showed the Shade taking Brom away after he had been drugged, so there was still a chance those ashes were something… or someone else.

He'd have to inspect the memories of those who had been present though. Since he had not yet detected Brom's mind.

Quickly re-locking the door and making his way back down, he soon found the dining hall, and he grabbed himself some bread as there were several other soldiers eating there as well.

Going one by one as fast yet cautiously as possible, he probed their mind to see if there were any resistances. Though the moment he found a soldier detecting him, he'd immediately take fully over them and erase a couple minutes of their lives before continuing to the next one.

He had to be careful after all. He couldn't risk being detected, nor found out for that matter.

Eight soldiers later, and he had found the one that had lead Brom to the very basement of the fortress. Where most torture devices lay in wait for use.

The elf was there as well for the time being. Though she'd be taken back to her cell once the Shade was done with the daily attempt of interrogation.

Sighing with renewed hopes, Alexander went out of the dining area and quickly followed the path to the basement. Convincing everyone along the way that he was under orders to check up on the prisoners and give a full report.

Along the way, he noticed the Shade had been somewhat frustrated over how little Eragon knew about himself while under the effects of the drug. And had given orders to reduce the dosage in his food, but keep a tight vigilance and warn if anything happened.

Alexander felt glad that the strange being that looked like a human was overconfident. Else he would surely have a harder time doing anything.

"Halt! who goes there!" asked the guard that was keeping the gates that lead to the basement.

"Trevor." replied Alexander, basing himself on one of the copied memories. "I am under orders to inspect the prisoners."

"You are not Tr…" the fuggly man began to state before his mind was ensnared by Alexander's.

"Yes, I am Trevor." Alexander spoke softly.

"Of course, you are Trevor." the man replied.

"And these are not the droids you're looking for…" Alexander couldn't resist adding.

"Yes, these are not the droids I'm looking for." the man parroted. "What are droids?"

"Don't worry, just continue doing your job." Alexander held back his chuckle as the door was opened and he stepped inside.

If not for the torch he was carrying, it would've been nigh impossible to see anything in the darkness of the dungeon. He kept his mind slightly stretched out at all times, just to make sure he wouldn't find himself with any unwanted surprises along the way.

Eventually though, after he had *convinced* four other guards he was indeed Trevor, he was looking into the cage Brom was being held in.

His state was poor to say the least. They had whipped him quite some times, and even though he lay there unconscious, the pain his expression held was obvious.

A quick mental check proved that the old man was drugged, but even then, it was simple to see his will was loosening up, and his mind was barely even struggling against it.

"What may you doing?" the cold voice crept up on him and made him jump and turn around.

Standing there was the Shade, a frown on his face and his eyes glinting with murderous intent.

"I was sent here to check on the prisoners, sir!" Alexander tensed up immediately, aware that if they entered a fight, or if he was found, his chances of escaping or surviving would be bleak. "The captain wanted to make sure the elf and the old man were still alive, sir!" he added while making up a story based on what information he had stolen from the other soldiers. Also making a mental note that the Shade had somehow gotten there without using any doors.

For a very long second, the Shade stared at Alexander with those impossible and complete black eyes, doubt forming in his face for just a moment as the young human felt the alien mind probe his own.

He didn't even flinch as he kept his barriers completely open, pretending entirely that he wasn't noticing as the Shade's dark and slimy mind probed what were memories of the one soldier named Trevor Alexander had stolen.

After several long seconds, his probing stopped and he turned around with a dismissing gesture.

"Worry not, the king want them alive. So I shall keep them alive until they meet the king." he stated as he began walking further down. "You are dismissed."

Alexander nodded and turned towards the exit, and hurried without even looking over his shoulder until he was out entirely.

Then, he let out a long sigh and relaxed a bit, though made sure to modify the captain's memories to match what he had told the Shade before heading towards the entrance of the fortress and into a one particular barrack that was empty for the time being.

Once there, he lay on one of the chairs and started to think with all what his brain could give him.

He had to get out of there with Eragon, Brom, the elf and their weapons. He had to also contact Saphira and Murtagh to see what they were doing, but at the moment neither seemed to be within reach.

So far, the only troubles he had encountered were two. The first were the mages that were there. Most of them would probably be able to hold him off for at least enough to call for help or cast a spell before he completely took over.

The second problem was the Shade. That not only seemed to have the power to freely appear at one place or the other of the fortress, but was also more than strong enough to finish Alexander in one fell sweep if he so much desired it.

That aside, Alexander had to find the antidote of the poison that was being administered to probably both the elf and Brom, and he'd have to get enough to fully take out the toxins from their systems.

If anything, this felt like the hardest riddle he had ever faced.

"I have to come up with a plan…" he mumbled to himself as he stood up and began pacing up and down the room.

The first two ideas were too reckless, if he so much as sneezed while attempting any one of them, he'd surely die before he had the chance to cover his nose.

The third and fourth ones were sound, and efficient, but he'd need a good deal of luck and timing, as well an almost constant link with Saphira to orchestrate everything.

No, he shouldn't hurry. He had some time, at least a whole day. He'd have to have everything prepared and ready by dusk.

-

Eragon took the plate with food, and threw it out the window when he was sure he wasn't being watched.

He wished he could eat it, but he knew it would fog his mind further. It was drugged, and the water was probably as well.

Magic was still out of his reach, but he could easily tell by sound alone that there were two guards at his door at all times.

Still, it had been almost a whole day without eating nor drinking anything, so it was hard to resist the temptation of gulping down what he was being offered.

Though the more pressing question was more along the lines as to how long he had been trapped, and how it was possible that they had been attacked by Ugral yet he was in the presence of human soldiers.

The hours passed, and Eragon sneaked two more meals through the barred window. Doing the same with some of the water and trying to hold off the sensation of how good it'd feel to eat.

_Eragon_ the voice took him by surprise, he hadn't been capable of feeling it in the first place. It must be because there was still plenty of the drug in his system. _Eragon, can you hear me?_ it was a while more before Eragon recognized Alexander's mind probing into his. _Most likely, you can only hear me. Move around your room in a large circle if you can hear me._

Standing up, Eragon hurriedly traced a circle with his steps as large as he could, and then went back to the bed.

_Ok, you can hear me._ there was relief. _I've been trying for a couple hours, this was the first time I felt a response from you._ it continued. _Look, Saphira and Murtagh are safe, but I suspect they'll try to rescue us._ he began explaining. _I've escaped and disguised myself as a soldier, I've had enough time to find Brom._

Eragon felt somewhat relieved, though when he tried to convey this through thought, he still found it nigh impossible to do anything but listen.

_Also, the woman you saw in your dreams is here. She's and elf._ the words came cold and controlled, as if soothing Eragon into the realization of their meaning. _If all goes well, I should be capable of getting us all out of here by tonight. But I'll need you capable of using magic. There's a rather nasty looking Shade in charge of things here, and I'd rather not confront him alone._

Eragon's eyes widened with shock. A Shade? It was impossible! The king's men should have killed it on sight! Not let it control them.

_Since you can hear me, I'm guessing you've avoided eating any of your meals._ Alexander guessed. _I've managed to swap the next tray of food with one that's not drugged. Eat up, we'll need your energy if anything goes wrong._ he paused, his voice seemed a bit frustrated. _I can't contact Saphira, but I'm sure that once you've recovered enough you'll be able. Even from this distance._ there was a pause, Alexander's contact wavered for a second. _I'll break contact now, but remember to tell Saphira to make a big spectacle near the WESTERN side of Gil'ead. Only a distraction she should be able to easily escape from, not a rescue mission. We'll be heading out through the EASTERN gate while she does this._ there was a bit more disturbance coming from Alexander's mind. _And whatever you do, don't try to escape. I'll come to get you._

A moment after, the contact was lost, and everything fell back into silence.

"I brought food to the prisoner." a voice interrupted the moment of solitude.

"He already ate." retorted one of the guards.

"We found food remains on the street, under his cell window." the other guard stated. "I was instructed to make sure he eats this time."

"Understood." was everything said before the door swung open.

Eragon stared as the soldier walked inside with a rather large loaf of bread and some cheese and ham along with a container with some water.

"Eat and drink." the man instructed roughly.

For a moment Eragon hesitated. Was this the food Alexander had mentioned? Had it been drugged after he had swapped the food and water? Could he be sure of this?

Either way, he didn't have much choice in the manner, as the guard kept glaring at him without leaving, clearly intending to stay there until he finished eating.

With some reluctance at first, the Rider took a bite from the bread. Then another. He couldn't find any strange aftertaste, nor did his mind feel any dulled.

It only took this for him to be wolfing down everything with savage hunger.

Minutes later, the soldier headed back out of the cell with an empty plate and no water on the metal basin.

"That oughta teach him." commented one of the guards that had been stationed next to the door commented with confidence.

Eragon on his part, felt quite better. His mind was clearing from the fog faster now that he had un-drugged food in his belly, and he could almost remember the words of the ancient language. Surely, by nightfall he'd be completely back to his full capabilities.

He only hoped that his friend hadn't gotten caught.

Somewhere on the other side of the fortress, Alexander cursed his luck.

Things were going to become complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Publisher's notice**: I am not the author of this story. I am merely publishing this story on behalf of the author found at: tgfwritter (.) deviantart (.) com.

**Original Story:** http:/ tgfwritter . deviantart . com /art/MMF-EragonPhase-part-4-215689727

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>**

It was dusk, and Alexander was already setting his plan into motion. Everything had gone without a hitch. Every detail had been neatly thought of and dealt with.

What had made him nervous would not be escaping from Gil'ead, but surviving the trip to the Varden.

He sighed, still, he had to execute his plan now before it became impossible to do anything.

The signal had been the scream from one particular guard on a wall as a rather ferocious looking dragon bit him in half.

"Okay men, let's head out." he instructed to the dozen soldiers standing behind him. All hand-picked from several parts of the fort. All so deeply trapped inside their own minds that he could've made them believe they were trees with just the snap of his fingers.

He saw the chaos begin as bells rung and horns were blown. The soldiers had begun to scramble from one side to the other looking for weapons and armor that were spread throughout the whole place rather where they should be.

Alexander and his squad went with complete confidence and unwavering speed through the stone stairs and hallways. Following the direction he had already pre-set as the least likely of where he'd encounter the Shade.

First stop, Eragon's cell.

"Open the door, we're here to take the prisoner to a more secure location." Alexander ordered at the two guards that were keeping the iron plank shut; he could put them under, but he feared it would put too much stress in his already overworked mind. "Orders from the captain."

The guards nodded and the door opened to reveal a rather stunned Eragon.

_Don't fight, act drugged._ Alexander hurriedly told him as he and three guards went inside and shackled him. _It's only to keep appearances._

As soon as a blissful looking Eragon was secured by the chains, the whole platoon dragged him through the fortress with the most martial and serious of expressions.

The next stop was the dungeons.

This time, however, when they got there, spells were cast, and one guard after the other were frozen in their spot as their minds entered a black-out that'd fade once they were back out with the elf and Brom.

_What are you doing!_ Eragon roared into Alexander's head as he saw how the soldiers treated the already beaten up Brom and the weak looking elf.

_Shut up, they won't die with only this much._ Alexander snapped back without as much as blinking. _We don't have the time to treat them with feathers and pillows. You can do that once we're safe!_ he hesitated for a moment, noticing how the volume of screaming soldiers was getting nearer. _And tell Saphira to back down a bit towards the gate, we can't get out if the battle's going on here!_

Eragon relayed the message as they waited for only a minute.

Then, the whole group started trotting its way out of the fortress and entered the stables.

"We ride in groups of two horses with two people for each horse." Alexander told everyone as Eragon, the elf and Brom were released. "Eragon, since you're the stronger one, you take Brom, I'll take the elf." he continued, delicately held the woman on his arms and prepared himself, seeing how Eragon did the same. "After three leagues, everyone get down of your horses, walk until sunrise, get back on and continue, don't stop for anything other than food and water for the horses." he then focused on Eragon. "Tell Saphira to fly west and catch up to us without being spotted."

As soon as he said this, all began speeding up, and Eragon followed as everyone was soon galloping through Gil'ead. Being mostly ignored by everyone else as they seemed quite serious and sure of what they were doing.

And those who did try to stop them were soon put to sleep by Eragon's spells.

The moment they exited the city, the riders broke in all possible eastward directions as Eragon and Alexander continued together without stopping until they had completely lost Gil'ead from view. Though even then they continued galloping for a while longer.

"Ok, we can stop now." Alexander stated as he saw Choco and Cadoc waiting for them alongside Snowfire and Murtagh.

"How are they?" Murtagh asked as he saw Brom's bruised body and the elf's own. "Woah…" he added as he saw the woman's face, he was slightly taken aback.

"Badly hurt, and poisoned by a rare kind of toxin." Alexander stated as he gently placed the elf maiden on the grass, trying to ignore her beauty for the time being and focus on more important things. "The elf is in some sort of coma to stop it from spreading further, but Brom will die before sunrise if we don't do anything."

"What do you mean die!" Eragon looked desperate. "Couldn't you find some antidote?"

"It almost killed me, but yes, I found all the antidote I could get my hands on." he held out a small metal flask as he clenched his jaw. "It's not enough to fully cure either of them, it'd just extend their life by a day or two." Alexander looked desperate, his hands shaking a bit. "For what I managed to find out, they were supposed to get more of the antidote sometime tomorrow. But they'd also be receiving a visit from the Ra'zac, I couldn't risk them exposing my identity and blow the whole plan."

There was a long pause as all three of them stared at Brom and the elven maid. All feeling like this should not be a decision that would be unfair to make.

"Give it to her." Brom's voice interrupted their thoughts. He spoke with chokes and coughs. "It should give you enough time to reach the Varden if you hurry." he coughed a bit more as he tried to sit down, Eragon rushed to his side to help him. "My time was already over anyway."

"Please, Brom… don't say that." Eragon looked as if he was about to start sobbing.

"C'mon, don't give me that look." Brom stretched his arm and patted Eragon on the head a couple of times. "I'm not dead yet."

"I'm sorry." Alexander went next to Brom as well, though he felt more powerless than ever. He too was on the verge of tears. "I couldn't save you this time."

"Even if I got one more second of life because of you, I am grateful." Brom stated with a short smile. "Make sure to take care of Eragon, he still needs some looking after." he turned towards Eragon. "If I had any legacy to give you, I already have." he smiled weakly. "There's only one more thing I'd like to tell you, though. Come closer so I can whisper it in your ear."

Eragon nodded, and came closer, as Brom spoke magic words that only the Rider could hear, only to then explain what they meant in an even lower voice.

"Now it's your turn." he stared at Alexander. "Please let this old man tell you his last request."

"But… I…" Alexander hesitated, but nodded as he leaned close.

"If you manage to meet the queen, tell her these words." Brom whispered into Alexander's ear. "The way to the Varden…" he added as he touched Alexander's forehead. A stream of images hurried through. "Make sure to say *Aí varden abr du Shur'tugals gata vanta* while hitting the cliff with a rock."

"Don't worry, I will." Alexander nodded as he was having trouble in holding back the tears.

"Eragon, I know it's a selfish request from a dying old man, but could you let me ride Saphira before I die?" Brom turned to the young Rider.

Eragon nodded while sobbing uncontrollably. The dragoness was landing not too far away, seemingly already aware of the situation. There were only a couple injuries, but she seemed a bit tired.

With as much care and caution as they could muster, they saddled Brom on Saphira and she took off.

"We have to get moving." Murtagh was the one to break the silence as they stared at the dragon's silhouette vanish in the darkness. "Even with Alexander's distraction, they are sure to be already hunting us down."

"What about you?" Alexander turned towards Murtagh. "Right now we have to hurry to the Varden, it's the only safe place for us where they can cure the elf." he continued. "We have almost a week to make it to the Beor Mountains, a bit more considering we can extend the elf's life with the little amount of antidote we have."

"I…" Murtagh hesitated for a moment. "I can't go to the Varden, they want me dead just as much as the Empire."

"Then I suggest you stay with us until we reach Bullridge." Alexander stated dryly. "There we'll have to cross the Ramr and continue south east. You can continue south from there to Fumost and escape to Surda…" he hesitated for a second. "Unless you have other plans in mind, of course."

"How do you plan on crossing the dessert?" Eragon wondered, drying tears from his eyes. Though obviously still quite perturbed.

"We'll figure that out as we go." Alexander said as he turned towards the elf. "For now, I think we should hurry as far from here as we can and heal her wounds once we get someplace safe. They won't kill her, but it'll worsen if we don't do something about it before tomorrow."

"Let's go." Murtagh signaled.

Taking the elf maiden with them in a similar manner than when they had escaped Gil'ead, they began riding eastwards as best they could without risking worsening the condition she was in.

Eragon seemed to be the most affected by Brom's death. He seemed distant and isolated. And even though Alexander hadn't been unaffected either, he could not let himself sink into the feelings too much. The task at hand felt far more important.

-

When sunrise came, all three of them were sore and tired. They made camp in a small hidden clearing in between thick bushes and trees. Alexander hurried to cast several spells to make sure that whomever approached would ignore them or pass by without noticing anything in particular.

After that, he was tending to the elf's wounds with what little had been left of his energy. He had already given her all the antidote. Though things looked pretty much the same.

Meanwhile, Murtagh was preparing some food for them, and Eragon was silently holding back the tears at the edge of their improvised camp. Brom had died while riding Saphira, and the dragoness had buried him before coming back.

"Can't…" Alexander felt his strength wane for just a second, and the concentration he had been holding was lost completely as he passed out soon after.

"Alexander!" Murtagh was the first to react, though Eragon and Saphira seemed just as stunned and preoccupied.

"Is he ok?" Eragon asked while moving closer.

"He overworked himself. He'll be fine after some sleep." Murtagh said while laying the unconscious body next to the elf's. "He must have used too much magic." he looked at the woman for a moment and grimaced, seeing the deep lacerations in her skin and her pale skin. She almost seemed dead already. "Do you think you can continue healing her?"

"I… I've never tried it before." Eragon hesitated.

"With magic, you're more powerful than Alexander." Murtagh stated dryly. "If he was capable of healing wounds, so are you."

_We cannot give ourselves the luxury of doubt._ Saphira spoke into Eragon's mind. _We'll do this together._

"I'm not sure how much I'll be able to heal." Eragon was nervous. "But I'll do my best." he sat next to the elven woman and stretched his hands. "_Waíse heill_"

Immediately, his palms began to glow, and his energy began to vanish quickly as he saw cuts and bruises closing up and vanishing entirely. He focused on the larger ones at first. And slowly made his way through the rest.

If not for how tired the spell was making him, Eragon would have been far more shocked by how many fresh wounds the elf carried. She had been whipped, burned and beaten to the edge of death repeatedly. If anything, it was most likely pure force of will that had kept her alive so long.

By the time he could do no more, it was already dusk. And he too was at the verge of falling unconscious.

"We should continue riding now that it's dark." Alexander weakly said as he had woken up not too long ago. "Saphira will lead the way, we'll sleep in our saddles." he looked at Eragon and then at the elf, then at Murtagh, the only one that didn't seem that exhausted. "Do you think you can lead our horses while Eragon and I sleep?"

"Yes, I think so." Murtagh nodded. "But how do we carry the elf? Surely you don't plan to have her riding any more in that state."

"I…" Alexander hesitated for a moment, then looked at Saphira. "No, tonight we sleep here and fully recover and head out again before dawn. We ought to still have a lead even with the Ra'zac's flying steeds. They couldn't have caught any decoys yet." pausing for a moment, he tried to think. "Murtagh, could you make it so the elf is carried by hanging from Saphira's belly? I fear I don't have that much skill or energy, and Eragon is in no condition to do anything."

"If we do what I think you're suggesting to do, we'll have to check the ropes every so often to make sure they're not worn out by her scales." Murtagh nodded. "But I can do it."

"Good." Alexander muttered. "Wake up when it's my turn to keep watch."

The following days were extreme.

During the day they'd ride while avoiding villages, soldiers and even more soldiers. Always alert, always aware. They would take turns sleeping in their saddles in case they couldn't avoid falling asleep in the first place.

Throughout the night, they continued traveling, though with Saphira guiding them through the shadows. Their pace was slower, but they would only stop so the horses could eat and drink, and so Eragon and Alexander could take turns continuing to heal what was left of the elf's wounds. Sleeping in turns and always making sure they were not about to get ambushed.

They also stopped using the roads, several times they had almost been ambushed by waiting soldiers. Only being saved by Saphira's sense of smell. This made the trek that much more difficult. Though at one point, they had Murtagh hurry into one of the villages and sell Cadoc so Eragon could ride Snowfire.

Brom's death had left the atmosphere even more tense than the situation could cause. The Rider would snap at anything, and the only moments he seemed fully cooperative was when he'd be healing the elf or making sure the ropes and sheet holding her to Saphira's belly were in good condition.

Murtagh was in a similar mood, but not as strong as Eragon's.

All the while, Alexander seemed more distant yet imperative. Out of the three, he was the one that was the one pushing everyone near the limit before he'd nearly collapse himself.

The only good part in all of this was that they had gained a lead on the forces tracking them down. And they were sure the moment they crossed the Ramr they could fully worry on the days left before the elf died.

"That's Bullridge." Murtagh's words made them stop on the spot. The dragon had been walking with them since it was day and she couldn't risk flying.

"This is where our paths separate." Alexander said. "You can go there and then escape while we go around it so we can cross the Ramr." he smiled weakly, the rings under his eyes too prominent to make it seem actually happy. "It's been a pleasure traveling with you."

"Same here." Eragon added.

"I guess this is… goodbye then." Murtagh seemed to hesitated, reluctant even.

"Make sure not to get caught." Alexander patted the young man on the back. "I wouldn't want to find you in the battlefield fighting against us."

"I'd kill myself before I let that happen." Murtagh laughed a bit. "Well… be well and best of luck… you'll need it." he paused for a second before turning towards Eragon. "I'll head to Lightgow, inside Surda." his stare was serious. "I'll hide from the empire there for several months before going to the capital. Make sure to find me if you're ever nearby, I'd very much like to talk to you."

"If I'm ever there, I'll stop for a visit." Eragon replied. "You too be careful."

With that said, they stared as Murtagh trotted away with his horse.

When he was no longer in sight. Eragon and Alexander continued their way around the small city. Making sure to keep several leagues of distance to avoid being spotted by any sentries.

"How do you plan on crossing the river?" Eragon asked Alexander. It was the first time he actually started a conversation since Brom's death.

"All bridges are most likely being guarded." Alexander replied. "I think our best chance is having Saphira carry us and the horses from one side to the other during the night. That oughta throw off any pursuers we've got entirely."

"Then what?" Eragon pressed a bit further.

"We cross the Hadarac Dessert while going for the Beor Mountains." Alexander looked grim. "It's the only chance we've got if we want to get the elf lady to the Varden in time."

"I always meant to ask, but I never had the chance." Eragon frowned. "Back then, in Gil'ead, where those soldiers hired mercenaries by any chance?"

"No, they were not hired." Alexander's expression soured a bit. He had been trying to avoid talk about this.

"Then how come they were helping us?" Eragon insisted in the subject. "Were they spies from the Varden?"

"No, they were normal, everyday soldiers." Alexander avoided looking at Eragon. "I took over their minds and forced them into helping us."

"You what!" Eragon restrained his voice as shouting could call unwanted attention.

"I took over their minds." Alexander's expression was far from proud. "I suppressed their will until I had full control. Then placed a spell to keep them in that state for four or five more days."

"Brom would have never approved of this." the words didn't seem as bad, but Alexander felt as if someone had stabbed him in the chest. "He'd have never taught you magic if he knew what you were going to use it for."

"There was no other way to get out without leaving at least one of us behind." Alexander gazed at Eragon. "It would've been completely impossible to even get that little amount of antidote to begin with."

"But you basically sentenced them to death!" Eragon was red with rage. "Most likely tortured and killed by their own comrades!"

"Then tell me what I should have done." Alexander growled. "Should I have taken out my sword and scream my way around with my powerful magic and incredible skills as I fought against the Shade?" he snarled. "Or should I have called upon my dragon and fought alongside her as to even-out the battle against an entire army?" there was a moment of silence as he turned away from Eragon and began trotting a bit faster and taking the lead. "I'm not as strong as you are, Eragon. If I had found a better way to do it, I would have."

After that, they continued their way in complete silence. Alexander in the front and not looking back, and Eragon behind, with clashing emotions mixed along the irritation of stress and lack of sleep.

_You do realize that all he's done was to help us._ Saphira spoke into Eragon's head. _He wasn't involved with any of this. He could have run away or even sell us to the Empire, yet chose to lend a hand. He's risked his life to save Brom's, yours and even my own more than once._

_I know!_ Eragon tried not to sound snappy, but it was a bit hard. _It just feels wrong what he did. Brom always told us not to…_

_Not to do it _unless_ it's an emergency._ Saphira finished the sentence for him. _I doubt being imprisoned, drugged and poisoned doesn't count as an emergency._

_Why are you taking his side?_ Eragon felt a bit bitter.

_Because it's easy to see he's hurt, Eragon. Both by his own remorse, and your words._ Saphira replied softly. _And because I would have done much worse if it meant I'd save you._ she eyed Eragon as they continued their way. _Think about that._

Eragon grunted a bit and they continued their way in silence.

Eventually though, they had reached the shores of a roaring river with fast waters. Broad enough from where they stood it was hard to see the other side.

"It's at least half a league across." Alexander broke the silence, not looking at Eragon as he spoke. "There are no bridges nor roads nearby, so it's likely we won't encounter anyone before crossing it." he went towards Saphira and undid the bindings that held the elf under her. "I'm not sure how long she'll last." he commented as he checked her vitals. "But once we cross the river we should start moving faster."

"Faster?" Eragon felt irritated at this. "How can we go any faster? We've been riding through day and night, only so the horses could rest and eat!" he moved his arms broadly from one side to the other. "The only way to move faster would be if we went on Saphira's back!"

"Exactly." Alexander's eyes were dark and serious, his expression cold as ice. "Once we cross, you go ahead with Saphira to the Varden so they can heal the elf. I already showed her how to get there." he pointed at Snowfire. "I'll follow by horse with Snowfire, it should take me several more days, but I'm sure I'll make it through."

"Make it through!" Eragon wasn't sure if to feel relieved he'd make it in time with the elf, or angry for how Alexander seemed to be sacrificing himself to achieve it. "How will you make it through?" he interrogated. "How do you expect to cross the dessert with no water and two horses that drink in one sitting more than what you'd take in a week?" his voice was on the verge of becoming screams. "How will you manage against the dry and hot air? What will you do if you find yourself poisoned by some serpent or other animal? Do you actually expect to be capable of fighting off on your own thieves or slavers if they attack you during the night?"

"You don't really get it, do you?" Alexander was on the verge of snapping. "We don't know how long she will live. We don't know if she'll die because of the poison tomorrow or even today." he continued. "For all what we can tell, even after we gave her a partial antidote and healed her wounds, she's not done as much as move!" he kept pointing at the elf. "The more time goes by, the more likely it is she won't make it in time to the Varden and die!" taking several deep breaths, Alexander tried to relax. "You don't have to worry about me, I can manage on my own just fine. I was doing before I met you, and I'll continue doing so when our paths separate."

"You haven't answered my question." Eragon also became cold.

Alexander kicked the dirt with such strength it created a small hole, then, mumbled the words of power, and the hole filled with water. "There's always water underground." he stated sourly. "Spells can keep animals poisonous or not away. And I can always make illusions to keep any bandits away." pausing for a second, he sighed, trying to calm down but not quite getting there. "As for food, I have enough provisions for myself, and the horses can eat the dried grass that grows throughout the dessert."

A deep silence followed as both of them remained staring daggers at each other. Like mad dogs about to jump and bite at any second.

_Enough already!_ Saphira shouted into each other's head, making sure her voice was heard by both. _Eragon, it is clear that he means good and is worried of you and the elf. He is well prepared and willing to keep his word._ she turned her head towards the other one. _Alexander, Eragon is also worried of you, and fears to lose you if we leave you behind._ she snarled at them both. _Can't you just make amends and stop this nonsense?_

Both of them stared at the dragon, and then at each other, now feeling more awkward than angry. And still a bit uncertain as to what they should do to begin with.

"Fine…" Alexander finally spoke as he let out some air. "I'm sorry for being mean at you, and for having broken Brom's rule." he stated. "I'll try to do better next time."

"And I'm sorry for having snapped at you." Eragon soon followed. "With Brom's death, I just… felt desperate."

_Good._ Saphira nodded. _Do you plan on making Eragon and I take the lead?_

"Yes, unfortunately, it's the only chance we've got." Alexander sighed. "Though it would be appreciated if once you get there you warn them I'm on my way." he chuckled a bit. "I don't want to find myself dodging arrows because they think I'm a spy or something." he hesitated for a second. "Though there is something that's been worrying me, other than her physical state."

"What is it?" Eragon asked.

"Most of the time, I use my mind to try and look ahead." Alexander explained. "But whenever I get close to her mind, it feels as if… it were awake." he paused for a second. "I never did contact though, it felt as if she'd attack anyone who tried." he pointed at Eragon, already regaining his calmness. "How about if you try? If she attacks you, you can always claim you're a Rider in the ancient language. That ought to make her curious enough to not kill you."

"What if she doesn't stop?" Eragon looked worried.

"Saphira and I are here. I think we'd be able to do something if things went bad." Alexander said. Saphira's nod reinforced his words. "Besides, we've got some time to kill before dusk. Might as well use it."

Eragon gulped and looked down at the woman for a moment. Alexander's statement as to what he had done to the soldiers with his mind gave him a chill, and some extra fear of what the elf could do to him if things didn't go well.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and focused, stretching his mind past the bond with Saphira and towards the elven woman's mind.

Almost on cue, the instant they touched, the alien mind stabbed Eragon's repeatedly, but the Rider was slightly surprised to find the pain dulled out by his own barriers. Was this because of how often he practiced with Alexander?

"Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal!" (I am a Rider and friend) he hurried to say before any further attacks were made, and he felt the alien presence stop mid-stab.

There was a long pause as Eragon remained still, waiting for a response as he didn't dare to move an inch. He knew his words, even if true, could mean other things that were not quite to be trusted. But he hoped that it would be enough for the time being to establish a first contact.

_What is your name?_ the elf maiden asked briefly, still prepared to attack at a moment's notice.

_Eragon, and you?_ he hurried to reply.

_Arya._

"I wish you best of luck." Alexander said as he hugged Eragon tightly. "Make sure to get there as fast as you can. Don't you dare slow down for _anything_. Even if it might end up tearing me to bits when I find it."

"Then it is you who will need the luck." Eragon replied with a worried face. "I have a dragon, and you only have two horses."

"Ah, but you've forgotten." Alexander patted Snowfire's side. "This is the smartest horse in Alagëisa." he really didn't believe that. He just wanted to make Eragon relax a bit. "Any smarter and I'm sure he'd be the one guiding this whole adventure."

"Please, be careful." Eragon grabbed Alexander's shoulders with what almost seemed a death-grip. "It doesn't matter if you take a whole month instead of a week. But make sure to get there alive."

"Don't worry, I'm not that easy to kill." he attempted to relax him again. "I'll be there before you know it."

One last hug, and Eragon hopped onto Saphira before taking off into the night. Vanishing from sight entirely before Alexander even had the chance to wave goodbye.

Letting out a long and relieved sigh, this was far from what should have happened. Eragon should have continued with Murtagh and almost get killed as he got to the Varden barely in time to save Arya. And Brom should have died back at Dra-Leona. And Alexander shouldn't have even appeared.

Still, he felt this was the best outcome for the time being.

His intuition told him he'd still face plenty of dangers before getting to the Varden. But since he had sent Eragon ahead, this meant it was most likely he'd spot the Urgals before they reached the hidden entrance.

If he was lucky, by the time he'd get to see Beartooth river, there would be enough preparations to avoid him from having to run for his life.

If not, he'd have to hide and wait until the Urgals passed by before continuing his way.

-

Two days almost following the Hadarack river, and then Alexander had begun heading into the gold and ochre colored dessert.

It was hot, dry and incredibly uncomfortable. Alexander would have had to stop to get sand out of his eyes every few minutes if not because he cast a small spell to avoid any of the unwanted particles from hindering his sight.

Though the spell to draw water for the horses was tiring to say the least, he'd recover most of that energy as he continued riding at a moderately high pace. Not making it a trot, but fast enough to leave the horses very tired whenever dusk fell.

Whenever he stopped for the night, Alexander would weave tiny spells that would keep all animals but the horses away. And he'd also cast some minor magic to make it seem as if his campsite was just another dune.

Of course, if not for the months of training he had received, so many spells, even if small, would have probably left him gasping for air and unable to move throughout the rest of the day. But with practice, he had found ways to achieve the same results and save some energy along the way. So he'd only feel slightly tired at most.

Since he didn't have anything better to do throughout this whole time, he spent most of it either cursing the thorough heat of the day or the chilling cold of the night, or trying to figure out the black book he was still carrying around with him.

Neither of which made any changes so far.

But he was still amazed. At himself mostly.

Never in his life had he thought he'd be capable of traveling through the dessert yet still be 100% sure of the direction he was headed to. Nor that he'd have the skill and experience to know just how much distance he'd roughly travel through the day by just seeing the condition of the horses.

He wouldn't have believed he'd someday learn how to actually make a smoke-less campfire without magic. Not even that he'd be capable of hunting and following tracks just as easily (though he could tell he was still far from Eragon's level, where he could tell chronologically what happened based only on tracks left on the ground).

Despite all this, Alexander was still somewhat concerned.

Judging by what he remembered of the book, it had taken Eragon proximally two days at to go in and out of the dessert and reach a not-so-dead land near the base of the Beor. However, he was at the end of his third and had not yet found end to those sand dunes.

The only thing relaxing him a bit were the images that Brom had given him, for the time being, he had not gone out of the estimated times and distances by those. Which probably meant he was taking a more direct route than the one that had been taken during the story.

-

By the fourth day, Alexander felt content with himself. He had started to notice The massiveness of the Beor's early that day, and by dusk, he was already out of the sand and into a terrain that looked more alive and fresh. The cool wind was more than welcome at that point.

The other thing that made him feel somewhat happy with himself was that, if he had gotten there, Eragon was surely already at the Varden's gates, if not inside already.

Though he also knew it would take him at three or four more to get to the valley, he felt refreshed for the time being. Lucky even, since the only dangers he had encountered so far had been the dessert itself.

That night he slept better than usual, at least, better than what he had slept in the past two weeks.

Which was why he was in a bad humor when he was woken up by a mental buzz that alerted him of human presence not too far away.

He had casted the spell purely out of custom. It was intended to wake him up in case anything passed through the barrier meant to keep animals away.

Stretching his mind somewhat, he could count at least five horses, their respective riders and four more that were far closer than the rest.

It took him a moment to realize the four that were going on foot were doing so slowly, trying to be sneaky and stop him from waking up. The others seemed more prepared to gallop into the fight if such a thing arose.

The first thought to cross Alexander's mind was to grab hold of all of them and send their zombified minds to gallop aimlessly into the Hadarac. Only to awaken a day later.

No, he shook his head. They had disturbed his sleep, and to make up for it, he'd play around somewhat.

The first thing he did was scare the horses with soft mental stabs. Enough to make them whinny and start moving back and forth while the riders tried to keep them steady.

Using this distraction, he continued by doing something similar to the men, though with more thorough intensity. With enough force to knock them out for the next half hour or so.

Now with his attackers unconscious, he followed to calm down the horses and ask them to stay where they were. Which they did.

Dragging the limp bodies of the nine men, he used their own ropes to tie them together in a circle using their arms and torso. Taking away all objects but their clothes along the way.

Once satisfied it would be extremely difficult for them to free themselves, he continued by unsaddling the horses and leaving the contents of the saddle and what they were carrying inside a three foot deep hole he had just improvised. He then tied their necks with one another so they'd be able to move about and eat easily as long as they remained within ten or so feet from the next horse.

After that, he saddles Choco and readied him for travel as he did the same thing with Snowfire.

"Wake up." Alexander ordered in the ancient language once he was on Choco. Though slowly, the nine of them came back to their senses.

"I can't move!" shouted one of them as he tried to struggle against the bonds, though soon was accompanied by the rest.

"Up here." Alexander said as he caught the attention of those in the group that could see him. "Greetings, slavers."

"Who are you and what sort of witchcraft have you done to us?" one of them imposed himself above the rest.

"As you can see, you are tied up by your arms and torso." Alexander said with an amused tone. "You can move your legs. But I doubt you'll get anywhere unless you cooperate with one another." he continued, then pointed at the hole. "In that hole lie all your weapons and provisions." he then pointed at the horse next to him, which he gave the mental instruction to start running eastward for a league at least, opposite to where he was going to. "And there go your horses." he added. "Also, your ropes have been enchanted so the only way for you to free yourselves is by cutting it. Best of luck"

The one who had imposed himself as the leader began cursing him with everything he had as Alexander simply trotted away into the darkness. He had lied about the ropes being enchanted, but he was sure it was a believable bluff.

Feeling somewhat happy with himself for coming up with that strange way of justice. He made his way following the stars Brom had taught him about throughout the journey.

-

The joy that had accompanied Alexander throughout the morning from three days ago had vanished by nightfall.

By then, he had managed to spot the entrance to the valley that would lead to the Varden.

On the other hand, he had also spotted far off in the distance the black horde guided by a red banner.

He cursed at the sight of this. He had thought that by the time he had gotten there, the Urgals would have either already passed, or not yet within sight. He deduced they must have seen Saphira flying and picked up the pace, but he wasn't that sure.

Either way, this meant trouble.

More so since he had not been planning on going into the valley until dawn. From what he remembered from the book spoke of tracks of large beasts that awoke during the night that could be trouble even for Saphira. Something he would have preferred not to risk encountering in the dark.

Now, however, he wouldn't have much of a choice since his best option would be to keep his lead and get into the Varden with as much distance between him and them as he could get.

Sighing in frustration, he quickly packed what little he had taken out to prepare for the night, grabbed his meal with his teeth and went straight into the valley while casting the spells that would warn him of unwanted presences, though he modified it so it'd only start if whatever came close was larger than a cat.

It was hard traversing the forest through near complete darkness. Small spells illuminated his way, but said way were bushes and thick trees that forced the horses to a pace a human could have kept with slight discomfort.

He'd always look over his shoulder at the slightest of sounds, and the buzzing spell went off several plenty of times. And each one of them he'd look for the intruder and attempt to convince them that nor he nor the horses weren't a palatable meal.

Minutes turned into hours, and the weariness of having been traveling throughout the day were now combining efforts with his lack of sleep to force him into unconsciousness. That, along with the cold air and chilly winds, Alexander was having trouble just keeping himself from shivering into a coma.

If not for the rush of adrenaline that was continuously pumping through his system, he'd have given up somewhere around midnight.

But he pressed on with renewed vigor as he heard the sound of the cascading waterfall. He was near, he could almost taste it.

Sometimes, in his rush, he let one or two animals slip by almost without notion of them being there in the first place, though he did snap back into full awareness whenever they were closer than twenty yards, which was as close as he'd let them since he couldn't force his mind any further.

When the sky was starting to turn orange, he saw the lake and the waterfall, and the thin edge that would lead him to the entrance of the Varden.

Dismounting and quickly making his way towards the _correct_ side, he slammed a rock against it several times.

"Aí varden abr du Shur'tugals gata vanta!" he shouted three times before sitting down on the wet floor, feeling exhausted.

Seeing how no one opened the door, he lay down against the gate and closed his eye. He had gotten there, he had made it.

And he felt so tired… the adrenaline was going away, and his eyelids were getting heavier with every passing moment.

Next thing he knew, he was asleep against the wet stone wall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Publisher's notice**: I am not the author of this story. I am merely publishing this story on behalf of the author found at: tgfwritter (.) deviantart (.) com.

**Original Story:** http:/ tgfwritter . deviantart . com /art/MMF-EragonPhase-part-5-215764427

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<br>**

Alexander's mind woke up with red alarms when it felt something cold, slimy and disgusting attempting to probe it.

Instinct took over and he quickly stabbed repeatedly against the alien intrusion. Not giving it the chance to even escape as he wrapped himself against the oppressor, continuing to stab and stab again as he began squeezing down on his prey, not even pondering on giving the opportunity to do anything else. Stabbing from every direction now, aiming for the smallest of cracks to deal as much damage as possible.

He heard some screams as his merciless attack prolonged itself further. Even with the resistance his ex-aggressor was putting forth, he didn't care, nor did he stop.

He had to survive, he had to resist.

Then, something heavy and powerful hit him in the head. Alexander hadn't had the chance to take in his surroundings before he was unconscious again.

-

Alexander's next awakening proved to be far less abrupt and somewhat more relaxed. Though still quite weary and alert. This time, however, he wasn't alone.

"Morning." Eragon's voice roused him into calmness.

"Where…?" Alexander stopped his own question as he saw the stone walls and torches that lit them. "The Varden?"

"Yep." Eragon was grinning broadly, seemingly happy about something. "You made it."

"What about the Urgals?" Alexander asked, still feeling tired. "And where's my food?"

"The Urgals were dealt with." Eragon simply put. "All killed." he turned around and handed Alexander loaf of bread. "This is all I can give you right now."

"Why do you seem so happy?" Alexander pondered, feeling still a bit off. "And who was the one who tried to probe me before?"

"It was someone I don't like." Eragon simply put. "Supposedly, everyone coming here have to be probed to have their innocence verified." he kept on grinning. "They did the same thing to me when I came here. I don't like them one bit, and I think I never will." he paused for a second. "Right now, he refuses to try probing you again until you've calmed down. It's quite fun to see how perturbed he is because of you."

"You must really not like him." Alexander limited himself to answer. "Where's Saphira? And how's the Arya?"

"Saphira is outside right now." Eragon pointed at the door of the cell. "Arya is alive and already recovered. Thanks to you if I may add." he sighed a bit, seemingly frustrated. "Unfortunately, you have two choices right now. Either you let them inspect your mind, or they drug you up and imprison you until you let them inspect your mind."

"Why am I not surprised?" Alexander chuckled a bit. "I don't mind them prying into my mind as long as I get to choose what they can or cannot see." he eyed Eragon. "And I am also sure there are some things in my memory that _you_ would not want them to see either. This is the reason as to why you are here, correct?"

"Indeed." Eragon smiled with a hint of relief. "That is why Saphira is here, she'll help you with that." he shrugged off a short laugh. "Though _they_ believe it's to avoid you from doing anything reckless."

"Impressive method of convincing if I do say so myself." Alexander nodded. "Well, let's get this over with, I want some real food in me before I starve to death."

"Wait here, then." Eragon stood up and went for the door. Alexander heard him say something after vanishing at the other side.

_Glad to see you back._ Saphira's words echoed through his head, her mind already wrapping around his a bit. _What do you plan on hiding?_

_Absolutely nothing._ Alexander said with mischief as he felt the dragon's surprise. _While on my way here, I sued the time to create false memories of what happened before I met you. They're not perfect, but I'm certain I can dazzle them enough to think otherwise._ he paused, noting how the door was opened and he was asked to go outside. _After that, hide whatever Eragon wants to keep a secret, and I'll do the same with my own._

Stepping outside, he found himself with the tip of four spears almost poking into his neck. He saw Eragon's angry look and the smug yet frightful one of a pair of bald and beardless twins not too far away.

"If you so much as try to resist, you will die." one of them stated coldly, though the other one seemed a bit reluctant.

"I can't seriously have frightened you _that_ much?" Alexander mocked. "Fair warning though, what I did before, I did so out of instinct and in a mental haze." he grinned a bit. "So being lucid right now, I am capable of _far_ more control over myself."

"Very well then." the less fearful twin said as his expression attempted to hide a sly grin. "Do not resist and this should not hurt."

Alexander readied himself as he felt the mental tendril reach into him. He opened his defenses and took notice that this time it was the combined strength of the twins that was trying to enter his mind.

As they began searching for memories, they found out mostly blurred images and sounds, like a video of an unfocused camera. The story of the life of the son of a magic wielding leather worker played in bits and pieces for them. Then growing up and hunting down his uncle in search of someone to train him magic, and then his encounter with Saphira.

All the memories they found after that were also blurred and with missing pieces. And their insistence was painful to say the least, but also very cautious and weary, almost more focused on the movements of Alexander's mind than in the inspection itself. If Alexander had been pressed for a description, he'd have said it was like a snake made out of salt and vinegar trying to crawl under his skin without him feeling it.

Aside from the pieces Saphira had hidden, he had made sure they did not find out about the full extent of his abilities, nor of the either his true nature or of his real purposes. It was hard and tricky, but with Saphira's help, doable.

Eventually, they stopped the probing and searching as they retrieved their minds from his own.

"You have a very bad memory." one of them eventually spoke.

"Problem of my life." Alexander shrugged. "I'm always having trouble remembering names."

"Well?" Eragon pushed a bit in the subject.

The twins looked at one another with cold gazes, mostly reluctance. "He is not a foe." they declared, and the spears were immediately withdrawn from Alexander's throat.

"Now that we've got this done and done." a rough voice interrupted as the owner called Alexander's attention. "Ajihad, leader of the Varden, asked me to bring you to him." the dwarf instructed. "Orik's me name."

"Alexander." the human stretched a friendly hand, which was met with a rough shake. "This is the first time I've met a dwarf. I must say, what you lack in size, you make up in strength."

"Glad ta hear." the dwarf seemed uncertain whether or not to take this well.

"Could I eat something before meeting him?" Alexander was more courteous than usual. "I'd rather not have the leader of the Varden listen to my stomach growl."

"Ya can eat on the way." Orik replied as they began walking down one of the tunnels.

"I'll see you later." Eragon stated. "I have some business to attend to."

"Oh my, you actually sound mature and important." Alexander grinned. "Appearances do result deceiving."

Eragon frowned a bit but let it slide as he went in another direction, being guided by a young girl with dark skin.

Alexander couldn't stop himself from pondering what other changes had taken place now that Eragon's arrival had not been so rushed.

-

The walk through the tunnels was long to say the least. Though the tunnels themselves were extremely well made, Alexander found himself more interested in the city itself.

It was like someone had tried to use the insides of a volcano to create enough living space for an entire nation.

And had found himself with the spare time to decorate everything with stones and geometrical art. All with more practical use than not.

"I must say, this place is extremely well made." he commented after he had eaten some dried meat and extra bread. "Even with such a size, the attention to detail is remarkable."

"Doubt you'll ever find something as beautiful made by hands." Orik looked as if he had been flattered himself. "It took many dwarf generations. And we live far more than humans."

"Interesting." Alexander pondered if they'd had found a better way to build if they hadn't spent so much time building. "I've seen things similar to this, but nothing that can truly compare." he added. "Considering how much soul you've put into building this, I can only imagine how impressive dwarven metal-work."

"You'll never find better metal-jobs than dwarven one." Orik rambled a bit. "The only thing that could compare would be the blade of the Riders."

"I had heard of those." Alexander said. "They'd never rust nor crack, and they would not have a single blemish no matter how much you fought with it or how much time passed by."

"Among other things." Orik nodded in agreement. "Here we are." he pointed at the large doors that lead someplace else.

Knocking twice and waiting for a response, the doors opened and Alexander smelled the familiar scent of books. It almost fully brought him back the memory of the life he had had before getting there. But something else forced him back into his new reality.

There was a man seated behind a desk with an air of importance and authority that could have only compared to a try king and ruler. Alexander immediately knew who it was that lead the Varden.

"Welcome." Ajihad stood up as he pointed at a chair. "Please, take a seat." he then looked at the twins and the guards. "Everyone else, please leave. I'd like this talk to be in private."

The twins seemed awestruck, and tried to muster a complain, but one gaze from the one in charge, and they were mumbling apologies as they left.

"Eragon told me much about you, Alexander." Ajihad sat back on his chair. "And Brom mentioned you twice in his letter as well."

"He did?" Alexander felt a bit surprised at this.

"He did." the man confirmed. "He told me that I could trust you, but still be weary of you."

"I feel honored." Alexander replied. "I didn't expect he'd think of me in that way."

"The twins, however, insist that, even if you passed, that you be thrown into the deepest of cages and killed if not poisoned and drugged until the time of your death." Ajihad muttered with a dark stare. "Though I believe their reasons are mainly driven by how easily you had managed to subdue one of them without even being fully conscious."

"I was lucky, sir." Alexander hurried to seem humble. "He simply didn't expect an attack." he paused for a second. "Besides, it was Brom himself who taught me."

"It matters not right now." Ajihad's face clearly revealed he didn't believe Alexander's words. "The reason I called you here was because of the second thing Brom wrote in his letter." his eyes narrowed. "He claims you know secrets of the Varden, the elves and even Galbatorix himself. Secrets that, if revealed to the wrong person could kill us all."

"I do know secrets." Alexander relaxed a bit. "But I believe you are mostly interested in one particular secret I hold."

"And what secret would that be?" Ajihad's eyes narrowed, revealing threats that should not be trifled with.

"The secret as to who is the traitor within the Varden." Alexander spoke with a grin. "Though it would be more correct to say _whom_."

"That truly would be useful information." Ajihad leaned back against his chair as he frowned. "Of course, you must realize that your word, even if backed up by Brom himself, would hold no meaning without actual proof."

"That much I know myself." Alexander nodded in agreement. "Only a fool would believe someone without proof." he paused for thought. "And, curiously enough, only a fool would give away such an important piece of information without expecting something in return."

"You do realize to whom you are talking to, right boy?" Ajihad's eyes looked as threatening as they were surprised. "I could have you killed with just a gesture."

"And then you'd lose your much needed piece of information. And, most likely, Eragon's confidence and trust." Alexander said. "Still, I'd very much appreciate if you hear my request, for it's not greedy nor disrespectful. At least from my point of view."

"Speak this bargain you wish to hold." Ajihad sighed with an amused stare.

"I wish to be allowed to work and serve Eragon himself. And no one else." Alexander stated. "Aside from that, I'd like to be considered his representative in case something happened to him." he paused, seeing his words sink in. "In exchange, I guarantee my full support to the Varden's purpose as long as Eragon is in favor of it. As well as information that I'm certain will result very useful to you."

"A most peculiar favor you ask for." Ajihad stated. "I would have been easy for you to gain both of these by merely asking Eragon. What do you plan to gain by asking me instead?"

"I just want to make it look more official." Alexander stated. "By having the leader of the Varden allow it, the problems that could come later on will not be as much."

"Very well then." Ajihad agreed after a moment of thought. "I'll write the paperwork latter."

"Thank you very much." Alexander bowed his head. "Now, for that information…" he touched his chin playfully, pondering what he'd tell him. "Firstly, a clue. The traitors are two, they're always together, and they have access to almost as much information as you. If this wasn't enough, I'll tell you a question *If all who join must be inspected, who inspects the inspectors*?" he chimed in an almost poetic manner. "The second piece of information is more vague since I don't know the specifics, but it could help me prove my worth." he cleared his throat a bit. "Ithrö Zhâda, as Galbatorix seems to call it, as an abandoned dwarven city from where he'll infiltrate the tunnels that spread across the Beor mountains. Though that army is purely made out of Urgals and Kull"

"How can you know of this?" Ajihad now seemed fully surprised. "If anything, this could be used to prove you work for Galbatorix!"

"Now that you mention it, you are correct." Alexander replied. "Then again, I'd be hard to believe I work to Galbatorix and yet I haven't handed him Eragon. And that helped the escape of Arya." he hummed for a second. "Or that I saved Brom's life in Dras-Leona. Or, for that matter, that killing Durza will set the Urgals free." pausing for a second, he stood up as he bowed. "Or that the son of Morzan, Eragon's half-brother, is destined to become the Rider of one of the two eggs that're left. Though Galbatorix already knows this last part."

"What did you just say?" Ajihad's eyes opened wide.

"I said that, Murtagh, son of Morzan and half-brother by his mother to Eragon, will be the next Rider." Alexander spoke slowly. "And Galbatorix is hunting him down because of this. We're lucky Murtagh is already headed for Surda to hide from him. Though the young man doesn't know of his future just yet." he began walking towards the door. "If this doesn't prove I am _not_ in favor of the Empire, I doubt anything else will." he paused before reaching the entrance as he looked around. "I'd very much like to read these books. Perhaps one of them will show me the next place I'll be in."

As he said this, he opened the doors (door to be more precise, opening both at the same time seemed like an arduous task) and closed it as soon as he was outside.

"Well?" Orik eyed him curiously.

"I've been appointed at Eragon's right-hand man for now." Alexander replied. "Though I'd probably enjoy going about this place and take in as much of its beauty as I could… I'd prefer to bath and clean myself. It's been almost a month since last I had the chance."

"The Rider's right hand?" Orik seemed impressed as he began walking while Alexander followed. "That could prove to be quite the powerful spot you've been put into."

"I don't care much about the power." Alexander shook his head. "I'm more interested in protecting Eragon's own needs and wishes. I'm guessing every power within Tronjheim is attempting to influence him to their own side." he looked at Orik for a second. "Are you under Ajihad's rule or under that of the dwarves? Not that I want to seem rude or anything, but I'd have been expecting a human to be the one guiding me."

"Yer right to suspect I work for Ajihad. And in a sense you're right." Orik answer. "Me uncle, the King, placed me under Ajihad's authority as a sign of good intentions. But I'd still answer to him if I were called upon."

"It is rather amusing how little actions of someone with power can influence so much." Alexander sighed a bit. "Sometimes I wonder if politics are more like a strange game rather than a needed tool."

"Aye." the dwarf nodded, and fell silent for a second. Then, he looked around for a moment and then back at Alexander. "Out of curiosity, I had heard that you had almost killed on of the Twins in your sleep. I found it hard to believe, but then I saw how they treated you during their examination. Is it true?"

"Yes." Alexander raised an eyebrow at the dwaf's grin. "What have they done to have won the hate of so many people?"

"Slimy little buggars they be." Orik replied. "They sneer at those without power and plot to get more for their own use. They slither and crawl like a ill born snake." he kept the frown. "And their methods aint pretty nor considerate either."

"That does seem to be the description Eragon gave me." Alexander pondered for a moment. "What about Arya? I heard from Eragon she's well, but surely she couldn't have recovered fully in such a short time."

"You'd be amazed." Orik said. "Only two days after she had come here, she herself was the one to test Eragon's skill with the sword. It looked like she was toying with him more than anything." he frowned a bit. "Elves be damn fast at recovering."

"If she had managed to toy with Eragon in a spar, I'd say she's also fast and strong." Alexander pondered at this for a second. "Though the idea of sparing with someone so skilled and powerful does sound tempting."

"A fighter are ya." Orik looked him over a bit. "I had heard from Eragon you use strange skills with your hands. A strange art I'd like to witness someday."

"If I get the chance, I'll even show you some moves that could result useful." Alexander looked at the dwarf for a second, ignoring the fact that he had to walk a bit bent over due to the low height of the tunnel. "Though it'd be hard for me to use any on a dwarf, your bones are far thicker than a human's, and my technique uses the weakness of the joints to attack."

"You don't say?" the dwarf's gaze seemed amused. "Now I'm feeling even more curious as to how this art works." he paused for a moment. "We're here." he pointed into the room with a door at the other end "You can clean yourself in the baths, there is soap and brushes. Leave your clothes here so can have clean clothes be delivered to you by the time you get out."

"I'd appreciate that very much." Alexander replied with a bow as the dwarf left.

Once undressed, Alexander went into a completely dark room. He ended up having a bit of trouble entering the bath without falling down, but he soon found it to be warm and soothing.

The complete darkness had made him feel a bit claustrophobic at first, but he eventually got used to it and relaxed as he scrubbed himself clean.

As he lied there in thought, Alexander tried to make some mental clarifications of the situation. It seemed Orik hadn't been appointed as Eragon's guide through punishment, most likely due because the Rider had not gotten there while being followed by an army of Urgals.

There was a chance Orik had been appointed as his guide just to please the dwarves. But if that had been the case, Alexander didn't know as to why the dwarf had left Eragon's side to begin with.

Still, he felt it best to be cautious of what he said or presumed to know. Most likely, he'd have to be cautious of both the Twin's and Ajihad's purposes. Neither of which seemed to be that pleased with Alexander's presence for one reason or another.

"It's hard to be a politician." he stated with a sigh.

When he got out, he found a towel and some clean clothes to wear. There was a young woman with dark skin standing at the other side of the door when he exited the room.

She seemed to be a year younger than Alexander, her skin was dark and her gaze penetrating. She wore a red wine dress and a jeweled dagger on her waist. The young boy felt himself get flustered at her presence for no apparent reason.

"Greetings, friend of Rider, Alexander." she stated with a soothing yet formal tone of voice. "My name is Nasuada, I've been appointed by my father to guide you through Tronjheim." she looked him over and made a short nod. "I have heard quite some things of you from both Eragon and my father."

"I find myself in disadvantage then for I don't know anything about you." Alexander regained as much control over himself as he could. "Is your father by any chance Ajihad?"

"He is." she replied briefly. "Would you wish to go eat something? Or would you rather first choose where you'll stay?"

"I get to choose?" Alexander parroted, somewhat amused.

"Yes, we weren't certain whether you'd prefer to stay at the base of Tronjheim where most people live, or near the top, where Eragon and Saphira currently reside." her tone of voice made it somewhat clear she had been planning this to be a test rather than a decision.

"I'd rather be near Eragon, though not in the same place as Saphira." Alexander replied. "Even though he always manages to get into trouble in the least expected of times, I wouldn't want to pry on his and Saphira's privacy." he paused for a second. "Having that solved, your offer of a meal seems quite tempting. I've only had some bread and cheese since I got here, and I find myself still hungry."

"If that's what you wish, then please come this way." Nasuada stated courteously as she turned and began walking down the tunnel

Alexander couldn't stop himself from wondering about the girl. She walked and moved as if she were royalty, yet there was an air of familiarity around her that just seemed to calm him down. And even though she was the one guiding him, she was walking besides him rather than in front.

"If I may ask." she interrupted the silence. "I was told you were mentored by Brom himself before his death along with Eragon. I was curious as to the sort of man he was. My father told me many stories, but I'd like to hear it from someone who knew him before his death."

"He was… grumpy and short tempered." Alexander said, pushing away the short uneasiness that came to his chest at the memory. "He always complained about how badly I used magic. And he never seemed to give either Eragon or me a break." he sighed for a moment. "I had managed to beat him once during our spars, and that was because I had caught him completely by surprise. Even though he didn't use magic that much, he'd show incredible control and skill in the art." he kept his tone soft as he spoke. "I'm sure he thought of Eragon as a son as much as Eragon considered him a father. And even if my relationship with him wasn't that close, I thought very highly of him." he stared into the distance for a moment. "Sometimes I wonder if his death was my fault or Druza's. I had been powerless to save him in time, and I still regret that fact."

"I'm… sorry for having pried." Nasuada quickly apologized.

"No, you're not in fault." Alexander shook the emotion off for a bit. "If anything, I'm the one who spoke too much."

An awkward silence fell on them, and the young man felt unable to do anything to make it go away. In the end, they reached the kitchens before he even had the chance to.

Now with actual fresh meat, milk and some water, he felt himself relax a bit as he ate. Mentally noting how Nasuada would remain staring at him most of this time.

"Do you not drink beer or wine?" she finally asked as Alexander drank some water.

"Alcohol clouds the mind and punishes it once it goes away." Alexander stated. "I once drank beer in Dras-Leona, and the experience proved to be bad enough to consider not doing so again." he chuckled a bit. "Though I wouldn't turn down a drink if I'm offered, I'd rather have water."

"A strange man indeed." Nasuada whispered to herself.

"Say, is there a library in Tronjheim?" Alexander wondered, though he already knew the answer. "I'd like to find something good to read. So much traveling and danger has made me neglect that pleasure."

"So you enjoy reading?" her look was not really amused, it seemed more like a polite question.

"Very." Alexander replied. "I find my imagination being fueled by the words of other worlds and stories of others experience." he continue. "The only thing Brom ever praised me for was how much I gave new uses to simple magic." he chuckled as they stood up and began walking again down one of the many tunnels. "I still believe it's the only thing Eragon hasn't been able to beat me in just yet."

Nasuada laughed at this. It was like a soft chime that made Alexander's chest lighten a bit at the feeling.

He felt things were slowly turning for the better.

"Wake." a soft yet cold voice said.

At first, Alexander thought of sending whomever had entered his room off until he was ready. The next thing to cross his mind, however, was a mental jab strong enough to force his defenses up, but not enough to cause pain.

Immediately, he jumped off his bed and found himself in mid-air for just a moment before sprawling to the floor. Where he scrambled to get rid of the sheets that had tied themselves around him somehow, and then calm down to look at whoever had spoken.

One instant was all it took for him to recognize Arya. She stood there with her long black hair and pointy ears with a face as cold as it was serious.

"You were more charming when unconscious." Alexander said as he slowly managed to stand up and dust himself a bit. Trying to find out just why his spells hadn't warned him of her arrival. And finding they were no longer there.

"I could say the same about you." she replied. "Move, it's already mid-day and I had been asked to test your skills in magic and the sword at morn." it was obvious she was angry at him. "Had you not made so sure you could not be found as easily, we would not be having this conversation."

"Sorry, force of habit." Alexander sighed as he yawned a bit. "I was in the library until very late. I didn't expect I'd be needed today." rather, he was expecting they'd give him at least another day to fully recover.

"I'll be waiting for you in the training field. Be sure to come as soon as you can." Arya simply stated as she turned around and left.

Once fully dressed in the normal attire, and carrying the twin palm length daggers he had bought in Dras-Leona, he went outside of his room, only to find Nasuada standing there, her gaze as hard as stone as she almost glared at him.

"What happened?" Alexander felt cornered all of a sudden.

"I was told to go fetch you this morning, and much to my surprise, I couldn't seem to find the place no matter how many times I searched." it was obvious she was holding back from growling the words. "When Arya appeared demanding about where she could find you, I said I didn't seem to find you myself." she glared daggers at Alexander. "And even then, it took us several hours to discover that you had hidden your room under several spells."

"I'm sorry?" Alexander replied, feeling awkwardly embarrassed. "I know Eragon can't be touched simply because he's a Rider. But I on the other hand have to take precautions. Specially after what happened with the Twins." he continued. "I just didn't think it'd be so soon before I was called for."

"Do you realize how embarrassing it was to admit I could not reach the room I had chosen for you earlier during the day?" Nasuada showed just a hint of her anger through the coldness of her face. Which made it that much more dangerous. "Even when I had asked help from the Twins, only Arya had managed to undo your spells." she glared yet again at him. "Elves are particularly easy to anger by someone who's late. More so if it seems they're trying to avoid them all together."

"Look, I'm terribly sorry for what I did, and I promise next time I'll make sure that at least you can reach me without trouble." Alexander hurried to apologize. "Could we leave this be or do you have anything more I should apologize for?"

Nasuada hesitated for a second, then shook her head before turning around and walking away while signaling him to follow. She spent most of the time grumbling and muttering something under her voice all the way, keeping a distance with Alexander of at least two yards in front of him.

A very long walk later, and they reached the training fields. Alexander had been denied any more food other than some dried bread.

He saw Eragon and Arya sparring as Saphira just kept staring at them. A group of soldiers watching as the young Rider tried his best to fight her, yet being toyed by the elf.

Much to Alexander's surprise, the elf moved extremely fast. And judging by how Eragon was having trouble even blocking the attacks, he realized she was also really strong as well. He gulped, fearful for a moment of having to spar against the elf who he had pissed off earlier.

As soon as he was spotted, Arya finished the fight by taking advantage of one of the many openings her attacks caused in Eragon's defense.

"I already saw your skills with magic." Arya stated dryly as she did not sheathe her sword. "It's clear you have much talent to make complex things out of simple spells." she added, then pointed at him. "Draw your sword, we'll spar."

Alexander tensed for a moment; the gaze of the elf was dead serious. He drew out his daggers and paused for a moment. This particular opponent could crush him with just a swing of the thin blade she held. This meant blocking was already out of his options. But dodging would prove difficult considering how much faster she was than him. Which narrowed his possibilities further down.

From what he had seen, even with the increased speed and strength, in skill alone she could compete with Eragon. Meaning she was both experienced and well trained. If anything, it was proving harder and harder for Alexander to come up with a method to fight and win.

Feeling cornered when the mock-battle hadn't even begun, he found a glimmer of hope if he mixed along his other skills into the fight.

Taking several deep breaths, he began calming down. _Cold as ice, still as a rock_ his thoughts began slowly washing away into the void that spread throughout his mind. _Calm as water, fast as wind_ the battle mantra continued as the world began reducing itself to him and Arya. _Strong as a mountain, soft as a blade of grass._ he began drawing forth the power within him as he took a stance in front of the elf. _Distant as the sun, close as a thought_.

His eyes locked onto hers, devoid of all thought as his mind stretched towards the adversarie's, brushing against it softly as he began reading her intentions through the surface.

Red. And attack.

She leaped, covering the four yards as if it were nothing, her mind closing and pressing against his, yet still touching. The blade came up towards his face. He didn't move.

The blade missed him by inches, almost brushing lightly against him as he already moved into a counter, noticing the surprise in her thoughts as she stepped back to avoid from being stabbed on the gut.

Yellow. A counter.

Alexander attacked, one blade moving in to cut her throat and the other to ready to follow. He sword pushed his dagger off as if it were nothing, taking advantage of the hole in his defenses this caused, and swiftly moving to cut his head off his shoulders.

Once again, the blade seemed to deviate from its course as it was aimed to high, now giving Alexander another opening on where he could attack with the second blade.

Red. Another attack.

She jumped back again, dodging the blade as she quickly jumped back in, a stab at his chest that he leaped into.

A mere inch had saved him from being pierced as the blade passed under his left armpit. The blade on his left hand swooping down as it aimed to her eyes as the one on his right did the same towards her arm.

He didn't get the chance though, as the blade he had dodged twisted as it began doing a slash towards his shoulder. Surely it would have cut his arm off if he hadn't seen the tension in her muscles and the change of pace in her thoughts that signaled the continuation attack.

Twisting his whole body to a side, he saw as her blade rose into the air as, once again, she had missed him by a mere hair's width, leaving her lower half exposed to any attack.

Blue. An opening.

Alexander's left leg came into a sweep as his left arm let go of the dagger at the same time. The palm of his hand pressed at the hilt of her sword as his kick had made her lose her balance for just and instant. No matter how strong she was, she still weighed less than Alexander.

The hand that still had a dagger came in from below to stab her stomach. And it would have connected, if not because she used what little contact with the ground she had still left to kick herself into a backwards summersault. Landing three yards away and completely regaining her stance. Alexander's attack having barely missed her.

White. Readiness.

Alexander didn't allow the elf to begin an attack as he was already going at her. Looking for an opening and waiting for his chance. Aware that his strength would not allow him to keep pace much longer.

A stab to the gut with his remaining dagger, and her sword hit his blade in an attempt to force him out of the attack. But he had let go of his blade the moment it had made contact, aiming his now free hand to grab her right wrist. And the moment she had begun to pull herself away as her free arm maneuvered the blade for a stab, Alexander dropped towards the floor as he pulled her forwards and downwards. His feet kicking her ankles as to throw her off balance a second time.

He twisted himself out of the stab's trajectory as his other hand was following the first, both of them turning in just the right way to force her arm to bend no matter how strong she was. A disadvantage that elves seemed to share with humans. Their muscles were placed in the same ways, and in certain positions, they could not muster any strength.

Already having his back against the ground as Arya fell on top, he continued to twist her arm with all he had until he had managed to turn her so she'd fall on her back as her arm was bent behind it.

Freeing one hand from the task of avoiding her arm from moving, he grabbed the dagger that had been laying under him just in time to place it at her throat as her own free hand, which wielded her blade, did the same on his own.

There was a long moment of silence as neither moved an inch. As if the duel had been real they had intended to slay one another from the get-go.

"You won." Alexander sighed as he let go, slumping back to the floor as his breathes came out ragged and tired. "You could've killed me before my dagger reached you."

Free from his grip, Arya rolled off of him and stood up, seemingly just breathing a bit hard, but otherwise looking completely fine.

"You pass." she dryly stated as her eyes seemed concerned and almost disoriented.

Having said this, she walked away with a hard expression as a massive amount of cheers and claps were heard as the spectators that had gathered surrounded Alexander and helped him to his feet.

Though he still felt as if he could barely walk on his own at the moment. But not tired enough not to notice Eragon's shocked expression as he approached Alexander.

"How did you do it?" he asked. "I couldn't even manage to get my blade so close to hers."

"I kinda read her movements." Alexander panted as he looked at his dagger, they were a mess, the strength of her blows had deformed the whole blade. "And I also used some magic."

"Magic?" this seemed to make the whole crowd blink in surprise.

"Yeah, I used to push her blade enough to miss me." Alexander explained as he had to use Eragon to keep himself standing. "Took quite some out of me."

"But how could you have used magic without the words?" Eragon stated at him, worried.

"Dunno, concentration?" Alexander replied.

Somehow, that answer didn't seem quite right to him.

It had taken two hours for the exhausted Alexander to manage to convince the soldiers to let him be by promising a couple of practice matches when he managed to recover and eat.

"I'll see what I can do to find ye new daggers." Orik promised as he left with them in a hurry, but only after Alexander had revealed a small secret as to how to predict your enemie's next move just by looking at them.

Taking his chance as quickly as possible, Alexander managed to convince Nasuada to take him towards the nearest source of food.

Once there, he began eating all within his grasp as fast as he could and with savage speed and hunger. All the while, the princess of the Varden stared at him with an amazed stare.

"I still can't believe you almost defeated Arya." she spoke as the young man continued to eat.

"And I probably won't get that close ever again unless I find some other way." Alexander said as he swallowed his third steak as if it had been the third. "Had the battle dragged any longer, I'd have passed out from exhaustion."

"Either way, you're the first one I've seen to use magic while fighting." her words almost felt like a praise. "You must have practiced it a lot to have reached such level."

"Not really." he replied as he began attacking the next plate of food. "More than practice, I spend most of the time trying to figure out ways of using small things to help me in a fight. I don't have the strength Eragon has, so I'm forced to make up for the gap with creativity." he coughed a bit as he had swallowed a piece a bit too large. Then washed it down with some water. "I'd probably write a book if I ever found myself bored enough to do that,

"You do realize you're talking about being on equal ground as a Rider, right?" Nasuada seemed amused.

"Dragon, Rider, elf, shade, dwarf, Urgal, Kull or human. I don't care." Alexander replied. "I must find a way to defeat my enemies, no matter how strong." he hesitated for a second. "The downside of tricking them into a trap or taking them by surprise is that it only works once at best."

"But a victory nevertheless." Nasuada nodded. "I like that way of thinking. If you can't beat them in strength, do so in speed, and if not, in brains."

"I think you'll make an excellent leader one day." Alexander had finished eating, feeling stuffed, giddy and even a bit daring. "And I would even dare guess you'll be a fine queen when that time comes." he chuckled a bit. "I might even consider lending a hand if you ever asked."

"Careful of what you say, I might make you keep your word." her stare seemed playful, with a hint of a smile hidden behind it.

Alexander only chuckled at this.

-

Throughout the rest of the day, Alexander and Nasuada spent their time walking around the underground city while chatting and exchanging stories.

Though several times he stopped at certain areas to mumble words under his breath, they continued about uninterrupted. The young man felt a strange sensation in his chest every time she'd start talking about how much adventure she wished to live and how overprotective her father had been.

That is, until Orik came to call for him saying it was from Ajihad, and very important. And then adding that Nasuada was needed elsewhere.

They asked what it was about, but it seemed that not even the dwarf knew what it was, other than important. So they hurried there.

"I see we're all here." Ajihad stated as he looked at them for a moment. Aside from Alexander, Arya, Eragon, Saphira, Orik and a tall man were there. "This is Jörmundur's my second in command." he paused for a moment as his eyes locked on Alexander before looking at the others. "We have discovered that there is an Urgal army on its way here. No more than two days away."

"How can it be?" Arya was the first one to ask. "Tronjheim, is anything but inaccessible except by the dwarves and those allowed to enter."

"One of our scouts found a wounded dwarf trying to reach us through one of the unused tunnels." Ajihad explained. "It seems the Urgals found Orthíad and have been amassing their forces there for the past year." he continued. "The city used to be occupied by dwarves, but it was abandoned once Tronjheim was formed."

"Aye, the tunnels are old there, some might have caved in." Orik said. "That would make it easy to be spotted from the surface. Galbatorix must have found it."

"Either way, from there they can travel anywhere in the Beor Mountains. They could finish off both the Varden and the dwarves if we do not take care of this promply."

"How many of them are there?" Eragon asked.

"I do not know. We are unsure if this army is even just Urgals or is joined by Galbatorix forces." Ajihad stated, worried.

"They're only Urgals." Alexander interrupted, confident in his word. "When I was in Gil'ead, I had disguised myself as a soldier to be able to sneak out Eragon, Arya and Brom." he hurried to explain. "I noticed none of the guards liked the presence of Druza not only because he was a Shade, but also because there were rumors that he had been seen dealing with Urgals." he paused. "Had the Urgals been allied with the human army, I suspect Durza would not have been so secretive about his friendship with them."

"That is a relief all on its own, but it does not take out any danger from the matter." Ajihad said as he eyed Alexander before continuing. "Nor Orrin nor the elves can help us with such a short notice. But I've already sent runners to warn them of our plight. At least, they won't be caught by surprise if we fall." he frowned for a second. "I already talked to Hrothgar, and we have decided on a course of action. We'll contain the Urgal forces down to three of the main tunnels. Else, we risk having too many sides from where to be attacked."

"What about Durza?" Alexander asked.

"What do you mean?" everyone's eyes darted towards him.

"The Shade, he's a powerful spell caster and sneaky as well." Alexander stated. "I'm sure he'll be leading a separate squad in an attempt to strike elsewhere." he paused for a moment, frowning as he was in thought. "Also, I believe this Urgal army will only work as such as long as Durza lives."

"Explain." Jörmundur said.

"I've spent as much time I could researching about the Urgals in the library." Alexander said. "For what I could find, Urgals live in tribes and clans separate to one another, and under almost no circumstance would they even think of fighting alongside enemy tribes rather than kill them on sight." he stated. "Such hate they have that more than once I read descriptions of how impossible it was to have more than four or five tribes working together. Since any more would lead to a bloodbath as the forces fought one another."

"What does Durza have to do with this?" Eragon asked.

"This is only a guess, but I strongly believe Durza is manipulating the Urgals with spells of some kind to keep them from killing one another." Alexander said. "I think if we kill the Shade, we'll find ourselves facing an army that's trying to kill one another."

"Even if your suspicions were true, Durza can just stay away from the battlefield as war goes on." Arya stated.

"Ah… but you've forgotten something." Alexander grinned. "Durza wants Eragon."

"Talk clearly." Ajihad demanded.

"There are traitors within the Varden, this much we are all certain off." Alexander stated. "Both Galbatorix and Durza have a strong desire to either kill or capture Eragon, and this battle will give them the perfect chance." he continued. "To prevent this from happening, Eragon must be in company of trusted fighters at all times starting now." he turned towards him. "Also, throughout the battle, you are not to fly unless it's to retry or head to safety, not to charge in or assist someone else."

"But that would be an advantage that we could surely use." Eragon said.

"No, you'd be far too vulnerable to both arrows and spells if you're in the air and flying where everyone could see you." Ajihad was the one to speak. "I agree on this with Alexander. We cannot risk losing you. I'd even suggest you evacuate with the women and children, but that could prove to be a fatal blow to the troop's morale and battle power."

"I'll have my best men to the task." Jörmundur stated.

"Count me in." Orik nodded.

"I'll be there as well." Alexander said, then turned to the elf with an inquisitive stare.

"I'll be nearby." she answered briefly. Though Eragon's gaze seemed troubled by her words, he kept silent.

"That's settled." Ajihad sighed, a bit relaxed. "Now for the preparations." he went back to stare at Alexander briefly before he looked at the others. "We have several teams already caving in tome tunnels to guide the flow of Urgals into the three main ones. Eragon, Arya and Alexander, the task is too large, and we'll need as much help as we can get." he pointed at Eragon. "You and Saphira head for the teams that're taking care of the tunnels outside Tronjheim. Orik, guide him there. Arya, you and Alexander head out for the team working underneath the city."

"What about the women and the children?" Jörmundur wondered, obviously nervous.

"They are being evacuated into the nearby valleys as we speak." Ajihad replied. "In case of our demise, the groups have guides that will take them to Surda." he paused for a moment. "Nasuada should be leaving as well, though I doubt she'll be pleased." his gaze became serious as he looked at each one of them to the face. "If we fall, it'll be only a matter of time before Surda and the elves fall as well. We cannot allow such event to occur; the destiny of Alagëisa is in this battle."

With that said, the group split up and they headed out.

Alexander found Choco already waiting for him as he rode down the tunnels, Arya guiding him as she kept the pace easily.

Though they traveled for almost an hour, there was no exchange of words between them. The elf seemed more cold and distant to him than with the others. And Alexander could feel there was something other than anger that was the cause.

Their ride finished as they reached a group of dwarves who were using pikes to shovel the walls and roof of one of the tunnels.

"In what can we help?" Alexander offered as they got there.

"We've got several tunnels that are either too risky or too hard to attempt collapsing with men on the area." the dwarf with red beard stated. "This one is one of them. We're trying to weaken it, but the rock won't budge."

"I'll give it a try then." Alexander said, noticing how Arya just stared at him. "Have your men get out of here, don't want to risk injuries."

A bit reluctant, the dwarf called the men out, and Alexander came down of his horse as he began focusing.

Stretching his mind in all directions into the rock, he infused power into his psyche and looked for any flaws he could find.

As the dwarf had stated, the flaws were few and narrow. But he widened gaps and broadened cracks as he began feeling his own energy slowly drain him. After several minutes of seemingly nothing happening. Alexander jumped back as ten yards worth of tunnel in front of him came crumbling down.

"Now for the finishing touches." he grinned as he chanted words of power under his voice. A moment later, the rocks glowed and it was if there had not been a cave-in at all.

"You blistering fool!" the dwarf roared. "Why did you go ahead and rebuild it after you took it down?"

"He didn't rebuild it." Arya interrupted as she stepped forth and extended her arm, which came to a halt as it touched the rocks that were still there. "It's an illusion."

"If any Urgals come this way, they'll pile up and crush one another against the rubble." Alexander stated. "A simple trick that'll slow them down at most. But we'll need every bit of help we can get."

Three collapsed tunnels later, Alexander would not risk coming off Choco, else he'd be unable to get back up.

"You have done enough." was all Arya told him as she went to continue the job he had been doing.

She managed to take down seven tunnels before they were told their help was no longer needed, and even then, she walked along the trotting horse as if it were nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Publisher's notice**: I am not the author of this story. I am merely publishing this story on behalf of the author found at: tgfwritter (.) deviantart (.) com.

**Original Story:** http:/tgfwritter . deviantart . com /art/MMF-EragonPhase-part-6-215867863

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<br>**

"I truly envy the elve's power and speed." Alexander commented as they made their way back. "I doubt I'll ever manage to be capable of even half of yours." he hesitated for a moment as he saw Arya's hard expression. And slowed down his pace. "Are you like this with everyone or was it something I've done?"

"Nothing of the sort." she replied, though kept on acting in the same cold and distant manner.

"I really don't like this situation." Alexander sighed. "We're about to go into a battle I'm not even sure I'll live to see the end off, and I'd rather that the only ones mad at me be the Urgals." he continued. "At least tell me why you're like this to someone who risked his life to save yours."

"It is because I do not trust you." Arya spoke coldly. "You might have saved me, and Eragon, and even Brom, however, I still don't trust you." she kept staring at him. "Sometimes, you speak as if you knew exactly what was to occur. Other times, as if you knew nothing. Your control of magic is higher than most humans could ever hope to achieve, and your skill in fighting is anything but mundane." she continued. "But above all, the reason I do not trust you is because you are hiding something from everyone. Even Eragon, the one you claim your allegiance to."

"Of having deceived you, I am sorry." Alexander said. "And you are indeed correct, I know many things. Including whom your mother is, princess." he added, seeing her face reveal a deep shock for the first time since seeing her conscious. "Though I do not plan to reveal any more than what I need to tell. I'd advise you talk to Saphira and ask her about me. I'm sure the word of a dragon would be enough to convince you I won't betray Eragon."

"Even if she gave me her word that you can be trusted, I would still not trust you." Arya almost seemed to grimace as she spoke.

"The last one to tell me those words was Brom himself." Alexander grinned. "Yet I saved his life if I remember correctly." he sighed while shaking his head. "Still, I won't hold it against you. I wouldn't trust me either if I were in your position." he paused as he took in some air. "If my word means anything to you, then remember that unless it was about my past, everything I've said so far is true."

"Ajihad was right about you." Arya stated. "You are as dangerous as you are unknown and unpredictable."

"Therein lays my strength." Alexander said with a fake English accent. "Thank you for noticing." he hesitated for a moment as an idea crossed his mind. "One last thing before we go someplace we can be heard…" he saw her turn inquisitively at him. "I think I may have a way to cure Osthato Chetowä, or also known as Togira Ikonoka from his illness. But it's only in theory for now."

Arya's eyes shot wide open as she lost all color from her face. She remained completely still, as if someone had frozen her from the inside out. Staring at the human with a hint of anger, but mostly surprise and disbelief.

"If having told no one about this little piece of information is not a sign that I'm on your side… I doubt anything else will prove it." Alexander said as he continued his way down the tunnel. "I strongly advise you to talk to Saphira when you get the chance. Just don't let Eragon know, or my tongue might become loose."

Leaving her to her own thoughts as he merely strode away, Alexander knew this would either make the elf stab him in the head the next time they met alone, or get him an allay that would prove to be useful when he'd go with Eragon to the elves. Though his gut told him it would be most likely the second one. He still felt that being cautious would not hurt him.

When he was back, it was already late at night, and Orik himself told him he was excused of any more work for the day since the Urgals would be attacking the day after and they'd need their strength. Also, the dwarf told him he'd have his new daggers first thing in the morning.

So, Alexander quickly said good-night to Eragon and Orik, and then headed to his own room, with the intention of hitting the pillows and remaining there until someone else came to look for him.

Or at least that was the plan. The moment he crossed the door of the place he was staying in, he halted as he saw Nasuada sitting on a chair, seemingly waiting for him.

"I was glad you kept your word that only I could enter." she seemed relieved. "Else I would have been dragged out with the other refugees."

"Nasuada!" Alexander held back the sense of joy that had coursed through him, and replaced it with concern. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to help." she said with a serious expression. "I cannot allow myself to be sent away into safety while the people suffer and battle." she continued. "If I am one day to rule them, then how can I flee while they sacrifice themselves?"

"You flee so you can be alive when the day to rule them comes!" Alexander replied, feeling far too stupid for having placed the new spells after he had sparred with Arya. "You're no warrior, you're a princess, a woman!"

"Arya is also a woman, and I see no complains on her staying." Nasuada was quick to respond.

"Arya is an elf! She could single handedly take down the best fighters in the Varden and Surda combined without breaking a sweat!" he felt nervous all of a sudden. "Ajihad will kill me if he finds out it's because of me that you're not safe!"

"Don't worry, he doesn't have to know." Nasuada said with confidence. "And I'll make sure I'm not found out either."

"You don't get it!" Alexander felt borderline hysteric. "I've already got my hands full protecting Eragon throughout the battle, I can't go around worrying that you're in danger too!"

"Oh, so you'd worry about me?" her tone suddenly became teasing.

"Of course I'd…" Alexander caught the words in his throat before they escaped him. "That's not the point!" he hurried to add, seeing how her almond shaped eyes glinted with mischief and seriousness at the same time. "I'm too tired for this." he sighed as he slumped on his bed. "It's too dark to send you off anywhere, and the battle will be tomorrow late during the day." he glared at her. "First thing in the morning, I will hand you to your father so that he sends you to safety." he pointed at the door and said several words of power. "I've undone the spells that avoid people from coming here and placed a tracking spell on you. Every mage within five hundred yards will know where you are."

"You can't do this!" Nasuada complained.

"I already have." Alexander replied as he lay on his bed. "And let me sleep, it's been a long day, and tomorrow will be longer still."

With that said, he turned so his back would be facing her, turned off the only source of light there was and closed his eyes, hoping he'd manage to fall asleep before his brain caught up on the fact Nasuada was still in his room.

Too late. His brain kicked back in with vengeful strength.

And it only got worse as she didn't seem to hesitate as she went to the bed and lay besides him, giving her back at him yet close enough for their shoulders to almost be touching.

"You know?" she broke the silence. In the permanent darkness they were in, her voice sounded more alluring and soft. "Father never actually did ask me to be your guide." her words somewhat shocked Alexander. "He insisted you were too much of an unknown and too dangerous for me to even consider that."

Alexander didn't talk, he just kept immobile and silent afraid to do something that might make things go wrong.

"A yet there I was, risking my neck for the Varden, for the people." she continued. "Sure, you're a nice man and everything, but I didn't know that when I ordered your actual guide to leave us alone." she chuckled a bit. "For the way father described you, I had been expecting someone more similar to the Twins. Or worse."

"That's encouraging." Alexander simply growled in a tone so low it was almost a whisper.

"My point is that I'll do anything to protect the people." Nasuada moved just an inch closed, her back now at such a short distance that Alexander could feel the warmth emanating from it. "I can't just sit by idly and wait. I can't know they're suffering and do nothing. I have to help, I have to fight."

"You… you have something wrong." Alexander interrupted. "You may not realize it yet, but you being away helps us." he continued. "By being away from the danger, you ease the mind of those who worry for you." his words came honest and serious. "You are not a warrior, Nasuada. You can fight, yes, but you're not a warrior." the temptation of turning around was strong. God he wanted to hug her and hold her close. "And if… and if we lose. You can escape with the survivors and start anew."

"I don't want to escape." Nasuada had intended to shout the words, but they escaped her mouth more like a sob. "Escape is for cowards. You gain nothing by escaping."

"You gain your life." Alexander succumbed and turned around, placing his arm over her shoulder and holding her. She didn't seem to push him away, just stay there. It was nothing more, nor nothing less. Just a hug. "If you survive, you can try again and again and again. Until one day you succeed." he felt her try to move, but it was only to hold his arm with her own. Her hair smelled like dust and lavender. A sweet fragrance that permeated his nostrils to their very depth. "But if you die, that's it. It's the end. You can't do anything once you're dead."

"What about you?" she asked. "If surviving is so important, why are you risking your life?"

"Because my death would not change anything." his words came out bitter yet soft. "My death would be like the fall of a leaf from a tree. Those who do notice soon forget." he continued to hold her. "But you are different, Nasuada. You are like the sun that gives life to everything it touches. If you were to die…" his grip tightened around her for a moment.

"You are not a leaf." she turned around. Facing him even though the darkness was absolute. Their breaths were close, they could feel it in their very skin. "If you died, I'd mourn. And so would Eragon and Saphira. Most likely Orik and Arya as well." her hands slowly grabbed the sides of his face, her smooth touch like silk over his rough skin. "Do not tell me your death would mean nothing." her small figure seemed almost fragile. His arms, even when wrapped around her, could feel the delicate life they held in between. "Don't you dare die."

"I won't if you promise to go to safety." Alexander replied, pulling her so close his head now lay on her shoulder. "You're not a warrior. You're a leader." he continued, feeling how her arms wrapped around his neck. "The lives of thousands will hang on your words and actions. It's one of the harshest roads there are. But it's the most gratifying as well." her arms were stroking his hair slowly, it was soothing. Alexander felt as if he could cry without a care if he felt like it. "As long as you survive, the Varden will stand a chance. But if you die, everything will be lost."

"I understand." Nasuada whispered. "I'll go with the refugees at dawn." she continued, gently caressing Alexander's hair as he just held her close. "But only as long as you promise me you won't let yourself get killed."

As soon as he agreed, Alexander felt himself fall asleep as they held each other.

It had taken just that, a hug, and they were asleep in the safeness of the sanctuary their warmth had made.

Tomorrow would be a different time. All that mattered was the now.

Alexander woke up with a small smile in his face as a certain someone was twirling his hair and gently caressing his cheek.

They didn't talk, he uncast the spell he had placed on her clothing's the prior night, and hugged her one last time before she pulled him into a soft kiss.

"I'll meet you again when this battle is over." she whispered as she blushed cutely before turning around and running into the labyrinth of tunnels and stairs that would lead outside into the valleys, and into safety.

Alexander felt his heart skip a couple of beats as he still couldn't quite believe this wasn't a dream.

Throughout the morning, the young man felt a strange fullness in his stomach and a pulling weight from his chest. It took him several moments to actually realize Eragon was waving his hand in front of his face.

"Are you feeling ill?" he wondered, looking at the lost gaze in Alexander's face. "You haven't said a word."

"Huh… wha…?" he stared at Eragon for a brief second before his mind came back to reality. "Yes, I'm fine. Better even."

"I'd say the young man here has been bitten by a rare kind of bug." the voice was feminine, but oddly creepy. "Isn't that right, Alexander?"

The young man spun around to find a thirty something looking woman that was rather thin, but who's demeanor and clothing oddly reminded him of a hippie. Only one name crossed Alexander's head, and he didn't dare to speak it as the woman gazed at him with an interested expression.

"Angela." Eragon greeted, seeming a bit surprised. "I thought you'd have gone with the refugees to safety."

"Don't worry, dear, I can handle myself quite well." Angela stated as she then turned back at Alexander. "I thought I had sensed something strange back in Teirm. But I didn't get the chance to find what it was until now." her eyes thinned in an almost threatening manner.

"So I'm guessing that I'm the oddity?" Alexander politely suggested, quickly seeing a slightly large cat standing next to the woman. Its golden gaze fixed on him as if the little beast was about to pounce him.

"Oddity… yes, that would describe you quite well." Angela agreed. "I'd like to keep talking, but I have my own affairs to attend to." she walked away, but the cat remained there for several more seconds.

_I'll be watching you_was all it said before it walked away as well.

"That was… weird." Eragon said. "If I had to guess, I'd say they were mad at you."

"Maybe she was?" Alexander wasn't sure himself. "Fortune tellers usually don't like people who can mess around with the future. Bad for business."

"What did you mean by that?" Eragon was a bit inquisitive.

"Nothing in particular." the young man shrugged it off as he shared a stare with Saphira as he finished breakfast.

Once Eragon had finished as well, they headed towards Ajihad, who was with his second in command and a rather important looking dwarf as they debated over something with a map between them.

"Eragon, good to see you." Ajihad greeted. "This is king Hrothgar, he'll be the one leading the dwarven army."

"Pleasure to meet you." Alexander quickly bowed before the small king. "I am Alexander, Eragon's right hand man if you will."

"So you're Alexander?" the man stared at him without showing any real emotion. "Orik spoke well of you, though I can't quite believe a human almost defeated an elf in combat."

"It was a stroke of luck and inspiration." Alexander quickly replied. "A feat I fear I won't be capable of achieving a second time."

"Pity." he limited himself to reply before turning towards Eragon. "Rider, I have good news for you. My dwarves found a complete dragon armor among our treasures, and I do believe you will need it for the battle."

"I'm very grateful." Eragon hurried to reply. "I was fearful Saphira would have had to go to battle unprotected."

"I would not tolerate such a thing." the dwarf king said. "No one with whom I charge in to battle will be left unprotected. That much I guarantee." he then turned back to the map. "But let us talk about more important things. This will be a battle that will press our luck to its limits."

"Arya told me of the tricks you used on the caved tunnel yesterday." Ajihad quickly took back the conversation as he stared at Alexander. "We have still some preparations to finish before the Urgals reach us. I'd like you to go with the Twins and help them in weaving spells into our defenses." he then turned towards Eragon. "You and Saphira go with Arya and assist her in whatever she may need." he paused, making sure the three of them understood their orders. "We have some strategies to discuss right now, you may leave."

Bowing, Eragon and Alexander turned around and went outside, where they were soon accompanied by Saphira.

"What was Ajihad talking about?" Eragon asked.

"I just made a wall seem like a tunnel." Alexander replied. "Not much help, but at least it'll serve as a distraction."

"A very useful trick you'll have to show me." Eragon said. "Though I can't quite imagine how you came up with that when we both learnt the same words from Brom."

"Words of power are like bricks, Eragon." Alexander said. "They're simple and most times useless when alone. But if combined, an infinite number of combinations appear." he continued. "I just came up with combinations different than those you did. But do not worry, I'll give you a hint as to how I did it after the battle."

Eragon nodded, pleased by his words, and they continued walking. Though they separated within minutes as they met Arya.

The elf still glared at Alexander, but left it at that as she instructed Eragon to ride Saphira and follow her away. Which pretty much left Alexander alone, if not because Orik found him as well.

"As promised, your new daggers." Orik said as he handed him a piece of cloth. "They were part of the dwarven treasury, but I thought they'd be better off in your hands."

"Wow, Orik, I really don't know what to say." Alexander felt himself shocked as he looked at the new daggers.

They were identical. While their blade was a little over a palm in length, they had a double edge that was slightly curved. The metal used was completely black, and the handle had a piece of metal that would curve over the fingers of whomever wielded it, serving as partial protection for the fingers. The only thing that seemed to split them apart was the jewel that was at the base of the hilt. One was sapphire blue, while the other was a ruby red.

"Are you sure I should have this?" Alexander wondered. "They seem far too important."

"Don't worry about it. Consider it payment for the help you'll be lending during the battle." Orik stated. "Besides, we dwarves prefer axes and hammers ourselves, those would most likely have spent the rest of eternity catching dust if not because of you."

"Well, thank you." Alexander bowed his head as he sheathed the daggers on both sides of his belt. They were quite lighter than what he had been expecting them to be.

"One more other thing." Orik said as he guided the human through the tunnels. "There's something you'll probably like about the daggers." he grinned at Alexander's amused expression. "The one who made them cast several spells into the metal. They won't rust, and though they can be scratched and nicked, it'll take far more to do so than with your usual daggers." he explained. "Also, the jewels in the hilt allow you to cast a spell into them. It'll absorb some of your energy, but you can imbue them with any one of your tricks."

"I can?" Alexander took out the dagger on his right, which had the red jewel. "Let's try it out then."

Quickly focusing, he murmured words of power, and felt the dagger vibrate in his hand for a moment before the jewel took a soft glow. Then, he kneeled and stabbed the floor, feeling a rush of excitement as the blade dug into solid stone as if it had been a loaf of bread.

"Amazing." he murmured as he canceled the spell and sheathed the dagger again. "I had tried it with the other ones before, but the spell would wear off as soon as it had dug an inch or so." he grinned at himself. "This will prove most useful against armored foes."

"What sort of magic did you use to make it so sharp?" Orik seemed as excited as Alexander was. "I'm sure some smiths would kill to know how to make a blade that can cut solid rock as if it were not there."

"I doubt they'd achieve it, though." Alexander commented. "What I did was add a layer to the blade itself of something that is so thin that it's not only invisible to the eye, but it also breaks off the moment it touches something." he explained, trying to avoid using the terminology *monomolecular* or something that could confuse the dwarf. "If not because the spell replenishes this *sharpener* the instant it wears off, then the blade would lose all of it when it cuts through something."

Seemingly content with the explanation, Orik didn't interrogate further as they continued to walk. All the while, Alexander felt glad he still remembered his chemistry and physics classes. The spell was meant to take the carbon dioxide from the air and keep the Carbon. Then, it'd use it as raw material to sharpen the blade by placing a single row of atoms at the very edge, hence giving it the ability to cut through the ties that kept molecules united perfectly. The only thing he wasn't sure he'd be able to cut would be enchanted weapons such as Eragon's. But he'd have to test it out some other time.

Other spells were humming through his brain that he could use on the blades, one after the other he tried to come up with pros and cons and in what scenarios they could prove to be most useful.

The mental buzz of happiness continued all the way as he walked down the tunnel, chatting with Orik of techniques and tell-tale signs that the little man could use to his advantage when facing against someone with human-like anatomy.

Though it all came to an abrupt halt as he saw the Twins and several others he soon recognized to be mages.

"We've been waiting for you." the Twins spoke in unison.

This gave Alexander very bad vibes.

Of the kind he'd rather run for his life than stay and wait to get his throat ripped out.

"These are some of the members of Du Vrangr Gata." one of the Twins greeted with a slimy smile. "We are the magic wielders of the Varden. At least most of them."

"Let me guess, you two are the leaders of the group." Alexander dryly stated as he pointed at the Twins.

"Indeed we are." the other Twin said, seemingly uncertain if to feel proud or insulted.

"Let's get this over with as soon as possible, then." Alexander walked forth while rubbing his hands together. "I was told to help, and help I will."

This seemed to wash out some of the doubt and fear from both the Twins and those who were there as well. But Alexander mostly ignored it as he was told of what needed to be done.

It seemed that they needed to enchant the armor of the soldiers with spells to lessen the damage done by arrows and attacks. They obviously did not intend to do much on each piece or armor since the large number of them would prove too much of an effort if they went all out on every single one.

But, much to their surprise, the first thing Alexander did was erase everything they had done so far with just two words of power. The look of shock and outrage was obvious, but he raised a hand to stop them from saying anything.

"Your spells are obviously weak and would do almost nothing to protect the wearer." he stated dryly. "I have another method that would prove far more useful and simple. Not to say that it would cost much less energy."

At their surprised expressions, he picked up one of the plates of armor that he had spared from the erasing spell and placed it against a wall, then did the same with another one, though on the second he put a spell of his own which he had whispered low enough so no one would hear.

"Look closely." he said as he grabbed a nearby mace and smashed the first piece of armor. It bent and broke, obviously receiving damage enough to have killed the wearer. "Now look at this." he did the same to the second, though the moment the mace touched the metal, it vibrated and almost came to a halt, as the only wound made on the armor had been no more than a dent.

"How did you do this?" the closer Twin looked both fearful and intrigued. With a sly smile on his face that revealed danger as well. "Stopping such an attack should have left you worn out and tired at best."

"That's because I didn't stop it." Alexander replied while writing down a series of words of Power. "There's energy everywhere, even in the impact of an attack. The mol…" he stopped himself. "The inner structure of the armor works like a catalyst that takes part of that energy and turns it against the source." he handed the piece of paper to the Twins, glad to know that the spell had been made with the most mundane of words. "It should take a bit more concentration than usual, but you'll tire less. Though the spell has a threshold. It'll break if the energy it receives proves to be too great." he paused for a second, thinking. "Also, if it's attacked by something sharp it won't be as effective, but it will dull the blade. Lastly the spell should start wearing off by tomorrow morning. Be sure to tell whomever uses them."

The mages quickly read the spell, and began applying it at every piece of armor they could find, and quickly guided Alexander to help them with some other tasks. He noticed the Twins followed him wherever he went as he helped out. Watching from a distance yet keeping a close eye on him. Seemingly not even able to notice as the spells he wove had more words than those he taught the mages.

"If you use this spell, the arrows will pierce through almost any armor." he stated as he handed out a spell derived from the one he had used on his dagger. "Be careful since they'll cut only the first thing they touch. After that the spell has to be placed again."

Sword sharpening to boots that gave better footing and helms that would enhance the sight of whoever wore it. Alexander was almost redefining the spells they used from scratch as he applied his knowledge in science to the spells.

But what pleased him the most was the fact of how frustrated the Twins seemed to be. The fact that he was using words that were well known to give better results was something that kept them both interested and angry.

By the time midday had passed, he had noticed Arya had been among the witnesses of the explosive hammer.

"I'll be going to recover for the battle." Alexander said as he left the group of dwarves who were now asking the mages to use the spell on their weapons. He walked past Arya, who began to walk besides him. "I'm guessing you've already spoken with Saphira."

"Very." she replied, her gaze hard and cold as ever. "Though she did not answer everything I asked, she gave me enough reasons to trust you. For now."

"Good enough." Alexander nodded as he headed towards the kitchens, feeling rather hungry. "Did you like the spectacle?"

"It was amusing." she replied, though not showing the feeling on her face. "Though the knowledge of nature you have been using proves to be far too extensive for what little humans know of both magic and nature. Some of it I doubt is even known to elves."

"It's in my nature to be curious." Alexander spoke in the ancient tongue. "I have also read many books."

"Very well." Arya also used the ancient language. "I won't ask about your past as long as you keep your word."

"Deal." the human hurried to answer. "Now let's eat, I'm starving."

Alexander had lunch along Eragon and Orik while Arya went off somewhere. The atmosphere was slowly tensing; it was already a known thing the Urgals would be there by nightfall. Everyone was starting to get into a grimmer mood.

"I've been told of your deeds from the Twins." Ajihad's voice made everyone jump as he walked into the place being accompanied by one of the Twins. The few ones present immediately stood up and bowed. Though the Varden leader made a gesture for them to be at ease. "I couldn't stop myself from testing out the armor and weapons… I am most pleased." his smile was brief, but noticed. "This will prove to give us an advantage in the field. It's a shame we don't have enough casters to do the same with all our armors and weapons."

"Remember that all those spells will most likely be completely worn off by tomorrow mid-day." Alexander stated. "The only way to make it last longer would be by enchanting the iron while it's being forged or by placing jewels on them." he paused for a second as he stared at Ajihad. "Also, I have an idea for a weapon that could prove devastating for the enemy, but it would take too much time to make to be used in this battle. So I didn't say anything as to avoid the risk having the Urgals find an incomplete prototype." this last part he made sure that the Twin could hear.

"You will have to tell me more about this weapon once this is over." Ajihad simply said as he looked a bit interested. "It seems you're going to be a very valuable asset to the Varden."

"I will only prove valuable to the Varden as long as Eragon wishes to help the Varden." Alexander briefly replied. "I owe loyalty to no one but him."

"That is something I will not forget." Ajihad said. "Please make sure to cast the same sort of spells into the weapons of my commanding officers and myself." he added as he said goodbyes to the others and left.

"What do you mean your loyalty is to me?" Eragon was quick to ask as soon as Ajihad was gone.

"I saw many troubles in joining the Varden." Alexander stated. "The Twins would most likely gain control of me through Ajihad's orders, and that is something I'd rather die than allow." he continued. "To avoid this, I suggested to be allowed to be considered your right-hand-man, and representative in case of your absence. Ajihad agreed to this."

"This could prove to bring me trouble, Alexander." Eragon's eyes thinned.

"Not ones that I'd cause." his companion replied as he held his gaze. "And make sure to remember this, Eragon, if the time came where my death would save your life, I would do it." this last part he said in the ancient language. "So make sure you don't get yourself in that sort of situation. Your life is far too valuable to be lost."

Eragon blinked in shock and amazement. Unable to believe the words Alexander had just spoken. And just stared as the young human stood up and walked away.

_Did you hear this?_ he asked Saphira as she had been close by. _That was an oath made in the ancient tongue!_

_And one that cannot be broken._ Saphira replied. _He had mentioned to me before about this, but I never expected he would do such a thing._ she seemed concerned. _Alexander is someone you should consider seriously, Eragon, he is an ally and friend we cannot afford to lose._

Eragon made a silent agreement and continued eating, trying to push away the sudden weight he felt on his shoulders.

It made him feel uneasy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Publisher's notice**: I am not the author of this story. I am merely publishing this story on behalf of the author found at: tgfwritter (.) deviantart (.) com.

**Original Story:** http:/tgfwritter . deviantart . com /art/MMF-EragonPhase-part-7-216123624

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<br>**

One hour before sundown, everyone was ready and waiting.

Saphira and Eragon wore rather impressive pieces of armor Alexander made sure to enchant repeatedly with a stronger version than the one he used on the other armors.

The group that was in charge of making sure Eragon wouldn't die while battling consisted of Alexander, Arya (with whom Eragon had a long and arduous discussion, yet lost), Orik and eight others who had been sent by Ajihad himself. All of them had had their armors and weapons augmented by the young human as well. Though this left him slightly tired, he made sure he'd recover that lost energy by the time the Urgals were there by, to the surprise of everyone, taking a nap in the middle of the field.

The main force had been divided into three.

One lead by Ajihad, the other lead by Hrothgar and the third by Jörmundur.

They had prepared everything so that the Urgal forces would come through three tunnels. Where they'd first meet with boiling oil, and then the reinforced forces of the Varden. It was going to be one tough battle.

But the worst part was the wait.

The air was still, not a hint of wind since they were trapped inside the mountain. The dwarves and soldiers sat and grumbled or held their silence as the hours crept on. Eventually, Eragon himself decided to sleep and wait to be woken once the Urgals were close enough.

-

Eragon and Alexander were woken up by Arya as she stated the Urgals were approaching. The Rider took out his blade, while the human chanted his battle mantra inside his head.

"I'm going to the front lines." the human interrupted as he began walking in the direction of the picket holders.

"What are you going to do?" asked Eragon, worried.

"This battle has to be won no matter what." he stated. "I'm going to break Brom's rule a second time today." his face showed a mischievous grin. "I already spoke to Ajihad about this, he's warned his men about what I'll be doing, so don't worry yourself. If I find myself in a pinch I've got more than one trick to let me fall back and recover."

"Stay alive." Eragon ordered with words of power.

"You too." replied Alexander.

"What is he going to do?" Orik eyed Eragon as Alexander vanished between the soldiers.

"When we were in Gil'ead, he managed to get us all out by taking over some soldiers with his mind." Eragon bitterly commented. "I believe he'll do the same with some of the Urgals."

"If he manages to do that. I'd hate to find myself facing him in battle." Orik commented.

"That makes two of us." Eragon replied.

Meanwhile, Alexander was cooling his thoughts as he extended his mind towards his surroundings. _Cold as ice, hard as a rock. Still as water, fast as wind…_ the words were repeated over and over within him as he imagined as many possible scenarios as he could, thinking of any complication that could occur and then thinking of a way to solve it.

Minutes passed, and tension began rising among the forces.

Then, someone came out of the tunnel, shouting that the Urgals were there.

The guttural roars of the Urgals were heard from within the caverns right after, running their way towards the exit in a black mass of death.

As soon as they were starting to exit, a sign was given and the cauldrons with boiling pitch were spilled into the entrance. The screams of the beasts within. A soldier threw a torch, and they were lighted ablaze. Orange flames and dark smoke spewed from the cave as the screaming mass of boiling flesh subsided and was replaced by Urgals as they stepped over their burnt comrades.

The force found itself with a rain of arrows. They blocked with their shields, confident they would hold. Yet found themselves falling like flies as the bolts of wood and metal were digging into their flesh after having crossed the metal plate.

A second wave overtook the fallen ones and they continued to press forth, the arrows being less and less effective as the number that had been enhanced by magic had not been that many.

They found themselves with the Pickets and spikes and a great deal of their heavy black corpses were speared through quite easily. But there was not much time to prepare for the next wave, as they were overrun by sheer inertia. Black arrows raining down mostly behind Alexander, where the main force stood.

Alexander sensed the first Urgals within reach, and found their minds to be simple and filled with blood thirst. Any sign of there being a will was not there, and this made it far easier for him to quickly take over. There weren't even wards to avoid their minds from being overtaken.

An instant after, he had six Kull by his side as he found himself being the front line against the Urgals. His focus was stretched to its limit as he swarmed their minds with commands that would turn them against their brothers in arms, and he soon would find himself facing enemy after enemy as his six bodyguards would make sure to keep the most dangerous threats away.

If one of the six fell, it would be replaced by the nearest enemy Alexander's mind would find. If one crossed the defenses and reached Alexander, then he'd either kill off one of the six and replace it with the intruder, or he'd kill the trespasser himself.

With the corner of his eye, he could see Eragon and Saphira battling wildly. The dragon would slice through any enemy her claws or fangs found, and Eragon would hack and stab anyone who got near.

All the while, Arya would effortlessly go from one enemy to the next, as Orik would swing his axe with such force it'd cut through flesh and bone easily. The other warriors doing the same as they continued on with the killing.

Hack, stab, cut, slice, break and replace. The strange rhythm inside Alexander's mind jumped from one fallen puppet to a standing enemy, and he'd swarm his way into the depths of their will as the Urgal would hesitate for just a split second before turning around and begin fighting the others of its kind.

Alexander felt as if he could easily take over six more if he stretched his focus, but as he fought his blade stabbed the chest of the Kull that had broken his line of defense, he realized he wouldn't last long if he did. Every time he had to replace one of his fallen puppets, his mind would wane a bit more. It was within what he had been expecting, he could not keep the mental juggling for too long or else he'd risk losing his edge.

Two replacements later, and he stopped trying to take over new ones. Merely keeping the ones he already had as he began to slowly retreat towards where Eragon was, making sure to keep a distance from Saphira's talons and tail.

Two Urgals charged at him with spears, and Alexander used the one remaining puppet to pierce himself with the attacker's weapons. Using the shock on the enemy, he threw both his daggers so they'd strike them in the forehead. Summoning them back with a spell as he spun to deal with a sword bearing Kull that had almost crept on him from behind.

Dodging the blade and casting the sharpness spell, Alexander cut a broad X on the beast's chest and allowed it to fall lifeless to the ground while he noticed Saphira was being pushed back by a group of spear bearers that aimed at her eyes every time she attempted to get close.

Alexander spoke a small word of power, and let go of the magic as the tips of the spears all suddenly found themselves stuck against one another.

Saphira took the chance to rip the weapons with her talons, and soon give the same fate to their wielders. But then, Eragon's face showed a hint of… _something_ like an unspoken signal.

Seeing what was about to occur the instant the dragon began spreading its wings, Alexander rushed beside Eragon and leaped and grabbed the neck of the saddle.

"If you're going anywhere, you're taking me!" he shouted above the roar of the battle.

Eragon's eyes showed a moment of hesitation, but then nodded, and Saphira leaped into the air, giving all three of them a chance to recover as she began to circle well above the reach of any arrow.

Alexander pointed at the back of the Urgal army, where the archers were, and Eragon nodded in agreement.

They swooped down from behind them, taking the soldiers by surprise and killing at least ten of them before they were taking off and repeating the attack at another point where they weren't being expected. This continued for an hour until Eragon's head cocked, concentrated on something else.

"The dwarves need us!" he shouted and Alexander nodded, already aware of what was to come.

Taking Eragon's bow and quiver, Alexander enchanted the arrows and began shooting them at the Urgals the moment they were close enough to the ground. He wasn't a good archer, but when you're enemy is a swarm of constant flesh, not one shot misses.

It continued for a while before Eragon received another message. The Twins had heard something trying to enter Tronjheim through underground, and they needed him and Arya to collapse the tunnels.

"Leave me there and go look for Arya. Saphira can't hold long with the three of us!" Alexander hurried to say and Eragon agreed.

He was left at the dragonhold (where, oddly enough, the Twin was not there to greet him), and without hesitation he used the spiraling slide to reach the bottom.

Unfortunately, even when he had made sure to slow himself down and avoid being thrown out of it, he found the speed to be neck-breaking, and the spiral to be cause him to remember what had been the last thing he ate.

After skidding through the marble floor a couple dozen yards, he came to a halt and had to remain still for almost a whole minute before his mind fully returned to its full capabilities.

What surprised him, however, was that there was not a sound. As if the place were dead and lifeless and devoid of movement.

Something was wrong, but what, he wasn't sure of.

The base of Tronjheim was soundless, not a movement nor a sound. He hurried to stretch his mind towards the bottom, and soon found activity.

It was calm, waiting, desperate and impatient. But waiting.

The thoughts raced through Alexander's head, aware that Durza was somewhere down there, awaiting the proper signal to breach through and attack Eragon.

He did not have a moment to loose, and he began muttering words of power as he prepared for the inevitable. Ideally, he would have brought the tunnel and buried Durza under, but that would not end the war, and the Varden would die if the Urgals did not begin fighting one another. No, he had to make sure that not only would Eragon win without being cursed by the scar, but that also that any battle held here would avoid either of their deaths.

His presence in the scenario could put risks he didn't intend on taking.

The spells were simple in nature but incredibly complex in application since he wanted to avoid the Shade from noticing until it was too late.

They'd give a boost to Eragon and him at the cost of the energy of whomever casted the spell. And, at the same time, the spell would slow down Durza. It wouldn't be enough, he was certain of this, but it could mean the difference all together.

Moments before he could finish it, the floor trembled as explosions were heard underneath. Activity rising yet again as extremely powerful magic was being unleashed.

By the time Eragon had managed to come down (in a similar fashion than Alexander), the floor burst high into the air and Urgal after Urgal came out with a mad battle cry, lounging at Alexander and Eragon as the first took hold of the mind of the nearest eight and drained them of all their energy to unleash it into the spell he had created.

He had managed to do so just in time to see Durza come out of the hole, wearing a rather *lord of doom* looking attire and a wicked smile in his face.

"So, Trevor was it? It seems we meet in conditions less favorable than before." he mockingly asked as he pointed at the young man and ordered the Urgals to apprehend Alexander, which he allowed seeing how well surrounded they were at the moment. "I've heard you can become quite a thorn in someone's back… if not a very useful pawn."

"I serve only Eragon." Alexander snarled.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll have the young Rider by my side soon enough." Durza laughed as he turned towards Eragon, who stood with his blade drawn out and waiting. "Would you join me or would you rather see your young friend die?"

Eragon's stare showed hesitation, Alexander caught it immediately. "What's wrong, Durza, afraid of fighting him on your own?" the young man mocked as he taunted the Shade, mentally taping into the minds of as many Urgals as he could reach.

"Brave words for someone who's captured." Durza stated.

"I'll kill myself with one word, and you'll lose your leverage on him." Alexander threatened; intent of following in his eyes. His mind, however, was draining the energy from the Urgals, and changing from target as soon as they were near the point of exhaustion. He needed just a bit more time. To stall just a moment longer. "I thought Shades were even more powerful than elves, how come you do not want to fight Eragon? a mere human?" Eragon's stare showed a great deal of fear, but also determination. Alexander turned to face his friend for a second. _Remember my promise. And to stab him in the heart._ he whispered into his head.

"No, I do not fear fighting." Durza muttered coldly. "But I rather do things _peacefully_ ." he almost sneered at the last word. "After all, Eragon would not be appreciative if I broke all his bones just to take him away."

"Then fight me." Alexander said, feeling how he was reaching his limit, he could not contain much more energy without releasing it. "I'd rather… NOW!"

He released all he had in one shot. And felt his body become stronger and faster just with the rush. The two Urgals that had been holding him had fallen dead the instant he had shouted the words, and he was already leaping at the Shade while holding his daggers.

Eragon had reacted just in time and was hauling himself at the monster as well, swinging Zar'roc with clear intent to kill, he too felt his body becoming stronger and faster all of a sudden.

Durza, had taken out his sword intent on parrying the bloody red sword, however, he had been expecting someone slower and himself to be faster. Eragon's sword barely missed his torso as Alexander was already entering the fight with clear intent to kill.

Confusion in his eyes, Durza was being pressed back as the Rider and Alexander continued their unison attacks. The former using his mind to avoid the Urgals from getting within attacking range as his movements focused on putting the creature off balance.

Alexander came in close for a stab at the heart as Eragon had created a small opening. The Shade reacted in time to swing with such ferocious strength and speed that it would have ribboned the human's skull off. But the young human threw himself down and rolled to land behind him, and used his inertia to stand up and aim a second stab.

Durza spun to face him as he raised his sword, ready to slash down at the human before there was a chance to fully begin the attack.

That was when the ruby ceiling shattered with an explosion, and when the Shade was distracted by the roaring inferno that was coming down on the Urgals around them.

A distraction that had proved fatal, since both of Alexander's blades sunk into his chest at the same time that Zar'roc's red blade came poking out of it.

Durza let out a scream of wailing agony as his sword fell from his hands. His skin becoming translucent and revealing the darkness that was held within.

Then, it vanished into nothingness as the three black spirits were released into the air, allowing them to disappear into the shadows.

Before Eragon could react, Alexander was already absorbing what little energy had been left from the Urgals he was connected to, while throwing himself to the Rider and forcing him to the ground.

_Don't stop the shards, only yourself!_ he screamed into Arya's and Saphira's mind as he released all the energy he had left and forced the stone floor to form a tiny dome around him and Eragon. _Kill them all!_

Not even an instant later, he could hear through the thick barrier he had created the sound of thousands of millions of fragments of ruby shattering against the ground and splintering into a million more pieces as they cut and squashed everything on their path.

He waited half a minute before there was a scratching sound coming from the rock around them, and he loosened up, letting it open.

_Well done_ was all he managed to hear before his exhaustion finally reached him.

After that, he blacked out.

-

When he woke, Alexander found several odd things. The first being that he was inside his room. And the second that Nasuada's head was resting on his chest.

"How long have I been sleeping?" he wondered as the girl rose from her own sleep rather quickly.

"Three days and a half." she was quick to reply. "After Eragon had slain Durza, the Urgals started killing one another. It's the only reason as to why I'm here and you're alive." she smiled softly as she took off the wet cloth that Alexander had had on his forehead. "The healers said you only needed rest, so I ordered them to leave us alone."

"What about the Twins?" Alexander spoke. "They were not in the Dragonhold when we got there."

"They're dead." Nasuada's words came out, but she didn't seem to regret it much. "It seems Durza had killed them, with magic somehow before opening the cave. The one in Tronjheim was found lying in one of the tunnels, the one that had been with father suddenly burst out into shouts before dying."

Alexander let out a sigh of relief. The curse he had carefully planted on the Twins throughout the time he was at Farthen Dur had worked. The hardest part had been to cast it without them noticing, but he had solved that by placing little pieces on certain areas of the Dwarven city where they'd *stick* to them once they passed through the area.

The curse was something similar to a time-bomb that would go off an hour or two before sunrise. It would systematically overload every neuron they had with energy before turning their brains to mush. The starters for the detonation had been casted while they were near him, mixed along the spells he casted to reinforce armor and swords to hide it better.

"What about Eragon and Saphira?" he wondered, trying to learn about what had happened.

"For what I heard, after you passed out, they took you into one of the nests in the dragonhold and left you there since it was most likely the safest place." Nasuada said. "Then he and Arya went back to help the others fight the surviving Urgals." she lowered herself and kissed him in the forehead before she stood up as she went for the door. "Even my father praised your skills, Sharpblade."

"What?" Alexander asked out of surprise.

"It's what you're being called by the soldiers." Nasuada grinned as she opened the door. "A rumor has been spreading about that your blade would cut through flesh, bone and steel with the same ease. I guess that's from where the name comes." she winked at him. "I'll be telling the others you're back among the living. I'm guessing you're hungry so I'll also have food ready for when you come."

With that, she closed the door and left.

Alexander felt curious for a moment, unsure the next one. He had suspected that, since the first book ended a day and a half after Durza's death, he'd find himself back in his world by now. This both relaxed and unnerved him.

On one hand, he was still there, on the other, he couldn't know if he'd go back, and when if that ever happened. Both thoughts, the one of staying and the one of leaving, seemed to frighten him in completely different ways.

Standing from his bed, he went to where he had left the black book last, and opened it for the first time in the past two or three weeks.

Much to his surprise, all the pages were still blank. All the pages but one that is.

He read the words with caution, with the intention of tearing his eyes off the paper in case anything like *you'll be heading back* appeared.

It read: _**Eragon, book one: Cleared.  
>Contestants alive: 3<br>Initial contestants: 20**_

His mind raced for a moment as he tried to figure out what this meant. Could it be he had not been the only one in the story from the beginning? Had the others died? Would he be forced back if he was the remaining *contestant*? What if they both remained alive until the end of all four books? Did he have to kill the other one to win or did he have to just survive? Did losing mean death?

The questions bubbled across his head like crazy. And he finally reached a conclusion.

Somewhere out there, there were two others who were not from this world. Whomever those people were, he or she would not be a character of a world in which he already knew the future off. So, if anything other than that with which he had interfered had changed, it meant the other player was nearby. Or that, at least, any of the ones who had died had interfered.

After that, though, he wasn't quite sure what he should do about it. He hoped he'd be capable of finding who it was and talk it out. If anything, he'd like to know more about this whole *tournament*.

The only thing that bothered Alexander, aside from the gruesome scenery he was seeing, was that Nasuada seemed to be nowhere to be found. It could have probably been the only way for him to feel better when dragging Urgal corpses into pits where they'd be burned.

He had wanted to help hunting them down since it was far more entertaining, but all the teams were already too far from Tronjheim for them to be reached easily, and the few guides that had been left behind were already helping the different crews rebuilding the damage done to the tunnels.

"Ajihad should be back by tomorrow." Orik stated as he hacked one of the Urgal's head off before throwing it into the flames. That particular one had been still alive. Alexander held back from grimacing. "King Hrothgar asked me to tell you to meet him for dinner at dusk." he added, grunting as they began walking towards the next group of corpses so they could throw them at the fire as well. "My guess is that it has to do with both that weapon you were talking about before, and about the spells you had used to reinforce the weapons."

"Having the dwarven king assist would be of great help." Alexander nodded to himself. "From what I've learnt so far, dwarves are the best option for weapon and armor creation since the elves don't seem to have that sort of capacity of mass produce." he pointed out. "In theory, most of the spells I've got in mind can be used while making the iron, but I'm not sure since I've never done it before." he paused as he picked up the feet of an Urgal that had an arrow sticking out of its head. "As for the weapon, it would have been impossible to have any other race make it. Only dwarves could accomplish the feat with how technology is spread about right now."

"What sort of weapon is it?" Orik curiously wondered.

"It's something that'll shoot an iron ball the size of my head at a speed higher than the one of an arrow, letting it hit almost anything as long as it's visible from where you are." Alexander described. "It's so powerful it could bring down an entire castle from a safe distance."

"Is there really such a convenient thing?" Orik's eyes seemed to widen in shock. "Wouldn't such amount of energy kill any mage that powers it?"

"It's not powered by magic, but by science." Alexander replied. "The method to give it the power to do such damage is extremely dangerous though. And it would normally take months to prepare and make without being killed in the process…" he paused for thought. "Though if magic is used, it may be possible to do within just a couple of weeks. I'll have to test it out to make sure." a grin came to his face. "But if this works, it'll change the tides completely. The Varden would gain a definite advantage over Galbatorix's army."

"You, my friend, are truly someone to be feared." Orik said in awe as they continued to drag more corpses to the fire.

"You'll have to excuse me." Alexander said as he realized something. "If I am to present this to Hrothgar, I'll be needing to prepare some documents first." he noticed the time, it was midday, it would take him too long to do everything he intended to prepare. "I'll be going, much to do and little time."

Without losing a second, he took Choco and ran his way through the ex-battlefield and entered the library, where he soon found some of the dwarves in charge and asked for quill and ink.

The moment he was given these, he took a table and began to furiously write down information and details as clearly as he could. At first it was just the schematics he remembered from how cannons worked, but later on he had begun to also write how gunpowder was created and after that, how saltpeter (a needed ingredient) could be harvested in large quantities.

By the time Orik had came looking for him, he had little time to clean the dried blood out from his skin and change into something more apt to talk to a king.

"You seem tired." Hrothgar stated, though it was more like he was pointing it out rather than criticize. "This is Griok, one of our best smiths in Tronjheim." he added while pointing at the black haired dwarf that stood beside him. "And of course, you already know Orik, my nephew."

"A pleasure." Alexander said hurriedly as he placed he small heap of papers on the table. "I think this will be of interest."

"Is this the weapon Orik mentioned?" Hrothgar asked as he grabbed the first paper. "It looks like a bell."

"That's how it should look like if cut in half." Alexander's eyes glimmered as he began explaining. "In proportion, it should be around ten feet in length and three in width." he said. "The hole in the middle should not be any larger than one foot, and the whole thing has to be done out of one solid block of very resistant steel."

"If anyone could do it, it would be the dwarves." Griok pointed out. "But how do you intend for it to work? It doesn't have any kind of mechanism within it."

"It works with explosions." Alexander answered as he showed the next page. "Here I've written how to create an explosive known as gunpowder. It's extremely unstable, and the smallest of sparks could set if off. However, if you put it inside this, and then a metal sphere…"

"The explosion would shoot the ball at an incredible speed!" Griok proclaimed in amazement, catching on some of Alexander's excitement. "This could prove far more destructive than any spell or weapon!"

"The problem comes with the explosive itself." Alexander said. "The process needs three ingredients, and they need to be in their purest state for it to work perfectly. Charcoal, sulfur and saltpeter." he pointed at the list. "Once the proportions are met, they have to be ground separately to a fine powder, then mixed together with a bit of water to make it into a black paste-like substance." he paused for a moment. "Once it's like this, it has to be dried out and stored in wood and enveloped by cloth. Just one spark and it'll explode. It must not even come close to metal until it's about to be shot, and even then it must be handled with the utmost caution."

"What is this saltpeter you speak off?" Hrothgar asked. "Sulfur and charcoal are easy to find for us, but this third ingredient I have not heard of."

"The saltpeter is the thing that'll make the whole process slow." Alexander explained. "If you ever find it in nature, it'll be in such small quantities it would prove useless. This is why I added how to make it." he handed over another quill. "You need to mix a lot of cow manure with fresh grass in equal proportions. Then leave it to rest while adding some urine once a week." he realized at how bad his words sounded, more so when there was a large piece of roast in front of him. "When small yellowish crystals (the saltpeter) start to form on the surface, you stop putting urine and wait it out until most if not all the compost is covered in them. The whole thing usually takes three to four months, but I'm trying to think of a way to accelerate the process with magic." he sighed. "Unfortunately, I know there was a way to improve the process, but I couldn't remember it. I fear that for the time being it'll have to be trial and error until we get satisfying results."

"Most intriguing." Hrothgar spoke. "I'll have my men begin preparations to create this weapon, and the gunpowder as soon as possible." he pointed at the other papers. "But I wonder, if these are about how to make a cannon, what are those for?"

"This one is for other uses you could give to the gunpowder." Alexander said while handing them the fourth quill. "Like, for example, if you were to make a hole on a wall and fill it up and then set it off, you'd most likely get rid of the wall." then he handed another one. "And this one is for an explosive that's extremely more powerful than gunpowder, but that it's so unstable it would ignite by just shaking it." he paused. "Unfortunately, most of the instruments needed to create it will be have to be created by glass workers, and for now it's something that should be avoided until I find a way to stabilize it since the explosion of a single drop could make you end up with one less finger. Though the process itself is very long and complex, it's when the ingredients are mixed together that's most dangerous."

"Just one drop?" Orik was the one to speak. "Just where did you learn these things?"

"That, unfortunately, I cannot answer." Alexander replied. "The only thing I can promise, however, is that, at most, there is only one or two other people in Alagëisa that knows how to do this."

"And are these other persons?" Hrothgar wondered.

"I don't know." Alexander shook his head. "The only thing I'm sure off is that they _could_ know about this sort of weaponry. But who or where they are is information I'm not certain off." he paused for a moment as he handed yet another piece of quill. "Here, I made a theoretical design of what could be a hand-held cannon. Though it shouldn't be built until the management and creation of gunpowder is perfected."

"I can see many uses this could have." Griok eyed the schematics. "As well as improvements, if I may say so."

"Lastly, these are the spells I used on the weapons and armors." Alexander handed the last piece of quill. "I added an explanation and drawing as to how it works, as well as suggestions on how to improve it, but I'm not quite sure if it can be imbued into the metal as it's done. I've never done smith-work and I'm unsure."

"My boy, I think you've done quite enough already." Hrothgar said with a broad smile in his face. "If this works as you claim it does, the whole dwarven race would owe much to you. If you ever find yourself needing anything, be sure that the dwarves will help."

"If so obliged you feel, then I do have three requests." Alexander said.

"Name it." Hrothgar said.

"I'd like for three things." Alexander said. "First, I'd like that the knowledge I've shared today to be held a secret expect for the leader of the Varden and the elves, aside from those who're working with it of course. Do not allow anyone else to find out how it work or how it's made, for this could bring too much destruction to the already burned land." he paused as he made sure his message got across. "Second, once the reign of Galbatorix is ended, you must still keep it a closely guarded secret, and not use this other than to protect yourselves." he added. "And lastly, I want your word that, if a time were to come when Eragon needs your help, which it will, you'll back him up as best you can."

"Three tasks that seem simple but that are biding and complicated." Hrothgar spoke slowly. "The first is a given. If this fell into the wrong hands, much disaster would befall us all." he said. "The second is trickier, for I do not know if I'll live to see Galbatorix's fall, so I cannot be sure of what my successor might do. Nevertheless, if I do live that long, I'll keep this promise too." then, he frowned. "As for the third, it's the hardest. I cannot guarantee that I'll help him regardless of the situation. Galbatorix should be enough of an example to show how easily someone can become corrupted. But, as long as Eragon's cause is a just one, I will help him whenever he needs."

"I thank you for your kindness." Alexander breathed out, relieved, as he bowed his head.

"No thanks are needed. And if so, it should be me thanking you." Hrothgar said as he too bowed his head. "Now let us eat, for the day has been long and our bellies hunger."

Throughout the rest of the meal, they ate and chatted about the ideas Alexander had brought. He found himself in quite the debate with Griok about what metals would be best used to make the cannon and the cannonball, as well as the balance its weight should have with the explosives to avoid from everything to just blow up.

Once it was ended, Alexander waved goodbye and headed back to his living quarters. Which was quite the distance away, considering he'd have to climb almost all the way up through stairs and more stairs. The good side was that he was starting to get used to it, and he found himself not feeling so tired by the time he got to the top.

Though he did find himself with another surprise as he opened his door to see Nasuada sitting on a chair next to his bed. An impatient and slightly angry expression on her face.

"It almost seems you forgot my promise." she spoke with a harsh tone.

"I had been invited for dinner by king Hrothgar." Alexander hurried to excuse himself, unsure as to exactly why he was nervous. "I had wanted to talk to you, but I never did find you."

"I too had things to do, my father comes back tomorrow after all." she kept her stern look as she stood up. "Yet I still found myself waiting for you despite that you were very late."

"How could I ever make it up to you?" Alexander stepped closer at the same time she did. "Surely there's something I could do." he had heard that she had come back to fight, rumors between the people. But he kept it to himself and thought it best to just play along.

"As a matter of fact, there is." she said as they took another step closer, now they were only two feet away. "But I think you already know what it is." she gave the final step as her chest pressed against Alexander's, her eternally deep black eyes looking up at him with a hint of a smile, the smell of her hair being the only scent he could recognize.

She closed her eyes, and Alexander did the same, wrapping their arms against each other as they drew themselves into a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Publisher's notice**: I am not the author of this story. I am merely publishing this story on behalf of the author found at: tgfwritter (.) deviantart (.) com.

**Original Story:** http:/tgfwritter . deviantart . com /art/MMF-EragonPhase-part-8-216307363

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<br>**

When Alexander woke, Nasuada was no longer there.

The memory of the prior night was far from what he had been expecting, since it was mostly cuddle and teasing before they were both knocked out from exhaustion. And even though this had been the first, scratch that, second time he had laid solely cuddling in bed all night with a girl, it felt somehow… satisfied and content.

But the feeling soon became fleeting as his mental alarms set off at the memory of how the second book began. Though he had been sure to kill the Twins and avoid Murtagh from entering the Varden, he didn't want to take any chances.

Though, admittedly, heading all the way down from Tronjheim's top was something that took time, and he didn't want to take the slide even though it'd be extremely faster. He'd feel dizzy from just the thought of doing that.

By the time he had reached the general area where Ajihad should have been coming, he saw Saphira standing next to Eragon and Nasuada, who knelt next to one of several corpses. A rather familiar looking one.

"What happened?" Alexander had came running, and suspected the answer, as Ajihad's corpse lay among the rest.

"A group of Urgals came, being led by a green haired woman." Eragon said in a slow and dark tone. Nasuada was crying. "Ajihad and the others were running from them, but by the time they had gotten here, the woman threw a spell that killed most of the guards. Ajihad was immediately overpowered by the Urgals."

"Arya, where's Arya?" Alexander's breath caught in his throat.

"She ran after them." Eragon stated.

"This is not good." Alexander quickly began looking around, and found someone riding a horse. "Get down, I have to follow them!"

"Why? You can't catch up by now, you'd get lost in the tunnels." Nasuada was the one to speak, drying tears from her eyes.

"That green haired woman is more dangerous than what you might think!" Alexander stated as he shoved the rider off and took his place. "Arya will be killed or captured if she doesn't get help immediately!"

This seemed to snap most of the ones present out of the daze, and several of them were already calling for horses and troops, as Alexander quickly rode through the tunnel, keeping his head down since the ceiling proved to be too low for someone riding.

As he galloped, he cast spells of tracking, meant to show him the way the elf had taken. And the very instant the markings in the floor glowed with a soft greenish hue, he cast a second spell so he could see the way better.

Within mere minutes, he heard the sound of a fight being held.

A turn at a corner, and he saw Arya surrounded by Kull, a hooded figure standing several yards behind, and muttering something that seemed like a spell.

"Brisingr!" Alexander roared as he created tiny flames within the monster's eyes, blinding them with searing hot pain as he turned towards the hooded figure.

He threw his dagger the moment he jumped off the horse, hearing a meaty thunk as the woman cursed after being hit on a leg.

"Get back!" Alexander screamed as he yanked the heavily wounded Arya away, while casting the spell to make his dagger return to him.

He noted that the Kull had been taken over by the hooded one in a similar way than what he used. Two simple spells, and the only one standing was the hooded one.

"So you're one of the other ones." the woman spoke with a sneer, though not taking her hood off. "I had a feeling I'd meet one of the two eventually."

"Who's side are you on?" Alexander asked, aiming to throw his daggers at her in a moment's notice. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because, I was captured." she replied. "Not that I care much though, I never did like being one of the good ones." she began taking a step back, almost dragging her wounded leg. "Though I must admit, thanks to you, it took me far longer to find Murtagh, I had been hoping to capture him on the way here." she chuckled. "Much to my surprise, I find myself seeing a blue dragon taking the poisoned elf to safety days earlier than what was supposed to happen."

"Where's Murtagh?" Alexander asked.

"Where he should have been a couple of chapters after this." the woman replied. "Still, I had warned Durza of how he'd die, and the moron goes ahead and tried it anyway. Not even the tip in Gil'ead seemed to work properly." she straightened herself a bit. "Was it you who released them from the prison? I must admit, I had been anticipating Murtagh to do that." she snickered a bit. "Was it also you who avoided Brom from dying in Dras-Leona? your attempt was played marvelously, I had prepared troops to capture Eragon around the time he made the crystal tomb."

"I must ask, have you met Galbatorix in person yet?" Alexander asked, feeling a shiver. "Or were you captured by the Ra'zac?"

"Both." she snapped. "Out of all the places I found myself in, it was Hellgrind. The monsters had the generosity to torture me for information rather than kill me on the spot." she laughed, it was cold. "Within a week, I was kneeling before the Emperor pledging my services. Though I would have done so anyway." she sighed, shaking her head. "The plan was going smoothly, until I found out the Twins had been killed during the battle, I'd be out of this place with the elf if it had been otherwise."

Alexander was already stretching his mind to reach hers, if he was lucky, he'd manage to stun her for long enough for his dagger to reach her good leg and leave her unable to escape.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." she said as her mind stabbed at his. It was much stronger, more than anything Alexander had felt before. He barely had the chance to block some of it out. "It seems we players specialize on mental battles. And who'd be a better teacher for this than Galbatorix?" he laughed some, taking another step back. "Judging by how things will go considering I only managed to kill Ajihad, the next time we meet will probably be in the Burning Plains, I do hope you come prepared. My schedule will be quite full until then, and I do not want to lose time waiting."

Alexander threw his dagger, and the hooded woman vanished in a bright flash of light that was accompanied by a shockwave that almost knocked the air out of the young man. His throw having missed entirely and sunk into the earthy wall of the tunnel.

"Are you ok?" Alexander turned towards Arya once he had made sure it had not been some sort of invisibility trick.

"I don't think I'll be able to run." she replied as she took the human's hand to stand up. "If you hadn't come…"

"Yeah, yeah, you'd be dead or captured." Alexander shrugged it off as he helped her go onto the horse, where she lay almost flatly against its back. "Let's go back, I don't want to see if there are any other Urgals around." he added while chanting a couple of small healing spells to keep any major damage from occurring.

"That woman…" Arya spoke the moment they had started walking back. "How does she know you? And what was she talking about?"

"Most likely, she knows me because we come from the same place." Alexander sighed. "And what she was talking about were the changes we caused to this world's flow." he shook his head, more preoccupied with what the woman had said *Schedule will be full*? "We need to send a message to Jeod and warn him that the Empire is most likely about to start hunting for his head. Another message should be sent to Carvahall telling the same thing to Eragon's brother, Roran."

"What do you mean?" Arya kept staring at him even though she looked as if she were about to fall unconscious. "You speak as if you knew what will happen."

"In a sense, I do. And so does that woman." Alexander replied. "In the world I come from you… you and Eragon and this whole land and everything form part of a story. Four books that describe the adventure Eragon goes through from the moment he finds Saphira to the moment he leaves Alagëisa." he continued. "Somehow… I don't know, something about a tournament… I ended up here without knowing how or why, and the first thing I saw was myself being attacked by the very creature I thought only existed in books and legends, a dragon, Saphira to be more precise." he shook his head, attempting to clear unnecessary thoughts. "And that woman seems to come from the same place."

"Those stories you speak off." Arya's gaze became hard as stone. "What do they say?"

"Everything." Alexander replied. "From Brom's death in Dras-Leona, to Murtagh's kidnapping here, in Tronjheim, and even about Eragon's training in Ellesmera."

"But Brom did not die in Dras-Leona." Arya stated. "And if the Murtagh you speak of is the same as the son of Morzan, he was not kidnapped in Tronjheim, I do not believe he's ever been here."

"That's because I changed things." Alexander replied. "I avoided Brom from dying in Dras-Leona, though in the end he did so in Gil'ead. And I had made sure Murtagh would run to Surda rather than come here and help Eragon, but it seems even that didn't seem to work." he shook his head. "The problem now comes that Eragon will find himself facing the new Rider, Murtagh, in combat at the Burning Plains. Something I wanted to avoid."

"Murtagh is no Rider." Arya stated. "If Galbatorix had another Rider…"

"It would be disastrous, I know." Alexander replied. "But one of the two remaining eggs _will_ hatch for Murtagh, and Galbatorix knew this all along, this was why he had been hunting Morxan's son ever since he ran away."

"This cannot be." Arya replied. "We must warn…"

"You will do no such thing." Alexander snapped all of a sudden, his stare cold as ice. "No one must know any of this. If they did, things would get out of hand, and the future would be changed too much from what I read for me to anticipate events." he saw her shocked expression. "IF things go as they should, Eragon will head straight for Ellesmera soon after Nasuada is chosen to be the next in line for Ajihad. There, he'll train under The Cripple who is Whole. That much I am certain the woman could not have changed." he almost snarled the words out. "And you will promise me that you'll not mutter a word to this to anyone but Saphira, myself and your mother. Saphira because she already knows, and the elven queen because I am certain at least some of the information I have to offer will be of great help."

"Who will the third egg hatch to?" Arya eyed him for a second. "If you answer that question, I will make my promise."

"It'll hatch to an elf." Alexander sighed, feeling a bit more relaxed. "Though who I will not reveal, since I am aware that if you know beforehand, things will change even if you might not want them to."

"Very well." Arya sighed as she made the oath in the ancient language, adding a little detail about not being able to suggest nor write about it either.

"Thank you. This will take a huge load off my shoulders." Alexander said, noting the sound of soldiers running through the tunnels. "Now if you will, act unconscious, I need you to be sent to a certain fortune teller that doesn't seem to like me much. Tell her that she'll be needing some more poisons for a war you'll suspect that will happen. I have some other things to do myself."

The moment he finished his phrase, he was greeted by a worried yet dangerous looking Eragon, who was being followed by some soldiers.

"She's heavily wounded, I made it just in time. I stopped the bleeding, but I'm not sure how bad it is inside." Alexander stated. "Take her to Angela, she'll know what to do."

"Thank you." Eragon sighed in relief.

"Don't thank me yet." Alexander said. "Now that Ajihad has died, you'll be needing a right hand man more than ever."

The moment the procession into Tronjheim, Alexander asked Jörmundur to send the letters as fast as possible. It took him some insistence, but eventually he got a promise runners would be dispatched first thing in the morning.

Then, he searched for Nasuada, and was soon told she had locked herself in her room.

"May I come in?" Alexander knocked twice before he heard her voice asking what he wanted.

There was a long moment of silence before the door opened. And he found himself face-to-face with a red eyed Nasuada who had an expression that seemed to tell she was trying with all she had to keep herself looking serious.

Without as much as a word, Alexander closed the door behind him and pulled her into a hug. Slowly caressing the back of her head as she struggled for just an instant before bursting into tears.

"There, there." he whispered, not really knowing what the right words at a time like this should be. "It'll all go away."

She continued crying and crying, then coming down to a sob and then to silence. It took her four hours to get there, and she had only gone silent because she had fallen asleep.

Carrying her to her bed, Alexander gently covered her with the sheets and cast a small healing spell so her eyes wouldn't be red and puffy when she woke up. After that, he left, not quite sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he hadn't gotten _some_ from the girl he had seen fall asleep between his arms thrice already.

Then more important thoughts crossed his mind and he was already heading towards where he knew Eragon was sleeping now that the dragonhold had been left without a floor. Though stopped himself at the realization he was probably not in the mood for chatter, and turned towards the library.

There he found several books of poetry mostly related to love, and he devoured their contents until he noticed it was late, and then headed to sleep. Making sure to put on a spell that would wake him up at sunrise.

-

The next day didn't seem to end. Hour after hour, Alexander saw as everyone was dressed in as much black as they could, obviously mourning in appearance and soul the loss of their leader.

Arya had seemed to attempt talking to him two times, but she'd remain silent and just continue her way. And Nasuada spent almost all this time going around Tronjheim, both giving condolences and receiving them.

Seeing he was of no use anywhere he went, Alexander almost closed himself in the library until late hours of the night, where he was found by a thoughtful looking Eragon.

"Do you know about the Council?" were his first words.

"I've heard of them." Alexander replied while lowering the book. "I heard they were Ajihad's advisor's when he was alive."

"I had been called to speak with them." Eragon said, which brought a frown on Alexander.

"You should have brought me along. It was probably about Ajihad's successor, wasn't it?" Alexander replied. "What did they ask of you?"

"They told me to pledge to the Varden once they state Nasuada will be the next leader." Eragon briefly explained. "But I pledged to her instead, she wants me to do the same during the funeral."

"A wise option." Alexander replied with a nod. "Even though I do not like having you tied so tightly to any particular force, this would be the second best possible outcome." he continued. "I'm guessing you pledged to her rather than the Varden to avoid the Council from making her their puppet."

"Yes, though they don't know of this yet." he replied.

"That oughta surprise them." Alexander sighed with a hint of a smile. "Considering you came to me _after_ deciding this on your own, I'm guessing that you wanted to either give me a fair warning or ask for my personal thoughts about this." he continued. "If it's the second, I'd say that you did better than what anyone else in your position could have done. And I think Nasuada would be a fit ruler even if inexperienced."

"I was expecting you to complain more." Eragon said. "I'd have thought me pledging to the woman you're interested in could prove a blow to your ego."

"What did you say?" Alexander asked, feeling shocked for the first time for what felt like months.

"You know what I mean." Eragon replied with a sly grin. "I saw how you stare at her. It's obvious."

"Oh yeah?" Alexander turned to face him. "What about you and Arya?" his counter proved to be perfect, the Rider flustered instantly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he quickly protected himself, though it was obvious it wasn't working.

"Oh please!" Alexander sighed with an disbelieving stare. "_Please see if there's a prison and check if she's trapped inside_ and _We have to hurry, I can feel she's in grave danger_ or my personal favorite _Women should not be in the battlefield, even though you kicked my ass all the way to Teirm and back, I think I have to protect you from the big bad Kull_." he used a childish tone of voice whenever he repeated Erago's words.

"I said no such thing." his fists made him look angry, but his face was so red it almost made him look cute.

"Not with words, no, but your face told more than enough." Alexander teased as he stood up. "Now go to sleep, I think we'll both need it tomorrow."

-

The next day, while Eragon had gone to talk with the dwarven king, Alexander headed for the base of Tronjheim, where the shards of the Sapphire Star lay. Already knowing what would happen in his discussion with the king, he began testing out some minor spells here and there to see if there was anything he'd be able to help with.

After four hours of coming up with a couple spells that could be useful, he wrote them down on the quill he had brought and after adding a small explanation, he placed the piece of paper into the tip of the largest shard of the giant ruby he could find, making sure it would be easily seen by anyone who came into the room.

"Is that by any chance a spell to rebuild it?" Nasuada's voice made him jump and turn around.

"A spell to rebuild this would be impossible to cast unless there are several hundred mages involved." Alexander replied. "I just gave some small ones that could help them in rebuilding the puzzle… if they ever feel like it." he eyed her for a second. "What about you? For what I heard from Eragon, it seems you'll be the new leader of the Varden."

"Yes, I had been looking for you with the intention of telling you the news first, but it seems your sources know how to find you better." Nasuada said with a small fragile smile that showed she had still to recover from her father's death. "If you heard this from Eragon, then you must also know that…"

"There could be ears listening." Alexander interrupted as he began walking outside. "But yes, I did hear it."

"Are you mad?" her question was more like a taunt. Following him with a coy smile.

"Not really." Alexander surprised himself. "As his friend, I find his decisions to be his own. As his right hand mind, I believe it was his best option. And as Sharpblade, I find that this will make it easier to protect him."

"What about as Alexander?" Nasuada kept staring.

"I find myself with no reason to neither envy nor hate him." he stated simply as he drew his daggers out and clasped them by the blade. "Because now I'm going to even the playing field." her eyes widened. "Even though I know you broke your promise with me and fought, I will trust you and give you my blades as the sign of my fealty. From now on I will obey you, milady, for I know that your interests and Eragon's are one and the same."

"Rise, Alexander Sharpblade." Nasuada said with a suddenly serious face as she touched his scalp with the tip of his dagger. "For you owe me nothing, and your fealty I revoke."

Alexander blinked as it was now his turn to be shocked and surprised. He only stared as she gave him back the daggers, her smile coming back to her face, with an added hint of sadness.

"You are not someone I would want to have as my vassal." Nasuada explained. "Right now it'd be far too tempting for me to cage you here with me instead of letting you take your own path. Like a trapped bird, your songs would only show sorrow and regret." her hands grabbed the sides of his face. "I know you will go with Eragon to the elves. So, when you come back, if you still wish to swear fealty, I'll accept it." she pulled him into a short kiss, no passion was transmitted, rather, it almost felt like a sad one. "Consider that as repayment for having insulted your honor." she said as she let go and began walking away. "And while you're away, make sure to learn how a proper fealty is sworn."

Alexander blinked a second time as she vanished between the corridors of Tronjheim, certain that he was feeling more trapped by her beauty than before, even when sad and mourning, he could not have thought of anyone else.

The next morning, Alexander remembered it was Ajihad's funeral, so he dressed up in a darker-than-usual kind of attire he had gotten a couple days ago for the event.

Once out, he immediately headed for the kitchen, and stared as Saphira and Eragon lay in rather awkward positions as they had passed out. Both reeked of alcohol and seemed not quite able to wake up just yet.

Taking the opportunity, Alexander ate breakfast and then began casting a couple of spells that would avoid Eragon from embarrassing himself in the middle of the funeral. After that, Orik was there, and between the two, they spent almost an hour trying to wake him up.

They had to hurry after that, Alexander helped Eragon with the sleepiness by giving him a piece of candy that was extremely sour. If anything, it gave him a very odd expression for the first five minutes as they headed to where Ajihad's procession had stopped three days earlier.

But that's where they had to separate, since Alexander wasn't considered as important as Eragon, he had to take place a couple dozen yards behind the rider. But that aside, it went out pretty well. For a funeral, at least.

Once the funeral was over, the Varden and the council hurried to prepare something that was rather similar to an amphitheater, where they proclaimed Nasuada as the next leader. And right after, Eragon pledged his loyalty to the new ruler.

If anything Alexander felt amused at the sudden ire and shock the members of the council had showed.

After a brief speech, they were dismissed, and while Eragon headed to the baths after having eaten something, Alexander went towards the library. Where, oddly, he found Orik waiting for him.

"One of our men found this among the remains of the Sapphire Star." he stated, handing him a piece of quill. "Hrothgar told me to thank you."

"I don't see why I should be thanked." Alexander stated as he pretended to read the quill. "Because by the signature, it seems someone anonymous just tried to lend a hand."

"Anonymous, eh?" Orik raised an eyebrow as he took the quill back, a grin in his face. "Well, I was told by Griok that the construction of the cannon and preparations to begin producing the ingredients are underway."

"I'd like you to relay a message to Hrothgar if you will." Alexander said. "Tell him to keep this a secret about the cannon from Nasuada until it's ready for use. If by any chance she asks about the weapon I had promised Ajihad, tell her how long it'd take to finish and nothing more."

"So you want it to be a surprise?" Orik looked a bit confused. "Surely the knowledge of the creation of this would…"

"Make her change plans and consider its use heavily." Alexander continued. "But we can't be certain how long it'll take to perfect the methods to both creating and use it. Hurrying the project much more will only cause problems I'd rather avoid."

"Very well, then." Orik nodded, feeling satisfied with the explanation. "Have a pleasant reading."

Alexander bowed as the dwarf left, and only read a couple of scrolls before he headed to bed. Feeling a bit too tired to remain longer in the library.

-

The next day, Alexander spent most of the morning just walking around and looking at the scenery. He didn't feel much like doing anything, just keep himself distracted for a while.

Though when lunch came rolling, he, Eragon and Saphira were summoned by Nasuada to Ajihad's former office.

"Eragon, Alexander." it was a statement, no emotion or intention was attached to it. "The Varden are poor, low and supplies. The dwarves can't sustain us for much longer, and what little troops we gain from those that escape the Empire have been diminishing as of late." also a statement. "Because of this, I have decided to move the Varden to Surda. From there, we can engage the Empire directly."

"Didn't king Orrin not dare to show open hostility to Galbatorix?" Eragon asked.

"After we managed to defeat the Urgals, his stance has changed." Nasuada replied. "Much of the Varden is also within Surda, there we'll reunite both ends of our forces." she looked at them both, too serious for anything else to be conveyed through her stare. "We well be departing within the month, Hrothgar promised safe passage, and has sent several troops to make sure no Urgals will disturb our trip."

Eragon seemed intent on talking with Saphira, Alexander could feel their mental link dancing with activity, though didn't pry.

"You will be going to Ellesméra to complete your training." Nasuada continued. "You will be departing tomorrow morning unless you have some trouble with that."

"No." Eragon replied.

"Also, under King Hrothgar's request for a more… _balanced_ and equal influence on you, he insists Orik come along." Nasuada added.

Eragon looked angry at this, and Alexander caught the reason as to why right away.

"It'll slow us down, but I guess we have to placate Hrothgar. At least I'm glad it's Orik." Eragon stated, at which he caught Alexander's frown.

_You were considering to go to Ellesméra without me, weren't you?_ the young man growled into his head.

Eragon's eyes showed surprise, but he did not reply as they both quickly turned back to Nasuada, pretending nothing had happened though knowing by the look on her face she had caught the message.

"Do you really intend to attack the Empire?" Eragon asked. "You said yourself that the Varden are weak, and they're already worn out from the battle with the Urgals…"

"We are weak, aye, but so is Galbatorix." Nasuada replied. "This is the first time we've had that he's weakened since Morzan's death. We cannot let this chance pass us, else he'll recover and come back stronger than before."

"How do you plan on taking him down when he takes his dragon and starts laying waste to your armies with magic?" Eragon's words brought a sense of heaviness to the atmosphere.

"For what we know, he won't leave Uru'baen unless he has a very important reason. He'd rather wait that we destroy half the empire rather than come at us." Nasuada spoke. "He'll only fight when we're at the gates of the capital. Not before."

"You didn't answer the question." Eragon stated.

"It's because I don't know myself." Nasuada sighed. "By the time we get to Uru'baen, you could already be at a level to beat him yourself, or we could be being joined by the elf mages, strongest in Alagëisa." she continued. "Either way, if we delay this any further, we could lose our opportunity completely, it's not something I'll risk."

Eragon seemed flabbergasted as he communicated with Saphira for a while, Alexander took the opportunity.

"What about your safety?" he asked, obvious concern in his face. "Clearly you'll be more exposed to danger in Surda than here. More so if Eragon and I are gone."

"One of the reasons I'm going to Surda is because Orrin knows me of old, and he's promised protection to the Varden." Nasuada looked uneasy. "And if I don't do this, the Council of Elders will keep pestering me and try to undermine my authority until I prove the Varden is under _my_ command and not theirs." she looked at Alexander for a second, but quickly turned to Eragon. "Now go gather supplies and prepare yourself for travel. Be at the northern gat by dawn. I need to speak with Alexander alone for a moment."

Eragon bowed, eyed his friend for a brief instant, and then turned and left with Saphira. Once the door closed, Nasuada's complexion relaxed all of a sudden, showing in her expression both concern and worry.

"So you truly intend to go with Eragon…" she sighed. "Your help is something I'd greatly appreciate and need."

"Are you trying to convince me to stay when you yourself told me I would go?" Alexander asked, keeping a bit of a serious face.

"I know, I know." she sighed a second time. "I just feel that if you leave, I'll be weaker and more vulnerable." she scowled. "Do you know how frustrating it is to have this kind of relationship at a time like this?"

"Oh, so we do have a relationship." Alexander felt relieved, but stated it playfully, seeing how she scowled further. "If that's the case, then I wanted to give you something." he turned and took something from his pocket. It was a simple leather bracelet decorated with some pretty stones and gems he had acquired with some help from Orik. "I fear my skill in making such handiwork are not among my strong points." he said as he took Nasuada's delicate, soft, small hand and put it there. "But I have placed several spells that will protect you from most many forms of witchery and danger."

"Thank you." Nasuada said as she smiled softly, looking at the sphering gems, each no larger than a marble. Though she was caught by surprise as Alexander pulled her and gave her a peck on the nose. It seemed to startle her more than if he had kissed her on the lips.

"One more thing." Alexander said as he took a step back, enjoying the flush the young woman tried to hide. "Ask those of Du Vrangr Gata if they can make lace and silk with magic." he began walking towards the door. "If it's possible, then this should help at least with the Varden's economic plight."

Nasuada's eyes narrowed as a small smile crept across her face. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?" she tempted.

"Sorry, but no." Alexander felt like the words were more like a sentence to prison.

And not wanting to tempt his strength any longer, he walked out of the room, greeting the soldiers as he walked away.

He immediately began going about Tronjheim as he prepared for the trip, oiling Choco's saddle and filling it with supplies, quill and ink included since he felt he'd probably need it somewhere during the trip.

By the time it was dark, he was already going to sleep. It would be a very long trip.


	9. Chapter 9

**Publisher's notice**: I am not the author of this story. I am merely publishing this story on behalf of the author found at: tgfwritter (.) deviantart (.) com.

**Original Story:** http:/tgfwritter . deviantart . com /art/MMF-EragonPhase-part-9-216413331

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<br>**

Alexander found himself standing alone in the northern gates of Tronjheim as he waited for the others. He had woken far too early and couldn't come up with anything better to do that could have not end up delaying them.

Still, it was a good long hour before even Eragon appeared, and only half an hour before Orik appeared. The only one seemingly missing there was Arya.

Orik handed Eragon a large and heavy leather bag the moment he reached them. Alexander recognized the armor the Rider had used during the battle. "Our best smiths fished it up fer ya, Saphira's will go with the Varden to Surda because transporting it with us would prove impossible." he paused as he brought out a helmet with a five pointed star among other things drawn on it. "There is a choice you have to make." he hurried to say when Eragon thanked for the armor.

"What kind of choice?" Eragon asked.

"Mine king, Hrothgar, desires that I present this helm as a symbol of the friendship he bears for you. And with it Hrothgar extends an offer to adopt you as one of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, as a member of his own family." he spoke the words with serenity and almost a sense of duty. Taking out the named helm and showing it.

Immediately, Alexander caught on the tell-tale signs that the Rider was speaking with Saphira, nervousness in his face as it was pondered through for several minutes. "How often has this happened?" he finally spoke.

"For a human? Never. Hrothgar argued with the Ingeitum families for a day and a night before they agreed to accept you. If you consent to bear our crest, you will have full rights as clan member. You may attend our councils and give voice on every issue. And," he grew very somber, "if you so wish, you will have the right to be buried with our dead." he quickly turned towards Alexander. "And even though you have done quite some for us yerself, he didn't do so, else risk angering the clans further."

"No worries, it wouldn't have been fair either way." Alexander replied. "If Eragon agrees to this, he'd be influenced by all three races. Elven by his training, Dwarf by the ties created by this oath, and Human by the fealty he swore to Nasuada." he sighed while shaking his head. "I, on the other hand, would have been solely tied to the dwarves. It could prove far more troublesome for both me and the king."

"Aye, but Griok asked me to give ya this." the dwarf stretched out a piece of cloth that was enveloped around something about the length of a palm and the width of four fingers. It was heavy. The dwarf then turned back to Eragon with a serious expression. "So what is your answer?"

"I am privileged to join Dûrgrimst Ingeitum." Eragon bowed slightly.

While Orik instructed the Rider in how the ritual was performed, Alexander unwrapped the heavy piece of iron, and marveled at the sight of miniature cannon. There was a piece of quill attached that merely read *1 week for the bigger one*, which he quickly burnt as he kneeled for a bit and scooped up a small ball of iron that had rolled off the tube when he had been inspecting it.

The sphere was about the same thickness of his thumb, and he delighted on how it almost couldn't enter the cannon's mouth because the fit was a tiny bit snug, though not enough to actually stop it from rolling out.

Waiting for Eragon to finish his oaths, Alexander prepared some magic into the cannon, noticing that there had been a small jewel hidden somewhere inside the metal, which he immediately filled to the brim with what energy he could muster without collapsing.

BANG

The cannon exhaled a cloud of smoke and fire as the steel sphere dug into the marble wall and stone splinters flew across the air. Leaving a neat crater on it for the now red hot object to fall out of.

The sound had startled all the ones present, even Alexander, who had not been aware that the object would shoot itself once the gem had been saturated with energy. Luckily for him, the ritual Orik and Eragon had been doing had ended already. But his hands hurt from the recoil of the shot.

"What is that?" the one to ask had been Eragon, who gawked at the destruction such a small object had caused.

"The future, Eragon. This is the future." Alexander replied as he winked an eye at an impressed looking Orik and cooled the metal sphere before grabbing it with his bare hand.

"Is that perhaps the weapon you had spoken about to my father?" Nasuada's voice interrupted them, and made Alexander jump since he hadn't been expecting her just yet. "Perhaps a little too dangerous for my tastes." she added while looking at the damage that had been caused to the marble wall. Then turned towards Eragon. "It seems you agreed."

Alexander noted Arya's inquisitive gaze on both himself and Eragon. And Jörmundur looking more interested in the miniature cannon than Eragon's new helm.

After the exchange of pleasantries, Arya hurried to ask them to hurry and leave, else risk wasting the whole day and not get too far. Then, the Varden leader handed Eragon with a scroll sealed with wax and asked him to deliver it to the elven queen. And to not let it fall on the hands of anyone, even if it cost him his death.

"Here." Alexander handed the cannon to Ajihad's ex second in command after the leader had finished giving her orders. "This is just a miniature version of what the dwarves are working on right now. I told them not to reveal anything to either you or Nasuada until they have a working prototype." he continued, then turned to Nasuada, feeling like he should take her between his arms and kiss her, but knowing it would be a very bad move for many reasons. Though he noticed with some hidden joy she was wearing the bracelet he had made. "I hope you stay safe, Nasuada, for rough times come ahead."

"You too, stay safe." Nasuada replied with not a hint of emotion, just politeness and cordial respect. "And make sure Eragon and Saphira stay as well."

"I'll try my best." Alexander bowed before hoping onto his horse, and trotting towards where the others had already taken the lead.

Even with the sense of thrill, it felt like something was weighing down inside his chest.

-

It took them two days to get out of those tunnels, and the only one who seemed unaffected by the blinding light of the sun was Arya. Who merely blinked it off as they continued walking.

But if there was one thing that Alexander felt relieved about was the wind. All the while he had been in Tronjheim there had not been as much as a trace of gust. Though the temperature was cool most of the time and in most places, the lack of movement in the air had brought a sense of stuffiness Alexander had not taken notice of until he was back outside.

Still, it took them several more hours going around a lake before they reached Tarnag. And even though Eragon and Orik spent most of the time talking, Alexander didn't feel like making any kind of conversation, his own thoughts were going back and forth from Nasuada to what he'd do once he got to the elven capital.

Though they encountered a dwarf that rode a rather large goat before they reached Tarnag, they were soon greeted near the entrance of the dwarven city.

As they walked through the streets, Alexander nodded as he saw the dwarves treat Eragon with respect (most times) and a vast majority of them become outraged or shocked the instant they saw his helmet.

_Calm down, this is to be expected after all_ Alexander spoke into Saphira's mind, seeing how puffs of smoke and small flames came out of her nose at her anger. _A Rider, whom by tradition wasn't exactly favored by the dwarves now walks the streets with a symbol that shoes him to be one of them… I'd be enraged too if I were in their boots._

But it wasn't long after he said this that they found a veiled dwarf ranting at almost screaming volume at both Orik and the one who had greeted them into the city, Thorv.

The moment Orik began drawing his axe, Eragon stared at Arya, and then at Alexander, who slowly shook his head as he crossed his arms to signal him not to do anything they might regret. But Eragon still held the hilt of his sword, readying himself just in case.

Then, the screaming dwarf became silent, and after a moment of pause, took out an iron ring from his pocket, tied three strands of hair on it, and threw it at the street, adding a spit before turning around and leaving.

At this, all dwarves present either tensed ready for battle, or shuddered in shock. Arya was taken aback, and Alexander sighed while shaking his head.

"What does it mean?" Eragon asked.

"It means that you have enemies." Thorv briefly explained.

"He just swore that you and any who share your blood will die by the hands of his clan." Alexander explained as they continued walking. "Though I don't think they'll touch you since the tradition states we're guests, I suggest you're always prepared." his words brought surprise from Orik and Thorv, who turned to gaze at him inquisitively as they walked. "At least, that's what I read from one of the books that related to the dwarven clan wars."

Seemingly satisfied with the explanation, they hurried through the city until they reached a wide courtyard with three very large banquet tables.

There, they were introduced to a clan chief named Undin and another chief named Gannel. After a brief explanation as to what had occurred was given, Eragon was politely suggested he should go get refreshed a bit so they could begin the feast. Meanwhile, Arya, Orik and Alexander remained behind along with the chiefs.

"This does not bode well." Orik spoke. "We should increase the number of guards on Eragon, and though it's unfortunate, the sooner we leave the better."

"Unless it's against some sort of custom, I'll make sure to be with him at all times." Alexander volunteered.

"Your help is not needed, Sharpblade." Undin replied. It wasn't a protest, nor was there any ill-will, but he almost seemed insulted. "As host, it's my responsibility to guarantee my guest's safety, and you too are a guest."

The argument lasted only two or three more minutes before Alexander gave up on trying and was guided towards his room by the servants. It seemed dwarves were quite hard headed on anything they did.

Approximately one hour after he had washed his face and changed to something a bit more fresh, the servants came calling so he'd join everyone for dinner.

Saphira had seated herself on the head of the table, and Alexander could only recognize four of the many dwarves that were seated there. But what really called his attention (surprise would be more appropriate) was the main dish. A boar roasted whole and of a size that could compete with a horse's.

"It must have been quite the battle to have hunted a boar this large." Alexander noted, knowing that meeting such a beast at the wrong time would prove lethal.

"It's Nagra, dwarves only hunt and cook it to honor someone or for really important celebrations." Arya murmured with a scowl. It seemed that talking at the moment wasn't of good education. "Undin most likely did it to praise Eragon and Saphira's presence here."

At Undin's command, the servants carved large chunks of the boar's meat, and served everyone but Arya some of it.

Eragon moved, but Orik held him as Undin took a bite a shouted "Ilf gauhnith!" then, everyone began to eat.

One bite, and a sweet spice ran its way down Alexander's throat. The meat made his mouth water further, and eating more only seemed to make him more hungry.

After that, he began taking one bite after the next. Sampling everything he could reach and somewhat more. He could hear the others talk, and even Arya seemed to speak, but Alexander focused only on the eating, talking whenever talked to, but otherwise too occupied to start conversation himself.

"My, rather than Sharpblade, you should have been called bottomless pit!" Undin was the one to comment and the whole table roared with laughter. "You eat with the hunger of ten men!" some more laughter followed. "One would wonder how you keep yourself from fattening like a pampered horse."

"I guess it's because I'm always using spells, I burn all the extra energy." Alexander mumbled feeling a bit embarrassed at how hard even Eragon himself laughed.

"Ah, yes, your spells." Undin's words seemed to bring a bit of silence among the ones present. "I heard Hrothgar praise the skill you have with magic, he even dared say you could compete with an elf!" this made all the ones present laugh harder than before, but it also made Arya glared at the young human. "Would you mind giving a small demonstration?"

"A demonstration?" Alexander stammered, feeling a bit, more self-conscious than before. "I couldn't… I don't think I could…"

"Nonsense!" Orik was the one to insist. "I saw him putting the famous Twins to shame with every spell they made!" he insisted, and the present ones insisted some more. "He even cast a spell on his own room so that he could not be found! Only an elf had managed to find him!"

There was a long moment of insistence from the other dwarves, even Eragon. "Fine, fine!" Alexander sighed while standing up, feeling all eyes on him as he closed his eyes and focused. Drawing the energy he closed his thoughts and pushed the world around him away. "Gedwey Garjzla!"

Shining Light. It was a simple enough word, he didn't want to chant out too much of a complex spell, and he didn't feel like looking for more words in the ancient language right now.

A sphere of white energy the size of a marble began floating between his raised hands. That was what the spell would originally do, but a mere thought made it multiply into three. Each taking a different color. Yellow, red and blue.

Focusing further, he made the spheres separate from one another as they took their positions forming a five feet wide triangle hanging from over their heads. Another thought, and the spheres began to vibrate at such a high speed they looked more like short lines of pure color that were slowly stretching to a length of almost a foot.

More thoughts and the lights lost all control, flying wildly in the air, forming circles and spirals. Another idea, and red and blue clashed, a soundless explosion of purple as a thousand tiny fragments flew in all directions as they harmlessly passed through anything they touched.

Next came blue and yellow, and a blast of pure green crossed in all possible directions as more small spheres joined the original ones.

Red and yellow, and what came out was orange.

Then, he mixed all three, yellow, red and blue. And white came forth, in a blast that only surpassed the first.

Taking the tiny balls of light that had appeared from the explosions began clashing against one another, causing more but smaller bursts of color that soon clashed as well and created smaller ones. A rainbow of colors dancing in the air as they illuminated the darkness into life.

Feeling his strength reaching the limit he did not want to cross unless necessary, Alexander chose a finale as he pulled all the light that had been created into a single point, causing it all to one last explosion of burning magnesium white that vanished into shadows and dissipating into silent nothingness.

Slumping into his chair, the young human drew in air sharply and let it go in a sigh while the ones present began cheering and screaming as even Arya looked surprised by the spectacle.

"Couldn't do it… ha!" Undin laughed as he too clapped. "Never have my eyes seen something like this, truly a view to behold."

"Saphira says it was pretty." Eragon was quick to add. "She asks how come you don't do this more often."

"Because I doubt I'll be able to even run for the next hour." Alexander sighed, feeling how the blood was returning to his face.

The next day proved to be far more interesting for Eragon than it was for Alexander.

While the Rider was to take a tour of the city and taught about some dwarvish customs, all the while being closely guarded by dwarves. Alexander and Orik, on the other hand, prepared for their departure that would take place the next morning. It gave the young human a chance to lend a hand, though he would have rather spent the time reading a good book instead of walking almost aimlessly throughout Tarnag.

Though things soured up not too long after midday, someone had set fire to a house near the edge of the city, and chaos and anger seemed to be the general consent of the population as Eragon ended up holed in the same courtyard they had eaten, accompanied by Arya and Saphira, and surrounded by at least fifty dwarven guards.

Alexander, however, used this time to make sure no one had touched any of his things aside from the expected handling, and re-packed everything so he could depart at a moment's notice.

Then, he took out Choco and went to where Eragon was to take a nap, not caring much by the obvious shock this brought to both Eragon and Arya as he fell asleep, sure he'd need the rest since they would be departing the next day before sunrise.

-

The very moment the sky had begun to gain some light on it, they sneaked out of the courtyard along with the dwarven bodyguards until they reached the rafts. There, they said their goodbyes as only seven of the guards remained when they departed.

Alexander and Eragon tried remembering the names of the seven dwarves that were escorting them: Ama, Tríhga, Hedin, Ekksvar, Shrrgnien, Dûthmér, and Thorv. Alexander had suspicions that it had been Norwegians who had first to come to Alagëisa and not dwarves.

Most of the first day going through the river was peaceful and with little to nothing to do. Saphira would follow them from the water and Eragon would talk mostly with Orik since Arya wasn't that talkative to begin with. And, oddly enough, Alexander found Ama rather interested as to why he had received the namesake of Sharpblade; though the young human made a couple demonstrations, Ama didn't seem that amused.

Near the evening, however, Eragon took Saphira for a flight and soon encountered what looked like smaller more serpent-like dragons flying about. Orik said their name was Fanghur, and they were rather scarce. Still, for the little buggers seemed to push Saphira and Eragon almost into an aerial combat corner… until the dragon began breathing fire, then they just fled.

Eventually, they stopped for the night, and six large tents were erected for them to sleep in. A fire was prepared, and supplies prepared into dinner.

Alexander joined Orik, Eragon and Shrrgnien (neither him nor Eragon seemed capable of pronouncing his name right) around the fire. Eragon's eyes were immediately drawn to the metal buds that protruded from Shrrgnien's knuckles, Alexander just winced at the thought of the sort of operation one would have to go through to get them.

"These are mine Ascûdgamln… mine 'fists of steel.' " without standing, he twisted and punched the bole of an aspen, leaving four symmetrical holes in the bark. Shrrgnien laughed again. "They are good for hitting things, eh?"

Eragon's curiosity and envy were aroused. "How are they made? I mean, how are the spikes attached to your hands?"

Shrrgnien hesitated, trying to find the right words. "A healer puts you in a deep sleep, so you feel no pain. Then a hole is—is drilled, yes?—is drilled down through the joints…" he broke off and spoke quickly to Orik in the dwarf language.

"A metal socket is embedded in each hole," explained Orik. "Magic is used to seal it in place, and when the warrior has fully recovered, various-sized spikes can be threaded into the sockets."

"Yes, see," said Shrrgnien, grinning. He gripped the stud above his left index finger, carefully twisted it free of his knuckle, and then handed it to Eragon.

Eragon smiled as he rolled the sharp lump around his palm. "I wouldn't mind having 'fists of steel' myself." he returned the stud to Shrrgnien.

"Why?" Alexander stared in amusement at the Rider. "You could easily achieve a similar result with magic." he stood up and walked next to the tree Shrrgnien had punched. "Vindr!" he cast the spell as his right hand had closed into a fist.

Immediately, the pink skin of his knuckles turned a shine-less silver that spread all over his fist. Then, he punched the tree with all he had, and felt a bit delighted to see the mark of his fingers clearly indented into the bark.

"Losna!" he said, and the metal in his hand dissolved away. "See?"

"How did you do that?" Eragon's eyes sparkled with curiosity, not something that happened too often.

"There's iron in our blood." Alexander replied. "Though it's dissolved, and the quantity we have depends mainly on how much meat we eat. I just compressed that iron into my fist, and then released it." he paused for a second as he thought. "If you ever do this, make sure to release it, your body would start feeling anemic if the iron it has is contained in just one place rather than all around you."

"There's iron in the blood?" Orik said in surprise. "Never in my life have I heard of it, wouldn't we rust with water or be unable to move?"

"That's because the iron in our body is very little to begin with, and it's dissolved in our blood." Alexander tried to explain. "The universe as we know it is formed by a very limited number of elements, each with their own characteristics. One hundred eighteen if I remember correctly." he continued. "All that's within this world is the result of a combination of those elements."

"One hundred and eighteen?" Shrrgnein was the one to look surprised now. "Just what sort of elements are these?"

"Hm… Oxygen, Iron, Aluminum, Carbon, Lithium, Sodium, Chlorine, Lead, Helium, Hydrogen, Sulfur, Gold, Silver, Platinum, Titanium, Mercury, Calcium, Magnesium…" Alexander recited about thirty before he stopped. "And those would be the most common ones found around you."

"What is water made of, then?" Eragon asked. "And air, and fire?"

"Water would be a mix of hydrogen and oxygen." Alexander replied. "The way to prove it is by putting an electrical charge in water, you immediately see bubbles of transparent gas coming out. Hydrogen is highly explosive when found in gas state." he continued. "Air on the other hand is the result of a combination of several gases, mostly oxygen and nitrogen." he shook his head. "As for fire, it isn't made out of any element, fire is the reaction where heat is released at a level high enough you can perceive with your eyes."

"Now that is something I don't believe." Orik was quick to say. "How can one see heat?"

"Light has something that you could call a… wavelength. A wavelength is like the ripples on the surface of the water." Alexander's brain whirred as it tried to find a proper explanation. "However, unlike the ripples on a pond, the wavelength light has is so tiny that one would see it as if it didn't have one. This is also why light moves so fast that it seems as if its instantaneous." he tried to find a way to explain it more easily. "If I remember correctly, the speed of light is around… six hundred thousand leagues per second, there's nothing faster in the entire universe."

"Six hundred thousand leagues per second!" Eragon leaped at the number. "How could anyone fathom such a speed? One would be across Alagëisa in the blink of an eye!"

"Less, actually." Alexander corrected. "This is the main reason as to why you can see a lightning strike, yet not hear until several seconds later, the difference in speed is so vast that even at a distance of several hundred leagues, one would not be able to notice it."

"You still haven't answered my question." Orik grumped.

"Patience, I'm getting there." Alexander said. "It's not easy to explain it just like that." he focused again and went back to thinking. "As I said before, light has a wavelength. That wavelength, when it changes, the color one sees changes as well." he hummed for a bit. "I'm not sure about dwarves and elves, but human eyes can only see within a range of the wavelengths. If it's too low or too high, it's just plain invisible for us." he murmured some spells, and one of the coals in the fire levitated into the air. "See those red dots the coal have? Those are places where it's so hot that the light it emits is visible to the naked eye." he turned it in midair and moved so only its black side could be seen. "Now, is anyone here dumb enough to believe that, because you don't see red light, if you touch the coal here it won't be hot?"

"Oh, I see." Eragon nodded. "Because the heat is too low, we can't *see* it color, right?"

"Right." Alexander nodded, pleased.

"Then why do we not burn with the white light of the sun?" Orik asked. "Why can we see something that's cold? And why do flames have different colors if they're all just as hot?"

"Heat itself is not a property of light, though it's something that can produce it." Alexander retorted. "What happens when we see an object is that the light hits it, and bounces off. When it bounces, its wavelength is slightly changed by the properties of the object, so, when our eyes intercept that *bounced* light, we see one color or another." he held from nodding on how simply he was putting it. "Now, though you might find yourself with two different flames that are equally hot, yet have different colors, it's caused by the same reason the color of a leaf and that of an apple differ even when they have different temperature." he placed the coal back into its place. "Whenever something burns, it releases tiny particles invisible to the eye that are still burning, and, just like a reddish dust can make the air seem red, and a green one green, the particles, mixed along with the light from the heat, give off a different wavelength, and hence, a different color."

"This all sounds too strange for me." Orik complained silently, as Alexander realized it would take much to convince him.

"I don't care much if it's true or not." Shrrgnein spoke. "My life would not be changed by this knowledge."

"But it's because of this same knowledge that I was capable of doing the light show during the banquet." Alexander replied. "Having a better understanding of how nature works can give a mage an edge no other have." he pointed at himself. "This is, the only reason I can do so many things with magic even though I only have the strength of a human. As a wise man once said, knowledge is power."

They continued talking for a while longer, though it was clear the dwarves tried to speak of anything that could make Alexander begin giving out explanations. And, once they had eaten, they went to sleep.

-

Early the next day, they set off and continued going down the river as the dwarven guards sang a little song that was getting into Alexander's nerves.

And he moved to the back of the raft just in time to hear Arya and Eragon speaking about premonitions and how several experiments had been made to scry past and future, but failed miserably.

"…but to scry the future, you would have to know exactly what would happen, where and when." Arya continued. "Which would beat the purpose entirely."

"Not unless you wanted to show it to someone else." Alexander interrupted, seeing how her eyes revealed she understood the meaning behind his words.

"Even then, it would take much energy to accomplish." she added with almost a threatening tone in her voice. "If not casted by _many_, then most likely death would await to whom attempted it."

Feeling mildly disappointed, Alexander just sat on the edge of the raft watching the scenery go by. The only two other things that could have spent the time would have been reading a book or napping. Neither of which he could do due to the current circumstances.

The day seemed to stretch endlessly, and at some point, they even were out of the canyon they had been rafting through and were heading into a vast and empty plains that seemed to take over everything around them.

That night, when they set camp, Eragon asked for Alexander to practice with the blade, reasoning he didn't want to be out of shape when they reached Ellesmera.

Four victories for Alexander (one of which he used magic to win) and seven to Eragon later, the young human spotted Orik with something in between his hands.

"What's that?" Alexander asked, seeing the piece of metal rings that seemed entwined somehow.

"It's a puzzle." Orik replied as he passed the piece to the human. "You're supposed to get one ring in the end, I use it to spend the time when I have nothing better to do."

"Interesting." Alexander touched the worn surface and inspected it closely, testing out which ways the knots and rings would move so as to attempt figuring it out. Then, an idea crossed his mind. "Well, since we're exchanging puzzles, I have one of my own."

He hurried towards his saddle and brought out some of the coins from the Empire he had stolen all the way back in Dras-Leona, then, taking bark from a tree and ashes from the fire, the began weaving spells as the metal jumped to life and melted without heat, to then join the wood that had seemingly done the same. After several minutes of intense concentration, what came out was nothing less than a rudimentary version of the rubix cube, colored in white, black, grey, brown, red and blue.

"Look at it closely." Alexander said as he showed the cube from all angles to Orik, then put it on his back and scrambled the pieces as best as possible. "Now, you've gotta rotate the pieces so that all faces have just one color."

"It should be simple enough." the dwarf said as he began going at the puzzle, Alexander doing the same with his own.

Two hours later, and the dwarf was still at it, he had even passed it around to those who felt curious to see if anyone could help. Alexander seemed to be having better results, he had almost achieved finishing the ring twice.

The days seemed to stretch on endlessly. It had taken them three to reach the dwarven trading outpost where they exchanged the rafts for donkeys so they could travel faster. And even though Arya insisted of going on foot, Eragon had managed to convince her to ride Snowfire as he spent almost all the time on Saphira.

The dwarves still fought against the puzzle that Alexander had made, and the young human felt he was getting ever more close to solving his own. The only thing that seemed to change throughout the whole trip had been the landscape, that turned into green hills and long prairies. Like some sort of dream one couldn't quite escape.

Also, Alexander noticed Arya was becoming tense the closer they were to Du Weldenvarden, though he did not want to pry, and so he continued with his own riddles to spend his time instead.

The first night after they had spotted the forest (the third after they had come off their rafts) at the horizon, Alexander managed to see Eragon being silently called out by Arya away from the camp, and then felt Saphira's mind contact his own.

_She asked me to tell you that you wait awake, she has some things to discuss with you once she's done with Eragon._ the mental link was cut as the dragon too went, walking after the elf and her Rider.

Alexander waited for what he knew had been at least an hour and a half. Perhaps more since he didn't have a watch that could keep track of time. Still, around the time the dwarves muddled the fire so its coals would not live till morning, he saw Eragon entering his tent, and soon felt Arya's presence behind him.

"Come." it was a cold order, and one Alexander didn't feel like arguing.

He went to his feet and followed her well outside the camp. He would have found it hard to move if not because light came from the moon.

She gazed at him with stone eyes. "As Eragon's friend and *right hand man* as you've put it, your position here is a weak one." she talked without blinking. "However, as someone that comes from a world other than our own… things will be different." Alexander would have said something, but her eyes almost ordered him not to. "You asked me to keep your truth secret from all but the Queen. This ambiguous nature of your presence will make things more complicated than what they already are."

"I'd rather keep the secret from Eragon for the time being." Alexander said. "Though I know he is no fool and he realizes something is… wrong with me, revealing the truth of my past could prove to be far too much information for him right now." he continued. "I believe it best if _my_ truth be kept secret to all but those who need to know."

"I expected as much from you." Arya remained looking at a stone statue. "You told me that our world, our lives and our actions were written like a story. As such, I have the strong impression there were some things that were left out."

"And others that I don't remember, yes." Alexander nodded. "I read the books of Eragon several months ago, and I read many other books and stories before coming here, so many details escape my mental grasp."

"Did you read or do you remember how elven society works?" Arya inquired.

"I can only recall that it was very complex and tedious." the human spoke back. "And that it's something Eragon should learn perfectly before we reach Ellesmera."

"As his close friend, your actions will have to be almost as cautious as Eragon's if not more." the elf spoke slowly to make sure the words came across. "Though it won't be expected of you to remember as much of our etiquette as he, be wary for one thing you say or do could end up working against him."

"I understand perfectly." Alexander nodded with a serious expression himself.

"Then make sure to ask Eragon and learn from him during our trip." Arya instructed. "It will both serve for his practice and for your further education in our ways." she paused, as for a brief second, hesitation crept over her face. "I do have one question, however."

"Yes?" Alexander wasn't sure what to make out of her sudden unease.

"You said before that you could heal Oromis…" she said.

"I am not certain if I will until I can inspect him in person." Alexander hurried to reply. "The only reason I think I might be able to heal him is because the world I come from, medicine has developed cures for thousands upon thousands of diseases and illnesses. Even if it's bleak, I plan on using all I learnt from there to see if it's possible."

"Very well." she immediately returned to her hardened expression. "Good night." and she strode off back into the camp.

-

A whole more day it took them to reach the forest, and by then, Alexander was feeling a sense of uneasiness at the sight.

Even when the trees, leaves and plants looked normal independently, as a whole, it loomed and shone with a light that seemed to separate it all together from the rest of the world. Like a separate existence all together.

Out of caution even when he knew things should go smoothly, Alexander stretched his mind in all directions, weary of what could find them and sensing that it would be unsafe to not take caution even there.

"They're here." he whispered as he felt their presence, three… no, four minds that had touched his thoughts for a brief instant before they both retreated.

"Stop." Arya instructed as she began speaking in the ancient tongue.

After some seconds, words in elvish were replied from somewhere between the trees. and after Arya spoke "I do." four elves almost seemed to materialize out of nowhere, two with bows and two with white bladed spears.

Their eyes went from the dwarves, to Eragon, and oddly enough, lingered on Alexander for just a second before they turned towards Saphira.

Several tense seconds, and Eragon spoke of no bad intentions. The elves immediately smiled and loosened up, inviting them to follow deeper into the forest as they began laughing and singing with voices that even the most talented of singers would have envied.

At this point, Alexander took more attention towards the elve's general appearance rather than just their weapons and size. Their face were very alike, fair and beautiful in such an androgynous way that it could have made more than one mistake a male for a female.

Soon, they reached three huts that surrounded a campfire. The elves vanished into them and quite quickly came back out carrying vegetables and fruit. Enough for all of them to eat. They presented themselves to be named as Lifaen, Edurna, Celdín and Narí.

After a small celebration, the elves shared some stories and poems with them before it was decided it was late enough for everyone to go to sleep.

Alexander, Eragon and Orik shared one of the huts, as the guards that had been traveling with them took another, the four elves and Arya taking the last one.

-

The next morning, Thorv and the six guards said their goodbyes and took Choco and Snowfire with them, promising to keep them well since Eragon and the others were to travel by boat through Eldor Lake.

After the goodbyes were said, the four elves guided them towards the river, where two canoes (for it was the only name Alexander could give them) awaited.

Narí, Eragon and Alexander took one, while Arya, Orik and Lifaen took the other.

"Do you know how to paddle?" Narí asked Alexander, seeing the young human take the piece of wood in his hand.

"It's been a while, but I'll get the hang of it in a minute or two." Alexander replied, the memories of the two times he had gone canoeing serving as his only reference for the time being.

The elf just nodded and they began rowing their way up the lazy current of the river. True enough, Alexander had managed to remember how it was done quickly.

Though unfortunately, by the time they reached the lake itself, it had taken nearly an hour, and Alexander felt that his arms were beginning to tire, so he passed the paddle to Eragon after a brief explanation as to how it worked.

"Elves strength and resistance are something that still amazes me." Alexander stated as he could tell Narí wasn't even worked up. "I can't quite come up with a reason as to how this is possible other than prolonged exposure to powerful magic."

"A guess that is correct." Narí looked back at him for an instant. "For a human, you seem to carry some riddles of your own."

Alexander blinked at this, feeling rather unsure what to make out of it, which made him somewhat nervous for a moment before he decided dwelling on it wouldn't help him for now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Publisher's notice**: I am not the author of this story. I am merely publishing this story on behalf of the author found at: tgfwritter (.) deviantart (.) com.

**Original Story:** http:/tgfwritter . deviantart . com /art/MMF-EragonPhase-part-10-216769249

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<br>**

The days followed in a hazy dream-like routine as they continued their way up the lake's shore.

While Eragon seemed delighted by how the elves were always smiling, singing and dancing, Alexander felt a strange oddness within him. He could tell they fully meant the expressions of joy they were showing, but there was always that certain… something that made him feel weary of them.

That weariness was fueled when it became clear just how much faster and stronger the elves were than normal humans. Their movements so fluid that martial artists and dancers would have killed to reach. Their speed sometimes like a blur of movement that could barely be caught by the eye.

The worst part was that, every now and then, Narí and Lifaen would fall into silence for very long time, and each time it would make the hairs at the back of Alexander's neck to stand on edge. It was as if they were an eye that were looking all around.

And their way of speaking only made things worse, it was like trying to ask for what someone had in their right pocket, and being told that the left one only had keys. It left more questions than answers it resolved, and it somehow made Arya look human in comparison.

It was, however, during one conversation that Eragon was having with Narí about Alagëisa's past that Alexander heard the words that picked his attention.

"Are elves immortal?" Eragon had asked after being told of some that had lasted for over a millennia.

"Once we were like you, bright, fleeting, and as ephemeral as the morning dew. Now our lives stretch endlessly through the dusty years. Aye, we are immortal, although we are still vulnerable to injuries of the flesh." Narí had answered, which brought a chuckle out of Alexander. The elf turned with an amused expression. "Did say a joke perhaps?"

"No, it's just the concept of immortality that I find funny." Alexander replied, seeing how the tone of voice he had been spoken with had hidden note of seriousness in between the smile. "Immortality would mean lasting forever, and, for better or for worse, nothing lasts forever." he turned towards the sky and looked at the sun. "Even the hot fiery depths of the sun will turn to ice one day. The earth we walk freezing into coldness as the air will escape and make life impossible all together." his gaze returned to the lake that surrounded them. "Even if elves did manage to live that long, they'd die as nothing would endure such conditions."

"Your words resemble the myths of the End of Existence from the dwarves, yet you speak as if you knew it would happen." Narí spoke without revealing either a positive or a negative tone of voice.

"The air will escape?" Eragon wondered. "What do you mean by that?"

"Have you ever flown so high the air grew thin and cold?" Alexander wondered, though didn't wait for an answer. "Air itself is like dust, it has a weight, and it's pull down to the earth by gravity. And, in the same manner than in a closed room, the dust is thinner near the roof than on the floor." he continued. "What I meant by saying that the air will escape was that the *roof* and *walls* that keep the dust from being blown away will disappear, and it will be replaced by vacuum, space that has nothing in it, not even air. And inside which nothing can live."

Narí eyed Alexander when he spoke this, but said nothing about it as they continued rowing through the water of the lake. Only talking to Eragon whenever the young Rider continued asking questions about Alagëisan history.

-

That night, as Eragon sat near the campfire, he heard sounds coming from not too far away. Turning to Orik and Saphira who didn't seem to care about the commotion, he drew out his sword and slowly made his way.

He was startled to find Alexander kneeling near a ravine, being screeched at by a black gyrfalcon that seemed heavily injured on a wing and was laying on a bed of snowberries. The young man was mussing a spell, and the creature fell silent all of a sudden, its body gently floating out of the ravine and landing softly at Alexander's feet.

Eragon barely noticed as Arya had gotten there as well, watching intently as Alexander began to chant some spells to heal the broken wing.

After several minutes doing this, the young man let out a satisfied smile and carefully lifted the bird as he walked towards the campsite.

"Did you heal him?" Eragon wondered.

"Yes and no." Alexander replied vaguely as he continued his way towards the fire.

There, he took out some of his supplies and used a stick to bandage the damaged wing.

"You are only extending the time it'll suffer." Arya dryly spoke as she watched. "There's no way to fully heal him with magic. We should kill him now and spare him of the pain." the words made Eragon flinch in shock.

"No, I can't fully heal him, but with time and patience, yes." Alexander was quick to reply. "The same way a human can mend a broken bone, a bird can mend a broken wing." he then went for his waterskin and filled a bowl. "Unfortunately, in nature, birds that have a broken wing don't live long enough for that."

He then woke the bird with words in the ancient tongue, to then tell the bird he would not harm it, and that as long as it didn't try to fly, its wings would fully recover in time.

Seemingly satisfied with the explanation, the bird quickly began drinking from the bowl with water, to then eat a small piece of meat Alexander stole from what Saphira had brought from her hunt.

This seemed to make Arya frown at him further, but he didn't care much, he went to sleep just as well.

-

The following day, they continued rowing throughout the morning for about an hour. The elves didn't ask Alexander about the gyrfalcon, but it was obvious at times they found his action… distasteful.

One or two hours after they had started rowing, they found themselves with a waterfall, and were forced to take land and carry the canoes half a league through the forest. Though out of all of them, it was Alexander who was having a bit of trouble since he was also trying to carefully carry the bird as well.

"The next city we will encounter is Silthrim." Arya made the group stop once they had reached the river again. "Eragon, Alexander, I know for a fact you both have hooded capes you brought from Tronjheim, wear them as to not show your faces or round ears." it came out more like an order than a favor. "Queen Isanzadí must be the first to know a Rider and a human have come to Du Weldenvarden." she turned towards Saphira. "I ask you to travel only during the night to catch up with us, we must avoid anyone of importance spotting you."

There was about half an hour worth of debate before Eragon and Saphira managed to agree to her conditions, and then, the two humans put on the capes as they went into the river that soon lead to Ardwen Lake.

The lake was so still it looked like a mirror. Alexander had heard of things similar to this in his own world, but this was the first time he had actually seen it. It was almost as if they were moving through the surface of the sky itself, only the ripples they caused enough to distorted it slightly.

Night began to fall as they traveled, and lights appeared far ahead near the lake's shore. Arya mentioned it was the city of Silthrim, one of the largest elven ones there was.

They came to a stop at quite a distance from the city, and they had to go for a while away from the lake itself to find earth dry enough for them to sleep on.

After a fire was made, Alexander fell asleep right away, not wanting to lose the time to recharge his energy, something he had been finding scarce after spending the whole day rowing or walking.

_Within the darkness a soothing voice called forth for Alexander. It was familiar but strange at the same time._

_The young human stood up and looked into the emptiness between the trees in front of him, he could feel the voice whispering things into his ear. Something stirred within him, but he paid no attention as he took a step forth. Just one, and the voice became stronger._

_At the distance, he could vaguely make out the silhouette of someone standing there, wearing a white gown yet with nothing else that seemed to reveal any recognizable features._

_Then, more voices joined the first, going from a soothing melody to a wild chorus that elated in on its own volume, increasing with further abate as the stirring within Alexander only grew. However, now he felt fear grip him._

_He didn't let go of the emotion and froze in place, the figure still calling for him softly, but the feeling of need to find and reach it had dissipated greatly, replaced by a sudden sense of danger and a weighing sadness in his chest._

Then, he blinked, suddenly free from whatever had trapped him, the woman with the gown completely gone.

He quickly turned and saw Arya struggling with Eragon, and Orik fighting against Narí and Lifaen. Both of them seemed trapped in a deep desire to go somewhere.

Arya chanted some spells, and turned towards Alexander but froze as she saw the human staring back at her. The other two elves had done the same once they had finished with chanting the spells on Orik.

"What?" Alexander asked, unsure of what was happening.

"Why are you crying?" Eragon was the one to interrupt, seemingly snapping all three elves from the staring.

"I'm crying?" Alexander suddenly took notice of the wetness in his cheeks, and dried it with the sleeve of his shirt, ignoring the presence of the weight that had been pulling on his chest. "Must have something in my eye."

"What happened?" Eragon's gaze showed he doubted the answer, but he turned towards Arya. "What was that song?"

"Song?" Alexander took notice of the sound in the background, it did resembled a song somewhat. "It sounds like someone's celebrating back there. Must be some big event."

"It's Dagshelgr." Arya answered while eyeing Alexander a second time. "I miscounted the days, I didn't want to be anywhere near a city during Dagshelgr. We sing in the ancient language, it's dangerous for mortals. The songs weave spells of passion and longing that's hard to resist even for us."

"What is Dagshelgr anyway?" Eragon wondered.

"It's to keep the forest alive and growing." Arya stated. "We sing for the plants, the animals and the trees. Without it, Du Weldenvarden would be half its size."

"Did you cast the spell on me before you did on Eragon?" Alexander wondered as he sat down. "I think I was asleep, so I couldn't tell."

"No, and that's what worries me." Arya replied.

-

That night, Alexander seemed to be the only one to manage to sleep comfortably. Just one minor warning spell, and he was dozing off even at the sound of all the animals going around frenetically as they searched for mates.

Though it was rather awkward in the morning when he stretched and yawned from slumber, only to see everyone else with barely noticeable rings under their eyes as they glared at him.

"You sure it is sleep what you do when you close your eyes?" Eragon was the one that seemed most worn out of the group. "It looked more like you had died, not even the bear that almost ran through our tents woke you up." his glare seemed almost envious. "You could sleep through a storm and not notice."

"I think I managed to sleep because I didn't sense danger." Alexander replied. This had not been the first time he had found himself in a tense situation yet slept effortlessly. He had grown to trust his sense of danger after so much time traveling through the wilderness. Also, he had lived within one of the nosiest cities known to man, so it wasn't a surprise there either.

"Then your sense of danger must be different than our own." Orik snorted with a bit of anger.

Alexander ignored this as he looked around, feeling at first something was different, and then noticing that the whole forest had seemingly gained more life than what it already had. The branches with extensions of a vivid green, and any other plant they found on their paths similarly affected.

Even the gyrfalcon seemed noticeably better than the day before, if not a bit frustrated and tense for more than one reason Alexander wanted to find out.

After they had eaten (and Alexander fed the bird), they continued by boat for almost two hours before they came to a stop again, not quite yet reaching the city.

There, they emptied the canoes of everything, and Arya instructed Narí and Lifaen to head into the city and bring them horses, as well as relay a message to someone Alexander had never heard of before.

About three or four hours later, the two elves came back with seven stallions that looked as if they had just come out from an artist's drawing book. They were not too far from perfect, and almost inspired awe for such a creature.

"How am I supposed to ride?" Eragon noted none of the horses had reins or saddles.

"An elf horse responds to commands given in the ancient language." Arya was quick to explain. "However, they only let you ride if they so desire. Mistreat them in any way and you will find the consequences to be harsher than just a fall."

Further explanations were given, but Alexander didn't care much as he approached one of the beasts, marveling with its white and grey coat and wondering if he'd ever find something as ideal among the horses bred by humans.

Slowly stretching his arm, he allowed the creature to smell him. And the horse backed for a moment as it seemed indecisive as to what to do, its nostrils flaring quickly as if afraid.

As if on cue, the gyrfalcon let out a short screech from Alexander's shoulder, enough to call the attention of the horse as the two animals came down into a staring competition as the uncertain human remained as still as he could, feeling like just putting his hand down could mean bad business.

A moment later, the horse took a step forward and pressed its muzzle against Alexander's palm, soon after letting itself be pet on the side of its thick and powerful neck.

"Many riddles indeed." was the only thing Narí said to the human before he turned to help put all the supplies and the like onto a seventh horse that had been brought as well.

The trip to Ellesmera was boring on a level Alexander could have never achieved.

By the second day of endless forest, he had already solved Orik's puzzle and handed it to Eragon. Because of the lack of reading material and because they were riding all day long, he could not do the two things he favored doing. Which left him with testing his magic throughout the traveling.

He'd mix words in the ancient language and then attempt getting the same result by using some other word entirely. Something that seemed to amuse all involved, most likely because there wasn't any other source for a distraction. What little energy he had to spare by nightfall, he spent it helping the gyrfalcon healing faster, and storing the rest inside the jewels in his daggers.

Things continued like this for many days. But even time itself seemed like an illusion within the never ending scenery of trees and more trees without as much as a hill, a mountain or a plain or clearing. In that regard, he envied Eragon, who spent quite some time flying about. Even then, the Rider was starting to show signs of not wanting to stay within the forest much longer.

The only change in the scenery seemed to be the fact that the trees were getting bigger and bigger the further into the forest they dwelled. It was only a matter of time before they were hundreds of feet in height alone.

When it rained, Alexander spoke words that would keep him and his horse dry, and then taught the trick to Eragon. Though both of them ended up exhausted after several hours of keeping the magic working. Even when it took so little, it felt like trying to move a mountain after five hours of non-stop rain.

The worst part was any sense of direction was messed up completely by how thick the leaves and branches almost intertwined among one another. Making it not only an almost perpetual twilight, but a very difficult task to figure out where the sun rose and set. Alexander also suspected there were some spells laid on the land involved in this whole disorientation thing, but he was having trouble in finding a way to counter it.

The frosting on the cake, however, was how Narí and Lifaen almost seemed bipolar. Whenever they were near Saphira, they'd praise her and chant and sing about it. Something a bit lessened when only with Eragon. But whenever Alexander stared at them talking or just riding, they'd glare at him with a smile for just a brief instant and then go back to whatever they were doing.

He had thought that speaking with Arya could clear some doubts he had about this strange behavior towards him, but the elf looked more and more ready to snap at the first thing that came along, so he chose it best to keep his mouth shut and weather it out.

After what felt like a year of traveling, though probably was just a week at most, the group came to a sudden halt as someone was sitting straight in front of them.

The elf sent shivers through Alexander's spine, he somehow _knew_ that, even for an elf, that being was intertwined with so many spells and magics that it would be nigh impossible to even baffle the thought of winning in a battle.

Eragon had to show the mark on his hand and Brom's ring before the elf stood up and opened his arms in a gesture of welcome. Though as they passed, Alexander could swear the elf was staring at him, he just quietly followed, noticing how the guardian disappeared as soon as all six of them had passed.

"Who is he?" Eragon had been the one to raise the question.

"He is Gilderien theWise, Prince of House Miolandra, wielder of the White Flame of Vándil, and guardian of Ellesméra since the days of Du Fyrn Skulblaka, our war with the dragons." Arya explained. "None may enter the city unless he permits it."

"No kidding." Alexander mumbled, making a mental note to be more careful.

Not more than a mile latter, the group came to a halt in front of what almost felt like the ending of the forest. many flowers covered the earth in a perfect glade of tiny sparkling gems, heavily carpeting every inch of free soil as their scent was almost overwhelming.

Alexander's brain suddenly snapped as he picked on the small details that most would have missed at a first glance.

A hole on a tree here, a patch of worn out there, the odd shape of trunks and branches… it was a city, made out of nature itself and perfectly woven into it.

If not an empty city, for there seemed to be none there other than those who had entered. At least, that lasted for a minute or maybe two, and Alexander felt the same weariness than he had felt from Narí and Lifean, but in a rather larger scale. An instant after, and elves seemingly appeared out of nowhere as they approached, most eyes on Saphira, other on Eragon, some on Arya, and the rest on Alexander.

"Ganga." Arya muttered as soon as she came off of her horse, making it begin trotting away. "We should continue on foot, the horses need to rest."

Everyone dismounted, and they began following Arya and made their way through the forest-city. Soon reaching a pair of important if not leafy doors that lead them into a hallway made out of trees and entwined branches on top.

There were twenty four elves seated there, all looking dangerous and armed, and one more on a throne made out of roots or branches near the end of the room. Every single one of them seemed exited and almost happy for their appearance, regardless of the air of danger Alexander could sense in them.

The only living thing in there that wasn't making Alexander's brain jolt with a sense of danger was the white colored raven that sat on a perch next to the throne.

All present bowed to the elven queen, even Saphira, who had not done so once before.

"Rise." said queen Islanzadi as she approached them, her voice rich and powerful even when it had not used the ancient language. Then, she almost lunged at Arya as she hugged her tightly. "Oh my daughter, I have wronged you!"

The words almost created an echo within the chamber, and Alexander noticed Eragon's and Orik's shocked expression, though it was the Rider's that was richer and most amusing out of the two.

After a moment of rather tense conversation between Arya and Islanzadi, the queen turned to Eragon, who greeted her in the manners that Arya had taught him, which made all present pleasantly surprised.

Then, came the introduction between Saphira and Eragon, and almost an hour and a half of standing still as they told their story from the moment Saphira's egg had been found to the battle for Tronhjeim. Once done, Eragon handed over the letter Nasuada had trusted him with, which the queen promptly opened and read.

"It has been long since one of your race entered our halls, dwarf; as well as yours, human." she spoke to Orik and Alexander, though when she had mentioned the word *human*, there had been something that just felt wrong even if there hadn't been a change in her voice. "Eragon-finiarel has explained your presence, but do you have aught to add?"

"Only royal greetings from my king, Hrothgar, and a plea, now unneeded, for you to resume contact with the Varden." Orik replied first. "Beyond that, I am here to see that the pact that Brom forged between you and the humans is honored."

"We keep our promises whether we utter them in this language or in the ancient language. I accept Hrothgar's greetings and return them in kind." then she turned to Alexander. "And what about you?"

"I have a message that can only be heard by your ears and that of Eragon's future mentor." Alexander said as he bowed cordially. "I also have a message from Brom."

"Then that will have to wait until later." Islanzadi stated coldly, then turned to Arya. "Now, daughter, what beffel you?"

Arya began narrating her own story of how she had been captured, tortured and saved. The coldness and monotone she used brought anger upon both Eragon and the lords and ladies that had been present. It even made the queen herself cry a lonely tear.

Islanzadi didn't let it linger though, she summoned forth many flowers with a spell, celebrating their presence and luck as she ordered for a banquet and proper food be prepared as a festivity was to take place.

It had already become dusk when they had exited the main hall and back to the outside, where a bonfire and a huge table were being prepared. More fires spread throughout the city and what looked like the kitchens being started to make all the food that would be needed.

At a command from the queen, music players came forth and began singing and dancing as their sounds filled their air in every direction.

_Wrong._ a voice echoed inside Alexander's head, however. It had not been a mental communication since he had kept his mind strictly shut almost from the moment he had started traveling with Narí and Lifaen. _Danger_

The human looked around, feeling a strange pressure on his chest, as if someone where placing a weigh on him. It only bothered him a bit, but he was very aware of it. It shouldn't be there but it was.

Songs ended, and the elves began swarming Eragon and Saphira, mostly Saphira. Alexander just stared from a distance, as if what he saw was part of another world entirely. _Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!_ the voice repeated, it was his own, but he was sure it wasn't at the same time.

Food eventually came into view and Alexander was seated besides Orik, in front of Arya and Eragon. The elves ate and played and sang. Not a trace of meat was in sight, but it was still a very varied and every platter seemed unique and different.

_Danger, threat, pain, poison, death!_ the echo continued to rebound within his mind, he couldn't seem to stop it no matter how hard he tried. He could feel as the eyes of some elves would lock on him, burning into him with their gaze before continuing on whatever they were doing. _Wrong, danger, help!_

He was sweating profusely, his breathing coming sharp and fast even though every breath seemed to bring no air. The weight on his chest was increasing, painfully so, it now resembled someone sitting on him.

"Alexander…?" it was a voice, someone's voice, a voice that was distant. A hand touched his shoulder, but he barely felt it. "Are you alright?" the voice was farther still, but the young man nodded, his hands had begun to shiver, his chest he could barely move. "You haven't eaten any…"

It was too distant now, colors and images were being pushed far away as well. _RUN, ESCAPE, HURRY!_ even that voice had become weaker somehow, all felt so very distant.

Alexander tried to move, his limbs were numb. He tried to breathe, his chest wouldn't move. He tried to think, and only found void. A strange hotness was taking over, like an inferno that spread from within.

He had to get out of there. He had to get someplace safe before he passed out. He had to… so hot…

And with a click, the lights went out.

"How is he?" Eragon worriedly asked as he saw Arya coming out.

"He's stable." Arya looked cold, but there was a glimmer of preoccupation as well. "His fever has gone down."

"Fever!" Orik almost roared. "You call having your skin so hot it instantly boils ice a fever!" he had been moving back and forth. "By the god's, a human would die at that temperature!"

"What's going on here?" Eragon asked. "Is it some kind of elven disease?"

"No, and the healers don't know what it is either; it's the first time something like this has ever occurred." Arya replied. "Like Orik said, his body is too hot for a human to have survived, we had to place several spells on him before we could put him on anything without it bursting into flames." she continued. "We need more time to figure out what's happening to him, right now he somehow self-cast a barrier around him, none of our magic seems to be able to even touch him."

"Arya!" a voice called from within the room. "Hurry, you need to see this."

All three of them turned and headed for the room, and were greeted by a chilling breeze. As a matter of fact, the whole room seemed too cold, as if they were standing in the middle of a snow storm in winter.

Alexander was on a bed, tossing and turning in his sleep. All around him was covered in frost, even his own skin. The plants that made the room were frozen solid, though the ice came abruptly to a halt several feet from the young man, spells had been placed to avoid the cold from going any further.

"The moment his fever came down, his temperature continued dropping." the elven woman said with a very worried stare. "And it continued to the point it began freezing the water around him, we had to contain it with a barrier, but we can't do anything for him right now. We don't even know how he's doing this or where this energy is coming from!"

"Could it be some sort of curse?" Orik suggested.

"If so, when was it placed on him?" Eragon said as they went back outside. "And who could have that much power?" he continued. "And how come he's not frozen or charcoaled himself!"

"Calm down." Arya was the one to speak. "We cannot do anything if we lose ourselves." she added. "If there's a way to save him, we will find it."

"I'm sorry, you're right." Eragon began breathing more normally. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know. This is new in many ways for everyone." Arya contemplated. "We do not have the knowledge or power to stop whatever is causing these extreme changes in temperature. Or what is causing it for that matter."

_What about his things?_ Saphira spoke to them from the outside. _There might be something there._

"I doubt it." Eragon replied. "But let's give it a try anyway."

Arya called for some elves, and asked them to bring everything Alexander had had.

Aside from the gyrfalcon, which had been under Orik's care since the young human's sudden illness, they found his two daggers, the cloak and clothing he usually wore, several rolls of quills that were filled with spells and descriptions of what they did, ink feather and a little black book that had been hidden within his spare clothes.

"It's glowing." Eragon noted the strange golden symbol on the cover.

"Don't open it!" Arya snapped the moment Eragon began stretching his hand to flip the cover. "There's magic in it, and it's being used, somehow." she continued, carefully grabbing the tome from Eragon's hands before chanting several protective spells on herself before opening it.

"Hey, isn't that…?" Orik began wondering.

"It's the same than in my hand." Eragon pointed out, looking at the drawing that matched his Gedwey Ignasa. The drawing pulsed with bluish light. "What do you recon this means?"

"It has a connection with you and Saphira, that much I can ascertain." Arya spoke before looking through other pages, noting they were all blank. "Have either of you ever cast a spell on him of some kind?"

"Not that I can think of…" Eragon mentally struggled long and hard.

_His leg!_ Saphira suddenly snapped. _Back a few days after we first met, I healed his leg. Would that count?_

"Maybe." Arya eyed the symbol on the book's cover before pocketing it. "I'll have our scholars inspect this to see if we can find anything about it." she looked at Eragon. "In the meantime, I suggest you sleep and recover, you didn't slept last night, and you've been up all day here."

"How can I sleep when Alexander is like this?" Eragon tried to argue, but saw Arya's stone cold expression, he couldn't argue against it.

-

Alexander opened his eyes and saw a vast forest stretching endlessly around him.

"Damn, I'm back here again." he muttered as he noted the tree trunk marked with a cut out arrow pointing at both sides.

Sitting down on the forest floor, he scratched his head and tried to think clearly. "I've been trapped here for God knows how long, and every time I try to get out, I end up back here. Worst part is, I can't seem to be able to use magic." he stated dryly, feeling a bit lucky that he hadn't felt hungry, thirsty or tired after having walked for what felt like a small eternity.

"If I can't get _out_, then how about if I go _in_?" he wondered out loud as he stood back up. "Problem is, where or what is _in_?" he began walking once more. "Or does it even matter? This looks like…"

His words were cut brief; he was suddenly on a vast grassy plain that went on uninterrupted in every direction until it was completely lost from sight. It was night, unlike when he had been in the forest, and the full moon was the only source of light that he had.

"This is new." he commented. "So if I think that I want to go _in_, then I appear here, regardless of what I do. Though thinking about getting _out_ takes me nowhere." he looked around, trying to find something different from the grassy plains. "Ok, I'm _in_… what am I supposed to do now?"

His thoughts came to a halt as he saw something flying high in the air, large enough to cast a shadow on the moonlight, and moving fast enough to almost be missed by Alexander.

The human quickly prepared for trouble as whatever had been flying had spotted him, and turned around as it came down and began sweeping low. Which gave Alexander more than enough time to realize it was a dragon, white in color and about the same size as Saphira.

Though he felt no danger, he still tensed up as the mighty beast landed right in front of him, using its wings to create strong gusts of wind.

The dragon had eyes of a deep gold, and with them, it stared down at Alexander as if the human were no more than a rock.

"This should not be happening." the fact that the dragon spoke with an actual voice rather than into his head took Alexander by surprise. "The last time it did, things became too complicated."

"And why is that?" Alexander wondered, trying to adjust to the scenario, and feeling like he would not get eaten as long as he spoke politely and didn't make stupid questions.

"My magic was influenced, that's what happened." the dragon replied. "That dragon, Saphira, she cast something far more powerful and complex than just healing your leg." it sighed shacking its large head. "You don't have a clue as to who am I, do you?"

"I'm gonna take a guess here and say you're somehow responsible to how I ended up inside another world." Alexander replied.

"I am the one who brought you here, yes." the dragon nodded. "Though I'm not responsible, I just follow orders." it kept on glaring at Alexander. "The moment you opened the black book, my magic… stuck to you. With that link created, I pulled you to the other world." the creature lay on the ground, keeping its eyes on Alexander. "But when the dragon *made up* for what had she had done to you, part of her magic ran through the link we shared and… changed things."

"For good or for worse?" Alexander wondered. "And how come I didn't notice it sooner?"

"The overload in our link only manifested in you getting slightly bit stronger. Barely noticeable since I absorbed almost all the magic before it could cause trouble." the dragon said. "But then, you met an elf, a being so strung into magic that you could almost say it exudes it. The dragon absorbed just a tiny hint, but alas, I was already near my limit." it growled for a second. "Let's not mention what I had to go through when you were exposed to the Shade's raw energy when it died, I strained myself to near self-destruction when you had the happy thought of going into a forest that's so strung with magic it wouldn't be a surprise trees suddenly gained the ability to walk on their own." some smoke puffed out of its nostrils. "Even though I warned you, you still go around with _two_ more elves, and then get hid in the head by a very powerful incantation. And as if unsatisfied, you go straight into a whole city of elves!"

"Ok, that explains the strangeness." Alexander mumbled. "So what happens now?"

"Now, you're releasing all the magic our link had accumulated." the dragon replied. "Though you should have died a while ago, it seems that *gift* from the dragon is what's kept you alive thus far, but I'm not so sure if you'll last long enough to release it all, or what will happen to you once it does." it sighed as it spread its wings. "Something similar happened when a contestant entered another world… but he ended up as a golden statue on someone's back yard."

"Glad to have that explained." Alexander nodded. "Now, if you mind, could you tell me about this whole MMF tournament?"

"You survive after everyone else dies, you go back home. If you don't survive… well, it's obvious, you die." the dragon stated. "Pass five rounds and you get a wish."

"FIVE ROUNDS!" Alexander almost roared, though was halted as the one capable of roaring snarled. "I've been months here and it's the first one; how can you expect me to go through five?"

"Originally the rounds to pass were two since most people took so long." the dragon mumbled. "But after the 100th tournament, they'd just start hunting one another from the get-go, so the rounds wouldn't last any more than a week." he paused as he chuckled. "Probably the reason it's taking so long as that both you and the other ones chose to stay with one of the factions and help them rather than take it out the moment you met."

"Great." Alexander sighed. "So what happens when the last one is left standing?" he wondered. "And while you're at it, what happens to this world once it's left?"

"Once the winner is left, he or she is sent back to is or her own world." the dragon explained. "As to what happens to this world… well, nothing really. We can only make a round of a tournament within a one story only one time because once it's put into movement, it can't be destroyed or rewinded back to the start. So they'll just continue on with whatever changes the presence of the players brought."

"So if I win, Nasuada…" the young human began.

"…will live the rest of her life having remembered you and what you did." the dragon ended his sentence. "If she's alive by the time you win that is."

"Why does such a tournament exist?" Alexander asked. "Who made this whole thing?"

"I don't know either one of those questions." the dragon replied. "I was made to follow certain rules, without knowledge of who made me, how or why. All that matters to me is that my player, you, wins the game."

"Ok, that's a letdown." Alexander muttered. "How do I have to get out of here anyway? What is this place?"

"It's the place your subconscious recognizes as *inside*." the dragon replied. "How you get out of here is not something I know. As far as I can guess, if you live long enough, you'll get out of here on your own."

Suddenly and without warning, the dragon spread its wings wide and took off, leaving Alexander wondering if he had just thought he couldn't answer any more useful questions, or if he just hadn't felt like wasting more time with the foolish human.

Sitting in the middle of the hill tiny, Alexander pondered what could he do to wake up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Publisher's notice**: I am not the author of this story. I am merely publishing this story on behalf of the author found at: tgfwritter (.) deviantart (.) com.

**Original Story:** http:/tgfwritter . deviantart . com /art/MMF-EragonPhase-part-11-216956821

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<br>**

"Eragon, come quickly!" Orik said as he banged his fist against the wooden door. "Alexander is awake!"

The Rider rose from his bed at lightning bolt speed, Saphira leaping into the air almost at the same time as they both ran towards where Alexander had been being taken care off.

Outside the room, they found several elves they could not recognize talking among themselves, but Arya was in front of the door, and she soon lead them all inside.

There, they found the visage of Alexander sitting on the same bed as they day before, eating from a platter what little remained of a pie. A small pile of empty plates rose besides him, and the one he had been holding soon became one of them as he reached for more to eat.

"Morning." he said between gulps as if it had been the most normal of things.

"He's been eating nonstop for an hour." an elven woman stated. "He's eaten so much I doubt it's good for his health. But he insisted that he had to make up for the meals he missed."

"Sounds like him alright." Eragon sighed as he walked further into the room and stopped in front of Alexander. "Mind explaining what happened?"

"One moment I'm feeling a bit under the weather, the next I'm completely knocked out." Alexander stated. "I was told of what happened to me while I was unconscious, I wouldn't have believed it if not because they said it in elvish."

"You have some explaining to do either way." Orik grumbled. "The elves say the black book you had contained very powerful magic they could not decipher."

"Oh that…" Alexander grinned nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "I'll explain everything, but not here and not now." he looked at Arya. "Did you tell the queen anything about…?"

"No, I never got the opportunity." Arya was quick to answer.

"Then I need to be with queen Islinzadi, Oromis and Glaerd so I don't repeat myself." Alexander sighed. "I believe that this should be argued with everyone present."

Arya nodded and left, Orik and Eragon looked puzzled.

"Who is Oromis?" was the first thing they both asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Alexander replied as he stood up, stretching a bit. "Nice clothes by the way." he pointed out as he saw that both the dwarf and Eragon were wearing something that looked a lot more elvish, and of better quality than what they had been using throughout their travels.

"I thought so too, the elves gave them to me." Eragon said, then shook his head as he snapped out of the compliment. "You haven't answered anything yet."

"And I won't, not until all the ones I need to tell it to are gathered." Alexander replied. "Be patient until then."

"Very well." Orik grumbled. "But I do not plan to wait a moment more."

As they walked out of the room, Alexander felt a bit surprised as several thin elves stared at him intently, beginning to ask questions he politely refused to answer. Most of which had to do with the book and the illness he had developed the prior day. Though in the end it was his promise that he would come back the day after that made them leave him alone.

Arya came back for them instants after, and guided them through the city until they reached an area that was somewhat isolated from the rest, with a big clearing that had good sights of the forest.

There, the queen seemed both angered and impatient, even when she wore a gown made out of swan feathers that could almost make her sparkle in beauty, her body language was almost fierce.

"Before we say or do anything, you must make an oath in the ancient language that you shall not reveal to anyone what you're about to learn unless I or Arya, or those who follow our lineage, give prior consent to it." she eyed Alexander several times with a dangerous glint, but softened as soon as she was looking at Saphira or Eragon. "This is a secret that could do all the difference against Galbatorix, we cannot risk it being known by the wrong person."

Without a moment's hesitation, Alexander made the oath in the ancient language, which took everyone but Arya by surprise. Eragon and Orik followed after a while of argument.

Once this was said, the sound of bating wings came forth. Gusts of wind soon followed, and with a gust of wind, the image of a bright golden dragon that could make Saphira look like a cat came into view.

Everyone but Arya and her mother seemed to be in awe. Even Alexander that had more or less been expecting it felt as if the world had grown all around him, the creature that covered the sun being so massive he could have built a small house under one of its wings.

With a massive tornado of air, the creature landed in front of them with a THUD that shook the very earth.

If anything, the ones present seemed that were not of elvish descent seemed to lose their control of their lower jaw, as they left it hanging from their skulls with their mouths wide open. Saphira included.

Alexander noted as Eragon was on his knees, crying at the sight. The tears most likely came from the sight of the missing front limb of the dragon.

Its rider came down using the dragon's good leg, and approached them.

Alexander took the initiative and greeted him in the same manner Eragon had explained one should greet a male elf of great wisdom and importance. This took by surprise the elf for just a moment as he returned it.

"It's a great pleasure meeting you, Oromis and Glaerd." Alexander said. And everyone but Arya and the elf Rider froze at his words, the elven Rider only seemed mildly surprised. "I am Alexander." he introduced himself. "I had imagined how you'd be, but, as always, a written description just can't compare to the real thing."

"I must admit that I must say the same about you." Oromis smiled softly. "Even when Arya told me about you, I had my doubts until just a moment ago." he turned towards Eragon. "You too, Eragon, it's much better to meet in person."

"How could you know of Oromis?" Islanzadí spoke, confusion in her gaze. "Arya, you did not reveal to a human about this did you?"

"No, she didn't." Alexander interrupted. "I knew about Oromis existence even before I met Eragon." he continued. "As a matter of fact, I knew Saphira's egg would hatch to Eragon, I knew Urgals were going to attack Tronhjeim, I knew Eragon would kill Durza and I even knew Eragon would come to Ellesmera far before I even met Saphira." he had spoken in the ancient language, which made it clear he wasn't lying. He quickly said the English version so Orik would understand. "Now, would you like if we drank some tea while I explain further? This will take quite some time."

"Perhaps, but we should do so later." Oromis said as he kept his small smile. "First I would rather have a talk with Saphira and Eragon in private. There's much to speak about." he turned towards the two. "We'll be back to clear the story of your young human friend later."

Eragon dumbly nodded in agreement and mounted Saphira as he looked puzzled at Alexander for a moment before taking to the air and vanishing into the horizon.

"You have much to explain." Islandazi was the one to break the silence as she turned towards the human. "Much indeed." Orik's glare suggested he was with her in the idea.

"I wanted to avoid having to repeat myself… but I guess this is well enough." Alexander sighed as he took out the little black book from within his pocket. "Let me start by telling you the story of a young boy that liked to read books."

-

By the time Eragon had come back from being with Oromis, Alexander was already waiting for him at the entrance of the house the Rider was to stay in from then on.

Seeing the human, Eragon's expression changed from a dim happy smile to a frown.

"Should I come tomorrow?" Alexander wondered as he noticed Saphira going into her own spot, seemingly happy with something and completely ignoring the scene.

"No, come on inside." Eragon said as Alexander followed. "Oromis explained some of the things he had been told by Arya, but I want to hear it from you." he stood in front of Alexander. "Who are you and why did you lie to me?"

"I am Alexander." the human replied, sitting down on a chair as he tried to calm himself. Out of all the people, Eragon had been the last one he had wanted to tell. Afraid for several reasons other than the continuation of the story. "I lived and grew up in a city called New York, there, I spent most of my free time reading books of many sorts." he narrated. "One of them, was called *Eragon*." his words startled the Rider a bit. "The book told the story of a young farmer that found by accident a dragon egg, and that egg hatched and gave him a magnificent flying beast named Saphira." he chuckled weakly. "The story told of his adventure across a land tainted by blood as he soon met calamity in several forms." he sighed while looking upwards. "How could I have ever believed I'd one day find myself standing within the very world the book described?"

"Why did you lie to me?" Eragon insisted on the second question.

"At first, it was because I was afraid you'd abandon me to my death in the middle of a world I only knew through the pages of a book." Alexander answered in the ancient tongue. "Then, I did it to keep the story flowing as I had read it happen, intent on only changing some things, such as Brom's death." he continued. "How happy I was when I found myself stopping the poisoned dagger from ending his life, even when my head had been filled with riddles about if it would be the best choice or not." he chuckled, tears running down his face. "After he was poisoned in Gil'ead, I realized that if I told you the truth before you were prepared for it, you'd hate me and suffer pains far greater than those I knew you would be able to survive from." he began to sob slightly, a weak smile in his face. "When Arya was kidnaped a second time, I encountered someone that, just like me, came from another world where this one had been no more than a story in a book. And I grew weary and fearful. I wanted but at the same time I didn't want to leave this world. I grew confused and didn't know when would it be a good time to reveal it."

"Why now?" Eragon asked.

"Because it was impossible to hide it further." Alexander dried the tears from his eyes. "While I was afflicted by the sudden illness, the one that had brought me here explained the rules of the game I am being forced to play. I knew it would be impossible to cover it up with lies or feigned ignorance, and I couldn't take the risk of having your destiny set in stone as it would further the chances that the one playing against me could hurt or kill you."

"What sort of game do you speak of?" Eragon growled. "Is it some kind of bet where you take a side in a war or a battle?"

"Two and twenty are thrown into the world of a story." Alexander spoke on a monotone. "I was lucky because I didn't learn the rules until yesterday. I thought that by staying alive until the end of your adventure, I'd go back home or something like that." he chuckled with a sad smile. "In the end, it matters not what happens to the characters of the story. They could all die and the game would still continue." he shook his head. "To win, all but one of the players must die."

"Did Brom know?" Eragon's voice was calmer now.

"He had a vague idea, but I made him promise not to tell you in exchange for not revealing to you some of his own secrets." Alexander replied. "That's why he always seemed to not fully trust me."

"What do you know about Brom?" Eragon asked grimly. "What do you _truly_ know about him?"

"Everything, Eragon. Almost every bit of his story from the time he was born to the day of his death. I know all the secrets he withheld from you and the others." Alexander said. "But do you really want to learn them now, Eragon? You'll learn most if not all given enough time. Are you sure you want it right now?"

They stared at one another for a very long time, holding each other's gaze as Eragon clearly was in a very intense debate with Saphira.

"No." Eragon finally spoke. "If, as you say, I will learn them having enough time, then I'll wait until then." he paused for a long moment. "And even though Saphira insists otherwise, I do not forgive you yet."

"Would you if I cure Oromis of his illness?" Alexander wondered.

This brought shock and doubt to Eragon's face as he gasped. "Is it even possible?" he stammered.

"Most likely, yes." Alexander replied. "I just need enough time to research and make some tests."

"If… if you fix Oromis…" Eragon exchanged stares with Saphira, who also appeared to be shocked. "Saphira says she'll let you ride her for an entire week."

"It's a promise then."

The following morning, Alexander was there to go with Eragon to meet Oromis. He was carrying his daggers and enough quill and ink that it looked as if he was about to write several books.

Oromis greeted them when they got there, and politely asked Alexander to sit and observe.

The first thing the ancient Rider did was give Eragon a saddle that was both more complex and useful than the one Brom had made for Saphira. Then, Saphira and Glaerd took off to do something somewhere else, and Oromis began teaching Eragon the Rimgar, or Dance of Snake and Crane.

Alexander was somewhat surprised to find out that this dance looked like a mixture of a martial arts Kata with movements that could only be found in Yoga. It put the users strength and flexibility to its limit. And he found himself copying them since he didn't have anything to do until Oromis was free.

"It seems you've had done something similar in the place you come from." it was all Oromis commented as they washed the sweat off. Only to take Eragon away into the forest once they had finished.

A few minutes later, he came back alone.

"Eragon will watch the ants." was all Alexander stated as he stood up and prepared the quill and ink. "As I said before, I am not certain if I'll be able to cure you of your illness, however, the knowledge of medicine and the human body that I bring from my world could give better results."

"You seem to be certain of your own words." Oromis replied. "What do you need to know to be sure of this?"

"Information about the elven body, and about your own." Alexander took out his daggers and handed them to the elf. "Firstly, I'll make an echogram of your brain and then compare what I get with that of normal elves." he sat as he muttered some spells under his voice, the ink in the flask permeating the entirety of the quill's surface, then he placed another quill on top, to then add more ink and repeat the whole process until he had a stack at least a foot tall. "Make the blades hit one another softly, it'll be somewhat uncomfortable because they'll send vibrations through your body." he paused for a moment. "The image will come out clearer if you can restrain from moving once they've begun vibrating, if anything bothers you, please don't hesitate to tell me."

"A most interesting technique." was all the ancient Rider commented as he clinked the dagger's against one another.

A hum filled the air as the enchanted daggers resonated with one another, and Oromis became perfectly still once he had done so, keeping himself standing like a statue.

Several seconds later, the ink on the quill came to life, and it shredded all the paper there was as it absorbed it as if it were alive. Each piece of quill was cut and marked in a size and form unique to its own. After a minute, Alexander was panting from the exhaustion of having used so much magic, and in his hands, was a paper model of what could only be described as a brain. Though it had some clear differences with a human's, it was unmistakable.

"That, is your brain." Alexander said as he grabbed it and took two layers apart, opening and revealing its *insides* to be exactly as if someone had cut it horizontally in flat layers and then had the payers stacked together. "The areas with darker color mean their density is greater than those with clearer colors." he carefully chanted some spells that would keep the new sculpture from flying into the wind. "I can't do much more for now, this took quite some energy out of me."

"So this is a model of my brain?" Oromis held it with his hands, seeming intrigued. "It looks like the inside of a walnut."

"Well, yeah, that's how human brains more or less look like as well." Alexander panted. "But they're very different at the same time. I can't come to any conclusions until I've compared to that of a healthy normal elf." he took out one last piece of quill from his pocket. "In the meantime, I'd very much appreciate if you wrote down how exactly your illness began and what symptoms you had at the beginning and which you have now. If possible, I'd also like to know what spells you've used to slow it down, else it could become troublesome when the time comes to do something." he lay on his back against the earthy floor. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a nap."

-

Around midday, Eragon came back looking weary and depressed, while Alexander rode along them with a small smile in his face, feeling like he had taken a rather large step forward already.

When they landed, Alexander said his goodbyes to the duo and headed for the house he had asked be given to him so he could freely do the experiments he intended to.

Or, at least, that was until he found an elf standing at his door waiting for him.

Formal greeting was exchanged, and Alexander felt a bit surprised to see that he was the one being treated as higher in authority.

"Islanzadi asked me to assist you in any way you may need." the elf stated. "My name is Rioku. I am spellweaver."

"If you're to assist me, then here." Alexander tossed the quill sculpture at the elf, who caught and investigated it with interested eyes. "That's Oromis's brain." the elf almost dropped it from the shock of his words, and stared in disbelief at both Alexander and the sculpture. "Now, let's go inside, I have many things I'll be needing to prepare."

"Is it really the great Oromis's mind?" Rioku wondered as he stared at the model. "It reminds me of a walnut. Are all minds like this?"

"I said brain, not mind." Alexander snapped as he took the model from his hands and placed it on a table. "I'll be going to the library for some books; in the meantime, I'd like you to go around and bring me someone who's around the same age as Oromis, male preferably, and two others. If they match in gender and age with the first, it'll make things go faster. We'll be needing to make more models like this one to make comparisons."

Rioku nodded as he walked away, and Alexander took off to the library, even though he didn't know where it was.

An hour later, Alexander was back carrying to very heavy tomes under his arm, a dictionary on the other, and what was left of a biscuit on his mouth. He felt mildly surprised to see Rioku was back with four male elves and one female.

Once more, the formal greetings were exchanged even before Alexander had the chance to drop the books. He hadn't spent a whole day awake there and he was already getting tired of so much… formal.

He handed the daggers to Rioku, told him the spell he had used and explained the basics needed to work it out.

By the time Alexander was starting to realize how impossible it would have been to read any elven book without the dictionary he had brought, he had already five more brain models lying on the table, each carefully labeled with the name, age and gender of the owner. It was rather shocking to see the ages were well within the range of the three digits.

"For today this should be enough." Alexander told Riuko as he noticed it was already getting dark. "Come back tomorrow with more quill, I fear it'll be one of the things we'll have most shortage off."

"Very well." the elf replied as he left.

Finally alone, Alexander left a book-mark and closed the dusty tome, walking outside and remembering Orik had asked to meet him somewhere during midday.

He found the dwarf sitting on a rock looking exceedingly grumpy and with a gyrfalcon perched on his head.

"Where were you?" the dwarf grumbled. "I heard you had come back with Eragon from being with the other Argetlam, I thought you'd come here."

"Sorry, I had many things to do." Alexander grinned as the bird screeched at him, hopping to his arm without hesitation. "How's your day been so far?"

"It's been bloody boring, that's how it's been." the dwarf complained. "All day long they play their tunes, and not a single thing to do besides sleep and eat."

"You might be interested in knowing there's an elf known as Rhunön that lives in Ellesmera." Alexander muttered. "She was the one to forge the Rider blades, and she was student of the greatest dwarven smith… or so I've heard. Some call her the greatest smith in existence."

"The one to forge the Rider blades!" Orik jumped at this, obvious shock even from under his beard. "And she was a student of Fûthark?" for the first time, he seemed looked like a small boy who was about to go to his favorite theme park. "A student of one of the legendary grimstborithn of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum!" he looked at Alexander with puppy eyes, also a first. "Where is she?"

"Look for Eragon, he's probably just met her." Alexander replied and the dwarf began running across the glade at a speed he would have deemed impossible for someone with such short legs. "It seems as if things are getting in motion again." he mumbled as the only one to hear him was the gyrfalcon. "I just hope I can finish my work soon."

Days went by, and Alexander furthered his investigation of Oromis's illness while Rioku would help by following any command he was given along the way.

The human would visit the old Rider once every two days, coming back with tests and more tests that the elf would partake while Eragon was away meditating. The other two days were spent repeating the tests on many elves, most of whom had already done other tests with Alexander before.

"Sorry if this seems rude." Rioku spoke after the tenth day of the routine. "But so far we've only taken information about the brain, the mind and magical skills. What if the illness lies elsewhere but the symptoms show in the mind?"

"So far, I've got many reasons to believe it's in the brain." Alexander sighed while closing the book. He could find almost nothing about elven organs from the library. It seemed they studied as much as they could with magic, but from then on didn't dare to do much. "Most his symptoms match what in my world was called Alzheimer's disease along with some Cancer. But that all on its own would imply the damage in Oromis's mind to be extreme."

"What is this Alzheimer disease you speak of?" Rioku asked as he always did, it seemed as if his curiosity for what Alexander did and knew was endless.

"It happens to old humans most of the time, their brain starts to slowly self-destruct, it turns them senile." he sighed while shaking his head. "The problem is that, once it starts, it will slowly eat away the memories and mental capabilities of the victim, until they eventually die of age, or just because they forget that they have to breathe." he shuddered. "The difference here is that, while his brain is degrading slowly, it's not following a pattern."

"Pattern?" Rioku wondered.

"Look at this." Alexander opened the model he had made out of Oromis's brain in the middle. "See these white spots? Those are the areas that're affected so far." Alexander stated. "Usually, it spreads from one point and systematically eats out a portion of the brain. Memories being the favorite target." he pointed at some other areas. "Here, however, it attacked a specific area of the brain and completely chewed it out before focusing on another completely different place." he took out his notes. "Judging by what he described, the first place to be damaged is the same part of the brain elves use for magic."

"Then what is it attacking now?" Rioku replied. "And is there a way to fix it?"

"Right now, the illness is affecting what I think are his senses. Touch to be more specific." Alexander sighed. "It slowly takes it out, but because of the spells he put in himself, it accumulates and bursts, causing the sudden pain attacks." closing the brain again, he skimmed through the books. "I can only think of two possibilities to the nature of this curse. And depending on which it truly is, Oromis can actually be fully cured." at his words, Rioku's eyes sparkled with happiness for just a second. "The first possibility is that this curse is actually magical in nature. It feeds on the magic Oromis cannot use, and fuels its own destructive power to kill him." he tapped the table nervously. "The second one, is that Oromis lost his powers because of the Forsworn caused him some brain damage, and the curse that's been haunting him since is an after-effect of his body reacting to the lack of magic he now has."

"In what case can he be cured?" Rioku asked nervously.

"Be it first or second, our first step should be to recover what he lost in magic." Alexander said. "If it's the second, considering elves natural skill for regeneration, he'll slowly begin to cure himself back to full health without needing much help from anyone. If it's the first, even with his powers restored, unless the curse is removed, it'll continue eating at him. More slowly, but causing greater pain whenever it makes a burst."

"But if we manage to remove the curse…" Rioku suggested.

"I don't have that level." Alexander shook his head. "Elves are the ones who're expert in magic, my knowledge and skill in this field could not compare." he added. "If he indeed has a curse but hasn't cured himself of it or even detected it, I don't stand a chance on doing it." he pointed at Oromis's brain. "What we have to focus now on is on the first step, giving him his full ability to use magic back." he stood up and stretched as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Rioku wondered.

"I've got a bird to take care of." Alexander replied. "Besides, I need to clear my thoughts a bit. What we're about to begin is on a whole other level compared to what we've done so far." he eyed the elf for a second. "You can go ahead and report this to the Queen, as you've been secretly doing so far. This aught to lighten her mood at least."

Surprised by the fact that he had been caught, Rioku bowed and left the room.

"And that, my friend, is called intuition." Alexander chuckled to himself as he too went towards the door. "I wonder what part of the brain is the one responsible for _that_."

-

"Oromis told me to bring you along." Eragon was the one to interrupt as Alexander had been peacefully chanting spells of healing to the gyrfalcon's almost fully healed wing. It had been a day after a storm that had caused minor havoc through the night. "He also wanted to know why you haven't come throughout the past week."

"I don't need to do any more tests on him for now." was all Alexander responded. "Though I am curious as to why I'm being invited. Did you speak about me?"

"Only briefly." Eragon replied. "It was about what you did in Gil'ead to free us. He just said you'd serve well as an example."

"An example eh?" Alexander raised his eyebrow. "Oh well, I think it was time I took a day off from being so cooped up in my studies. I guess a day spent thinking of something else would clear my thoughts." he stood up as he yawned a bit. "You wouldn't mind if I bring Coffee with me, right?"

"Coffee?" Eragon was the one to raise an eyebrow this time.

"This is Coffee." Alexander stated as he showed the gyrfalcon perched on his arm. "Coffee, this is Eragon." he continued the introduction, and the bird let out a screech as it stared at the other human. "I call him Coffee because he's sometimes very bitter." Alexander frowned as he placed the bird on his shoulder. "Also, he makes sure I'm very awake early in the morning. Won't let me take naps either."

"Is coffee a bitter food from your world by any chance?" Eragon wondered.

"It's a beverage as a matter of fact." Alexander replied. "Another one of those things I still miss from there."

"Did I mention you have a horrible sense of naming?" Eragon tried not to laugh as they walked towards where Saphira was.

"Repeatedly if memory serves right." Alexander replied.

_Unless you want someone to eat them, I'd suggest you do not name them like food._ Saphira spoke into Alexander's mind.

"Oh? It seems your link with her has become stronger." Alexander noted. "Now she's spying on your conversations through you."

"It's not spying if I willingly share them." Eragon retorted. "Nevertheless, Oromis insisted that I should use our link more frequently, to strengthen our bond."

"As you should." Alexander replied.

Saphira took off the moment they were on her back. Though this time, Alexander felt a bit uneasy since he was using his hands to hold Coffee in place. He didn't want to risk him getting thrown off by the wind while perched on his shoulder.

"Ah, Alexander, it's good to see you've come." Oromis commented the moment they landed. "And what an interesting partner you've brought with you."

"I chose to name him Coffee because of its attitude." Alexander chirped as he carefully put the bird back on his shoulder. "The little one is bitter most of the time, even though… ouch!" he claimed as the bird pecked him in the head a couple times. "…even though I was the one to save him when Arya insisted on killing him to spare him the pain."

"A most noble deed, even for a creature so little." Oromis stared at the gyrfalcon for a moment. "Though I'd say it's bitter because it's a creature of the skies, and has not flown for very long."

"I know that." Alexander sighed. "Nothing I can do but help it back into full health. He'll have to wait until then to fly again." he paused for a moment as he looked at the elf. "Eragon told me you called so I could serve as an example."

"Indeed I have. But that will be a bit later." Oromis replied. "I take it for your lack of coming here to give me odd tests that you've either found something, or reached a block."

"Both as a matter of fact." Alexander replied. "I've discovered what your illness is, and what you need to be cured. The block right now is that I haven't found a way to actually do what's needed." he sighed inwardly in frustration. "It's like knowing that I have to climb a mountain, but not finding the proper route."

"But at least you found the mountain." Oromis smiled. "Something that not even I have achieved after almost a century of trying. If you shared your knowledge, perhaps I could lend some of my wisdom."

"To put it bluntly, there's parts of your brain that are damaged." Alexander said while poking his head. "Whatever is killing you, first took out part of what elves use to cast magic. Then, it focused on causing a lot of pain as it shreds your mind bit by bit." he continued. "For what me and Rioku found out, if we restore the damage done to the magic controlling part of your brain, there's a great chance that you'll begin recovering on your own." he shook his head as he frowned. "But, the complication is that there's also a chance that the damage is being made by a curse that absorbs the magic you can't use. If it is the case, unless we remove it, you'll most likely end up back to square one if not worse."

"Two very complex tasks that seem very simple." Oromis nodded. "Well, now let's focus on the task at hand. Firstly, I'd like you to spar with one another, however, it shall be under certain rules." he brought out a large plank of white wood, about four feet wide, three long and half wide. "Rather than use your own weapons, you are to make them out of this."

"As in make a wooden sword?" Alexander wondered, and the elf nodded.

He bent down as he placed Coffee next to Oromis, and then murmured few words, closing his eyes and focusing as a small portion of the wood quivered for a second. Surprisingly, Alexander found it easy to create two identical copies of his daggers made out of the strange wood. It was heavier than what he expected it to be, and oddly enough, he found that it drank his magic in the same way than with the jeweled weapons he used to carry around. Eragon soon had a sword of his own, which was fairly similar to Zar'roc

"Now that you have your weapons, I shall tell you the rules." Oromis stated. "That wood is very brittle and easy to change its form." he explained. "Your task, rather than hit your opponent, is to destroy their weapon. The one without a weapon left loses."

"That's it?" Eragon asked, a bit shocked. "It's unfair, his weapon is too small and weak, they'd break sooner than my sword." he continued. "Besides, I'm far stronger and more skilled with the sword than he is."

Alexander walked towards Eragon with a cold expression, holding the two daggers as if he were ready to attack, yet not showing even a hint of intending attack. Still, Eragon held his sword ready.

"Are you sure of this?" Alexander asked as he swept his arm sideways as he aimed to hit Eragon's face, not even using all his speed for the attack.

The Rider reacted and blocked immediately, summoning more strength than needed to crush the other one's blade. A moment later, he had a thin cut on his cheek, and his wooden sword had been cut cleanly through as if it had been made out of paper.

"It seems you forgot what name was given to me in Tronjheim, Shadeslayer." Alexander said as he stared at Eragon.

He grabbed the fallen piece of sword and placing it back in place, murmuring a spell and making it whole again. Then he turned around and walked some steps before turning back to Eragon. "Again." he stated.

This time, he came in seriously, using all his speed to enter within Eragon's range and aim to cut his arm. The Rider dodged, not trying to block this time and going for a stab the moment he had stepped to a side.

Alexander's hand rose quickly, and the blade Eragon held was, once more, sliced through as if it hadn't been there to begin with.

"This should not be possible." Eragon complained. "Both our weapons are made out of the same material, and mine is thicker, it should have made his daggers snap like a twig!"

"Usually, that would be the case." Oromis nodded. "But I never said you couldn't use magic to reinforce your weapons, correct?"

Eragon glared at Alexander, and then muttered a spell to make his makeshift sword harder. It almost took him by surprise how easily the wood absorbed his energy, almost pulled out of him along the way. He could feel as it slowly drained him.

Feeling more confident, he charged, ready to strike at Alexander with all he had and not give him a chance to do anything.

The human stepped back as he avoided being hit in the leg, then, he moved to his right as Eragon made a second swing. Then he dodged a third, taking the chance to jump close and force him back. The moment Eragon raised his sword to protect himself, a double cut left him with pieces of a sword.

"I win again." Alexander walked back and positioned himself again, waiting for Eragon to fix his sword once more.

Three times Eragon tried to harden his wooden blade further, and three times Alexander would cut it as if it were nothing. The only way he could delay being defeated was by aggressively attacking, and even that would end up badly.

"That's enough sparring for today." Oromis ordered as Eragon's sword fell to pieces yet one more time. "Clean yourselves."

With that, Eragon and Alexander headed to the stream and washed. Eragon looked frustrated, while Alexander just didn't pay any attention.

"Now, Eragon, take Alexander so you can both meditate." Oromis instructed. "Come back in two hours."

Eragon merely muttered "Yes, Master." before he began walking into the forest, Alexander close behind.

The Rider sat on the stump and almost glared as watched Alexander sit at an end of the clearing instead. Lowering the barriers, he opened his mind; but he soon found Alexander's already surrounding him, as a matter of fact, it was as if Alexander's mind was already touching everything within the clearing.

Grumping, Eragon pushed back, and merely found that Alexander's mind just moved out of the way, yet kept barely touching Eragon's as it remained all around at the same time.

It was almost intimidating the way Alexander's mind coiled and avoided anything Eragon attempted, seemingly knowing what he was going to do before he did and moving away just fast enough to dodge a stab or a shove, but at the same time keep touching all the way.

The two hours went by, and Eragon felt more worn out and tired than before the meditation. All the while, Alexander seemed refreshed and relaxed. It was something that bothered the Rider in a way he could not quite describe.

"What did you understand?" Oromis asked once they were back.

"Nothing." Alexander said as he sat down. "Well, not while meditating, I'm starting to understand some of the things now that I've had the chance to think about it."

"That is good." Oromis spoke with a nod. "And what did you learn?"

"I learnt that the trees feel invigorated with sunlight, that the ants are territorial and overprotective, that the squirrels worry about where they might hide their nuts, that the birds don't like cold air, that worms enjoy the damp soil, that butterflies find blue flowers prettier, that grass…" Alexander's ranting came to a halt as Oromis made a gesture with his hand.

"That is good." he repeated, this time turning towards Eragon, "What did you learn, young Rider?"

"I learnt that there's no such thing as being better than someone else in everything." he had calmed down greatly, most likely he had been speaking with Saphira. "And that everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses."

"That is good as well." Oromis spoke with a smile as he turned to Alexander. "Do you think you could continue practicing with Eragon with the wooden swords?"

"Sure." Alexander replied. "Though coming here every day would delay my work. I'd rather if we practiced nearer to Ellesmera."

"Understandable." Oromis stared at Eragon. "From now on, you are to practice with Alexander at least an hour a day before dusk, and you'll treat him with the same respect as you treat me until you manage to best him or he considers you cannot improve further with him."

There was a moment of hesitation in Eragon's eyes, but he soon bowed and complied. The order had somewhat surprised Alexander as well, but he just kept his gaze cold and tried to avoid disrespecting anyone in any way.

"I'm sorry if this seems rude, but I'd like to ask for a favor." Alexander spoke once it was clear he could. "If it's swordsmanship alone, I won't be able to match him. Because of this, I'd like to know if it's possible if he could have a sparring partner he won't hold back against."

"Oh, most curious the timing of your words." Oromis spoke. "I was about to suggest the same. Tell me, was this foreseen by the pages you read?"

"Partially, yes." Alexander replied briefly. "I believe facing someone who is much stronger is the best way to become stronger yourself. And just sparring with wooden sticks would not do in this matter."

"Very well, I'll have someone for Eragon to spar with." Oromis nodded. "It'll take place on the first hour after dawn every day, so you can join as well if you wish to."

"Thank you." Alexander bowed.

He felt things were getting back on track after all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Publisher's notice**: I am not the author of this story. I am merely publishing this story on behalf of the author found at: tgfwritter (.) deviantart (.) com.

**Original Story:** http:/tgfwritter . deviantart . com /art/MMF-EragonPhase-part-12-217199223

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<br>**

The next morning, Alexander found himself yawning and stretching as he went to the training field, being guided by Rioku after he convinced him that today they would be researching magical influences in the brain with a trial and error basis.

There, he found a younger-looking-than-normal-for-an-elf exchanging words with Eragon. And not very pretty words even if they had a hint of politeness.

Alexander stared as Eragon was quick to draw his sword, and soon the two began exchanging blows… if that was what it could be called, as Eragon only flung his blade madly and the elf blocked, dodged and parried with controlled anger and then managed to make Zar'roc fly into the air. It had been masterful, but it was easy to tell not quite at the same level Arya had.

"Bravo!" Alexander applauded as he approached them, handing everything he had been carrying expect his daggers to Rioku. Even Coffee was perched on the assistant elf's shoulder.v"Very well done, I must say, your talent is superb." this took the elf by surprise, and Alexander was quick to turn to Eragon. "Now, what are the three things you did wrong?"

"What…?" Eragon seemed just as confused as Alexander helped him to his feet.

"Firstly, you lost control of your temper. Always keep a cool head, even if filled with rage." Alexander stated. "Second, don't jump into battle when you're certain your enemy is stronger, faster and better prepared. You might as well have a death-wish." he held out three fingers. "And third, try to find out your opponent's weakness, it'll probably save your life. Here, let me give you a demonstration." he took out his daggers as he turned to the black haired elf. "My name is Alexander Sharpblade, may I spar with you?"

"Of course." the elf bowed, though seemed uncertain for a moment, though a sneer came forth quite soon. "My name is Vanir of House of Haldthin."

"Shall we begin then?" Alexander asked politely, took his stance and tensed as he prepared for battle, the elf did the same thing and… Alexander turned to look at Eragon. "Pay close attention, this is how you go against someone who's stronger and faster."

Not an instant after, he had jumped at the elf as the young man seemingly winced at something, taking a step back and raising his sword. "Always try to take them by surprise. A good mind-stab usually does the trick." Alexander muttered as he went for a stab in the heart, the elf dodged and aimed a stab of his own. "If it doesn't work, draw them into a trap." he threw his dagger at the elf when he was no more than three feet away. The elf parried to a side, and instantly felt as Alexander grabbed his hand and pulled.

"Make sure to never let your guard down." the human continued as he twisted his body and used his feet to make the elf lose balance, and continued rolling as the warrior was pulled further to the ground, until he lay on his stomach, the free dagger on his throat, the human seated on his back. "Dead." he whispered before turning to Eragon. "Don't give them time to think, don't let them predict your movements." Alexander stood and took several steps back after picking his second dagger, seeing how rage covered the elf's cold expression. "If possible, destabilize them emotionally, it'll allow you to have a better reign in the fight, and it becomes easier to predict when their next attack will be."

Vanir went in with a blur of stabs and swipes, it was looked as if he had all the intent to kill. "If you can't attack, then wait and analyze their movements." Alexander muttered as he suddenly leaped into the elf's range, daggers whistling through the air until they met the steel of Vanir's sword. And continued unstopped by the fact they had just cut through it.

Both froze as the tip of Alexander's dagger lay barely touching the skin under Vanir's jaw, the blade of the young man only a hilt. "And when the time comes to finish the fight, make sure they don't know from where it hit them." he took a step back and sheathed his daggers while turning to Eragon. "I'll be waiting for you tonight, make sure to come up with a way to counter my *all cutting* technique or you'll have to call me Master until the day of your death." he turned to Vanir and bowed. "Though you are skilled, you still lack the experience with which Arya bested me. I suggest you ask Eragon to try fighting you with his bare hands, else you won't manage to see the trick behind my attacks."

And as if nothing had happened, Alexander walked to Rioku and grabbed his things before they continued their way, leaving the group in total silence. Even the witnesses could only stand in disbelief.

"Um… Alexander?" Rioku asked as they walked. "Your eyes are changing again."

"Must have been the level of concentration I used for the fight." Alexander sighed as he cast a tiny spell, the irises of his eyes going from gold back to the same brown from the first day he had appeared in Alagëisa. "Anyway, we'll worry over what happened to me after we finish our work with Oromis." he continued. "What do we have on the agenda?"

"Well, you told me to tell you about *The importance of B* once we finished seeing how Eragon was going with his training." Rioku muttered.

"A yes, the importance of B." Alexander said as he turned to a particular direction. "Can't have a productive day with Breakfast!"

"But you already ate breakfast!" Rioku complained.

"Not enough it seems." Alexander replied, Coffee screeching in agreement. "See? Even a bird knows when it's good to eat and when it's good to work!"

Alexander laughed merrily as he continued towards the kitchen. Rioku just wondered what kind of world the human came from to have such a strange character.

-

"So have you come up with anything?" Alexander wondered as he held his daggers, not taking much notice of Saphira that remained seated several yards away.

"No, Master." Eragon was one to keep his word, and even when he grimaced at the word, he kept a rather serious and polite tone.

"No need to call me Master, I don't really care much about that." Alexander had been tempted not to say that and keep it up for a while, but chose it best not to. "Besides, you can't really go all out against someone you call Master." he chuckled a bit. "Did you at least learn something with my fight against Vanir?"

"Several things." Eragon replied. "Including the fact that you've always held back against me."

"Nothing of the sort." Alexander shook his head quickly. "It's just that, against you, I never wanted to use all my magic tricks, just my normal skills and strength." he took a step forward with a strange grin on his face. "Do you know how I make any blade I hold sharp enough to cut even steel without effort?"

"Not really." Eragon replied. "I've been thinking about that for a while, and the only thing Oromis told me was that your view of the world is far different, and allows you to play by rules different than the ones we're accustomed to."

"Quite correct, if not a bit flawed." Alexander placed his hand into his pocket and brought out a small sphere the size of his thumb made out entirely out of iron. He threw it to Eragon so the Rider would catch it in his hand. "If I asked you to tell me what that sphere is almost completely made out off, what would you tell me?"

"I'd say steel." Eragon replied after just a brief inspection.

"If we were talking in terms of mass, you'd be absolutely correct." Alexander nodded. "However, in reality, in terms of volume, almost all of it is empty."

"How can that be?" Eragon blinked in surprise as he inspected the sphere again. "By weight alone it's simple to tell it's all steel to the core. If it were mostly empty, this would weight nothing at all!"

"Eragon, listen carefully, because the concepts that I'm about to explain to you are far advanced for the technology and knowledge this world possesses right now." Alexander stated. "Do you remember what I spoke before about the world being made out of certain elements?"

"Yes, you said strange words like hydro… something." Eragon nodded.

"Ok, then let me ask you another question." Alexander looked at him with a serious expression. "How small do you think is the smallest particle of iron?" he pointed at the sphere. "If you were to ground it up into a thin dust, and continue grinding until it was impossible to make the particles any smaller, how large do you think just one of those particles would be?"

"I don't know…" Eragon concentrated for a moment. "The smallest I've seen…"

"Wrong." Alexander stopped him. "The smallest particle would be so tiny and minute that it would be impossible for you to see with the naked eye." he hummed for a second. "If I were to give you a sense of proportion, imagine that the Beor Mountains are the tip of a needle."

"Okay…" Eragon tried to make that mental image.

"The size of the particle I'd be talking about would be a bit smaller than a grain of sand compared to that." Alexander continued. "That small is the smallest particle or iron you'll ever get."

_Like a drop in an ocean._ Saphira interrupted. _But we would never dwell on knowledge of that sort, what good would it give us?_ Eragon nodded at this.

"That's where I'm getting at." Alexander replied. "When you are in a world with such tiny things, the forces that work on every single particle are completely different than what you're used to." he continued. "Imagine if you will, for a moment, that you have a spherical container that weights nothing at all, yet is large as your head. How much would it weight if you put a single grape on one corner of it?"

"It'd be as heavy as the grape." Eragon stated the obvious.

"Even if the rest of the container is empty, correct?" Alexander grinned at his words. "Now, if we put two grapes, even if they are very far apart and almost all the container is empty, the weight of the container would be of two grapes."

"And if we put three it'll weight like three, and if we put four, it'll weight like four." Eragon said boorishly. "What are you trying to explain?"

"Now consider that, by some bizarre law of nature, if you put a bunch of grapes together, they could not get any closer than a foot from one another. They'd always be separate by one food of emptiness at all times, as if an invisible force were avoiding them from getting any further apart or together." Alexander reasoned. "How much do you think it'd weight if we filled a container the size of the Beor Mountains with grapes, yet they kept separated by this strange law?"

"I guess it'd…" Eragon's eyes widened as the idea hit him. "Then this ball is…"

"Almost entirely empty." Alexander nodded, feeling a bit contempt with how he had managed to pull it off. "There are forces, which I won't be explaining today, that merely let the *grapes* remain at a more or less equal distance from one another. The greater the density an object has, the closer they will be."

"What if they're so close they're touching?" Eragon's words made Alexander shudder.

"It's something that you should never do or even attempt." Alexander hurried to make himself clear. "Not only because the energy you'd require to do that would kill you, but because if you managed to succeed, you'd unleash forces that could destroy all of Alagëisa in the blink of an eye." he shuddered a second time as he took the sphere from Eragon. "I'll explain it later, but right now let's focus on the fact that everything is made out in almost its entirety out of void."

"I have one question." Eragon said. "If, as you said, almost everything is empty, and the particles that make us are so separated. Why couldn't I just move through solid objects? Since there's so much space in between them, the particles of my own body would cross that of any other solid object whenever I touched it, right?"

"Yes and no." Alexander nodded with a smile. "The force that I was talking to you about before, the one that kept the grapes at a same distance all the time, not letting them move farther or closer. That force, creates something best described as a net or a web between the particles." it was crudely interpreted, but he didn't want to confuse Eragon much more. "Every net can be deformed, cut through and even stretched or compressed to a certain degree. The reason you and I aren't moving through solid objects is because the *net* that keeps that object together clashes with the one that makes our own body." he grabbed the wooden dagger, and slowly sliced through the steel ball. "What I do is that I thin out the blade's edge so much, the net that makes it is just a single line. Hence giving me the opportunity to cut through the net of other objects."

"By that reasoning, the only way to stop it would be by having something that is very dense." Eragon replied.

"Even if you used the densest of irons, the space between the particles would still be more than enough for me to cut through." Alexander stated. "So far, the only thing I haven't cut is your sword, Zar'roc, and mainly because I don't want to try out if it's possible or not." he paused for a second. "There is one draw-back, however."

"What is it?" Eragon was eager to learn.

"It's fragile, and that line constantly breaks or is worn down every time it cuts something." Alexander explained. "Though I found a way to increase its strength using magic, I still have to regenerate it every time I slice through something. This is the main reason as to why I avoid cutting through unnecessary things, it'd wear me down faster."

"I have another question." Eragon mentally archived that piece of information as he changed the subject. "Back in Tronhjeim, you almost beat Arya in a fight. And then here, you easily defeated Vanir. Even when they're both elves and are far faster and stronger than any human."

"I came close because I wooed the odds in my favor in all possible ways." Alexander replied. "On one side, I was in a mental battle, stabbing and reading their intentions to distract them and predict what their next move would be. On another, I'm using techniques and tricks they've never experienced before." he continued to explain. "However, what I believe is my greatest weapon is that I can see their… their color."

"Color?" Eragon blinked.

"Yes, color, I wouldn't be able to put it in any other word." Alexander mumbled, feeling a bit without words. "It's like… like a mental image of their minds. Like trying to learn what they would do in one situation or another without actually managing to invade their minds." he made vague gestures in the air. "Did it ever happen to you that you were looking at someone fighting or sparring and suddenly… there was this mental snap, and you could tell exactly what attacks he would do and in what order before they did them?"

"No, not to that degree." Eragon replied. "I've sometimes imagined they'd go for a stab or a swing, but nothing that far."

"Well, that's what I did." Alexander replied. "After a while watching them fight, this… this mental color of their style and technique would appear inside my head. And with that, whenever I imagined what they would do or where they'd dodge towards to became crystal clear." he sighed. "It's like I'm taping into their very core's and I know every one of their secrets without actually knowing anything about them other than how they fight… it's perhaps the greatest edge I've got."

_A truly formidable skill._ Saphira interrupted. _If you know what your enemy will do, then you can come up with ways to counter, no matter how powerful they might be._

"Why did you lose to me then?" Eragon blinked. "If you're that good, then surely…"

"It's not something I can control freely. At least not yet." Alexander spoke with a frustrated sigh. "With humans and dwarves, I can only vaguely tell their *color*, it comes to me as distorted and blurry, I only have a general idea. But with elves…" a small grin came to his face. "With elves, it's like seeing the sky or the forest, their colors even if they might not be all of the same, are of a vibrant hue that's impossible to miss." he stared at Eragon for a moment. "Besides, for me to see someone's color, I need two things. The first having seen you fighting. And the second, to have my mind brushing against yours during the battle." he tapped Eragon's forehead. "And you, my young Rider, I have not mentally touched during any of our spars or fights."

Somehow, the words made Eragon feel reassured. But of what, he wasn't yet sure of.

The days began to roll one behind the other as Alexander continued his research, and Eragon his training.

Every morning, the duo would spar against Vanir, though most of that time was Eragon, since Alexander just watched and scribbled on his papers rather than participate. Something that bothered the elf since it seemed he was more enthusiast of exacting revenge rather than spar. Frustration that was then directed to the Rider, something that fueled the hate between one another.

During the day, Eragon would be away with Oromis, while Alexander would be either encased with Rioku in his laboratory, or visiting the old rider to help in the training.

And when night came, Eragon would learn from what Alexander would manage to explain about the universe and the laws that had yet to be known by elves, dwarves or humans of that world. All the while sparing and giving him tricks and secrets that could become helpful at some time.

Within a week of Alexander's first class with Eragon, Coffee was already capable of flight, and did so quite often, only to come back towards Alexander to either pester him, wake him up or just perch itself in his shoulder and observe.

Saphira's training went along more or less as well, though Alexander didn't dwell much on what she did or did not learn, since he had his hands full with Eragon alone.

The young human noticed two odd things around the time of Coffee's full recovery. The first was that the Rider suddenly began showing much more interest into the studies, the second was that Arya had seemingly disappeared into thin air.

The dwarf, however, spent some time watching Eragon's training every now and then, though from what Alexander had heard, the rest was with the smith elf. Though what they did he didn't ask, he wasn't that curious.

"I'll be leaving Ellesmera for a couple of days." Alexander interrupted the sparing as Eragon was putting his blade back together. "There are some aspects of what I'm going to do that the elves would not agree with." he briefly explained while handing Eragon an iron ball, exactly the same than the one he had used for a demonstration not too long ago. "Spend the time trying to cut this cleanly in two." Alexander instructed as he did the deed. "If you do it properly, something like this should happen." he place the halves one against the other, and as if he had cast a spell, not a seam or mark was left to signal it had been cut. "If you manage to do this before I get back, then try it out with something bigger, like a boulder."

"How long do you think it'll take you?" Eragon wondered.

"Three or four days at the least." Alexander sighed. "But if things go as planned, I'll have a definite way to heal Oromis once I get back." this brought surprise to Eragon's expression. "Did you think by any chance that I spent most of my time just strolling through Ellesmera looking at the scenery?"

"No, I thought you spent it sleeping and eating." Eragon replied with a chuckle.

"Yet even if I had spent the whole day sleeping and eating, I'd still defeat you in a contest of wits." Alexander snapped back with a grin. "Just make sure not to kill yourself by mistake before I get back." he turned towards Saphira. "Remember to slap him on the back of the head whenever he does something stupid."

_I will remember to do that._ she replied.

"Good… good." Alexander nodded as he picked up his things. "Now, lesson is finished for today." he turned towards Coffee. "You can wait for me at the house." the gyrfalcon suddenly spread its wings and took off after giving out a screech. "That must be the smartest bird I've ever seen…"

With that said, Alexander said good bye to Eragon, and walked away as Eragon and Saphira did the same.

The next day, Alexander and Coffee had vanished entirely before dawn. Not even Rioku managed to find him, and no one had actually seen him come back to the house either. It wasn't until they interrogated Eragon, the last one to have seen him, that they calmed down the search. But not by much.

-

"Eragon, is there something bothering you?" Oromis eyed Eragon as the young rider had messed up a cooking spell.

"It's Alexander." Eragon sighed. "He's been missing for two weeks already." he explained. "And when I try to scry him…" he flushed a bit.

"The image of female jumping up and down with her… generous chest completely uncovered appears. I know, I've tried to do it myself." Oromis replied. "If anything, this only means his alive and well, yet not wanting to be located for reasons of his own." he chuckled a bit. "Also, any other means I've used to localize him have given similar results. Each more… convincing that we shouldn't continue trying." he paused while staring out through his window. "Though I do wonder from where he obtained the images. The characteristics of the woman don't quite match that of any human I've seen from Alagëisa."

"I still worry." Eragon muttered. "It's actually the first time…" he blinked, feeling a bit surprised at himself. "It's actually the first time I didn't know what was happening to him since the time I brought Arya to the Varden."

"If anything, this shows that…" Oromis's words came to a sudden halt as he stared off at a distance. "Well, that puts an end to our worries."

"What happened?" Eragon asked.

"Alexander." Oromis stated dryly. "They found him at the edge of Ellesmera, he's well and sleeping right now, but…" he looked troubled for a moment. "It's better if you learn about it when you get back."

Eragon frowned at this, and tried to argue it for a moment, but held back as he let out a long sigh and continued with his magic training, relaying the message to Saphira along the way.

But as soon as Oromis stated he was done for the day, Eragon almost raced back to Ellesmera, feeling a hint of worry as they landed near the main building, being greeted by Arya.

"He's fine, you need not worry." she spoke briefly while guiding them through the building. "Though he's a bit… off."

As she said this, they entered the room, and Eragon saw Alexander, though not with a surprise himself.

The young man was, yet again, seated on the bed, however, his gaze looked cold, distant and serious for some reason, Eragon hadn't seen him like this before.

Attitude wasn't the only thing that had seemingly changed, his hair was now a black that could easily compare to Arya's, maybe darker even, but so long it almost reached past his hips, yet bound into a tight ponytail. His eyes were a blue that was almost exactly like Saphira's.

"What happened to you?" Eragon asked as Alexander stared at him as if he were angry.

"It seems I became feral… for a while." he replied while looking at his hands with a thoughtful stare gazed into the distance. "After four or five days, I finally found a way to carry out the cure for Oromis. But I also discovered that I'd need to change myself to pull it off." he sighed, seemingly trying to relax, but it was clear his muscles were tense. "In theory it was fairly easy, I'd just need to cast some spells to change the properties of my body in the same manner I'd change that of my daggers. I had read enough about it to have a general idea."

"Something he should not have done." Arya frowned and scowled at his words.

"Aye." Alexander nodded in agreement. "Either way, once I had finished the spell, it seems I was a bit taken by surprise." he continued. "Saphira's gift from before gave my change… something of a boost I hadn't been anticipating." he looked down at his hair for a second. "I was overwhelmed with madness it brought. Actually believing myself to be a beast of the forest." taking a moment to drink some water from the bowl he had been holding. "Luckily, I managed to keep enough sanity to starve myself as I guided my feral side towards Ellesmera. By the time I got here, I was already too weak to do anything but fall unconscious." a soft grin came to his face, though it looked sad. "If not because that ancient guard guy protecting the city, I'd probably still be quite… dangerous to approach."

"If you're well, that's all that matters." Eragon sighed in relief.

"If no longer fully human." Alexander replied with a soft sad smile as he then turned towards Arya. "Tell the queen that the only thing missing before treating Oromis are the preparations." the woman seemed perplexed for a second, but then hurried out.

"Are you serious? How are you sure?"" Rioku almost blabbered the words out the moment he entered the room, though instantly stopped himself to make the proper greetings to the ones present.

"Because I tested it out." Alexander replied darkly. "It seems it doesn't matter if we imitate the original neuronal pattern perfectly, the brain self-connects itself back."

"Tested it out?" Rioku's eyes opened wide. "That would mean you…"

"It needed to be done." Alexander interrupted. "If it's worth anything, I made sure it was all painless." he took in some air as he stood up from the bed. "Go fetch five spell casters and explain to them what's needed for them to do." Rioku bowed low and after placing the two fingers on his lip as a sign of respect, he left. Then, Alexander turned towards Eragon. "You go look for Oromis and Glaerd, tell them everything will be ready by dawn, that it'll take a whole day to finish, and that once it's over, he'll be left in bed for two or three days at the very least."

Eragon nodded, and hurriedly turned around and left, an ecstatic smile in his face.

"Are you certain of this?" Orik asked, looking troubled. "You have yet to fully recover. Something like this should be done in the best of conditions."

"Don't worry about me, I already slept what I needed. And any recovery I might need I'll have it tonight." he replied. "Besides, the sooner this is done, the better. It'll take time for Oromis to fully recover his lost power, and right now time is not something we can spare."

"I understand." he muttered. "Then tell me with what I can help."

"Well…" it was the first moment he seemed uncertain. "I think it'd be best that you rest as well, I'll need you as a witness so you can relay what you can to your king."

"You just made that up, didn't you?" Orik grumbled. "It seems I'm the only one here without a purpose."

"Sorry about that." Alexander bowed courteously. "But I am certain I will be needing a smith's capabilities once I've done what I could with Oromis. I'll make sure to ask for your services then."

With that said, everyone went to do one thing or another, and Alexander went to sleep.

"The operation will be done in three phases, and it'll last until dusk." Alexander explained. Everyone was present, from the queen to the two dragons and those who'd be helping him. "In the first one, we'll begin by causing a tiny amount of damage around the area's we'll be working with. After that, we'll begin using magic to transform the blood cells into brain cells while getting rid of the damaged ones at the same time." he looked at them. "The process will be slow but not that complex to begin with. The second phase however, will be a huge strain on concentration since we'll be, one by one, connected the neurons to one another." he sighed, aware that this second one would be the one he'd have to do almost himself. "The last part is a bit less stressing since we'll force the new neuron paths to work a couple times with false signals, this way we'll clean out and replace any possible failed cluster as to avoid trouble."

"Between phases, we'll have a short one hour break to keep ourselves from overworking ourselves." Rioku was quick to continue the explanation. "Those who're not involved directly with the procedure will cast and keep the spells that we've used to seal off the room from any possible distraction."

"There are several things to keep in mind, however." Alexander said. "Firstly, to avoid any sort of problem throughout the operation, Oromis will have to be kept as closely to suspended animation as possible." he pointed at Arya as he turned to the elf rider. "When we rescued Arya from Gil'ead, she was in some kind of self-induced coma, we will require you to be in this state as well, if possible, without having any sorts of thoughts related to magic." he smiled a bit. "Once it's over, it's suggested you remain in this state for two more days. And after that, you'll undergo several tests to make sure there weren't any undesired side-effects." he made a vague gesture with his hands. "I'm not sure since this has never been done before, but I'd say it'll take you at least a month to fully regain your abilities."

"A month or two is nothing for someone my age." Oromis smiled a bit. "I place my life in your hands. Make sure to take care of it."

They walked into a perfectly circular room where there were already twelve elfs singing spells into the walls, roof, floor and even the air itself. At a gesture from Alexander, Oromis went to the center and lay on his back.

"Throughout the process, it's possible you'll feel some degrees of pain. And you might also feel as if your energy has run out entirely, or that you've fully recovered and are overflowing with it." Alexander stated. "Do not worry, both of these things will be merely impressions caused by your brain being meddled with. Above all else, avoid moving or having thoughts of magic until Glaerd tells you to wake up."

Oromis nodded, and lay down on the white mantles that covered the floor. It soon became obvious he had fallen asleep.

"Queen Islanzadi, Eragon, Arya and Orik. If you wish to remain here, please do so without making any noise nor sudden movements. All here will require a level of concentration we cannot afford to break." Alexander politely stated at them. "For the same reasons, if at any time you feel like going in or out, wait until we take our break." he looked out the window to meet Glaerd's eye intently looking at him. "The same applies to you and Saphira, I've asked some of the casters to make it possible for you two to look inside from the outside, but for us it'll be as if we were completely sealed off. Please refrain from doing anything that might disturb us, we wish for this to finish without any hitch if possible."

The dragon only blinked and stepped back as he lay on the floor, keeping his gaze on Alexander as the human began closing the windows and sealing the curtains until the only light within were four unwavering spheres that had been created for the purpose.

"Is everyone ready?" Alexander looked around the room and into the eyes of all the ones present. One by one, they nodded. He made a gesture so the door closed, and they were then sealed off entirely from the outside in every possible way. "Then let us begin."

Sitting down on the floor with his legs crossed, Alexander removed the band that had been keeping his hair in place. And as if it were alive, every strand began to move towards Oromis, gently wrapping around his entire head, turning it into a black mass.

As if signaled, one Rioku went and also sat down, only to hold the head from the temples, barely whispering a spell under his breath as a shimmering blue light appeared floating over the patient.

The light began taking shape, growing and stretching and gaining definition as it soon became the live image of Oromis's brain.

And right there, at the edge of the image, several black lines were visible.

"We're beginning immersion." Alexander stated coldly.

On cue, the black lines penetrated into the image of the brain very slowly, barely moving one inch after the next. Snaking through its form as if following a specified path at a speed that was barely detectable by the naked eye. Within half an hour, they all came to a halt around an area of the brain that was of a blue that was lighter than the rest.

"Everyone ready?" Alexander looked around as he received nods from the elves. "I'll begin creating the wound."

Rather than stab or move wildly, the black lines entered the whitish hole and began *licking* its surface from within with an almost affectionate slowness. It soon became clear that wounds had been opened, because red blobs of color appeared as droplets that were spreading through the white hollow.

After several more seconds, the other elves began chanting magic, and Alexander's black hair began glowing with an almost haunting red, the tendrils inside the image taking the same tone. Once imbued with the new color, the tendrils started to touch the red blobs, turning them into a blue color.

Hours passed, and the proses continued, turning red into blue and filling the hole until there was nothing else to fill.

"Freeze movement." Alexander muttered, and the spell being chanted changed, the reddish glow on Alexander's hair becoming blue only on the area around Oromis's hair.

Everyone let out a sigh of relaxation and the image of the brain dissipated.

"We'll start the first break here." Alexander stated as he was handed a goblet with a bright red liquid, he drank it in one sitting and asked for some more. "What comes next is a lot more complicated and straining, so if you have anything you'd like to say or do, do so now."

"Is it really your hair that's inside his brain?" Orik muttered in amazement. "And how come you can move it as if it were your tail? And why do you not detach yourself now that you're taking a break?"

"It's the change I had to undertake for this to work." Alexander replied softly. "The reason I can move at will is also caused by the change." he took his third cup of the liquid. "As to the reason I don't extract from him just yet is because we'd lose precious time and we'd also risk possible mistakes when I re-entered."

The group remained mostly in silence as they waited for a while, eyes going from one another in silent conversation as most of what was done was eat or drink some small things while most eyes were on Alexander, who had closed his eyes and seemed deep in thought.

"Ok, break's over." Alexander suddenly said as he placed the goblet on the floor next to him. "Everyone back to your positions."

The door was closed yet once more, and Rioku hurried to place his hands on the sides Oromis's head and release the spell that would project what was occurring inside his brain.

"Zoom in and mark the area we'll be working with." Alexander instructed. "Release the binding spells once the image is steady."

All of a sudden, the brain image expanded so quickly it filled the entire room. But soon after an area took a purplish tint, where the tips of the black lines ended. Almost everything else vanished.

"Do you see that?" Alexander stated, pointing at what looked very similar to a fried egg, though with tendrils stretching out of it. "That's a neuron. And we'll be needing to fix a couple hundred million of those. Maybe a bit more." he looked at the others. "Release biddings, those of you not doing anything, we'll be joining minds as to keep greater focus."

Alexander's eyes took a soft glow as a vein on the side of his neck thickened and sweat began to slowly scurry its way down his forehead.

The glow on his hair vanished and the black tendrils divided into many smaller ones.

Carefully, with the same slowness as before, one cluster of thinner tentacles grabbed the arms of the neuron as well as those surrounding it, and gently connected them together.

Once the black lines let go of the neuron and its arms held together with the rest, the neuron turned from purple to green.

Once it was green, the movement of the tentacles started to accelerate, going for clusters of neurons at the same time, joining them together at seemingly random forms, and ignoring the arms that just didn't seem to have a partner to join with.

As if they were a specialized and trained army, the tendrils took every neuron in their path, turning purple to green without missing a single target, the slow hours passed by, as even at the speed they followed, the task was immense in comparison.

All the involved were stiff as rocks and pale as chalk, veins so thick on their necks and skulls it was as if one of them about to have their heard burst.

Bit by bit, the task neared its fulfillment, and it seemed as those involved were nearing their limit as well. The tension was building, and it was coming to its end.

"Done." Alexander said, and out of the twelve elves, eight let out a sigh as the other four quickly cast the biding spell, allowing the human to drop to the floor breathing deeply and drying the sweat from his brow, yet not letting go of Oromis just yet. "Food." he managed to say.

The door opened and so were the windows, allowing fresh air to circulate a bit as everyone took something to eat and recover from the intense strain.

"Swap teams. And bring the sealers." Alexander commanded, and the eight tired elves walked out, and twelve came in to replace them. "The hard part is over at least."

"Now we're going to make sure our work is clean." Rioku was the one to explain to the guests, seeing how Alexander was almost unable to speak without panting. "We'll be triggering the paths we created, and we've brought a some more spell casters to make sure no magic is accidentally fired while trying this."

"What will happen when he wakes up?" Eragon worriedly asked. "Is he going to be better?"

"When he wakes up, he'll feel mildly confused and tired." Rioku replied. "Our biggest concern lies in that the paths were all connected with one another, when inside a brain the paths are uniquely tied rather than with just all that surrounds it." he explained. "This will most likely cause him to trigger a spell different than the one he intended to use whenever practicing magic. But with some time, practice and caution, Oromis will regain full control of his former skills."

An hour in silence, and Alexander gave the word for everything to be sealed up once again.

Though unlike the last time, he waited for half an hour until the ones in charge of the sealing told him they were ready and prepared.

Rioku brought up the image of the brain once more, with all the new connected neurons tainted in green.

"Starting probes." Alexander warned.

One of the tendrils poked a certain neuron, and there was a jolt of light from the projection as red thunder seemed to spread through the image. When it quieted and disappeared, the poked neuron had been marked with dark brown color, and so did most of those that had been lighten into action by the thunder. Only two tiny spots of red could be seen, and they turned back to green once they were reconnected but in a different form.

Almost at the same pace as before, one by one, green neurons were poked, and then, if any red ones appeared, they'd be fixed and poked in turn. Brown ones were ignored, though every now and then it seemed they'd light up even if the poke came from some other neuron.

This time, it took them a lot less, and the only ones that seemed stressed were the ones in charge of the barrier. And they too got a chance to recover as they were replaced by some of the elves that were just watching whenever they said they reached their limit.

Only two hours later, Alexander was warning he was retreating and exiting the patient.

"Rioku, pick an assistant and the both of you will be in charge of watching his condition until he wakes." Alexander instructed as his hair was tied back into a ponytail. "When he does wake up, make sure to warn him not to attempt any form of magic without being observed closely. This could lead to things we would not want." once content all his hair was where it should be, he headed for the door. "I'll be going to sleep now, whomever wakes me without bringing breakfast will be the test dummy for my experiments until I feel satisfied."

He walked out through the door, and froze not even a dozen steps later as he found himself face to face with Glaerd. The dragon was staring at him intently for a second. Then, it took a step back and bowed until its head almost touched the ground.

Alexander blinked in surprise.

_Thank you._ was all it said before turning around and beating its massive wings and taking off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Publisher's notice**: I am not the author of this story. I am merely publishing this story on behalf of the author found at: tgfwritter (.) deviantart (.) com.

**Original Story:** http:/tgfwritter . deviantart . com /art/MMF-EragonPhase-part-13-251122149

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<br>**

After having treated Oromis, Alexander locked himself inside his house for three nights straight, having placed a note outside warning not to disturb him.

And at the third day, he came out from his deep slumber.

Only to find a small mountain of food at his door step waiting for him, almost making it impossible to get out in the first place.

"The strange beast that sleeps and eats like there were no greater pleasure. Yet has a cunning no one has yet matched has finally awoken." Orik spoke as he saw Alexander's startled expression. "Oromis woke up yesterday evening, for what I heard from the Queen and from Eragon, he's better and improving."

"I'm glad." Alexander pointed at the food. "What's this all about?"

"Queen Islanzadi told the news that the Cripple who is Whole is no longer a cripple thanks to you." the dwarf muttered with a grin as he blew some smoke from his pipe. "She had wanted to bring you to her, but you've been sleeping for three days now." he pointed at the food. "It seems the elves took your last words as a joke of some kind, they'd bring food during the morning I guess as a sign of gratitude of sorts."

"Not what I had been expecting." Alexander replied while rubbing his eyes. "I think I'm drawing too much attention on myself."

"You've already gotten quite a lot of that right now." Orik pointed at him. "Either way, I'll go tell the others you're finally conscious, I suggest you clean yourself and get some food in you, the Queen will want to have a word with you as soon as she finds out."

"Where's Rioku?" Alexander wondered where his favorite lackey was, it'd be quite useful if he could get the elf to lend him a hand in taking all that food into the house.

"After Oromis woke up, he immediately went to the other spell casters." Orik stated. "I spotted him before getting here, for what I could see, he was giving a lecture of sorts."

"Great, just what I needed, an assistant with delusions of greatness." Alexander sighed as he took a ruby red apple from the pile of food. "Go and tell your message, I'll use the time to prepare for the troubles I brought onto myself."

Orik laughed a bit before jumping to his feet and walking away. Alexander on the other hand tried to remember the almost forgotten manners Eragon had taught him before they had reached Ellesmera. It was a bit hard since he hadn't practiced in so long, he thought of it as an unnecessary decoration that would only serve to irritate others with irksome polite.

He bathed and cleaned himself, then cut his hair to a bit past shoulder length, not feeling like letting go of the ponytail just yet.

Then, he began eating as much of the food as he could, but was interrupted as Arya herself seemed to appear out of nowhere and remain still in front of him.

"It seems you have a custom of sleeping whenever an elf is waiting for you." she spoke with just a friendly smirk. "The Queen wishes to present you with Aren as a show of gratitude for what you've done."

Alexander chocked, and swallowed hard as he looked at the elf with a surprised stare. "Aren as in the ring meant for elf-friends that Eragon inherited from Brom?"

"The same." Arya replied. "And the Queen cannot wait all day, being late is not polite."

"If half of what Orik says about elves is true, then I'd be following your traditions to the letter." Alexander replied as he stood and stretched, finishing the biscuit in one bite. "Is there anything of this ceremony that I should be aware of?"

"You'll only have to stand still and thank the Queen once she gives you the Aren." Arya said. "If not because the Blood-Oath celebration is within a week, we'd be making preparations for a two day long party in your honor as well."

At the words, Alexander groaned as he almost buried his face into his palm. "I knew I was forgetting something. And to think I spent all this time trapped in my room while looking for a cure…" he sighed. "Now I'll have to hurry things."

"Even though the things given and shown during the Blood-Oath celebration are not mandatory to do. No one really expects a human to partake in this." Arya stated. "And I am certain everyone agrees you have done more than enough already."

"And give you the chance to show off just like that?" Alexander raised an eyebrow. "Even if it seems a bit silly, I consider myself more of a representative from my world than a guest. I can't let this chance pass by without doing something of my own."

"You are most intriguing." was all Arya said as they headed towards Tialdary Hall.

They stopped in front of the doors. Alexander took in a very deep breath as they opened.

His gaze found twenty something very important looking elves standing behind queen Islanzadi. Eragon and Oromis were standing next to them with solemn expressions, Orik at the corner of the group. Glaerd had his head looking into the hall while Saphira sat behind the group.

"Alexander Sharpblade." the queen spoke before the human had the chance to begin with the formal greetings. "You are the first human that's not a Rider to have ever received an Aren after such a short time." her face and tome almost seemed as she were about to scowl him. "I'll have those that know you voice their opinions."

Eragon took a step forward. "The way that you eat with is almost desperate, the timing of your naps are odd, and you seem to have an uncanny skill to make the life of those around you more complicated." he smiled for a bit. "But you're always there when you're needed."

_You speak in odd riddles that lie with truths._ Saphira continued. _And you always try to trick one way or another those that you meet._ the dragon grunted with satisfaction for a moment. _But you always keep your word._

"Your manners are lacking, you treat those of higher standing as if they were equals." Arya continued the parry of complains. "And you never seem to get everywhere on time except when you're being waited for." she paused as a tiny hint of a smile appeared on her face. "But, in your own way, you treat those around you with fairness regardless of their birth or power."

Orik was next, also taking a step forward. "You voice your opinions too soon, and you talk for too long about things that just don't make sense." he grumped. "And, you always seem to have some nasty trick up your sleeve." he smiled from behind his thick beard. "But you keep helping as much as you can."

"Because of these reasons, we have decided to gift you with the Aren." queen Islanzadi stated with a powerful and imposing voice. "So let it be known that you are a friend to all elves and someone that can be trusted." she stretched her arm, and the silver ring was placed on Alexander's hand. Then, a smile came to her face, and all the ones present began to clap and cheer as the human put the ring on his right index finger.

"I'm humbled." he managed to stutter, feeling like a kid all of a sudden.

"And I, sorry." the queen replied with a soft smile. "For such an event should be properly celebrated, but your timing has been must… troubling."

"I don't have a problem with that." Alexander replied ash he stood up. "I'm really not used to being treated as someone so important."

"Then you better get used to it." Orik laughed while patting Alexander on the back with rough strength.

"We are truly grateful." Oromis said as he approached, he already looked better than before. "Never would we have thought such a blessing would come to us." he bowed his head slightly. "I believe I talk for all those present when I say the elves are in your debt."

"Great, now I'm only missing the humans." Alexander said with a short laugh, and Orik followed, though the rest seemed a bit puzzled at this. "You'll learn about it soon enough. It'll help us in winning the war, that much I can say."

The elves looked at him cautiously, while Eragon just shrugged it. Though it was Saphira to take a step forwards.

_I once promised that if you healed Oromis, I'd let you ride me._ she stated with a mixture of coldness and happiness. _Dragons never go back on their word._

"I'll have to pass on the offer. At least for now." Alexander said bluntly, seeing the elves relax a bit at his words. "But I'll make sure to ask for permission once things are not so hectic." he then turned towards Oromis. "How are you feeling magicwise?"

"I feel much better." he stated matter-of-factly. "The pains are weak yet vanishing all together. Though as you suggested, I haven't used magic as of yet, so I can't be sure of how well I am even though I feel as if all my strength has returned."

"Remember to be with a team of elves to observe you until you get the hang of it." Alexander stated. "Since you could already use weak magic before, with that you shouldn't have any troubled. But for everything else it'll be like saying blue and getting red and yellow." he shook his head a bit. "The results will be mostly random until your brain has destroyed the paths that're wrong or unnecessary. It will take around a month for everything to be stable." he then turned towards Arya, saying the entire formal greeting. "And it's not my manners that are lacking. If anything, what I cannot do is see the sense behind so much formality for everything. It wastes time I cannot afford to spend on repeating words."

"Ah yes, that is, perhaps, human's greatest flaw and their greatest power." Islanzadi didn't seem angry, she just chuckled, a sound that was very similar to the song of a bird. "Never stopping and always moving. I do wonder where you are moving towards though."

Alexander had to agree with her. But he kept from answering. Mainly because he didn't know it himself.

The week following to the Blood-Oath celebration, Alexander kept himself almost all the time inside his laboratory. Only coming out for food or to continue Eragon's training during the evening, and once in the morning to make sure Vanir had not yet found a way to beat him. Yet keeping a complete secret as to what he was doing that consumed so much time.

Not even Rioku was allowed inside, and he was given *vacations* and told his help would no longer be needed.

Only Orik seemed to have an idea as to what was going on, since he was seen more than once going in and out of the place with a rather secretive smile.

When the time came, Eragon himself had to call for Alexander as he knocked on the door repeatedly.

"Why are you taking so long? We should be there before it starts!" he shouted while trying to see if he could force the door open with magic. Though finding it sealed off completely for him.

"Because I needed some help to bring this towards the Menoa tree." Alexander replied from behind Eragon, making him jump, startled. "And by the way, you're currently trying to enter through a wall. Since Rioku was trying so hard to get in and find out what I was doing, I had to cast an illusion and some other spells so it seem the entrance was a wall and the wall an entrance." he grinned at himself. "I took me a bit, but I managed to make something that can even fool an elf."

"What's that?" Eragon pointed at a rather large box covered by a white sheet. It had been put on an improvised wagon of sorts, and Orik was helping to pull it.

"It's part of the surprise." Alexander replied, the dwarf had an accomplice smile on his face. "If you want, you can help us pull, it's quite heavy."

Eragon agreed to help, and found out that indeed, whatever was being carried weighed quite something. Since he couldn't judge from anything other than the silhouetted form by the sheet, he only knew it was a box about six feet long, five wide and four tall. And because it was so heavy, most definitely made out of metal.

In the end, Arya came to make sure they were not late, and lent a hand in pulling the wagon. Ironically, if not because she helped, they would all have been late.

Around midnight, a silence fell upon those present as all (if not almost all) had come from across the entire kingdom to this very place for the celebration. Queen Islanzadi stood where everyone could see her, and after pointing at the moon hanging high in the sky, an orb of light appeared in her hand. She walked towards the massive trunk of the Menoa tree and placed it within a hollow that already was there.

Suddenly, all present burst into cheers and celebration as the festivity had begun.

Songs began to be sung and spells that were casted and weaved together. Within moments, Alexander saw a glint in the eyes of those present that told him they were being influenced.

Even he began to feel a bit giddy oddly inebriated, but it was as if he had just won a hard earned reward, nothing he couldn't handle. Rather, he could feel the sense of oddness return ever so slightly, and he felt something inside him… release just as it had accumulated a bit, erasing it entirely along with the oddly absolute happy thoughts that had washed over him previously.

"By the gods!" Orik stated, half shocked, half laughing as he pointed at Alexander. "What sort of disguise is that?"

Alexander felt himself somewhat embarrassed and shocked to see those around him doing similar things, staring at him in shock and then setting out to laugh uncontrollably. Even Eragon seemed to partake in this for several seconds.

"What is it?" he wondered, trying to see what he might have done to have earned this treatment.

"Here." Arya handed him a mirror, though from where she got it he still wasn't sure.

Alexander gagged and took a step back feeling stupefaction cross his mind.

His hair, every single strand, was shooting out from the point where the band formed the ponytail into every direction, creating the impression he had a cactus growing on the back of his head. And as if this weren't enough, he could see small white and blue sparks jumping from between the hairs every so often, sending discharges arcs of electricity that would shock anyone who touched it.

"This must be how I'm discharging the extra energy…" Alexander sighed, realizing that if he tried to make it stop, he'd probably end up as badly as the first time. "Better than nothing, I guess."

When he turned to try looking for Orik and Eragon, they were already dancing and singing as they were completely out of control already. Even Saphira was seemingly enjoying herself while going from one place to the other.

"You seem to be holding yourself quite well." Oromis whispered into Alexander's ear with just enough of a hint of surprise to make Alexander jump. "Does it have to do something with your new hair style?"

"I think so." Alexander replied, noticing how even Oromis's eyes had a bit of a glaze over them, but he mostly looked under control. "You seem to be holding yourself as well."

"Years of practice." Oromis stated. "Though most would consider you're cheating." he eyed Alexander's sparkling hair. "Having said this, I'm curious as to how this is possible. Even after several spells, the effects are still very powerful on Eragon and Orik."

"I'm not quite certain myself." the human replied, avoiding to touch his hair out of fear of being electrocuted. "I suspect it has to do with the magic that sent me here in the first place." he hummed to himself, watching as all present were already quite into the party. "For what I learnt, I somehow absorb ambient magic that surrounds me. When it reaches a snapping point, I release it uncontrollably." he pointed at his hair. "I'm guessing after the change I gave myself, this is the new method of safely dispersing it without reaching dangerous levels." sighing, he picked a goblet with some bright red liquid on it, and drank a couple sips. "I hope I'll eventually find a way to control that energy, but for now I'm stuck with the lightning hair."

Oromis only chuckled a bit at his words before he mumbled something in the ancient language and went to dance and recite some poems to a group of elves that wasn't too far away.

Alexander took a bit of the festive air and danced for a while and enjoyed how energetic and positive all those around him were. Though after a couple hours of this he got tired and walked past the lights on the tree to sit down on a dead trunk and drink some juice as he stared at the darkness, feeling somewhat at peace and bored.

"The troubles of self-control…" he grumbled at himself as he finished downing the sweet nectar.

It was around that time that he felt some elves nearby, and heard sparks and small lightningbolt like noises, enough to make him turn around in time to see an elf being shocked by his hair, and the guy starting to laugh out madly as two others followed.

If he had had been pressed to guess, he'd have said they had bet on how close the elf could get without being electrocuted.

He scowled at them, and the trio just went away in what could only be interpreted as a dance.

Feeling a bit self-conscious at his own sour behavior, Alexander let out a sigh and turned around as to sit back down.

Then he jumped back and fell on his ass as he had been met by a duo of golden eyes that almost shone in the dark, the owner being an elven woman that had been seemingly standing there all along.

"Greetings, Son of Lightning." she spoke in the ancient language, a short smile in her face as she stared at Alexander scramble back up to his feet. "I am Daughter of Shadows." she added, though her tone didn't seem to actually mean it was her name. "You seem depressed."

Alexander looked at her for a second, the woman had long black hair that was very much like his own, and with more or less the same elven qualities that described most of their race that made them all look around their twenties with perfect skin. Though what made this one different aside from the golden eyes was that her skin was not a moonlight white, but rather a light honey brown. Also, rather than a sharp face that could have been easily recognized as not human, hers was a bit rounder, but still outside the human range.

But what mostly caught his attention was the look in her eyes. They were sharp and precise, as if completely under control unlike the other elves he had met so far. "I'm only sober." he replied briefly, also using the ancient tongue while stretching out a friendly hand. "Name's Alexander, and I am not the son of Lightning."

"It doesn't look that way to me." she answered at the ball of hair on the back of his head, she finished the sentence with a short chuckle. "They call me Seranim." a mischievous smile crept across her face. "And worry not, your soberness is something easily cured."

Without as much as a warning, Alexander found himself being pulled back towards the Menoa tree and where most of the others were.

Seranim handed him a goblet with something that was sweep like honey, liquid like water, and hot like lava as it went down his throat. It didn't seem to make the human any less sober though, as the sparks in his head took a hint of yellow and green color as those around him noticed and began to hand him different drinks and foods.

It almost became a spectacle, as the elves would try to convince him into eating one thing or another to find out what colors the sparks would be changed.

Alexander wasn't sure if it was an hour or several, but when his senses cleared up a bit, he found his new hairdo cracking with loud sparks and zapping anyone that stood less than two feet behind him, the bolts with a color of blue and red that exchanged places with one another.

The other thing he realized was that Seranim smelled awfully good. It was a scent that was different from all the flowery and plant like odors that permeated the air, it was almost animal and musky, but all the more intoxicating and exotic.

The sense of time seemed to blur for a bit. Patches of memories collided against one another and blank space appeared some of the times Alexander asked himself what he had been doing the past hour or so. At some point, he deducted his threshold to hold back the spells that had been lay had been reached and he was now being hit with the full force of the magic, but he didn't care much when Seranim pulled him into dancing.

When his senses did come back enough for him to have several coherent thoughts, he realized he and Orik were standing in front of a very large gathered crowd. The mantled box beside him and the human talking about the greatness and beauty of different races working together.

Without another word, he pulled the sheets away, to reveal what he'd have described as a piano made out of metal, though with a hundred little holes on the flat side on top of it, and with each piece of the keyboard of a different color and everything molded out with leafy patterns along with animals that he was sure elves would have never seen before.

Taking a chair and sitting down in front of the keyboard, he stretched his arms and hit a single note.

Do.

The sound carried out with a perfect deep cling that made every other sound mute itself all of a sudden. At the same time, from within the device, a yet of white light flew into the air and exploded into a tiny soundless firework of light. Very similar to the kind he had used with the dwarven banquet back in Tarnag.

Seeing how this had caught everyone's attention, Alexander proceeded to play the only complex song he remembered from the days he had been given piano lessons four hours a day. And that he had been practicing for the past week to make sure he remembered it perfectly.

Bethoven's moonlight sonata, third movement.

His fingers danced through the cold surface and the notes mixed one with another. Every push triggered a firework of a different color to be shot up into the air, and when more than one was pressed at the same time, their explosions would combine and create new ones, that would, in turn, mix with the notes that came out latter.

Light mixed and danced, shot and vanished, nearly all hues and colors appeared and disappeared as Alexander was pressed into maximum concentration to stop himself from committing any mistake.

Though if someone that knew the original song had heard him, they would have immediately known Alexander had forgotten several pieces of the song and instead filled them with his own version of it, changing the lines and curves that were formed by the bouncing beams of sound into arrays of color.

Somewhere along the way, his ear picked up on the sound of arps joining in the musical frenzy, and then so did flutes and drums, and some even sang in chirps and yips that perfectly melted into the symphony so that it would spread farther and deeper into every corner of the forest.

When he slowed, so did those who followed while playing their instruments. When he sped up, they perfectly matched he increase, as if they had practiced for days just for this event.

And with the final stroke of the keyboard, the lights deemed and the song ended, giving Ellesmera a moment of silence. Instantly after, everyone burst into sound and liveliness again as both Orik and Alexander were praised for their work, and told that the instrument would be immediately enchanted as to keep it intact even if centuries were to pass.

All went back to blurriness after that. The human could only remember some fragments of what happened after that and until the end of the celebration.

Eragon and Arya had created poems. Saphira had brought a rock that when lit ablaze would glow hypnotically. Oromis created a pyramid-like puzzle and Glaerd made a drawing of the elven city seen from above.

Some elves sang songs and brought items of many uses. Others played their instruments or showed dances and sounds of great beauty.

Many creatures of many shapes and sizes came and went, some were actually elves transformed while the rest were creatures that had been changed by the magic inside the forest.

Day and night seemed to have no distinction, as it was a perpetual twilight within the forest, a spell that gave the impression everything was sealed within a pocket of time.

But if Alexander could agree to any specific thing, it was that he didn't seem to have a single recollection about what happened during the third day. Only colors and sounds and pleasant sensations came into his mind when he tried.

The morning of the fourth day, Alexander found himself waking up feeling sore, tired and above all feeling happily spent.

"Good morning." a voice he could not quite recognize greeted him with a purr on his ear. Soft fur rubbed against his side, and warmth irradiated in such a way that it invaded all of Alexander's senses.

The human's eyes opened with a snap as he felt the almost forgotten feeling of soft breasts against the side of his chest, the sensation of supple curves held between his arms, and the odd sensitivity that was localized around his thighs that signaled a long night of pleasure.

Slowly, and most of all, carefully, Alexander eyed the one who lay naked besides him. At first he couldn't quite believe his eyes, as she was covered with black fur and looked almost like a strange combination between animal and elf, her whiskers tickling against his chest as she looked at him with such deep gold eyes…

"Seranim?" it was the first word that had left his mouth.

"Oh no." the contempt and snugness in her expression suddenly changed to worry as she stiffened. "You don't remember."

With a swift and grace only an elf could have, she not only moved away from him, but leaped off the bed and had made it half way to the door while covering herself with the sheet before Alexander had managed to react and stop her mid-tracks.

"I'm extremely sorry if I did anything that could have…" he tried to speak, but his tongue felt dull in his mouth, and the awkwardness of the situation didn't seem to help either. "…if I forced you into anything…I…"

His words were interrupted as the cat-elf began laughing in a mix of purrs and chirps. She began laughing so hard that she had to sit down on a chair before catching her breath. "Force me?" she dried a tear from her face as the smile was still there. The fur had begun to recede and her skin was starting to show in places. "Alexander, I am an elf and you a human, I don't think you'd have been capable of forcing me into half the things we did last night." she laughed some more. "If anything, I am the one to blame."

"Half the things?" he blinked as his brain tried to estimate the implications of her words, though he stopped himself half way as he shook his head. "Wait, why would you be the one to blame?" he winced a bit as he tried to move, feeling several deep scratches on his back.

"May I heal those?" she asked as she approached him again, not letting the sheet fall down. Alexander just nodded and she sat behind him, mumbling a small spell and bringing relief to his back. "Sorry about the scratches." she managed to mumble, and the human noticed she was taking her time to heal them. "Last night I lost control of myself and took advantage of you, I never fully paid attention that you had been under the spells." she chuckled a bit. "Though I do believe that if anyone had seen us, they'd surely think it was you who took advantage."

"Really?" once more, Alexander felt tempted to ask what she meant, but he shook it off. "Either way, I'm very sorry for I'm to blame as well. Under the influence of a spell or not, it's no excuse for my behavior." he sighed, feeling embarrassed as the thought of Nasuada crossed his mind. "Besides, I'm really not that kind of guy, I already have someone…"

"I guessed something along the lines." she sighed. "I already knew humans around your age were betrothed if not married." her hands carefully passed down his back, tracing a line down and then up his spine.

"Married?" Alexander jumped at the word. "Nonononononono." he hurried to add while turning around so he could see her better. "I'm neither married nor engaged, where I come from people don't tend to get into that until they're thirty." he looked into her eyes, trying to choose his words carefully. "What I meant was that I've got someone I'm, you know…"

"In love with?" she finished the phrase for him, making the human blush deeply and a smile crept over her face. "So it's nothing formal or arranged?" Alexander's head shook quickly as he averted his eyes from hers in self-induced embarrassment. "Then I don't see the trouble in that."

"Wait, what!" the redness in his cheeks vanished completely as it was taken over by surprise. Something that made the elven woman laugh some more.

"Alexander, we elves consider our relationships to last as long as there's a mutual interest in it." she explained. "Be it a day or a millennia, we only remain together until one or both find it no longer pleasing or enjoyable." she continued, her hand slowly moving to the human's shoulder. "Though we don't tend to engage into our carnal passions as often as humans do, we do not treat is as frivolously as you might expect." her hand moved towards the side of his face for just a second before she blushed at something and turned her head. "Even then, I have never felt pleasure while being bound and tied before, that was quite a… new experience for me."

"So let me see if I get this straight." Alexander tried to order his thoughts along with the facts he had just been given. "I spent the night with you, and did some… things that were out of the norm, and you're not angry?"

"Not really." she replied. "As I said before, I was actually expecting you to be the angry one."

"Not only are you not angry, but if I'm as good at catching subtle hints as I've deluded myself to be…" Alexander frowned and seemed uncertain. "…you want us to continue together?" she nodded with a bit of a blush at this. "And this relationship could end at any time as long as either one of us no longer has an interest for the other?"

"At least, that's the way how we usually do it between elves." she cleared out.

"I don't get something." he frowned further. "How would this be fair to you?"

"Excuse me?" she raised a surprised eyebrow.

"I'm saying that this convention would be completely unfair to you." Alexander stated. "I mean, I already have someone I'm interested in, and any relationship I'd have with you would be… well, mostly physical." he continued. "And when the time came when I'd have to leave, I'd just drop you. I don't think this would be just for you in any way."

"That is so cute!" she suddenly pulled him into a hug that left his face against her chest, but she quickly let him go with a playful smile as she kept looking at him. "I've lived long enough to realize what relationships can last and which ones are out of an interest other than love from the first moment." she patted him in the head. "If anything, I fear it'll be you who gets hurt."

"And after all this I'm not going to get in trouble?" Alexander wondered as he only stared. "It seems wrong somehow."

"Judging by what I did to your back last night, I believe I'm trouble enough." Seranim gave him a peck in the lips. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to clean myself."

"Just out of curiosity." Alexander muttered as she went towards the bathroom still holding the sheet, though not as protectively as before. "Exactly what _did_ we do last night?"

"We did many things, and repeatedly." she winked an eye. "And I'm guessing we'll do them again at some point."

With that said, she disappeared behind the wooden door, and the sound of rushing water followed not long after.

Alexander used this brief moment of solitude to think things through. He concluded that, unless his feelings for Nasuada were to change, the agreement would be awkward and to some point weird, but otherwise agreeable at least within elven terms.

"Still can't get the feeling of being a sleaze ball off." he muttered to himself as he averted his eyes at the sight of the elf getting dried while wearing only the towel on her waist.

One shower later, and Alexander and Seranim were eating breakfast in silence as she seemed just content with the silence while the human felt more awkward and shy.

"So…" Alexander managed to mumbled in an almost failed attempt to start conversation. "Where are you from?"

"I was born here, on Ellesmera." she answered. "Though I've spent most of my life moving from one end of the other of Du Weldenvarden. I only came here because of the Blood-Oath celebration." she eyed him with curious golden eyes. "What about you?"

"I was born in a city named New York, and lived there most of my life." Alexander replied with a sigh at the memory. "Then I was pulled into this world through some weird magic, where I met Eragon." he chuckled a bit. "After that, I traveled from Teirm to Dras-Leona, then Gil'ead, then Tronhjeim and from there all the way up here to Ellesmera." he saw her eyes widen with shock. "What did I say?"

"You're Sharpblade?" Seranim almost gasped the whole phrase. "I had heard the other human that had come here with the Rider was the one who cured Oromis, but never did I suspect that you…"

"I'm that famous?" Alexander also looked mildly surprised. "I thought I'd…" a sudden stray thought crossed his mind, and he sighed as he face-palmed. "Aw crap."

"What is it?" she asked as she saw Alexander finish his food and quickly stand up.

"I have to go to talk with Eragon." he hurriedly explained while grabbing his daggers from the table along with the belt that had the sheathes. "It'll take a couple of hours before I get back, but you can stay if you want."

"Nonsense, I'll go with you." she replied as she too stood up.

"Are you sure? I'll only spend a little while with Eragon." Alexander replied.

"I'm not as interested in the Rider as I am in you." her words made him feel flustered, though she only chuckled a bit. "Else we would not be having this conversation."

"When you say you're interested in me, do you mean the Sharpblade you heard from the rumors or the Alexander you met two days ago?" he wondered.

"Sharpblade is but a second name." she replied. "And I knew not you and he were the same until _now_ ." she smiled. "Though one would think you'd be more interested if not fearful of the side of me you saw when you woke."

"Ah, _that_." Alexander muttered as the image came back vivid. It wasn't that hard to imagine her all covered in the black fur and cat ears on top of her head. "Rather than afraid, I am somewhat interested. But let's just say that I felt the matter would be… delicate to speak about."

"From my experience, humans tend to be fearful of things they do not consider normal." Seranim said as they began walking through the forest city. "And I do not feel any qualms to show or talk about my other form, so don't hold back any questions. I've showed you all of it after all."

Alexander blushed once more as she just winked an eye while they walked. This was most definitely a first, the few girls he had slept with before had all been shy to a certain point. Seranim however, exuded a confidence and mischievousness he couldn't quite seem to get a hold off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Publisher's notice**: I am not the author of this story. I am merely publishing this story on behalf of the author found at: tgfwritter (.) deviantart (.) com.

**Original Story:** http:/tgfwritter . deviantart . com /art/MMF-EragonPhase-part-14-251710385

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<br>**

Alexander and Seranim didn't take too long to reach where Eragon was, they managed to stop him from taking off with Saphira in time.

It was simple enough to see Eragon had changed since last he was seen by Alexander. His features had smoothed and had been trimmed to a point that he seemed to be in the perfect middle between elf and human. But he could also see pain in his eyes.

"Good to see you're better." Alexander commented. "I have some things I must tell you."

"What are they?" Eragon asked as he came down from Saphira's saddle.

"I came to tell you I'll be leaving to Surda tomorrow." Alexander replied. "I've done what I had to here, and even if there's still much to learn, I have to go with the Varden and help them. Things will become dangerous soon enough, and I suspect you'll have to go there before than what you actually think."

"Shouldn't I be going with you then?" Eragon offered. "I'd take you on Saphira's back if need be."

"Then what will happen to Orik?" Alexander asked. "No, for what I can reveal to you, you'll remain here several more weeks at the very least. You must learn as much as you can in that meantime." he paused for a second. "Also, warn Oromis that Galbatoix has a Rider and that you'll be facing him before you get the chance to return, and that he prepares you accordingly."

"Galbatorix has found a Rider?" this made all present jump in shock and disbelief. If not because Alexander had spoken in the ancient tongue, he'd probably be being doubted heavily. He was fortunate the only ones that had heard his words were Eragon, Saphira and Seranim.

"Aye, I suspect it happened around the time we reached the Varden." Alexander replied. "I already warned them of this, and I also revealed it to Islanzadi and Oromis, though I did not tell them anything else." he took a step closer to Eragon and looked at him straight into the eye. "I have my reasons not to have revealed this thus far, and I'm warning you now because I would not like this to take you by surprise once you meet him."

"Who is this new Rider?" Eragon worried.

Alexander doubted for a second before frowning on himself. "You might hate me for not telling you. More even when you find out. But if I did tell the name of the new Rider, you would become far too distracted for your studies." he explained. "Arya is in your mind enough as it is, I fear that with the name you'd lose yourself for too long before returning." he placed his hands on his shoulders. "Too much is riding on you for you to crumble right now. Trust me when I tell you that I'll reveal his name to you when you're called for and reach the Varden."

"I do not know if your choice has been wise either." Eragon just glared. "For now I'll spend sleepless nights wondering who the Rider I'll be fighting is."

"I also worry that if I hinted it, you'd find out." Alexander retorted. "Just promise me you'll give no more thought on who it is. You _must_ get as strong as you can before the battle. You must not waver for it'll mean you'll lose precious time."

"Very well." Eragon frowned a bit. "But be prepared, I'll have some things to discuss with you tonight."

"I feared as much." Alexander sighed. "Just make sure to bring Orik and Saphira as well."

And with that said, he hopped back onto Saphira and took off, now with a bit of worry in his face as well as the pain from before.

"Don't ask, about how I know these things." Alexander turned to Seranim. "I will explain everything before I leave."

"No need." Seranim said with a soft smile. "I'll be accompanying you." she saw his shocked expression. "At least until the edge of Du Weldenvarden."

This relaxed him a bit, but not much.

-

Throughout the rest of the day, Alexander spent most of his time talking with Seranim about many things. Most were stories about the world he came from and about the fights he had fought in this new one. The rest were questions about her and her life. Though she didn't reveal that much about her life, she did talk quite some about things such as her experiences while traveling.

Judging by how she narrated and the stories and historical facts she had experienced firsthand, Alexander estimated her to be at least over a hundred thirty years old.

Still, he found it very enjoyable to talk with her, even when she did spicy remarks about that blurred memory he couldn't seem to recall no matter how hard he tried. And, unlike most of the elves he had met so far, she didn't seem that hell-bent on being cordial and respectful all the time even if she didn't seem amorous to begin with. Which was a breath of fresh air in more ways than one.

What was left of the day, he spent it madly writing things down on a set of quills that he explained Seranim he'd be giving Islanzadi the next day.

When dusk came, Eragon knocked heavily on Alexander's door just as he had been about to coax her into revealing some information about what they had done the prior night. The look in her eyes suggested she had been timing it.

Stepping out, he found Orik and Saphira also there. Quietly, he just handed Eragon the wooden blade they had used to practice all that time. Seranim just stood from the door while watching intently.

"Are you really leaving?" Eragon asked as Alexander took his own blades.

"It's something I must do if I wish to be there on time." Alexander replied shortly. "I couldn't just head there riding with you, Saphira and Orik. Two she may take, but three would put too much strain."

"What about our classes?" Eragon wondered.

"I's certain the changes within you have been far more than just appearance." Alexander stated as he readied his wooden blades. "I'll fight you only once, but I will not hold back, I'll use the same tricks and skills I would use if I were fighting Vanir or Arya." he paused, seeing Eragon's surprise.

This seemed to confuse Eragon since his expression clearly showed surprise. "But I've never defeated you before."

"I have the strong feeling today will be an exception." Alexander replied softly. "Prepare yourself."

Alexander slowed his thoughts and washed them away as the mantra sung within his mind, gently opening it up and spreading it to the area around him. He felt Seranim's own mind touch his for just an instant before the retreated it, but he ignored this as he focused on Eragon's mind.

He knew the Rider had felt his presence, and began a mental counterattack. What neither of them expected was that the counter-stab was several times stronger than what it used to be, and Alexander winced in pain as he realized his only chance would be to actually go all out.

But when he was about to get ready for a second attack, he found himself face to face with Eragon, who was already aiming a blow to his head.

Reacting as fast as he could, he managed to lessen the blow to almost nothing by rolling backwards and using his elbows to push the un-sharpened blade away, his regaining its bearings and ready for a full out battle as he began doing repeated stabs at Eragon, each increasing in strength and putting to the test his defenses as he cast the spells to sharpen his daggers.

RED

It flashed with such strength that it almost stunned him, and midway his attack, he stepped to a side and barely managed to dodge in time the stab. Even when capable of predicting his next move, it was proving hard to keep pace with his blows.

He could feel Eragon's blade shrugging off his own sharpening spells, and it was easy to notice that Eragon himself was casting some sort of spell into the wood every time he paused or took distance.

They were distant again, and Alexander realized he was already being hard pressed into a corner, Eragon was blocking his blade somehow, and if he wasn't careful, the wood of his daggers would snap at any moment.

Taking a stance Eragon had not seen before, with one arm almost vertical in front of him and the other one hanging horizontally over his head, Alexander readied for a change in strategy. He had to take the initiative or else he'd be defeated without as much as a chance.

Seeing no future in attempting to cut down the wood, he changed the spell from cutting to increasing their endurance, and added a little something else as he held back a grin.

Eragon awaited for his attacker this time, and began to block with ease the almost continuous stream of attacks that came from one dagger and then the next. Something felt odd about the pattern, he was sure Alexander would have tried to pull him into a grappling match, but the chance never came.

Seeing an opening in the attacks, Eragon began to counter and attack himself, noticing how less and less Alexander dodged and used more parries and blocks even when the attack could have been easily avoided.

Even Alexander's ears picked up the sound of a crack coming from his daggers as he had managed to parry yet another attack merely because he knew it had been coming a second before it did.

Eragon picked up on the noise as well, and grinned as he began to push, getting closer and attacking harder and faster still, each blow becoming impossible to block as their strength would have broken through the defenses.

And when Alexander began to take a step back to gain some distance, Eragon's foot was sweeping his own from underneath him, and the young human stumbled back while a the Rider brought down a swing from his blade onto his skull.

The blades broke like twigs as he had blocked the attack, and as Alexander lay there on his back panting for air and seeing Eragon smile in triumph, Eragon's sword suddenly burst into splinters as well. Something that seemed to take the Rider and those present by surprise all together.

"You won." Alexander managed to say as he took Eragon's hand to help himself stand up. "But only because I didn't manage to delay enough time."

"What did you do to my sword?" Eragon wondered, his face of victory not quite gone yet.

"I used vibrations to destroy it from within." Alexander replied briefly. "Every time my daggers touched your sword, I sent in a different vibration through its length." he stated. "After the sixth impact, I found the harmonizing wave of the sword and began to increase its strength." he sighed, looking at his broken wooden ones. "It was only a matter of time before it got strong enough to break the wood, I tried to delay you while continuing to parry and block your hits to avoid you from noticing the vibration."

"My training is done?" Eragon blinked in surprise.

"Of course not, you bonehead." Alexander slapped the back of his head and caught him by surprise. "You might have beaten me, but that doesn't mean I don't have anything I can't teach you." he grumbled a bit. "Besides, do you think I'll forgive you for cheating your way through?" then he nudged a knuckle onto Eragon's shoulder, making him wince in pain as he dropped the wooden sword. "There's still too much I've got to show you, don't even dare to think I'm done with you."

"How…?" Eragon looked at his arm in shock, seemingly no longer able to move it yet still able to feel it.

"Here, let me help." Alexander sighed as he repeated the punch, and Eragon blinked as his arm moved up instinctively. "See what I meant that you had much to learn?" the young man sighed while pointing at the place he had been in. "From tomorrow onwards, you are to follow a set of instructions I left you there, as well as read the books I prepared beforehand, at the very least one hour every day." he instructed. "Rioku will be there most of the time if my guess is right, I'll make sure to warn him that he's allowed to read any of that information as long as he doesn't take the books and scrolls out." he paused, grabbing the pieces of the wooden dagger that had fallen to the floor. "The first one you'll read is related to what I just did to you, though it's still imperfect, it can be of use at some point."

"I'll miss you." Eragon stated while stretching out a friendly hand that Alexander shook vigorously.

"Same here." Alexander said back. "Just make sure you get a better hold of your balance before we meet again. Else I'll take full advantage of it next time we spar."

"Will do." Eragon muttered.

Much to Alexander's surprise, he wasn't woken up by Coffee, but by Seranim, who was kissing him softly in the cheek and reminding him that he had to start moving if he wanted to be out of Ellesmera and on the road before midday.

Taking his scrolls and quills, Alexander asked Seranim to finish the preparations for the trip as he headed to visit the Queen before leaving. Much to his surprise, she was actually already waiting for him at the entrance of the great Tialdary Hall.

"I was told you were going to leave." she stared at him coldly. "Are you certain you do not wish to remain any longer?"

"I have done what I had to do, and I must set out and reach the Varden before Eragon does." Alexander replied. "Galbatorix is preparing a great force to enter Surda, and I am certain that thanks to the other one that came from my world, he'll be expecting the elves to attack as well." he continued with a serious stare. "When the time comes and you attack the Empire, be weary for the new Rider will meet Oromis in battle."

"Is this something you are guessing or something that you've _read_?" Islanzadi stared at him coldly.

"I read it." Alexander stated. "And in the story, Oromis and Glaerd die during the battle for Gil'ead." his words made her face become pale as chalk. Rage flashed in front of her face for just a fraction of a second before she regained her calmness. "Be weary, for Galbatorix is very likely to know you will attack that city with the help of Oromis, and will have taken precautions."

"I thank you for your warnings, Alexander." she said, a short warmth if not shakiness in her voice.

"There's another thing." Alexander brought out the scrolls and quills he had been preparing. "When I left from Farthen Dur, I gave the dwarves means to make weapons that will most definitely be of help during the battle if they can make them in time." he paused as queen Islanzadi made a gesture for one of the elves present to hold the papers. "There, I've written my gift to the elves. I made many trials and tests, and discovered what elves already knew, it is impossible to turn the forces and energies of nature such as heat, movement and the like into magical energy." he pointed at the papers. "However, there I describe spells and techniques that can harness all that power for other means through the use of magic."

"What sort of spells are these?" Islanzadi wondered for a moment as she looked at one of the papers.

"How to create heat comparable to that of a raging volcano with just the light from the sun without spending even a fourth of that energy to create it." Alexander stated. "How to call forth lightning and create plasma. How to use wind to create tornadoes. How to make rain into a downpour of deadly ice. How to make vast explosions out of sawdust and fire…" he enlisted. "Make sure to teach them to those who you believe will be capable of using them, most will require the energies of a group of elves of four or five, but the destruction they cause will far exceed the energy needed." pausing for a moment, he drew breath and calmed himself. "Also spells on how to increase the sharpness of blades and how to make impacts less stronger without almost any cost from the caster. Eragon can confirm on those since I used them when we fought the Urgals."

"A very dangerous gift you have given us." queen Islanzadi said with a grievous tone. "But one I fear we will need in the not so distant future."

"There are two more thing." Alexander said as his voice became cold. "There's one spell that is not meant for destruction and death." he continued. "The spell will permanently rob the victim of all magical powers and abilities they might have. The only way to cure it being a procedure similar to the one we did to Oromis." his words seemed to cause quite a shock in Islanzadi's face. "Out of them all, I fear that one is the most dangerous." he paused, taking out the last scrolls. "And here, you'll have a weapon that will allow elves to have a more fair fight against Galbatorix himself. Even if he's in the air."

"Oh?" Islanzadi seemed surprised.

"These are the blueprints of a machine that'll allow you to fly in the sky only with the use of hot air and wind." Alexander showed the modified prototypes that were similar to Zeppelins, with varying sizes. "Though it might be very slow in comparison to a dragon, I have confidence the elves can use enough magic to make it move faster." he then showed the drawings of the delta wing. "And this will allow you to glide through the air as if you were a bird. I also added the spells and basics of flight that you'd need to know and use to take full advantage of this."

"Most interesting are your gifts. I am sure we will make full use of them if given enough time to construct such artifacts." she replied. "Now that you have entrusted your gifts to the elves, we have a gift for you, Alexander Sharpblade." he was about to decline the offer, but her gaze told him differently. "Firstly, I will have a group of our best spell casters catch up with you before you reach Du Wendelvarden's border. So as to make sure you reach the Varden in time to prepare and assist Eragon during the battle. You will be the one to commandeer them until Eragon's arrival at Surda, where he'll take the position."

"I am honored." Alexander replied while bowing his head.

"And second…" the queen turned and grabbed something from the hands of one of the elves that had been standing behind her. She then faced Alexander and presented him with a sheathed sword. "This sword had been made for a human, long before the Fall." she said. "It is not as good as a Rider's sword, but it will not break, bend, scratch or unsharpened if confronted even against normal elven blades."

Without a word, Alexander took the sword by the handle and drew it out from its prison cloth. It was all made out of a mixture of black and silver metal, with the handle dark as night and oddly comfortable under his grip. It was three inches wide and two feet long, and even when the tip looked more like that of a needle than that of a sword, it weighed almost nothing in comparison to what it should.

"A magnificent blade." was all Alexander muttered as he saw the glimmer of light reflecting from the blade one more time before sheathing it back. Then he bowed his head a second time. "I am deeply grateful for your hospitality and gifts. I shall not forget them."

"Neither will we forget about you and what you have given us, Alexander Sharpblade." she replied briefly. "Remember, while you carry the Aren, no elf shall deny you help, and you shall be welcome to our forest unconditionally." she added before bowing her head slightly. "May good fortune rule over you."

"May the stars watch over you." Alexander replied, feeling a bit rushed at the sudden cordial farewell.

"And may peace live in your heart." she added with a soft smile before turning around and leaving.

-

One last look at the gates of Ellesmera, and Alexander began riding south at a quick pace, being guided by Seranim who had prepared the horses.

"How do you plan to reach Surda?" was the first question she made after two hours of riding at a fast trot. "And what part of Surda are you going to?"

"I plan to head to the Burning Plains." Alexander stated. "And considering how Galbatorix already knows of me and my role in this battle, going through any city of the Empire will have to be done cautiously." he sighed in frustration, it would be so much easier to just fly straight south on Saphira's back. But he couldn't. "I'll go to Osilon before turning south and headed to Bullridge." he began to explain. "From there go south to Furnost and then to Cithrí. If I'm lucky, I'll find the Varden there before they continue to the Burning Plains to intercept Galbatorix's army."

"It's a long trip." she stated softly. "Around two weeks if you hurry."

"Probably more if I need to remain hidden while traveling." Alexander pointed out. "Though if we're traveling in a group, I'll have to re-think the route we'll take."

"Elves can run through several days. And keeping pace with a galloping horse wouldn't be that hard for us." she said it as if it were just a statement. "That aside, I doubt a group of elves running besides a horse would pass unnoticed while going through the Empire."

"A pain, that's what it is." Alexander stated dryly. "I'd have avoided taking such a long trip if it were possible." looking up to the leafy roof of the forest, he let out a groan. "Either way, we're going south."

"But didn't you say that…" Seranim began to state.

"I changed my mind." the human stated roughly. "We'll go to Kirtan rather than Osilon." he stated. "It'll spare us time and also reduce chances of being spotted by the Empire." he turned towards Seranim. "Will there be any troubles in following the new route?"

"No, no troubles." she said, her stare seemed to say otherwise. "It'll just make you reach the edge of Du Wendelvarden sooner." then, a coy smile came to her face as she kept riding. "Guess that means we'll have to work on our relationship harder."

"Work on our relationship?" Alexander stared at her as the elf trotted a bit farther ahead. "Sometimes I feel as if you were no more of an elf than me."

At his words, she turned her head towards the front for just a moment, seemingly distracted by some sound far away, then she turned back at him keeping her playful smile.

"Bet you can't keep up!" she said before asking her horse to run.

Sighing, Alexander chose it best to follow and asked the same of his own horse. Though the beast only agreed once he was promised he'd receive several apples when they stopped for a break.

-

It had felt almost energizing. The whole day had been almost like a playful race, where they'd gallop with their horses until they ran out of apples, then they just trotted a bit after a short break for lunch. Throughout the whole time, Seranim would laugh almost all the way, and even though no spell was being used, the sensation permeated to Alexander most of the time.

When night came, a small fire was made, and Alexander and Seranim silently ate from the supplies they had brought.

"You miss eating meat, don't you?" the elven woman stared at Alexander's face. He hadn't shown any dislike or distaste for the food, for it was actually tasty, but he did feel reminiscent of the taste.

"Wouldn't you miss breathing even though you could live without doing it?" he replied with a sigh. "Yes, I do miss meat, but it's not something I feel like I need at this very moment, I can wait."

She just hummed in response as she too ate the fruit and bread she had brought. "Would you like us to share a bed tonight?" her words made him feel ruffled within. And Seranim blinked in amusement, a grin crawling through her face. "It seems I'll have to make you a bit drunk if I want you to bed me." she drew circles with her finger around her long hair, her smile becoming slightly sad. "Or is it perhaps that you'd need to be spellbound by drug or magic to believe me appealing."

"I assure you, many would kill to have an opportunity like this." Alexander spoke while looking at her straight in the eye. "And the both forms I've seen are beautiful and exotic in their own unique way." he continued. "I myself would most likely have taken the chance if not because…"

"Because you already love someone else. Yes, you've told me." Seranim sighed in frustration, a short smile coming forth in her face. "Then how about we make a bet?"

"A bet?" Alexander asked in wonder.

"The way I see it, there are two forces that are dwelling within you right now." she reasoned. "You have the side that _hopes_ you can reach something with the girl that haunts your conscience. And there's the side that _knows_ of what you can receive from the woman that stands in front of you." she continued twirling her hair around her finger for a while. "Now, since it seems you are reluctant to do anything of such… intimate nature while having your senses, I propose the following." her gold eyes glimmered with mischief, almost exposing the feline side of her. "From here on out, until we reach the edge of the forest, I promise not to try and force or convince you into anything you have already showed you don't want. And in exchange, until then, promise me you'll bear no thoughts of the girl."

"What sort of bet would this be?" Alexander replied. "Shouldn't be there a punishment and a reward? This sounds more like a deal to me."

"If _I_ win the bet, and by the time we reach the forest's end I have wooed you, then I win by continuing my trip alongside you as your partner." she winked an eye. "However, if _you_ were to win, then I would let you at peace and try no more."

"You have a deal then." Alexander replied as they shook hands in agreement.

When Alexander had come to Ellesmera, the time had gone by so slowly he could feel the boredom oozing out of him. Now, by the time they had reached Kirtan, he was surprised it had been five days.

Seranim had kept her word and didn't push him into any sort of situation. But traveling with her was the most fun thing Alexander had experienced since the first time he had found a library.

When they ate, they exchanged stories of their traveling, and shared jokes and riddles that made the hours just fly by. When they were riding, she'd tease with games and she'd sing songs that filled the silence with a melody of chirps, yowls and purrs that made it feel as if a chorus of cats had been trained and refined into a perfect symphony.

With the two of them traveling alone, Alexander could feel himself opening more and more to her. It was getting harder and harder to not start comparing her to Nasuada. And when he did, imagination sprang to life and many sleepless hours followed.

The only thing that Alexander did that was related to magic was fill the Aren ring with all the spare energy he could muster without passing out, and he did the same with the jeweled daggers. He had been saving since they had departed from Farthen Dur, and it was more of a custom now.

Alexander felt a bit uneasy about the fact that the elves queen Islanzadi had promised had not yet caught up, but there were still a couple of days before they reached the edge of Du Wendelvarden.

"Don't you find it odd the elves haven't caught up on us yet?" Alexander asked as they made camp for the first night after departing Kirtan.

"Maybe they're readying for the long journey?" she suggested. "If we keep this pace, we'll be near the edge of Du Wendelvarden by the evening of the day after tomorrow." Seranim's gold eyes looked into his. "After having spent this much time with me, how do you think of me now?"

"I… I don't really want to do this." Alexander's mood dropped all of a sudden. "I like Nasuada, and I feel she likes me too. You're fun to be with, but whenever I think about being with you right now… it just makes me feel wrong with myself." he sighed. "I mean, just for starters, you're an elf and I'm a human, and I…"

"What if I'm not really an elf?" Seranim interrupted his words, her stare dark for a second.

"What?" the young human felt a tingle of shock and curiosity. "Are you not an elf?"

"I'm not quite sure myself." she spoke back. "I think I was human, once, but that was over a century ago." she added, her words made Alexander freeze and stare at her for a moment. "I have some vague memories from when I was human… though I'm not sure if they were dreams either." she added while continuing her way. "I said I was born in Ellesmera, but that's just where I woke up and found myself like this." to emphasize her words, her figure shimmered for a moment and she was the cat version of herself again, her tail coming out from on top of her belt. "The elves told me I had been affected by some wild magic, but I never quite found out."

"Wait, you were a human once?" the young man's mind began racing at high speed, trying to remember if there was anyone by the name of Seranim among the characters of the original book. "Was Seranim your name back then?"

"I don't really think I had that name." she replied while changing back to her elven form. "When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything. And the one who found me gave me my name." she shrugged a bit. "Then I'd have dreams every now and then about when I was a human. But they were so weird that I couldn't make out anything that made sense." she waved her hands a bit. "Some were real dreams, others were too real to be considered such."

"What did you dream about?" Alexander frowned, his mind making connections and thinking of possibilities. "What do you remember from when you were human?"

"I remembered the moon." she looked up at the leafs. "That it shone less brightly and with dulled out detail." she continued. "I remembered the forest, with smaller trees and creatures that didn't smell and were barely heard." she chuckled a bit. "I also remembered names that I didn't remember. People that no one knew." a tear ran down her face. "I went crazy trying to find those who were part of my dreams, the memories that were part of my sleep. And when I found them, they…" a second tear. "…they were long dead, the lands scorned by the Forsworn and those who lived in it… gone."

"I'm sorry." Alexander hurried to say, feeling as if he had done something horrible. "I never should have asked."

"You just asked about something weird I said, and I answered." she smiled, the tear vanished entirely. "I was never fully considered an elf, I was always thought of… differently, even when I seem to share their longevity and strength, and when there were so many elves that were just as animal as I, if not more." her eyes told truths that had been left untold for a long time. "I was more dawn to humans anyway, but it was always the same. They were eager and happy, until they… saw my tail."

"Then you met me." Alexander sighed. "Someone who, even if drunk, accepted both your sides and treated you as an equal rather than as an oddity." he ruffled the hair of his head and tried to make some sense into all of this. "And you felt that you had to stay with me to find happiness."

"Aye." she retorted. "That's what I feel within my head, my chest, my very gut." she continued. "Elves are very strict and formal, but their feelings are far more intense than those of humans. It seems to be something else that I share with them." her gaze locked with his once more. "And I feel that being with you will bring me happiness."

Alexander was about to say something, but felt a shimmer in the forest. It had been just a fraction of a second, and he was already grasping the handles of his daggers and begun focusing energy for his use. Though his surprise was to see Seranim's reaction was just to straighten up, sigh and turn towards the darkness behind her.

"I am most sorry if we disturbed you." the voice was that of a male elf, only two golden eyes could be seen in the darkness as the owner stepped forth, revealing himself along with eleven others. "My name is Blodhgarm, we are the spellweavers queen Islanzadi sent to escort you to the Varden." he then made the weird hand-gesture to his chest that revealed respect as he bowed. "It seems you already have met Seranim, the appointed leader of our small group." his words had been spoken with the utmost politeness, but his eyes revealed a sign of distaste for just a moment.

"You don't say?" Alexander turned to Seranim for only a second as mental red flags sprang into action. But he ignored them for the time being and turned back to the elf. "Has queen Islanzadi told you the name of the city I was born?"

He examined the elf for a moment, with black blue fur that covered all his body, eyes that were as gold as Seranim's, though looked more sharp and less feline, and a figure that seemed almost as animalistic as hers, though with a bit less exotic and feral-ness in it.

"Yes, a name I have never heard before, New York." Blodhgar answered. He then turned to Seranim and made the same bow while they spoke the custom salutation among elves. "We are sorry to not have caught up earlier, it seems some of the forest's magic distorted your trails and it delayed us."

Alexander had agreed with the Queen that, in the case she deemed necessary to reveal whether or not the truth behind him, then she'd tell them the name of the city he was born. This way it'd be easier to recognize who knew and who didn't.

"Worry not, what matters is that we're all here." Seranim answered with a cold tone of voice. Her attitude had changed drastically.

"I am sorry I cannot run as fast or long as an elf." Alexander filled in the awkward silence that continued. "Else we'd reach the Varden much sooner." he looked at Blodhgar and the other eleven for a moment. "You could continue ahead of me if you so wish, I do not plan on slowing you down."

"Nonsense, we'd be honored to travel alongside you." the elf hurriedly said. "It is rare to find a human with skills in magic that can rival those of elves, and I find myself curious for the magic you used to heal Oromis. When not even we had managed to accomplish such a feat."

"You flatter me." Alexander smiled a bit. "Come, sit, we were already going to prepare to spend the night here… unless there's an inconvenience."

"None." was all he replied as the elves surrounded the camp and lay down while putting their bags in a bunch. The elf chose to speak once they had settled. "Is it true that you know of events to occur?" the eyes of the other elves betrayed their curiosity in the manner.

"At first, yes, I was certain of what would happen, when and where." Alexander replied with an amused chuckle. "But after a while, I realized my own influence along with the others that had come into this realm were changing events ever-so-slightly. Now, many things are not as how I had read them, and I fear little will be as I expected it to be."

"Tell me, then, when would have we assisted Eragon?" his words looked certain.

"And how are you sure you would have assisted Eragon and not the elven forces once the invasion of the Empire begins?" Alexander retorted, something that made his face show surprise for a second.

"I had expected as much to occur once I learnt that there was a Rider fighting against the Empire." he replied. "With the help of a dragon, we twelve were once able to fend off three of the Forsworn. It would be a logical conclusion to let us assist Eragon as to both protect him and make him stronger."

"Logical indeed." Alexander chuckled. "In the lines I read, you twelve would all be sent to the Varden the very moment Eragon left with Saphira." he turned to Seranim. "Though I read not of you, so I'm very curious as to how you became the appointed leader of Du Wendelvarden's twelve best spellcasters."

"During the Fall and the battles that came with the Forsworn, I had been unable to partake in it for I had lost myself in the forest's many mysteries while learning and practicing magic." Seranim answered. "I only came back to Ellesmera because I had felt a presence that was most peculiar." her tone was cold, her expression void of emotion. "It was then that I showed myself to Queen Islanzadi and showed her what I had learnt from my travels." she paused for a second, looking at Alexander then adverting her eyes. "I too was surprised when, the day you said you'd be departing, she instructed me on what I was to do."

"Most peculiar." Alexander stated. "I'll say this in case the Queen didn't beforehand." he looked at the group for a second. "Do far, the only changes that have occurred in relation to what I had read, had been caused by either myself, or one of the others that've come from my world to this one." he stated dryly. "I know as a fact that there are three of them left in Alageisa, one being myself and the other one working at Galbatoix's side. The same one that killed Ajihad and tried kidnapping Arya in Tronhjeim." he explained. "The ones that sent me here consider what's occurring in this land as if it were a game of sorts, and they've placed rules for those that were brought here. When only one of the contestants is standing, he or she is sent back to their world only to begin a new round. Whomever wins five rounds, gets a wish." he looked at Blodhgar in the eyes for a second. "Because of this, the green haired woman will be trying to kill me and the third contestant."

"And you wish to do the same?" the furred elf asked.

"No. I do not want to follow the rules of the game I was forced into." Alexander replied. "My plan is to capture her and strip her of her magic with the spells I created." his tone became a dark one. "I do not wish to leave Alageisa, even if my home is in another world, I do not wish to abandon Eragon and those that help him." he locked gazes with each and every one of them. "This is why I'll be needing your help from now on."


	15. Chapter 15

**Publisher's notice**: I am not the author of this story. I am merely publishing this story on behalf of the author found at: tgfwritter (.) deviantart (.) com.

**Original Story:** http:/tgfwritter . deviantart . com /art/MMF-EragonPhase-part-14-251710385

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<br>**

Traveling to the Varden was much more easily said than done. More so when your only traveling companions were elves, who were different to humans down to a fundamental level. Sometimes it felt like they were robots made out of wood, others like talking beasts, on rare occasions, they'd even show signs of being human.

Once they had reached the verge of Du Wendelvarden, Alexander had been tempted to tell his horse to go home so that he'd continue on foot, for he had been told about the elf-horses and he knew it would be not such a good idea taking it on the trip. Blodhgar heavily insisted against it, and in the end they came to the agreement that Alexander would send back the elf-horse the moment he bought a normal one in the nearest village.

That said, they spent three days and a half going through harsh dessert before they reached the river at the other side of Bullridge, something that Alexander had not really wanted to re-experience since the first time he had done such a feat.

They followed the river for another day and reached a small village where Alexander bought a horse while the elves waited for him outside.

Throughout their travels, the only times that the elves seemed to really enjoy conversation was when Alexander began explaining spells and enchantments he had used and how they worked. And they, in return, would help him with his own training and teach him tricks and words that would help him improve.

Seranim acted coldly through most of the time. And even after Alexander asked for forgiveness even though he wasn't sure as to why he should, she still seemed distant and more elvish-like than the Seranim Alexander had known.

Their travels continued south while following the Ramr River, and the moment it turned West, they separated from it and continued slightly South-West, headed towards Furnost.

Several times they encountered traveling wanderers and bandits, but small spells from the elves were more than enough for the humans to just continue by without paying attention to them. Once they encountered a patrol that had a mage among their ranks, and after the mage was used as a test subject for the magic-killing spells, everyone within the patrol had their memories erased and sent along their way.

When they reached Furnost, the elves used some magic to change their appearance to a human looking one. Oddly enough, Blodhgar chose to remain camped in the wilderness rather than change himself and follow them, something Alexander took advantage off by giving him Coffee and explaining a gyrfalcon would call too much attention if brought within the city.

They spent only one night within Furnost to recover and grab enough supplies to continue their journey.

While inside the walls of the city, Alexander used his chance to scry for Nasuada to see if she was already preparing for battle or if they were in the Surdan capital. Once sure they were in Alberon and about to leave, he relayed this information to the elves. And they decided it best to surround Tudosten Lake through the west, then head to Lithgow, where they would most likely intercept the Varden.

Though it was possible to take a boat across the lake, the votes were against is since it could risk them being exposed, and the journey could prove far useless if by the time they reached the other end, the Varden were already heading towards the west for battle.

Three days later, they found Lithgow they found many tents and horses on the west side of the city.

It was already dark when they reached the edge of the camp, Alexander found soldiers ready and waiting for him and the elves, though their expressions revealed they didn't quite like what they were seeing.

"I am Alexander Sharpblade. We come from Du Wendelvarden, and we wish to speak with lady Nasuada." the human greeted as they men parted to give them a way inside. Alexander went off his horse and gave the reigns to one of them before they continued inside.

Ten minutes of walking by with the eyes of everyone on them, they came to a halt in front of the largest tent there was in the area. In front of it, Alexander recognized Arya, Nasuada and Jomundur. There were five others that were guards, all looking as if ready to jump and kill the new ones at the slightest indication of trouble.

Seeing Nasuada brought a leap inside Alexander's chest, and for a fraction of a second he felt himself smiling before he put his serious face once more. The young woman, on the other hand, smiled broadly for a moment before her expression showed attention and seriousness.

"Lady Nasuada." Alexander bowed, making the elven gesture of respect. "I have come back to the Varden, and I bring with me the best spell casters in Du Wendelvarden. Queen Islanzadi sends her best regards, and asked me to tell you she will be aiding the Varden in whatever mean she can."

"Most good news you bring me, Alexander Sharpblade." Nasuada stated with an official tone of voice, her eyes darting towards Coffee, that was perched on Alexander's shoulder, and then through the elves. "Though I must ask why has not Eragon come back with you?"

"He needs much training, but I assure you he'll be here before we confront Galbatorix's army." Alexander stated, holding back any thought of rushing to hug her as he did the best he could to keep his tone formal. "However, there is much we should discuss."

"That will have to wait until later." Nasuada then turned to Seranim, who had been standing close to Alexander and in front of the other elves. "I do believe proper introductions are at hand."

Seranim bowed and gave out the proper elven introduction, to then be responded in kind by Nasuada. "My name is Seranim, and I am the appointed leader of this group of spellweavers by Queen Islanzadi." she explained. "I was ordered to follow Alexander's command until Eragon himself comes. I believe our help will be something needed during the upcoming war."

"Indeed." Nasuada's eyes narrowed after Arya had whispered something in her ear. "Though I would like to know how you had learnt of this when we haven't sent our messengers to warn the elves, I believe it best that we speak of this tomorrow, for now the day is at its end and you must be tired from your travels." she turned towards one of the soldiers that stood at the side. "Have tents and a meal prepared for them immediately." then she looked back at them. "We will talk further in the morn."

"We thank you for your kindness." Alexander and the elves bowed as Nasuada went back into her tent and everyone dispersed to do whatever they had to do.

As they walked, Alexander felt a mind brushing against his, and once he had ascertained it was elven, he lowered his defenses.

_I see why I lost._ the elf spoke as she was slowly walking in some other direction, the connection being severed right after.

After a meal and cleaning himself with some water and a washcloth, he fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.

-

As ordered, the next morning Alexander went to meet Nasuada once more after they had eaten breakfast. After being greeted inside by the guards, he found her inside her tent with only a little girl with purple eyes standing next to her.

"Arya told me many things about you, Alexander." Nasuada scowled. "I do find it hard to believe myself most of it."

"Then Elvan should confirm them for you." Alexander replied coldly, feeling the purple gaze on him, and already knowing his every weakness was being exposed to the little girl even if he had his mental barriers unscathed.

The little girl pulled on Nasuada, and whispered something in her ear. Then sat down and began eating from a plate as she continued glaring at Alexander.

"I still want to hear it from you." she stated. "And why you chose to tell truth to the elves first and not to me." pausing for a second, she hesitated as she looked at Elva, who nodded, and then back at Alexander. "I would also like to know about Seranim, and what you think of her."

The words made a knot form inside Alexander's throat, and he realized it had been the little girl who had told Nasuada to ask these questions. The reasons as to why she had done this eluded him, though he was certain he'd have to talk with her later on.

"As you wish." he bowed as he began narrating the same story he had told Islanzadi, though a bit modified, it was mostly the same thing. From fragments of his life in New York, to his travels through Alageisa and his stay with the elves (though keeping much information to himself due to his promise to the Queen about Oromis).

"Why did you deem it necessary to lie to my father?" Nasuada wondered, her expression gained a bit more anger. "And why did you not save him if you knew it would happen?"

"I did not lie. I just never told the whole truth." Alexander stated. "And I did try to save your father from his murderers, for I knew the Twins would betray the Varden and so I killed them before that occurred." this time it was his turn to frown. "There was an unforeseen factor, another one from my world, the girl with green hair had intervened and managed to kill him." he paused for a second, feeling slightly ashamed. "I did not know of the existence of others like myself until that moment, so I was unprepared."

"He speaks the truth." Elva interrupted as she took another plate. Her voice was oddly mature for the body she had.

"But you still haven't answered the last question." Nasuada's gaze became narrower still. "That elf, Seranim, seemed very close to you. Why?"

"Are you…?" Alexander held back his words, he wanted to add _jealous_, but felt it would get him into more trouble than what he wanted. "I met her four days before I left Ellesmera." he explained. "We…" he hesitated a second time, feeling unsure as to how to tell the truth without making her mad. He noticed the sneer in Elva's eyes. "We met during an elven celebration known as the Blood-Oath. Many enchantments and spells are released during this three days celebration, and those taking part in it are vastly influenced by it. I myself don't remember much of what happened the third day, and parts of the second." he sighed while trying to make the words leave his mouth. "When I woke up, I realized I had slept with Seranim while in the drunken state I had been in. I never intended to do anything of the sort and I haven't done anything to her since, but it's inexcusable from my part having even thought of deceiving you in this matter."

His words made Elva blink in surprise for a second, though Nasuada's eyebrows closed together until they met, her frown showing no rage, but a controlled anger that was perfectly under control. "Is that all?"

"Yes." the young man felt fear, a fear of what she would do that was greater than the one he had felt before the battle for Tronhjeim.

"Elva?" Nasuada turned her head towards the purple eyed girl with a grin on her face, speaking out loud to make sure Alexander heard her. "What would you suggest I do?"

"I depends on who's happiness you're interested in fulfilling." Elva said, her knowing eyes glimmered. "If it's Seranim's, then tell him you'll never want to see his face again." she darted at look at Alexander. "If it's Alexander's, then tell him all is forgiven so long as he makes sure Seranim understands he isn't interested in her." then, her smile grew a bit wider. "If it's yours, then tell him nothing other than that you'll wait for him tonight in your private tent so he can show you what he did to the elf."

At her words, Alexander and Nasuada flushed furiously. And though the young man remained silent and still as his eyes fixed on the ground, Nasuada began shouting and complaining enraged as Elva ran outside, dodging a flying spoon along the way.

"I swear… that girl is toying with me." Nasuada grunted as her eyes went back to Alexander, though they blushed and averted gazes right after. "As leader of the Varden, I cannot do anything about who you chose to befriend or not. Nor in what matter you do so." she hurriedly stated. "You are free to do what you wish, and no order from me could ever hold the power to oblige you otherwise in that manner."

"And what does the woman that slept and cried in my arms say?" Alexander asked. "What does the one that kissed me gently in Tronhjeim want?"

"_She_ says that right now the Leader side is the one in charge." Nasuada grumped and crossed her arms for several seconds. "Though she also would also like to tell you that she's waiting for the right time to take control. That you wait until then for a proper answer."

"I will do just that." Alexander replied. "Even if it takes years to receive that answer." there was a pause as he looked at her intently. "As for the promise of fealty... I don't think it would be wise for me to do it right now." the quick change of topic felt a bit awkward. "As Arya might have already told you, there are two others like me in this world, that know about the technology of my world and the future of this land." he sighed. "The problem is that, were they both to die, I'd leave this world whether I like it or not."

"What do you plan to do about this?" Nasuada wondered.

"Capture them and take their powers and knowledge away." Alexander's voice came out cold. "Until then, there's a great chance that they could die by the hands of someone else, and I be sent back to my world without getting the chance to realize what happened."

"So you'll abstain of making fealty until then..." Nasuada reasoned out loud. "Since we're talking about the knowledge you have, then I have a message from king Hrothgar. He asked me to personally give you this, that it's very important." she searched through her own dress, and then took out a small leather pouch, and tossed it to Alexander. "He also said that *Seven iron bells are on barreled wheels*."

Opening the leather pouch half the size of Nasuada's fist, the young man found a cloth pouch within, and opening that one showed a small amount of a black powder substance. He took a pinch and threw it to a side as he muttered Brisingr. And was delighted as sparks flew across the air and minuscule explosions racked through the air.

"What is that?" Nasuada asked, obviously intrigued. "I had asked some mages to check the substance, but neither seemed able to tell me."

"That's most likely because no one in Alageisa has ever encountered it before." Alexander replied while pocketing the bag. "It'll help us win the war with fewer casualties."

"I had asked about this and that metal item you had been given before leaving Tronhjein. But no one seemed to give me a full answer. The most they would tell me was that you had been the one to insist on this." once again, her eyes narrowed into a glare. "Will you explain this to me?"

"I asked them not to tell you anything until they were finished and ready." Alexander smiled for a bit. "Let me ask you this. Do you know what are the three most important factors to win a war?"

"Resources, men and a well thought strategy." Nasuada replied without a moment of hesitation. "I would also say information and luck are important factors."

"In the world I come from, the three most important things are Information, Resources and Technology." Alexander replied. "The most powerful countries would battle to have an edge on all three. And those who had, would almost assured victory with minimum losses."

"What about men and luck?" she said. "Without men to fight the war or the chances needed to win them?"

"When you arm your men so that they can kill fifty enemies each, you would only need a handful of trained soldiers." Alexander retorted. "And when you know your enemie's every move, there's no such thing as chance."

"Fifty enemies?" Nasuada blinked. "What sort of magic would give a warrior such strength?"

"There's no such thing as magic in the world I come from, only science and technology, the knowledge of the world and the way to use it." Alexander answered coldly. "And the difference in technology between two forces could mean you'd need a thousand or a dozen soldiers." he grinned a bit. "A fully equipped soldier from my world would be capable of killing half the Varden before dying. That great is how vast the difference in technology there is."

"Now I know you're lying." Nasuada laughed. "If such force existed, then why did you not share it already?"

"You speak without knowing the danger behind those words." Alexander glared at her. "Let me show you." he stretched his mind, and touched hers. For a second her defenses remained solid yet untested, but after a moment of hesitation she lowered them.

Alexander didn't dare to dwell to,o deep, and touched just enough to allow one of his memories flow into her head. The image of a blinding flash of light as a cloud of dust and steam rose high into the air taking a mushroom like shape, the shockwave and heat erasing everything on its path. A house vanishing under the attack, a woman turning into dust as her body evaporated into thin air, the paint of a car disappearing as the wind knocked it over.

"What was that?" Nasuada asked, shocked as she shook her head, her defenses going back up.

"A bomb." Alexander replied. "Something that would cause an explosion so powerful that it could erase half of Alageisa completely off the map. Anyone living there would burn so fast only a stain would be left on the ground. And a poison would then permeate the land, slowly killing anything that ever comes into it for the next five thousand years." his eyes locked onto hers with deathly precision. "Do you believe the knowledge of how to do this should be ever known to someone even if it's from the Varden?"

"No, such power should not be given to anyone." Nasuada replied. "We're already fighting against one that can only use a fraction of that destruction."

"There are many things I feel about the people of my world." he said. "And pride is not one of them."

"How could you not feel pride for your people?" Nasuada seemed horrified at his words. "What sort of tyranny could cause one to lose faith on their country? Are there not things that would muster pride from someone?"

"There is no such thing as a world that is pure evil, but mine has little light in the deep night it has been plunged into." Alexander stated. "Greed is the crown the rulers place upon their heads; ignorance the clothes the people done and fear the food they are given to drive them in the direction desired for the wealth of those above." he spoke darkly. "The kings condemn tyrants and saints alike, for they cling desperately at their power and would kill _millions_ without as much as a thought to keep it." his stare was down on the floor as he spoke grimly. "That which is made for the good of people is stolen and then sold at such a high price that only the richest could buy them." he chuckled a bit. "And claiming allegiance to their land, country and religion, they justify slaughter of innocents; when, in the end, they do it to deepen their pockets."

"Then why do the people not rebel?" Nasuada asked. "Why does justice not be saught?"

"Because gold is a very powerful tool." the young man replied. "The system that was placed gives false hopes to those who do not have it, and it gives vast power for those who do." his eyes, fixed on the floor, kept a distant look. "And for those few that are unhappy far beyond what they had hoped to gain, the forces silence them with swiftness, for only that which they want the people to hear is heard by their people." he clutched his hands a bit. "I know that, eventually, the corruption will bring down the very foundations of that false order and justice, but it is far easier to defeat a tyrant king than erase the rules and customs that have been accepted by the citizens for so long."

"T'is a cruel world the one you speak off." was all Nasuada could say then. "And it saddens me that even I, leader of the Varden, would not be able to help."

"Sadder still is that, even if you did help, it would not make much of a difference for those who suffer." Alexander replied. "But let us not dwell so much on the *what ifs* and focus more on the here and now." he shook his head for a second, trying to clear his thoughts a bit. "If given enough time, both dwarves and elves will have completed that which I taught them, and, if combined, will be powerful enough to defeat Galbatorix himself without having to force Eragon into being a keystone for our victory."

"Do you truly believe those words?" Nasuada wondered, not showing any emotion with her words.

"I knew the risks that would bring on the long-run having unleashed some of the technologies of my world." Alexander said. "But I took precautions and only revealed small portions that would have, most likely, been discovered by Alageisans within the next two or three hundred years." he sighed a bit. "I estimated it would give us enough of an edge without damaging heavily the delicate balance there is right now." he bowed courteously. "I'd very much enjoy continuing to converse with you, but I think we both have things to attend to."

"Wait." Nasuada halted him before he reached the entrance of the tent. "I have some things for you to do before that. As you might have guessed or you already know, Du Vrangr Gata is currently being led by Trianna. I'd like you to introduce yourself to them and teach them whatever they might need to function better."

"But without taking lead of the group would be problematic…" Alexander hummed. "I'll see what I can do."

Nasuada thanked him, and the young man stepped out of the large tent. Though was stopped as he saw Elva standing in wait there, a frown on her face and little to no intention to seem friendly.

"I'd ask you why you did what you did back there, but I suspect I already know the answer." Alexander knelt a bit so he could see eye-to-eye with the little girl. "If it's any compensation, I made sure Eragon was taught of a way to cure you of your curse." her face betrayed surprise for a split second before she went back to her frown.

"Does he even know how much his curse has done to me?" she asked with a cynic tone of voice. "You never did tell him, did you?"

"He suspects of how badly he's harmed you, but he doesn't know the full truth." Alexander said. "I'd excuse my actions claiming they were needed for the greater good, but I believe you won't care." he smiled weakly for a second. "I don't expect you to forgive me either."

"Nor will I do so." Elva replied as Alexander bowed and walked away.

It took him a short while to find Trianna and a few cluster of the members of Du Vrangr Gata. He had just stretched his mind and followed the group that had suddenly sealed off in an attempt of self-defense.

He reached the tent, keeping his mind brushing against theirs in amusement as every couple of seconds one would try to probe him, and they'd get a mental stab instead. Inside the tent, he found ten or so people in battle-ready positions and looking about to jump at the first signal. Though when they saw his face they relaxed, well, some of them did.

"Greetings, I believe some of you already know who I am." Alexander stated while bowing, his mind still barely touching theirs. "My name is Alexander, though it seems I'm better known as Sharpblade. I've been asked by Nasuada to assist you in some things. Who of you is the leader?"

"It is I." a black haired, blue eyed woman stated while stepping forth. Alexander hadn't met her before, but he already didn't like the smug face she had. "My name is Trianna, and I am the current leader of Du Vrangr Gata."

"Good, I feared I'd have to look elsewhere." Alexander's face remained with a short smile. "I was told to instruct and train you as a group, to better improve your skills."

"Is that so?" Trianna looked amused at this. "And how do you expect to do that?"

"I'm not quite sure right now." Alexander hummed a bit. "I'm indecisive as the approach I should be taking with you." he added. "On one hand, I could tempt your greed into willingly letting me train you by promising that I'll teach you new words in the ancient tongue. Or even guarantee that by the time the battle starts, your chances of survival will be far greater." he looked over her shoulder at the others for a second. "On the other hand, I could threaten you, revealing that it was I that singlehandedly killed the Twins when it became clear they had betrayed the Varden, and that I'll do the same to you if you do the same… but I don't usually like those methods either." he was a bit amused at how their faces became pale as chalk, Trianna even tensed to the point it was obvious she would cast a spell at any second. "Or, I could tell you that, until Eragon comes here, I have thirteen of the strongest elven mages under my command, and that I could easily take over this group if need be."

"We will not bow to tyrants." Trianna hissed. "Else we'd be in Galbatorix's forces." she sneered a bit. "What authority to you think you have over us?"

"Interesting." Alexander stated flatly. "It seems you have the delusion that you're independent of the Varden." he chuckled, a cold smile creeping through his face. "I don't really care if you believe yourselves to be the actual leaders of the Varden, or that there's no one in this land other than Galbatorix and the elves that can stand over you. All that matters to me is where your loyalties lay, and you understand what you need to survive." he looked into the eyes of them one by one. "Your survival depends directly on that of the Varden, and believe me that if any of you even thinks of betrayal, I will hunt you down and leave you to be eaten by the crows." the glimmer in his eyes told truth to his words, and they lost a bit more color. "I have been told to train you and make you stronger, not to take hold and kill any of you. But if it's something I'll need to do to make sure my objective is fulfilled, I will do it."

"Then stop your threats and explain to us what you want." Trianna spoke quickly and with confidence, though she was still tense as steel. "We cannot make a decision without knowing what to expect from it."

"Very well." Alexander's threatening aura vanished completely, and the mages relaxed somewhat. "Firstly, the time I dispose of to train you is little in comparison to what I'd need, so the work will be hard and long." he stated. "For starters, rather than start showing you a bunch of new words from the ancient language, I'll show you new and more effective ways to use those that you already have." the faces he saw seemed to remain hard. "For what I've seen, your minds are not that well trained as a group nor as individuals, that too is something that will be worked upon as much as possible." he added. "Also, I'll have you train with sword, dagger or bow, and do some physical work for a change."

"We are magicians, not barbarians!" one of the men shouted. "How can you expect us to…"

THUD

The man went silent as Alexander's dagger sunk into the wooden post that had been no more than half a foot away from his head. He looked nervously at the young man, and then at the weapon.

"Does magic not use force from your body?" Alexander asked as the dagger flew back to his hand. "Then would having a stronger body not grant you more energy to use?" he added as he sheathed the weapon. "Aside from that, it's a must for you to know of ways to defend yourselves in case magic is not an option. And the training will strengthen your mind, reflexes and knowledge of what your body's limits are." he sighed a bit as he turned back to Trianna. "The training will begin tomorrow at dawn and continue every day the whole day until either I feel satisfied with the results, or Nasuada tells me to stop. I don't really care if you or anyone of Du Vrangr Gata wants to be trained, but I will still consider all of you will be partaking in this."

"How do you expect to teach us that much when there is so little time? Would it not be better if you used your time in something that can be more productive?" Trianna was courteously trying to convince him to not continue in his endeavor. "Surely even you must know we all have many things to do, and that we do not dispose of much time ourselves."

"Worry not, I've thought of a plan." Alexander smiled a bit. "Firstly, every one of you, will have a minimum of one hour of physical training a day with either me, or one of the elves." he stated. "Also, you will have another hour through which I'll give you knowledge and concepts and every now even words of power as to make your spells stronger. Through this second hour, you will also practice said spells under either my own, or the elve's tutelage." he chuckled a bit. "Lastly, at random times throughout the day I will mentally attack one or several of you, so I suggest you are ready at all times to either ask for help or lend a hand, because I doubt any of you could out-strength me alone. If at any time I manage to defeat you, everyone in the group will have an extra hour's worth of physical training that day."

"You can't expect us to follow such a regime!" Trianna seemed stupefied. "We're already very strained as it is! We barely have time for…"

"Then make time." Alexander snapped. "Do you wish to become stronger than the magicians Galbatorix uses? Then you will follow the training." he added with a lot snarl. Everyone tensed again. "I want by tomorrow a list with the names of all the members of Du Vrangr Gata and the times of the day they usually have free that can be used for training. If there isn't, expect to be going to bed late." he took a deep breath as he relaxed somewhat, noticing how easily irritable he was feeling. "If it serves as an incentive, I promise that by the time we reach the Burning Plains all of you will be able to at least stand your ground against two or three mages at the same time. Keep that in mind, because we're going to be outnumbered greatly."

"You will have a list." Trianna spoke firmly after what seemed several long seconds of silence. "But remember that many of our members are not fighters, and are barely able to heal wounds and the such. They will most likely avoid you."

"Then I will hunt them down and tie them to a post before forcefully teaching magic to them." Alexander said with a broad grin. "I trust even they will make great improvements once I'm finished." turning around, he headed for the entrance of the tent. "Oh, and one more thing, in the ancient language, it's properly said as Du Gata Vrangr. I suggest you quickly change the name, elves judge poorly those who are ignorant of things, willingly or otherwise."

Leaving before they had the chance to complain about anything else, Alexander began to search for Seranim and Blodhgar so he could explain to them what needed to be done. Neither seemed quite enthusiast of having the best spellcasters in Alageisa teaching and practicing with humans that could barely heal a wound, but agreed nevertheless.

The trip to the Burning Plains was long, arduous and tiring. Alexander didn't give the chance for any of the mages to fully recover from training. Even while they marched through the land, he'd pick one of them and mercilessly attack their minds.

The first couple of weeks would always end in the whole group being punished for not having protected one of their members from the mental attack. But it was soon a matter of time before they began reacting quickly while keeping an almost continuous connection with one another.

They complained all the way every time. And more than once some of them chose to just walk off mid-way through a sparring match with Alexander (with the elves they did not even dare to utter a word), they were not punished on site, rather, they'd usually be the ones to be attacked by the young human the day after… repeatedly.

Progress in magic was somewhat slow. Most of the members of the mage guild barely knew anything about magic other than a couple words and the very basics. Some of their minds were riddled with superstition and a very narrow view of what they could accomplish with magic. Luckily, there were others that were more open minded and learned faster.

What happened throughout the physical training was to be expected, they had wielded a weapon at some point in their lives, but their skills were lacking and insufficient at best. Alexander tried to complement their lack of experience with some other exercises he'd add to their daily chores such was moving around with small weights. Development was still very slow.

In his personal agenda, however, Alexander took some time to practice magic with the elves as well. Continuing the group spells and such in secrecy as to avoid anyone to learn too much. Nasuada seemed stressed all over, and the other leaders present didn't actually notice Alexander until he accidentally entered king Orrins tent one night, just in time to avoid the self-proclaimed scientist from burning himself with acid.

After that, the young king seemed to spend one or two hours with Alexander as the both of them debated long and arduously in terms of chemistry and physics. Most of the time, the king would spend most of the time interrogating Alexander and trying to come up with new uses for magic in science.

What pestered him was that once the results of his training methods began to show, he was asked by Jomundur to do the same with the Nighthawks. And though it seemed they didn't need as much training, what consumed almost all the free time was when other soldiers would ask for his help or advice taking away almost all time he had available.

If not because every night the young man would be so tired from one thing or another, he'd have probably attempted to talk more with Nasuada.

When they reached the Burning Plains, he allowed himself a break and gave the mages time to rest and recover from what they had been doing through the trip, to make sure everyone would be prepared for the upcoming battle.

The sight was one he'd have probably used to describe hell. There were pillars of dark fumes rising through holes on the ground that would show powerful flames every now and then. The sky barely allowed light to pass every now and then, and as if the scenery weren't threatening enough, they had a three mile long column of enemies just two miles away.

"Eragon should be getting here within the next day or so." Alexander stated. The other ones present were Arya, Nasuada, Trianna, Garven, Seranim, Elva, Orrin and several other high-ranking officers of either one of the armies.

"How's the training of Du Grata Vrangr going?" Nasuada asked.

"It'd take me at least a year or two before they reach the level I'm aiming for, but their growth has been noticeable in the past month." Alexander answered. "If I had to make a rough estimate, I'd say most are at least two or three times stronger." Orrin and his counselors seemed to be surprised by his statement, but Alexander ignored this and turned towards Seranim. "Though I couldn't have managed to advance so much without the help of the elves."

"That's good to hear." Nasuada nodded in agreement. "Any increase in our strength, however small, will be needed." her head gaze locked on Trianna. "Being one of the people being trained, do you have any comments about this?"

"None." Trianna bowed her head for a moment, her face not showing any emotion. "His methods might be… unorthodox, but they're effective."

"If you ever wish to help with the Surdan mages, I guarantee you'll be paid handsomely." Orrin stated as he turned to Alexander.

"I'd very much enjoy accepting your offer, but I have my hands full right now." Alexander retorted politely. "Maybe some other time." he turned towards Nasuada. "I do believe we were called for something else."

"Indeed, the empire's army." she replied softly. "We have agreed for a small attempt of negotiations, but it's clear they'll allow nothing short from complete surrender." she paused with a sigh. "Considering the size of our forces, our only hope is if we take them by surprise, and even then things won't be so much on our favor." she paused for a second as she ate a bit. "The dwarves that have come with us from Farthen Dur are already preparing defenses in case we're the ones caught by surprise, and I've received a message that king Hrothgar should be here within the next days. But by then it might be too late."

"I have a suggestion." Alexander interrupted. "I really detest using low handed tactics against an enemy, but it's something we'll need to win." he turned towards Nasuada. "My main skills lie not in fighting or magic, but in infiltration. And I need to confirm the presence of the green haired woman that killed Ajihad."

"No." Nasuada snapped, anger and worry in her face for an instant before it became the same serious one from always. "You are too valuable of an asset to risk losing for a spying mission. It's too risky."

"I convinced the Ra'zac I was a soldier back in Dras-Leona, and because of this I managed to save Eragon and Brom's life." he coldly stated. "I infiltrated Gil'ead and resuced Eragon, Brom and Arya from Durza." Alexander replied. "And I even managed to learn it was the Twins that had been betraying the Varden when I caught them relaying messages to the Shade." this last one was a lie, but one no one would be able to prove otherwise. "I think I'd be able to infiltrate a large force of soldiers that aren't expecting something like that to occur right before a battle."

"He does have a point. No one would be expecting a spy at a time like this." Orrin added. "Though I do have to ask what are you trying to accomplish."

"Firstly, find and if possible neutralize the green haired woman. Out of all, she's the most likely to be the biggest threat to all of us." he explained. "In case I either not find her, or I deem impossible for her neutralization, I'll attempt killing the leaders or head figures. And if the chance presents itself, I'll do the same with any mage I cross paths with."

"Your plan sounds suicidal." Nasuada almost snarled the words. "The moment you're caught you'll be killed or worse, captured and tortured."

"Don't worry, while I was in Ellesmera, I developed some spells that could even fool the elves." Alexander stated with a hint of pride. "Also, ever since I left Farthen Dur with Eragon, I've been amassing as much energy I can within my daggers, so I'll have more than enough to keep the illusion working throughout the length of time I'll be there." he paused for a moment. "And if things start to go badly, I have more than one way to guarantee I'll escape alive."

"His illusions work on humans and dwarves perfectly." Arya spoke dryly. "That much I can ascertain you of."

Nasuada looked at Alexander, and then at Arya and Orrin, keeping a deep frown as she exchanged glares with the others. Then, she sighed. "I will let you do this, but under certain conditions." Alexander smiled inwardly, but kept his serious expression. "Under no circumstances are you to take unnecessary risks, if you doubt for even a second that you'll get caught or killed, you get out of there."

"I give you my word." Alexander bowed his head slightly. "I'll head out when you send a messenger."

"I'd like to clear out something if it's possible." Orrin said. "You used the word *neutralize* rather than *kill*. Is there any particular reason for this?"

"I plan on placing a curse on her that'll leave her unable to cast even the simplest of magics." Alexander said. "If possible, I'd also take her back here for interrogation, but in the most likely event that I can't, I'll erase her memories after I've extracted as much as I can from them."

"A curse that robs the victim from their magic?" Nasuada leaped at this, most of the others in the room seemed stunned. "Why didn't anyone tell me of this! We'd be capable of facing Galbatorix with just a handful of mages!"

"If it were as simple as that, I'd have already suggested it for that purpose." Alexander stated. "The only way to cast this sort of spell is to have complete control over the victim's mind. And even then there's a risk that they might have placed a ward of sorts on themselves to avoid the curse."

"Most useful either way." Orrin stated. "It would certainly rid us of the need to kill or drug every rouge mage we encounter."

"I'll reveal how it's done once this battle is over." Alexander replied. "So let's hope we finish things soon."


End file.
